Princess Of Magic
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: A Young Girl of 21 years old named Moira Bucannon is swept back into the Enchanted Forest by Regina's Mother Cora and is trapped there with Emma and Snow White who are trying to find there way home..they find out that Moira has Magic of her own join her as she fights for her chance to get back home and along the way finds Love with Captain Hook.
1. Enter Moira

**Princess Of Magic**

[ Enchanted Forest]

There was a woman dressed in a Royal Gown as she looks out at the Mountains and Trees as she looks down in her palm where a Small Diamond is in her hand she slowly begins to whisper some words though it and then she throws it into a River where a Huge Whirl pool appears then the woman disappears]

[Future]

[ A Young Girl of 20 years old is walking through the streets of New York just coming home from College and was just going to step through the road to get to the other side when a few men where following her whispering the Girl name is Moira with a long black hair and she has grey eyes, and she had black jeans with brown boots that were good for walking in and she wore a Black leather jacket she was just getting to her apartment when her shoulder was grabbed]

Moira: ''Hey what?

Man1: ''Shut up and give us your bag now...

[Moira swallows as she see's a gun in her face and begins to grab her bag as the three guys look at each other smiling giving her a chance to make her move...she slams her bag in the guys face and stumps on another guys feet to run for it...]

Man2: ''Hey get her don't let her get away...

Man3: ''Damn she really knows how to kick...we are going to make her pay for that...get her.

[Moira runs down the street pass people walking as she looks behind to see the three guys running after her she see's an alley way and quickly runs down it and grabs a metal ladder and climbs it only to have one of the guys pull on her legs]

Moira: ''Let go of me...[she kicks one in the face making him cry out in pain and he grabs his face]

Man: ''Damn it get down here ah.

[She screams as she falls on her back hurting her back as another guy sits on her stomach and begins to touch her as tears come to her face...she then grabs his face in her hands and slams her head into his face and kicks him in between the knees]

Moira: ''You are not going to get me that easy...

[Behind her as the guys were beginning to attack her appeared a Huge black hole that looks like a whirl pool appeared the Guys begin to panic seeing it was sucking stuff through]

Man3: ''let's get out of here...

[They run off as Moira looks at them smiling a little then she begins to look in shock as the sucking pull begin to get stronger...she holds onto the trash can when it begin to move...]

Moira: ''No...No ..ah help...

[She then was finally sucked into the hole along with the trash can and she screams as she sees that she was swirling around into the void.]

[Enchanted Forest]

[Two Riders approach a castle inside, Prince Phillip cuts through the thorns surrounding the bier on which Aurora slumbers Prince Phillip approaches the bier and just before kissing Aurora, speaks to his traveling companion.

Phillip: ''If this works, we don't tell her everything. not right away. [his companion nods. Phillip kisses Aurora, a burst of True love springs forth and Princess Aurora awakens]

Aurora: ''Phillip...

Phillip: ''Yes, Aurora.

Aurora: ''I told you not to come after me. [the two kiss. Phillip's companion walks away and Aurora sits up. looking around] How long have I been asleep? what happened?

Phillip: ''It doesn't matter, the worst of it is over. now that we're together. we'll restore this castle and our kindom, and as we dreamt, be here always.

Aurora: ''Where is everyone? why does it need to be rebuilt?

Phillip: ''it's a long story, and you, my love need rest.

Aurora: 'I've had my fill of rest.

Phillip: ''then come with me...[he lifts her down from the bier] our people have gathered in a new safe haven. we must join them.

Aurora: ''a safe haven...from Maleficent?

Phillip: ''No. worry not. she can no longer harm us.

Aurora: ''First she goes after my mother, then me. forgive me if I'm still a bit wary.

Phillip: ''don't be. there are new dangers now. but they're nothing we can't handle [the two kiss when they feel the wind begin to pick up and then with a cry as they look over and see a huge whirl pool appear in the sky]

Aurora: ''what's going on?

Phillip: ''I don't know...

[Mulan takes out her sword and continues to look up at the whirl pool when out came somebody falling onto the ground she runs over to the person as the whirl pool disappears...Phillp and Aurora come over and looks with Mulan as she bends down to see a Young Girl knocked out from the fall and they look at each other]

Aurora: ''who is she?

Phillip: ''there's no telling but we must see what happened when she wakes maybe she will tell us.


	2. Wraith

**Wraith**

[Moira groans as she slowly wakes up to see she is laying down on a hard surface as she opens her eyes to see three people standing over her one was a Man in armor and two were wearing Royal attire one looked like a princess she slowly sits up]

Moira: ''Um...my head...what happened to me?

Phillip: ''we don't know...you came from a magic Portal to our world from some place...who are you and where did you come from?

Moira: ''I come from New York I was being chased by Thieves when I ran into this alley way and this whirl pool appeared and sucked me in...where am I?

Aurora: ''you are in the Enchanted Forest you are telling us you are from the Future?

Moira: ''I guess so...

[She slowly gets up with the help of Phillip and looks around to see a Castle with barb wires all over the place and then looks at the three people]

Moira: ''I'm Moira...what's your names?

Phillip: ''Prince Phillip...[to Aurora] ''This is my wife Princess Aurora...and my friend Mulan.

Moira: ''whoa wow you are Princess Aurora as in the Sleeping Beauty that was cursed by Malifecent?

Aurora: ''Yes but how do you know Malifecent?

Moira: ''we have Books in my time that are Fairy tales and they are my favorite to read and so I know all about you guys...

[Phillips companion walks purposfully to an entryway, laying a hand on the ground, which trembles. they draw their sword, and a creature bursts up through the floor, knocking them back...Phillip rushes up to the creature, swinging his sword at it.

Aurora:[standing by Elizabeth] ''Phillip!

[Phillip slashes at the creature, cutting off a medallion which falls on the ground. the creature shrieks and flies off. Phillip bare-handed, picks up the medallion]

Aurora: ''what was that thing?

Phillip: ''something bad.

[Moira is looking at the Medallion that was in Phillip's hand as the traveling companion continue to converse.]

Companion: ''Qui-shin. [Phillip puts the medallion into a purse at his side.] in your land you would call it a wraith.

Moira: ''It's a soul sucker...[they turn to look at her in surprise] ''what I know about Supernatural creatures Wraith suck out people souls...

Aurora:[to Phillip as she looks at Mulan] ''I'm sorry who is this?

Companion:[removing her helmet. Phillips traveling companion is revealed to be Mulan] A Friend.

Aurora: ''you're...a girl.

Mulan: ''woman. My name is Mulan.

Phillip: ''in your absence she has helped me like no other. we've fought many battles together.

Aurora: ''with a woman? [Phillip nods]

Mulan: ''and now we have another to wage. the Qui-shin. the Wraith is one of the most dangerous creatures in all the unknown lands...a soul sucker just as our future companion has said according to legend. it marks its victims and removes their souls. damning them for all eternity. [the Wraith's wailing is heard] those are the sounds of the souls its trapped trying to escape. but fortune favored us. as we all avoided the mark. we need to begin our journey. [to Moira] ''you will come with us...since it's dangerous to wonder around alone.: ''but how do I find my way back to the Future?

Phillip: ''I'm afraid there isn't a way that we know of and its best if you come with us Lady Moira...

[Moira watches them walk away afraid as she slowly follows them as Aurora looks at the girl and at her clothes...]

Aurora: ''you're clothes they are different aren't they?

Moira: ''yeah a lot has changed in my world clothes...the way we travel.

Phillip: ''it's okay. we'll be safe with our people. [He takes Aurora and hugs her Phillip notices a mark on his hand from the Wraith's medallion. Aurora turns. Phillip hides his hand before she sees.

Aurora: ''Phillip...what is it?

Phillip: ''Nothing. everything's fine.

[ Phillip and Aurora are riding on there horses together as Mulan and Moira is on another horse as they travel the rest of the way through some woods when Mulan stops]

Mulan: ''we should camp here tonight. the Wraith only appears when light is absent. thats why it ran when it first appeared. light is its adversary.

Aurora: ''and you wanna stop now?

Mulan: ''it's looking for a mark. something alive. our best bet is to be still until night passes.

Phillip: 'she's right. we have to rest here.

[Moira is coming from the woods with some wood as Phillip fashions a tent for Aurora as she places them on the ground]

Moira: ''here's some wood I found...I may be able to get a fire started..

Phillip: ''you know how to make a fire?

Moira: ''where I am from there is a place called a camp where teachers teach us how to make fire and hunt for our food and that is where I mostly got my training from...but there has been a little trick that I can do.

[She takes her hand and places it on the pile of wood and a blue flame came out of her hands causing flames to light the wood Aurora steps back away looking at Moira a little in awe]

Aurora: ''you did magic...that was amazing?

Mulan:[she walks over to them as she looks at Moira] ''you can do magic...why didn't you tell us?

Moira: ''in my experience in telling people of my abilities it hasn't always been pleasant with bullying and people who would call me a freak...it's just something I've had since I was a baby...

Phillip: ''if you can do magic maybe it will help us with the Wraith...

Moira: ''I don't know if I can do anything about it I've never had to fight anything like this before...

Mulan: ''whatever help you can give us it would help...come on let's go find food.

Phillip:[to Aurora] you should sleep.

Aurora: No, I-I can't.

Phillip: ''just relax. it'll come.

Aurora: ''No. I mean I won't sleep. not after what I've just been through. [Phillip pauses gazing at her. She takes his hand] what's wrong?

Phillip: ''I just missed you so much.

Aurora:[smiling] and now you don't have to.

Phillip: ''I'm going to go help find food. I'll be back in five minutes. [he kisses her passionately]

Aurora:[laughing] that's a see you in five minutes kiss?

Phillip[chuckles] I'm making up for lost time. I love you.

Aurora: ''I love you too. [Phillip walks away. out of Aurora's view. a tear runs down his face]

[Moira and Mulan come back with a couple of rabbits and sets them down on the ground...the Wraith is heard. Aurora rises and walks towards Mulan, looking about]

Aurora: ''Where's Phillip?

Mulan: ''I thought he was in your tent.

Aurora: ''he said he was getting food?

Moira: ''I'm making dinner...

Aurora: ''I can see that.

Mulan:[rising and looking about] he left. the horses are gone.

Aurora: ''why would he leave?

Mulan: ''because he was marked. [she gathers up her tinderbox]

Aurora: ''what are you doing?

Mulan: ''going after him! he's sacrificing himself for you.

Aurora: ''No. for all of us.! we have to get him!

Mulan: ''I'm going alone...you'll only slow me down.[to Morgana] ''stay with her.

Aurora: ''No. I won't slow you down! Mulan! [Mulan hurries off.] Mulan. [she grabs her shawl] Mulan wait...[Mulan is gone...Moira hurries after her holding Aurora's hand] ''Mulan!

Moira: ''Come on I found one of the horses we can track them...

[Moira gets on the horse then she reaches down for Aurora helping her on the horse behind her and they ride off following where Mulan went...there they found Mulan holding a torch, examines tracks on the ground when a sound is heard and she reflexes draws her sword, pointing it toward the sound, it is Princess Aurora and Moira approaching on horseback.

Aurora: ''we found one of the horses. We're coming with you. [she dismounts as Morgana gets down]

Mulan:[sheathing her sword] you need to stay here, it's dangerous.

Aurora: ''I wasn't asking for your permission.

Mulan: ''that thing out there is dangerous. and Phillip he left to protect you. so even if I don't believe in his methods, I'm gonna honor his wishes, I'm gonna keep you safe

Aurora: ''I never asked him to.

Mulan: ''you never had to. everything he does, he does for you. and now he's gonna die for you. love is sacrifice. something you clearly don't understand.

[she turns away]

Aurora: ''I'm not gonna let him face that thing alone..

Mulan: ''he won't but with all due respect your highness. Phillips's best chance is me.

Moira: ''you love him...[realization on her face]

Mulan: ''what?

Moira: ''Prince Phillip you love him too.

Mulan: ''I owe him much. we fought many battles together, side by side. nothing more.

Aurora: ''Deny it all you want! I know love when I see it.

Mulan: ''you're wrong.

Aurora: [the wailing is heard again] Phillip..

[They follow after the noise when they find Phillip alone slashes a torch about]

Phillip: ''C'mon ya bastard [he looks about; Aurora Moira and Mulan ride up] No! stay back!

Aurora: ''Phillip what are you doing!?

Phillip: ''you know what I'm doing?

Aurora: ''No please we can help you fight!

Phillip: ''GO! It will find me! [the Wraith's wailing is heard; Phillip turns showing the women his hand] I've been marked! it's too late for me! GO! there's no other way!

Moira: ''yes there is! I can use my magic to draw it away...

Phillip: ''you said that you never knew how to destroy those things...

Moira: ''I don't but if it will give you a chance...

Mulan: ''give me the talisman. I can mark myself. you can live.

Phillip: ''this is my choice. to save you. to save both of you.

Aurora: ''but Phillip. I don't want to live without you!

Phillp: ''Neither do I. [The Wraith approaches from above] you three need to keep each other safe!

Aurora: ''Phillip...No! [the Wraith hovers above Phillip]

Phillip:[turning his head slightly] I love you. [he throws his torch away. with a gesture, the Wraith sucks his soul as Aurora and Mulan scream behind him...Moira tears up at this as she puts her palms towards the Wraith and flashes fire at it...the Wraith screams at the flames...Phillip turns to Moira]

Phillip: ''Stop...it will only keep coming back for me...it's over.

Aurora: ''Phillip Please no! [she was crying]

[The Wraith pushes Moira aside and again begins to suck Phillip soul and he falls to the ground lifeless, and the Wraith is sucked back into its medallion. the women kneel over Phillip's body. Aurora sobbing]

[After the Wraith took Phillip's soul the three women made it back to the Palace where they lay him on the bier Aurora slumbered on. Aurora, Moira and Mulan converse as they gaze at him.]

Moira:[to both women] ''I'm sorry I couldn't save him if I could have learned how to defeat the Wraith he would still be here.

Aurora: ''it's not your fault...you did the best you can do and I thank you for that.

Mulan: ''It also gave us a glimpse of a little warrior inside you as well and we are going to need that...

Aurora: ''this palace was to be our home. we were to spend eternity here.

Mulan: ''how did you end up in your cursed state?

Aurora: ''you're not the only one who knows about Sacrifice.

[withdrawing the Wraiths medallion, Mulan places it in a satchel and hands it to Aurora.]

Mulan: ''here. you should have it.

Aurora: ''[taking it] thank you.

[Moira gives them a chance to talk as she walks over to where she first entered this world to see if there was a way back home but there wasn't any way...she was scared that she will be stuck in this time... Mulan and Aurora approaches her from behind]

Mulan: ''we should leave this place. its not safe here.

Aurora: ''but the Wraith is gone.

Mulan: 'there's more. you need to know everything.[a pause] Much has changed in our land since you've been asleep.

Aurora: ''it was less than a year!

Mulan: ''in a manner of speaking. you see, as you slept and Phillip and I searched for you. something worse happened.

Aurora: ''what?

Mulan: ''are you familiar with Regina the Queen?

Aurora: ''yes.

Mulan: ''she cast a curse on this land. a terrible, terrible curse. it ripped everyone away to another world..

Moira: ''to the future in my world.

Aurora: ''but...we are still here.

Mulan: ''this corner of the land was untouched; no one knows why. but something saved us. and for 28 years. we were frozen. and then...time started again. the terrible curse's power was weaked. Phillip and I were able to resurme our search. we found you. but the land is ravaged with dangers more fearsome than you can imagine. for those of us. we found a safe have. we must go there now...[to Moira] ''we can get you some weapons to use while you're here.

Moira: ''Ok...

Mulan: '[they hear a rustling nearby Mulan, Moira and Aurora approach the hole left by the wraith] something's in there...stay back.

Aurora: ''what did it bring? what is it? what do you see? [Mulan lifts up a piece of the rubble, the three stare at what is lying beneath] Mulan, what is that?

Mulan: 'that...that is what brough the Wraith here...that's what killed our prince.

[There was two women lying in the rubble unconscious Emma and Mary Margaret move like they are awaken up]


	3. Safe Haven

**Safe Haven**

[ After discovering the two women in the rubble from where the Wraith came from Mulan and they woke up only to find themselves prisoners with ropes around their wrists]

Moira: ''are you sure that's nessurary...they may have brought it here but what if it was an accident...

Emma: ''it was we had to get rid of it somehow so we sent it through a magic portal but we didn't think it would come here...

Mulan: ''well you should have thought about the consequences of that decision when other lives would have been affected by the Wraith we lost our prince because of you.

Mary Margaret: ''Look we are sorry that you lost Prince Phillip but holding us prisoner isn't going to bring him back...

[Emma was walking and turning to look at Moira seeing her dressed in the same clothes she was wearing]

Emma:[to Moira] ''you are from the Future too aren't you?

Moira: ''yes I am I arrived here before the Wraith did and there wasn't a way back so I just helped the Princess and Mulan for a bit.

[Mary Margaret looks at Moira seeing the dark hair and the Grey eyes that maybe there can be something about her ]

[Mulan and Aurora are riding on a horse as Mulan is dragging the bound Emma and Mary Margaret behind them.]

Emma:[oh]

Mary Margaret: ''what is this place?

Mulan: ''Our home.

[Horse wines] [they arrive at the Safe Haven and people stop, stare and gasp]

Emma: ''it's like they're refugees.

Mulan: ''we're survivors.

Aurora: [Mary Margaret knees Aurora in the stomach] Aah!

Mary Margaret: Emma Run! [both run away but are stopped by Mulan] Aah!

Emma: ''Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret! what did you do?

Mulan: ''take them to the pit.

Emma: ''No.

[They are thrown into the Pit]

Emma: ''be careful! oh! be careful! hey. come on. wake up. hey. can you hear me?

Woman: ''do you need help?

Emma: ''who are you?

Woman: ''a friend. [stepping forward into the light coming from above] My name is Cora.

[Moira opens the door and slowly steps in and is holding bowl with water and towels]

Moira: ''I'm sorry that she did this to you...

Emma: ''Who are you...?

Moira: ''My name is Moira Buacannon...I've come to give you aid if you don't want it...

[Moira turns to go when Emma grabs her hand]

Emma: ''No wait please don't go...

Moira: ''it was really dumb to attack Aurora when Mulan is protecting her...[she places the wet rag on Mary Margaret forehead as Cora slowly walks over to them] ''who is this?

Cora: ''My name is Cora..

Emma: ''what is this place? where are we?

Cora: ''it's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven.

Emma: ''Haven? from what?

Cora: ''the world's dangerous. what's left of it, anyway.

Emma: ''well, they can't keep us down here. we didn't do anything wrong.

Cora: ''neither did I.

Emma: ''then why are we here?

Cora: ''I'm here because of something...my daughter did. the curse that ravaged this land...she cast it.

Emma: ''Regina. you're Regina's mother?

Cora: 'yes but you've nothing to fear from me. The Apple fell very far from the tree. you're from over there, aren't you? how'd you get back.

[Moira is slowly taking the rag off Mary Margaret's head when she suddenly wakes up and takes her wrist and pulls her up from the ground]

Mary Margaret: ''Emma. no.

Cora: ''Oh, Snow. you're awake. I'm so relieved.

Mary Maragret: ''as bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse.

Cora: ''Oh Snow. sweet Snow, please believe me, whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you.

Emma: ''Let's hear her out.

Mary Margaret: ''Emma.

Emma: ''Okay right now we are the bottom of a hole with no other options and Henry is back in Storybrooke with Regina.

Cora: ''Who's Henry?

Emma: ''My son. I kind of share him with Regina. it's complicated.

Mary Margaret: ''Don't talk to her.

[Cora turns away from the women to look at Moira and slowly walks over to her]

Cora: ''Moira isn't it...I am kinda glad that you weren't hurt when you entered this place...Magic has a way of making things hard for anyone traveling through time...

Moira: ''It was a long fall and managed to fall hard but I was found by Mulan and Aurora and their Prince Phillip...but how did you know about me coming from the Future...

Cora: ''Because my dear...I sent you here..

Man: ''Enough! Our leader requests an audience...

[Moira looks up in the hole to see a man up there]

[The man escorts the three women outside]

Mary Margaret: ''why can't you just listen to me?

Emma: ''why couldn't you have trusted me? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her.

Mary Margaret: ''Cora? don't be so sure. I've lived here. Emma. I know this world and it's dangers.

Man: ''wait here.

Emma: '''is that why you came through the portal? because you thought I was helpless here?

Mary Margaret: ''No. I came through to be with you. Lancelot?

Lancelot: ''Snow.

Mary Margaret: ''Oh! Oh!

Lancelot: ''If I'd have known that you were prisoners Mulan had brought back. I never would've locked you away. Please forgive me.

Mary Margaret: ''Of course.

Emma: ''Lancelot? really.

Mary Margaret: 'He's an old friend. we can trust him. this is Emma.

[Aurora, and Mulan standing over by the woods looking at them]

Aurora: ''why is he embracing them? they were responsible for Phillip's death.

Mulan: ''you're new here, Aurora. Phillip trusted Lancelot. so must we.

Aurora: ''I want justice.

Mulan: ''tread carefully. it's dangerous to confuse vengeance with justice. do you understand me? do you understand me?

Aurora: ''yes.

[Lancelot looks at Moira and was truely intriduged on how alike that she is to the late Mistress of Magic...Moira of Avalon...he walks over and bows his head]

Lancelot: ''My lady...you have finally come back to us...

Moira: ''what are you doing?

Lancelot: ''didn't you know...you are the...Princess Of Magic...

[Moira slowly looks at him in shock as Emma and Mary Margaret looks at her in Awe]

Emma: ''Morgaina De Fay of course...isn't she part of the King Arther legends...

Lancelot: ''yes she was the King's sister and she was chosen to be a Priestess of Avalon when it was discovered that she had powerful Magic and that she soon became a Sorceress of Magic.

Moira: ''but that's not possible because I'm from a different world Morgaina isn't me...

Lancelot: ''it must mean you are a reincarnation of her and are just a resemblance of her have you ever used Magic?

Moira: ''Yes actually I have all my life except I can't do so around people for what happened in my child hood

Mary: ''what happened?

Moira: ''I was bullied and called a freak My real parents as you call them abandon me when they found out so I was left in an orphanage at the age of 4 when I accidentally set their house on fire...I didn't know about Magic when I did it...

Emma: ''I'm sorry so you've been on your own but you are only a teenager?

Moira: ''actually I'm 21 years old...

Emma: ''really you look young enough to be a teenager...

[Lancelot brought out some food for them when Emma looks with disgust]

Emma: ''what the hell is that?

Lancelot: ''that is chimera. an acquired taste. but all our hunting party could bring back. one part lion, one part serpent, one part goat.

Emma: ''Like turducken?

Moira: ''I think I can create something...watch.

[she swipes a hand over the table and in the place of the Chimera there was bread, cheese, fruit and vegetables and a jar of water]

Moira: ''it's not much but I hope this will suffice?

Mary: ''Oh this is more then enough...thank you Moira...you really know your magic..

Moira: ''I've learned on my own it is what kept me going all this time...please eat and can I ask a favor?

Emma: ''what?

Moira: ''I'm wondering if I can come back with you to the Future I haven't no other way to go and seeing you has given me hope can I please come with you.

Mary: ''Of course Moira we wouldn't want to leave you here...[to Lancelot] I don't understand. we were told this land didn't even exist anymore. how did you all escape the curse?

Lancelot: ''it is a mystery. the curse struck. and when the smoke cleared. most of us had been torn from this land. but some of us here in this particular region were left behind. we don't know how and we don't know why. finding this safe haven wasn't easy. it took some spilt blood. but worry not you're safe. here.

Mary: ''we can't stay. my husband's back there. Emma's son. my grandson...we have to get back to them. can you help us find a portal?

Lancelot: ''leaving is unwise. the Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. the Ogres have returned.

Emma: ''Ogres? Like as in Fee-fi-fo-fum?

Moira: ''those would be giants.

Lancelot: ''Ogres are far worse. that's why we live here. on this island. where it's safe. please Snow. stay here. there are no more portals left.

Mary: ''I might know of one.

Emma: '''you do?

Lancelot: ''where?

Mary: ''Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. she's powerful.

Lancelot: ''Not anymore. the curse stripped her of her powers. but given her reputation we've kept her locked up as a precaution.

Mary: ''nevertheless I'm not taking chances. just trust me. I may have a way. let us go.

Lancelot: ''I'll allow it. but on one condition. take my bravest warrior with you. allow Mulan to defend you.

Emma: ''we can defend ourselves.

Mary: ''deal. thank you. Lancelot. for always looking out for me.

[Moira looks at Mulan as she comes over she has taken them over to a place where Weapons are kept...]

Mulan: ''choose wisely. we must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey.

[Moira picks a sword and the bow and Arrows and she manges to place a dagger in her boot.]

Emma: ''where's my gun? I want it back.

Mulan: ''is it magic?

Emma: ''depends on who's pulling the trigger.

Mulan: ''Follow my lead, step where I step. do exactly as I say, and we might survive.

Emma: ''thanks for the pep talk. but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon last week.

Mulan: ''have you ever seen a Ogre?

Emma: ''pretty sure I've dated a few.

Mulan: ''legend has it that when they kill you. the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. let's walk It'll be dark soon.

Mary: ''don't let her rattle you. I won't let anything happen to us. stick to the plan.

[Lancelot walks over to Moira seeing her put her sword in the sheath on her waist when he pulls out a book]

Lancelot: ''My lady...you may want to take this book just incase..

Moira: ''a book what can I do with this?

Lancelot: ''it was Moira Magic Book it contained inside all the magic she has learned and it will come in handy for you if you ever need it.

Moira: ''thank you Lancelot.

[She walks over to Mary Margaret, Emma and Mulan]

Emma: ''Wardrobe? the Wardrobe? like, the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine?

Mary: ''Mm-hmm.

Emma: ''you think it could get us back to Storybrooke?

Mary: ''I don't know. first we have to see if it survived the curse. then we'll worry about making it work

Moira: ''where is it?

Mary: ''My place. you wanna see where you're from, Emma? we're going home.

[ The Four women were walking through the woods as it was getting dark...Mulan comes over to them]

Mulan: ''this will do. we'll make camp here for the night. we just need to find water, collect firewood.

Emma: ''Uh, if we're hiding from Orgres. shouldn't we maybe I don't know not start a fire?

Mary: ''Ogres are blind. they hunt by sound alone.

Emma: ''Right. because that's something everyone would know about Ogres.

Mary: ''Look...I know you're out of your Element...

Emma: ''I'm fine.

Mary: ''I know. but maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water, guard the campsite...[to Moira] ''stay with her Moira...

Emma: ''you mean the big empty clearing?

Mary: ''it's the safest place. we'll be right back.

[Moira waits until Mary Margaret leaves then she turns to Emma]

Moira: ''Don't worry I have my own way to make fire...watch.

[She opens her hand and out of the ground appeared a fire Emma was shocked looks at Moira]

Emma: ''that's amazing but why didn't you tell Mary Margaret and Mulan?

Moira: ''Mulan knows but I guess she might have forgotten and Mary didn't give me a chance...

[Aurora appeared out behind the trees and jumps on Mary Margaret pinning her down on the ground]

Aurora: ''Don't move. Phillips gone because of you.

Mary:[she pulls Aurora around and places her arm over her chest pinning her] ''You listen to me Princess! you think I don't know what it's like to be separated from the people that I love? what happened to Phillip was not our fault. so I suggest you find another way to channel your anger.

Mulan: ''don't talk to her like that.

Mary: ''she tried to kill me.

Mulan: ''I will deal with her.

[Moira jumps as she hears a gunshot she looks at Emma in shock]

Moira: ''Emma what are you doing?

Emma: ''Protecting Mary...Drop the weapon!

Mary: ''do you have any idea what you've done?

Emma: ''Ogres?

[They hear a huge roar coming from the trees]

Mary: ''RUNNNN

Mulan: ''Aurora this way. come on!

Mary: ''Split up...!

[Moira is running behind Emma with the others when Emma trips over a log branch. the Ogre approaches her. she tries to shoot it but crushes her gun]

Emma: ''Seriously?

[Whistle]

Moira: ''Hey...get away from her...

[She lights a fire ball into her hands and throws it in the Eye of the Ogre...it falls to the ground in a roar as it is consumed in flames...Mary Margaret runs over to them seeing what happened]

Mary: ''Emma are you okay...

Emma: ''yeah...[to Moira] ''you are getting really good at that...How did you do it?

Moira: ''A Lot of Practice...Guess it's like riding a bike.

Emma: ''yeah. but how did you know you could hit that?

Moira: ''I didn't...

Mary: ''Next time Emma...listen to me. that kind of thing isn't gonna work here.

Emma: ''Yeah.

Margaret: ''we should get going...[to Moira] ''thank you for saving my daughter...now I know you can be trusted...

Moira: ''You're welcome...

[They catch up to Mulan and Aurora]

Mary: ''we're getting close.

Mulan: ''Aurora. you've gotta keep up.

Aurora: 'Sorry. but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods. it's cold out here.

Mulan: ''then maybe you should've listened to me and stayed back.

Emma:[takes off her jacket] Here.

Aurora: ''but I tried to kill your friend.

Emma: Actually she's my mom and I have a feeling she can take care of herself. and I get it. you're not the only one who's been screwing up lately.

Aurora: ''what kind of corset is this?

Moira: ''it's just like your shawl its called a Jacket it will keep you warm and you can put your arms through it here let me help you.

[Moira holds the jacket out for her pointing where her arms go and then zips it up]

Moira: ''there how does it feel?

Aurora: ''it feels weird but I don't feel so cold anymore.

Mulan: ''Up here!

Emma: ''is that it?

Mary: ''yeah. that's our home.

[The climp up to the castle to see the remains of what would have been the greatest kingdom in the Enchanted Forest...they enter what looks like a Child's nursery]

Emma: ''Oh my god. I recognize this from Henry's book.

Mulan: ''come. we'll stand watch at the gate.

Mary: ''I never thought I'd see this place again. this room it was your nursery.

Emma: 'I lived here?

Mary: ''You never even got to spend the night. [pause] this is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here. how to talk. how to dress for your first ball. you never got to do any of it. we never got to be a family.

Emma: ''we have a family...in Storybrooke and right now they need us to get back there. so...how do we get this to work? where's the on Switch?

Mary:[to Moira] ''Moira could you be able to make it work with your magic?

Moira: ''I don't know how to create Portals...I only know of using Elements and creating things other then that I'm useless in this...if I knew I would have made my way home long time ago.

Emma: ''how are we gonna carry this thing?

Lancelot:[he enters the room] ''with the help with an old friend.

Mary: ''Lancelot. what are you doing here?

Lancelot: ''we heard about the Ogre attack and I had to make sure you were alright.

Mary: ''Oh where are Mulan and Aurora?

Lancelot: ''I sent them off to find food. tonight we'll make camp and in the Morning, we'll head back. so...this is it...the Portal you were after.

Mary: ''the same one Emma went through. it's how she escaped the curse;

Lancelot: ''Remarkable.

Mary: ''Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but...there's no magic left.

Lancelot: ''A Portal this powerful...there must be another way to recharge it.

Mary: '' why are you so interested in the wardrobe?

Lancelot: ''well I just want you to get home to your husband and son. Henry. they must miss you. [Snow White draws her sword]

Mary: ''Stay away from him. Moira, Emma. he is not who he says he is.

Emma: ''what are you talking about? who the hell is he?

Mary: ''there is only one person you told Henry's name.

Emma: ''Cora.

[Lancelot smiles as a Purple smoke swirled around him and in his place was Cora]

Cora: ''Clever girl.

Mary: ''where's Lancelot?

Cora: ''he's dead. I killed him a long time ago.

Moira: ''and you've been posing as him ever since.

Cora: 'Well. they'd never listen to me. and besides every kingdom needs a hero. don't you think?

[Mary Margaret tries to attack but Cora pushes her against the wall with magic]

Mary: ''Aah! Oh!

Cora: ''thank you Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long.

[Emma tries to attack Cora but again Cora uses magic to stall her]

Cora: ''I never thought the person to help me find it...would be you.

Mary: ''why? why are you doing this?

Cora: ''I want to see my daughter. it's been so long and you know I would love to meet my grandson Henry...

[Moira takes a candle from the wall and blows on it and flames comes out and uses it to torch the wardrobe]

Moira: ''No, you won't!

[Emma looks on in shock and disbelief as the wardrobe catches on fire]

Cora: ''No!

Aurora: ''Mulan!

Cora: ''we're not done...[to Moira] ''and you don't think I won't forget you...

Moira: ''what?

[Cora disappears in the Purple smoke as Emma runs to the wardrobe]

Mary: ''Oh!

Moira: ''you okay?

Mary: ''you saved me.

Moira: yeah well...where is she?

Mary: ''Gone...

Emma: ''So's our ride home...[they look at the burning wardrobe and Emma looks at Moira angry] ''why did you destroy it?

Moira: ''I..I thought to keep Cora from entering it...

Mary: ''she did good...we can just find another way to get home...

Moira: ''I'm so sorry

Emma: ''No I shouldn't have gotten angry you were only doing what was right...

Mary: ''Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew.

Mulan: ''How could I be so blind? how could I not see that it was Cora?

Emma: ''Well, to be fair. the whole shape-shifting thing threw me. too.

Mulan: ''what are we going to tell the people on the island?

Mary: ''the Truth...that Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villian. he died an honorable death.

Mulan's: ''Cora's still out there. we need to find her. we need to defend what's left of the kingdom.

Aurora: ''who's going to lead us? you?

Mulan: ''No. her.

Mary: ''I'm honored but Emma and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke.

Mulan: ''we'll help you. we'll find a way won't we?

Aurora: ''yes. perhaps it'll help me channel my anger.

Mulan: 'Come.

Moira: ''I'm uh...sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn't let her get to the Future who knows what she has planned...

Mary: ''you saved us and kept Cora for going to Storybrooke...

Emma: 'I was angry for so long...wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. but then just seeing all this...you gave up everything for me and you're still doing that. sorry. I'm not good at this. I...I guess I just...I'm not used to someone putting me first.

Mary: Oh. [they hug] well, get used to it.

[Coast Of Enchanted Forest]

[Cora is walking down towards the Ocean when she spots a man dressed all in Pirate Clothes with a long coat with bucklets, leather pants and boots and he had a single silver hook in his left hand and he was looking through a spy glass]

Cora: ''Hello Hook..

Hook: ''Hello Cora. you tell me you'd something important you needed to show me. [Cora shows him a bottle that has magic in it.] Sparkly dirt. wonderful.

Cora: ''Just the remains of a magical wardrobe. that can travel between worlds.

Captain Hook: ''is it enough to get us where we need to go?

Cora: ''Not quite, but it's a start.

Captain Hook: ''We're almost ready to set sail. whats our Port of destination?

Cora: ''Storybrooke.

Captain Hook: ''Hmm. curious name. is that where...

Cora: ''She is. and so is he.

Captain Hook: ''excellent. you'll be able to see your daughter and I can skin myself a crocodile...

Cora: ''there is one more thing we need to do before we go there...there is a girl from there that I sent here...we need to find her and capture her for our purpose she has powerful magic that I don't want anyone else getting there hands on...she will help us.

Captain Hook: ''will she have the ability to create a Portal?

Cora: ''Yes and so much more.


	4. Meeting Captain Hook

**Meeting Captain Hook**

[Moira is walking behind Mary Margaret, Aurora, Emma and Mulan as they make their way back to the Safe Haven]

Aurora: ''I don't know If I can do this. I'm not a very good lier.

Mary: ''Well. it's not really a lie. Aurora. Lancelot did die an Honorable death and Cora did escape. all true. just...leave the particulars to us. there's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people.

Aurora: 'I'm not so sure it's unnecessary...

[They come back to the Safe Haven only to find that it's been destroyed]

Mulan: ''wait. the tower we always have sentries guarding the entrance.[drawing her sword] stay close.

Emma: ''Oh my god.

Mulan: ''this can't be. our land. we were protected here, hidden. how did the ogres find us?

Moira: ''Ogres didn't do this.

Mulan: ''what?

Mary: ''Cora did. their hearts...they were ripped out. this was her magic...twisted and evil. we have to stop her.

Mulan: ''too late. she killed them. she killed them all.

Mary: ''we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else.

[Moira was slowly looking over at a butch of rubble when she see's something moving she runs over to it and lifts the piece of wood off]

Aurora: ''There's someone under there he's alive.

Captain Hook: ''Please.

Aurora: 'it's okay.

Captain: ''Please help me.

Mary: ''It's okay. you're safe now we won't hurt you.

Captain Hook: ''thank you. thank you.

[Moira helps Mulan to walk Captain Hook over to a table and sits him down...she bends down to look over the wounds on him]

Moira: ''who are you what's your name?

Captain Hook: ''Killian...thank you for helping me.

Moira: ''is there anything broken I can mend it for you...

Killian: ''it's just some cuts and some knife wounds.

Moira: ''Okay here goes...

[she swipes her hand over his face and body and sees a blue aura cover him and he was good as new before they found him]

Moira: ''there all healed...

[Captain Hook surprised of the girls ability to heal he grasps her hand in his and places it on his heart Surprising her]

Captain Hook: ''You are an Angle...How will I ever repay you?

Moira: ''Just continue living your life that's how you can repay me...

Emma:[brings over a cup of water] ''Here you go.

Captain Hook: ''I can't thank you enough for your kindness. fortune it seems has seen fit to show me favor.

Emma: ''an island full of corpses...you're the only one to escape. how exactly did that happen?

Captain Hook: ''she attacked at night...slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. when she started ripping out people's hearts. I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. pretended to be dead myself. must be the ruse worked.

Emma: ''So much for fortune favoring the brave.

Captain Hook: ''It was all I could do to survive.

Emma: ''I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I am pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me.

Captain Hook: ''I am telling you the truth.

Mulan: We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back.

Mary: we should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband. not to mention my grandson.

Captain Hook: 'you have a grandson.?

Mary: ''Long story.

Captain Hook: ''well, I know this land well, I can guide you...

Emma:[draws a knife and holds it over Captain Hook's throat] You're not gonna guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are...

[Mulan is tying Captain Hook to a tree while Emma, Moira, Mary Margaret and Aurora interrogate him.]

Captain Hook: ''I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith.

Emma: ''sure you are. [she whistles] you don't want to talk to us? maybe you'll talk to the Ogres while they rip you limb from limb. come on.

[they start to leave]

Captain Hook: ''what? you...you can't just leave me here like this!

Aurora: ''what if he's telling the truth?

Emma: ''He's not.

Captain Hook: ''good for you! you bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand.

Moira: ''That supposed to be funny? who are you?

Captain Hook: ''I told you...Killian Jones. but most people have taken to call me by more colorful moniker...Hook.

Mary: ''Hook.

Captain Hook: ''Check My satchel [Mary Margaret checks his satchel]

Moira: ''As in Captain Hook?

Captain Hook: ''Ah, so you heard of me. [Mary Margaret removes his hook and gasps]

Emma: ''you better hurry up. they're getting closer. so unless you wanna be dinner you better start talking.

Captain Hook: ''Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about Storybrooke. she didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there.

Moira: ''she can't get there. we destroyed the wardrobe.

Captain Hook: ''ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. she's gonna use them to open up a portal.[Ogre sounds get louder] Now if you'll be kindly cut me loose.

Mulan: ''No. we should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took.

Captain Hook: ''that was Cora. not me.

Emma: ''Let's go.

Captain Hook: wait! wait! you need me alive.

Moira: ''why?

Captain Hook: ''because we both want the same thing to get back to your land

Emma: ''you would say anything to save yourself. why are we supposed to believe you now?

Captain Hook: ''I arranged for transport with Cora. but seeing how resourcful you are. I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you if you promise to take me along.

Mary: ''How are you going to help us get home?

Captain Hook: ''the ashes will open a portal. but to find your land. she needs more. there's an Enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does.

Emma: ''So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home.

Mary: ''sounds too good to be true.

Captain Hook: ''there's only one way to find out.

Moira:[Ogres get closer and closer] You tell me one thing. and whatever you say I better believe it. why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?

Captain Hook: ''to exact revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumplestiltskin.

[Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan, Aurora and Moira are walking through the forest guided by Captain Hook.]

Captain Hook: ''up ahead. we'll find the compass just over the ridge.

Mary: ''do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us. that this whole thing is a trap?

Moira: ''it's definitely a trap. as long as we know they're trying to play us. we can...

Emma: ''stay one step ahead of them.

Moira: ''Exactly. [in the distance Moira sees a beanstalk standing in the middle of a field] let me guess...the compass is up there?

Captain Hook: ''Oh yeah.

Emma: ''so how do we get it...?

Captain Hook: ''it's not the climb you need to worry about. it's the giant at the top. [the five proceed onward]

[Moira is walking behind Captain Hook as he looks at her from the side she see's him and sighs]

Moira: ''what are you looking at?

Captain Hook: ''I am just wondering why Cora seems so interested in you and that she said she brought you here from the Future..

Moira: ''I don't know...she just said that I was meant to come here and I have yet to understand why that is yet.

Captain Hook: ''It is the Magic in you that she wants...and somehow bringing you here was part of that plan...

Moira: ''what do you know of her plans?

Captain Hook: ''Only that she wants to return for her daughter and to get revenge on The Dark one...and she will need you for that.

Moira: ''I'm only going home I won't help anyone do any killing...

Captain Hook: ''Surely not I would hate to see a woman as beautiful as you with blood on your hands..

[He smiles and winks at her as he walks faster ahead of her]


	5. Climbing A Beanstalk

**Climping A Beanstalk**

[ Finally after traveling with the Handsome Pirate to get to the Beanstalk they made it as Moira, Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan, Aurora and Hook stops to stare up at it]

Moira:[looking up at the beanstalk] it's a little freakish than I remember from the story.

Mulan: ''reminds me of death.

Mary: ''Encouraging.

Hook: ''well, your compass awaits. shall we?

Emma: ''wait if these beans...create...portals why not just pick one and go home? why the compass?

Hook: ''because there aren't any more beans. whatever story you think you know, my dear is more certainly wrong.

Emma: ''there was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about an Evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. or harp.

Hook: ''sounds like a lovely tale. but the truth's a little bit more gruesome. the giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good. they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. the beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. if they couldn't have their magic. then nobody could. it's really very bad form.

Moira: ''Evil giants who made magic portal beans? why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?

Hook: 'because one giant survived...the strongest and more terrible of them all. and we'll have to get past him to...

Mary: ''the Magic compass.

Hook: ''Indeed. the treasure remains and amongst it is the compass. now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes. but she can't find your land without the compass. once we get it steal the ashes from her and we're on our way.

Mulan: ''How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?

Hook: because you five are far safer company. all I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first.

Moira: ''Then we'd better start climbing.

Hook: ''Right. so...I failed to mention that the giant enchanted th beanstalk to repel intruders.

Emma: ''all right. so how do we get up there?

Hook: ''I've got a counter spell from Cora. if you'd be so kind. [Mary frees his hands] thank you Milady. I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. so...which one of you five lovelies shall take her place? Hmm? go on fight it out. don't be afraid to, you know. really get into it.

[Moira looks at him as he hits his hand against a black brace on his wrist and then looks at the Beanstalk and walks towards it]

Emma: ''uh what are you doing Moira?

Moira: ''Just studying the barrier around the beanstalk...

Mary: ''are you thinking of breaking it?

Moira: ''Maybe..

[Hook was watching Moira as she places her hands on the beanstalk and a blue electricity came from it as Moira takes the barrier off just by touching it...]

Mulan: ''it's gone.

Mary: ''really impressive Moira how did you do it?

Hook: ''Must be her Magic that can stop all kinds of spells just by touching them...you are really something my dear.

Moira: ''thanks so now what?

Hook: ''Now one of us can go get the compass.

Mulan: ''all due respect. I'm the best equipped to go. how many wars have you been through?

Mary: ''My share.

Aurora: ''it should be me.

Mulan: ''you? you haven't fought in a battle.

Mary: ''this is about us getting home to our loved ones. why would you...

Aurora: ''because I have no loved ones. if I fail. you can still go on.

Moira: ''it's me. I'm going and I'm not gonna fail.

Mary: ''you are new here...

Emma: ''It's about getting back to Henry. I don't care what I have to face. you're not gonna argue with me?

Mary: ''would it do any good?

Emma: ''No. anything in that bag that's gonna help us with a giant?

Mulan: ''A Hook.

Hook: ''hey.

Mulan: ''come with me.. this...powder made from Poppies. he has to inhale it..

Emma: ''Your sword...how strong is it?

Mulan: ''the most powerful blade in all the realms.

Emma: ''is it strong enough to cut through a beanstalk?

Mulan: ''Indeed.

Emma: ''Give us ten hours. if I'm not back. you cut it down and keep going.

Mulan: ''Snow won't like it.

Emma: ''that's why I'm asking you. if I don't get back. you get her home.

Hook: ''Ladies in this world we are slaves to time and ours is running out. in other worlds. Tick toc. [Moira approaches Hook and puts out her hand] I was hoping it'd be you.

Emma:[she appears beside them] ''let's just get on with it.

Hook:[He stares at Moira's face as he takes her hand and puts it on his shoulder] Put your hand right here. that's a good girl. [smiles puts the magical bracelet on her] this will allow you to climb the beanstalk and their other dangers. thankfully. you've got me to protect you. [Points to his hand and she gives him are you kidding me look] I can't climb one-handed can I?

Emma: ''Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second.

Hook: ''I would despair if you did.

Emma: ''let's go.

[Moira steps away from Hook and walks over to the Beanstalk and begins to climp as Emma and Hook does the same]

[It's been a couple hours and Moira, Emma and Hook are still on the beanstalk]

Hook:[to Moira] ''first beanstalk? well, you never forget your first. you know. most men would take your silence as off-putting. but I love a challenge.

Moira: ''I'm concentrating.

Hook: ''No, you're afraid. afraid to talk, to reveal yourself. to trust me. things will be a lot smoother if you do.

Emma: ''you should be used to people not trusting you.

Hook: ''ah. the pirate thing. well, I don't need you to share. you're something of an open book.

Emma: ''am I?

Hook: ''quite. let's see. you volunteered to come up here because you...were the most motivated...you need to get back to a child.

Emma: ''that's not perception. that's eavesdropping.

Hook: ''Ah. but you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned.

Emma: ''Was I?

Hook: 'Like I said an open book.

[Moira slips and screams as she grabs a limb as Hook grabs her around the waist...Emma looked worried as she looks at them]

Moira: ''Oh my god that was close.

Hook: ''Too close...be careful the Beanstalk isn't easy to climb...

Moira: ''Okay..

[He helps her make it back up the stalk as she moves away from him where Emma is who touches her shoulder]

Emma: ''you okay?

Moira: ''yeah I'm fine...My foot got stuck in the beanstalk I tried to get it out but I slipped.

Emma: ''it won't be long now we got more ways to go...

[Moira nods as she continues to climb.]

Hook:[to Moira] Love has been all to rare in your life, hasn't it? have you ever been in love?

Moira: ''No...I've never been in love.

Hook: ''Pity...I'm sure if there was a Man in this world would appreciate to have someone as Beautiful as you in their arms...

Moira: ''I just don't trust men...not after what happened to me when I was a teenager so no I don't know what love is.

[ after many hours climbing the Beanstalk they finally made it to the top as Moira, Emma and Hook jump off onto the castle]

Emma: ''what happened here?

Hook: ''it's where the final battle was.

[Moira was looking at her cut on her hand as Hook looks over at her and then takes it in his as he takes out his Rum case]

Hook: ''give me your hand.

Moira: ''What? [looks at her hand]

Hook: ''your hand...it's cut. let me help you.

Moira: ''no. no it's fine.

Hook: ''No it's not.

Emma: So now you're gonna be a gentlemen?

Hook: ''Giants can smell blood. and I'm always a gentleman.[opens a bottle and pours the contents on her hand]

Moira:[wincing] ''Ah! Oh! what the hell is that?

Hook: ''It's rum. a bloody waste of it. [looks at her cut hand and then wraps his ascot over it] here's the plan. we wait for the giant to fall asleep when he does. we'll sneak past him into his cave. it's where the treasure is, where the compass lies. [finishes wrapping Moira's hand]

Moira: ''and then?

Hook: ''and then we run like hell.

Emma: ''I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. the Powder Mulan gave us...we need to us it. we gotta knock him out.

Hook: ''well, that's riskier.

Emma: ''than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?

Hook:[smiles] point taken. Ooh. you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate. [gives her the powder]

Moira:[sees Tattoo] who's Milah on the tattoo?

Hook:[removes his hand] someone from long ago.

Moira: ''where is she?

Hook:[walks away from her] she's gone.

Moira: ''Rumplestiltskin. he took more than your hand from you. didn't he? that's why you want to kill him.

Hook:[he stares at her coldly] for someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive aren't you?

Moira: ''just because I've never had it doesn't mean I don't know what it is...[she was annoyed and walks around them as Emma catches up to her]

Emma:[to Moira in her ear] ''Be careful around Hook Moira...he is not to be trusted I will keep an eye on him...

Moira: ''Alright let's just get that compass and get this over with.

[Emma climbs a statue with the Knock out powder in her hands as Hook and Moira are on the ground near a metal shoulder pads]

Hook: ''you ready?

Emma: ''yeah. [Hook looks at Moira who nods and gets behind a rock as Hook takes a giant bone to hit a giant shield...after a moment they hear and feel the Giant stomb his way through the door] ''Oh. damn it.

Hook: Oi hey! You big git! [giant sees him] yeah you. huh? you wanna kill a human huh? you want to kill a human? I'm the worst human around. come on! Come on then! [moves towards Giant] come on then! [Emma throws the powder, knocking out the giant]

Emma: ''Hook? Hook!

[Moira runs out of hiding to see Hook come out from where the Giant is laying]

Hook: ''he's out cold. I don't mean to upset you. Emma but I think we make quite a team.

Emma: ''let's go steal a compass.

[they enter the castle and see a room full of treasure as Hook goes over to a gold vase with coins and jewels and he picks some up to look at them...Moira turns towards Hook]

Hook: ''they hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here-piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins.

Moira: ''let's get to it. the compass.

Hook: ''What's the rush?

Moira: how long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?

Hook: ''I have no clue.

Moira: ''that's our rush.

Hook: ''too right. lass. come. everything we need is right in front of us.

[entering another room filled with treasure where they come upon a skeleton with a sword with the name jack on it]

Emma: ''they kill all the giant housekeepers too? how we going to find a compass in this mess?

Hook: ''by looking. start searching. I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk...in addition to the compass. of course.

Emma: ''what the hell?

[They look down at the Skeleton]

Hook: ''that...would be Jack.

Moira: ''as in Jack...

Hook: ''the giant killer.

Emma: ''with that toothpick?

Hook: ''well. it packs quite a wallop. you'd be surprised.

[Moira see's a trap over there heads and reaches to grab Hook by his arm away from the trip wire]

Moira: ''Whoa! Whoa! whoa!

[Hook smiles as he pulls Moira in his arms tightly breathing against her lips]

Hook: ''it's about bloody time.

Moira: ''it's a trip wire. quite a security system.

Hook:[he regretfully lets her go] ''well. that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me. [he caresses her face with his hand] ''but next time don't stand on ceremony.

Emma: ''let's find the compass and go home. After you.

[Emma looks at Hook in suspicion as he continues to look at Moira who has stepped away from him to start looking]

Emma: ''so it's just...in here somewhere?

Hook: ''allegedly. give me a boost would you love?

Emma: ''so I can't see what you're pocketing? No way. you give me a boost.

Hook: 'try something new, darling. it's called trust.

Moira:[sighs] we dont have time for this what if the giant has the compass...[the Giant's footsteps are heard]

Hook: ''Someone's up. quickly. get under something...[the giant charges into the treasure room. the ceiling caves in and debris falls onto Hook]

Moira: ''Hook? [Giant charges at Moira and reaches to grab her]

Emma: ''Moira...

[The Giant is sitting down with his hands around Moira and was squeezing her]

Moira: ''We are not what you think!

The Giant: ''you're a thief and you poisoned me, so yeah I'm pretty sure you're exactly what I think.

Emma: [Down on the ground] No. look you have a compass...we need it.

The Giant: ''I don't care what you need.

Emma: ''No, for my son! to save my son! don't you have a family?

The Giant: ''No. because humans killed them all.

[Moira bites the giants hand and he drops her. she runs to Jack's skeleton and then uses his sword to set off the trap from earlier. trapping the Giant]

Moira: ''Nice security system. Efficient [points the sword at the Giants face]

The Giant: 'No. No! No! No!

Emma: ''I can tell by your face you know what this is...let me guess...it's dipped in some sort of poison. you have a compass. we need it.

The Giant: ''you're going to kill me anyway. go ahead. kill me.

Moira: ''we are not going to kill you.

The Giant: ''I know your kind. they massacred us and destroyed our beans.

Emma: ''I heard it was the other way around.

Moira: ''the humans must have wanted your gold and the beans so they used another story to make everyone believe the Giants were the killers...

The Giant: ''the victors get to tell the story. [Emma draws the sword closer] Okay! stop. here [gives her the compass] see? I'm not the bad guy.

Moira: ''Maybe you are telling the truth. doesn't really matter. we have to go. are there anymore of you?

The Giant: ''No. I'm alone.

[Emma looks down to see a bean on the floor]

Emma: ''what's this? is this a bean? can this make a portal?

The Giant: ''not anymore. it was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder...a reminder that you're all killers.

Emma: ''You're wrong.

[The Giant breaks free from the cage and removes a boulder that leads outside]

The Giant: ''Go.

Moira: ''why?

The Giant: ''because you both could've killed me and you didn't. you get one favor. now go. before I change my mind.

Emma: ''Actually...we get two favors.

The Giant: ''what?

Moira: ''well, the way I see it. We could've killed you twice...the Poison and when you were knocked out. I didn't.

The Giant: ''what do you want?

[Emma smiles at Moira back in the treasure room Emma pulls Hook from under the debris]

Emma: ''Hook.

Hook: ''you are bloody brilliant. amazing. may I see it? The Compass. [shows him the compass] it's more then legend. come. let's go.

[He extends his hand to Emma but she chains his hand to the wall]

Moira: ''what are you doing Emma?

Hook: ''why?

Emma: ''Hook. I...I..I Can't.

Hook: ''Emma, look at me. have I told you a lie? I brought you here I risked my own safety to help you. the compass is in your hand. why do this to me now?

Emma: ''I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. I'm sorry.

Hook: ''you're sorry? you're sorry? I got you here! I got you the compass!

Emma: ''we got the Compass.

Hook: ''well, you're just going to leave me here to die? have that beast to eat me. to crush my bones...[to Moira] ''Please don't do this..

Moira:[to Emma] ''Emma we can't do this...it's wrong he did help us...

Emma: ''He's not to be trusted Moira and the Giant is not a beast and he's not going to die we just need a head start. that's all. [she leaves as Moira look so torn up as she turns towards Hook making sure that Emma is out of the room]

Moira: ''I'm sorry that she did this to you...[she crafts a key in her hand and gives it to him] ''Free yourself...

Hook: ''Swan. Swan!...[He looks surprised at Moira] ''You would let me go?

Morgaina: ''I'm not going to leave you here to die like this over a compass...[she begins to leave] ''I have to go...

[Hook watches Moira leave through the hole in the wall as he takes the Gold key in his hand and begins to unlock the shackles]


	6. Fighting To Get Home

**Fighting For Home**

[Moira and Emma are climping down the beanstalk and sees Mary Margaret and Mulan fighting and they jump down the rest of the way...]

Emma: ''Stop!

Mary:[breathless] Emma! you okay.[runs towards her]

Emma: ''two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk...I think my brains still rattling around a little.

Mulan: ''I did what she ordered. nothing more than that. did you get it?

Moira: ''yep.

[She wasn't looking at Emma as she walks passed them Mary Margaret follows after her then turns to Emma ]

Aurora: ''w...where's Hook?

Emma: ''He's detained. let's go. get your stuff. we got ten hours before he follows us.

Mary: ''What? How?

Moira: ''Emma wanted to leave him behind regardless of him helping us when we were up there...she has a Giant looking after him til then.

[She starts to follow Mulan when Emma pulls her back]

Emma: ''I'm sorry about that Moira but he would have taken the compass the moment he sees a chance and take it back to Cora...

Moira: ''but still it wasn't right not after what he has done to help us...let's just go.

[Mary Margaret walks over to Emma looking at her]

Mary: ''you told her to cut it down?

Emma: ''yes I couldn't risk...

Mary: ''we go back together. that is the only way.[sternly] do you understand?

Emma: yeah. [they hug]

Mary: ''Good. now. let's go get that dust from Cora.

Emma: ''Yeah. and go home.

Mary: ''Mm-hmm.

Storybrooke.

Present. Mary Margaret's Apartment. Henry wakes up and screams. David rushes in.

Henry: Aah!

David: Henry? Henry? Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay, you're okay.

Henry: I j...just had the worst nightmare.

David: It's over now.

Henry: Okay.

David: Okay? Here. This will help. (lights a candle)

Henry: A candle?

David: Yeah. They keep the nightmares away. Now, talk to me. What was so bad?

Henry: (terrified) I w... I was in this room, and... and it was red. And there was no doors, no windows.

David: Mm-hmm

Henry: And these curtains... and they were on fire. And I was in this corner.

David: Right.

Henry: (continues) And... and... and... and I was looking up, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and...

David: Hey, don't worry, alright? It was just a bad dream.


	7. Into The Deep

**Into The Deep**

The Enchanted Forest. Present day.

Hook jumps down the Beanstalk.

Cora: My dear Captain, it seems you've been on quite an adventure. The compass, please.

Hook: Yes, that.. Well, (turning around, facing Cora) matters grew complicated. It's eluded me for a moment. The details of the affair are a bit of a bore.

Cora: Really? Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you. But to me, it's a betrayal.

Hook: I was Going to bring it to you. Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke together. I'll get it back.

Cora: I don't have time for your games. I've Crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?

Hook: The Swan girl. Emma. Be assured, it won't happen again.

Cora: (Chuckles) No, it won't. You chose her, and the consequences of that Decision.

Hook: Oh, you gonna kill me now? Go ahead. Try.

Cora: So brave. No, I'm not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind. I'm going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched. While I Complete our journey without you.

Hook: There's no need to be rash. We can discuss this. (Stepping closer to her, putting on a charming face)

Cora: Your pretty face buys you a lot, but not my time. It's too valuable.

Hook: I can do this. I can get it back. You need me.

Cora: (Chuckles) No, I don't. You've had your chance. Now it's my turn to do this. The right way. (Cora disappears in a dark-blue whirl of smoke. Hook leaps forward to reach her and falls down.)

The Enchanted Forest. Present day. Cora appears with a lamp in hand and approaches a cupboard, opening it and taking a box. Taking a heart out of the box, she blows a breath on it, bringing the enchanted heart back to life. Other hearts begin to glow as well. Cora steps out of the tent, facing dead bodies on the field.

Cora: Rise.

(Zombies awakening.)

[The Enchanted Forest present day]

[Emma, Moira, Mary Margaret's camp]

Emma:[showing Aurora a photo of Henry] the boy you saw in your dream. is that him?

Aurora: ''Yes, its Henry.

Mary: ''That's impossible.

Emma: ''thats impossible it was a dream. how could you dream of my son?

Aurora: 'I have no idea.

Moira: ''maybe it wasn't a dream.

Emma: ''what?

Mary: ''that room-I've been there.

Aurora: ''when I told you about it. you didn't say anything.

Mary: ''you were terrified. I didn't wanna make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real.

Mulan: ''a room in a dream is real?

Mary: ''the Sleeping curse. it has to be. I went through it. Aurora went through it...

Emma: ''Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him.

Mary: ''Emma

Aurora: 'what else did you lie about?

Mary: ''I was-I wasn't lying. I was protecting you.

Moira: ''what did he say? Henry in the dream?

Aurora: ''he just said his name. and then I woke up. I'm sorry.

Mary: ''Emma. it's going to be okay.

Emma: ''we are so far from okay.

Mary: ''No we have a way home now.

Emma: ''we have a compass. and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora.

Mulan: ''any attempt to steal from her would be just suicide.

Mary: ''not anymore. we can stop her.

Mulan: 'How?

Mary: ''I don't know but I know someone who does Rumpelstiltskin. he'll know a way.

Emma: ''Henry. we can talk to him. [Mary nods] now we can communicate.

Aurora: 'wait. wait.

Emma: 'Oh yeah. Princess. you're going back to sleep..

Moira: ''No wait I think I have a better idea on how to reach Henry please let me help.

Mary: ''what are you going to do?

Moira: ''I can send a message by Astro Projection...maybe if I can separate my spirit and somehow get to Henry without hurting anyone..

Mulan: 'but Astro Projection is dangerous to some Magical beings...are you sure?

Moira: ''yes please let me do this I promise He will get the message.

Emma: ''Then do it please get my son the message to Rumple.

[Moira nods and begins to sit down in front of the fire pit and begins to Meditate and then she closes her eyes]

[Storybrooke Present day. Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment Henry is sleeping when Moira spirit shows up behind Regina and David surprised jumps up]

David: ''what the hell...who are you?

[Regina turns from Henry and sees a Young Girl standing there Invisible]

Moira: ''I'm so sorry to scare you but it's very important that I get you the message from Emma and Mary Margaret.

David: ''where are they and who are you?

Moira: ''My name is Moira and I'm trapped over in the Enchanted forest with them

Regina: ''what is the message and how are you here like this if you are with them?

Moira: ''It's astro Projection it's a gift of mine that I am using to contact Henry about what's going on...

David: ''they are alive thank god...what's going on?

Moira: ''we have a way home but there's someone in our way trying to stop us...Someone only Mr Gold knows how to defeat.

Regina: ''Who?

Moira: ''Cora...you can't let Henry go back to sleep to get a message to us for its dangerous...but if we need to contact you again I will come...so you can keep Henry safe.

Regina: ''My Mother...it can't be I thought she was dead...

Moira: ''well she isn't and it's very important to know how to stop her...[she begins to go in and out of consciousness] ''I can't hold the image for long I just needed to get the message to you all so you can help them return here...I'm sorry.

[Moira disappears]

Storybrooke.

Present day. Granny's Diner. Granny brings hamburgers to Mr. Gold and Belle's table.

Belle: They smell delicious, Granny.

Granny: They are delicious. Didn't take any dark magic, either. (to Mr. Gold) Oh, and I charge extra for the pickles.

Mr. Gold: Mmm-hmm. (making a gesture towards Granny) I have a complicated relationship with her. As I do with most people.

Belle: Well, it uh, it did take me a little Time to get to know you. They will.

Mr. Gold: You know, you should try it with ketchup. Condiments are this world's most powerful magic.

Regina: (Entering the diner) Gold. We need to talk.

Mr. Gold: Do we?

Granny: Folks, I think I may need to close early. Everybody out.

Regina: No, it's okay. We're Civil.

Mr. Gold: Yeah, for now. (to Belle) Belle, you remember the woman who locked you up for 28 years?

Belle: Well, I should probably...

Mr. Gold: (Interrupting) No, no. Please stay where you are. Whatever she has to say won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants.. she won't get.

Regina: I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us.

Mr. Gold: I would have to asked what that would be.

Regina: Cora. She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her.

Mr. Gold: She was dead. You told me you saw the body.

Regina: Apparently you taught her well. She's not, and she's on her way and I don't think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that would be for both of us.

Mr. Gold: For you. I can handle Cora.

Regina: That's not how she tells the story.

Mr. Gold: I won in the end.

Regina: Maybe. But there's a big difference this time. This time you have someone you care about. This time you have a weakness.

Belle: I'm sorry. Who is this woman?

Mr. Gold: Someone you will never meet. (To Regina) So you say she's coming. Where is she know?

Regina: With them...there's is a girl with them that has magic that I've never seen before she used Astro Projection to get the message to Henry...she told us that Cora is in their way of getting back home...

Mr. Gold: ''Interesting we must do what we can to make sure Cora doesn't come through.

The Enchanted Forest. Present day. Emma, Moira, Aurora, Mulan, Mary Margaret traveling through the Enchanted Forest.

Emma:[to Moira] ''did you get the message to Henry?

Moira: ''Yes he was resting but I did manage to speak to David and a woman named Regina they were there with him.

Mary: ''Oh good that is just wonderful...thank you for doing this.

Mulan: ''you should really be careful..that kind of magic is dangerous you already are pale as it is.

Moira: ''it's okay if it helps all of us win against Cora then I will do what it takes.

Emma: ''Good girl...

Mary Margaret: There. That looks like Relatively safe high ground. We'll make our camp there. Moira you can do your Astor Projection thing to find more Information about how to defeat Cora from Rumpelstiltskin We do this fast, in and out. It's still dangerous out here.

[ Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold's shop. Henry's in bed.]

Regina: I brought your blanket. From your bedroom back home.

Henry: Thanks. So, Cora..she's pretty powerful...

Gold: Yes, but not as powerful as I am.

Regina: Debatable.

Gold: Actually — no, it's not.

David: You're sure you're okay to do this, kid?

Henry: I was born to do this. I'm done reading about heroes. I wanna be one.

David: Sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire.

Henry: I'll be okay.

Mr. Gold: Look, whatever he faces in there, it'll be far less dangerous than what he'll face if we fail.

Henry: I can do this.

David: (sighs and stands up) Get on with it. Fast.

Mr. Gold: (walking over, sitting down next to Henry's bed) Alright Henry, just relax and soon you're gonna drift off.

Henry: What do I tell them?

Mr. Gold: Just listen to my bedtime story and all will be clear. (resting a hand on Henry's forehead) Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon.

Henry: That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill.

Mr. Gold: Yes, Indeed. (making a gesture, stroking over Henry's face, probably putting him to sleep by using magic. Henry closes his eyes.) The quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself but the ink that captured the Dark One. (Regina and David exchange a look) Harvested from the rarest SPECIES of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean - impossible to find, unless you're a mermaid. Or me. I happen to have a private supply. (stroking Henry again from his CHEST up to his face) In my JAIL cell - that is where they will find it.

[He stops when he feels something brush against his hand stopping him as he turns to see a Young girl with extremely dark hair and grey eyes he stands up]

Mr. Gold: ''Who are you?

Regina: ''it's Moira she's Astro Projecting herself again to keep Henry from going back under...its better this way Rumpelstiltskin...

[He looks at the girl almost certain that he has seen her somewhere before but he couldn't find out what as she speaks]

Moira: ''I've managed to get enough energy to come back to ask about how to stop Cora...the girl who appeared inside Henry's dream has been hurt from going back in and I fear that Henry will have gotten the same treatment...the Fire inside the room is dangerous...

Mr. Gold: ''Snow White and Prince Charming trapped me inside a dark dungeon and inside there's a private supply of the Squid ink inside it tell them to go there and find the Squid ink and that should stun Cora long enough for all of you to come back but be careful Cora is very powerful.

Moira: ''Okay thanks so much...

Mr. Gold:[he steps closer to Moira] ''who are you and how are you able to Astro Project yourself here...

Moira: ''There are people in the Enchanted forest who think that I am the Princess of Magic Mistress of Avalon and a Powerful Sorceress...

Mr. Gold: ''It can't be Morgaine De Fay the powerful Sorceress of King Arther myths?

Moira: ''they think I'm her reincarnation...[she begins to go in and out again] ''I won't be able to keep the image long...

Regina: ''tell Emma don't worry about Henry that he is safe...just get back here as quickly as you can so Cora won't come through.

Moira: ''Okay I will tell them...

The Enchanted Forest. Present day. Mulan shaking Moira awake.

Mulan: Moira! Wake up! Moira, wake up! Wake up!

Moira: What?!

Mulan: The time for that is over. (Zombies attack the group)

Mary Margaret: Emma, watch out.

Emma: The compass. The Compass (Mary Margaret shooting a Zombie)

Mary Margaret: Mulan! Mulan! [Moira is using her sword against some Zombies as a couple of them over powers her taking her in their arms...]

Moira: ''No..let go of me...ah.

[she head butts them and they let her go and she then stabs them in the neck]

Mary:[to Moira] ''Hey are you okay? [seeing blood coming from her forehead]

Moira: ''yes I'm fine...ah.

Emma: Where is she?

Mulan: Hurry, hurry. Go. (fighting a Zombie) Aurora!

Mary Margaret: You're still in one piece?

Emma: Yeah, pretty much.

Mulan: (approaching Emma and Mary Margaret) They took her. Aurora's gone!

The Enchanted Forest. Present day.

[ Cora has trapped Aurora.]

Cora: I thought you might be hungry. I hope you enjoy stew. (placing a tray in front of Aurora)

Aurora: I enjoy anything that masks the bitter aftertaste of poison.

Cora: Plucky. I like that.

Aurora: You might as well GO. I'm not gonna tell you anything.

Cora: Oh, I know. That's all right. You've nothing to tell. You weren't my target.

Aurora: The Compass? Sad you lost it?

Cora: I suppose. But now, I have something To Trade for it.

Aurora: They'll never trade me for that.

Cora: You might be more valuable than you know.

Aurora: To who? They just met me and they're trying to get back to their families. Do you really Think they'll sacrifice that for a stranger?

Cora: Your new found companions? You may not know them but I do. Snow and her daughter just can't help themselves. No matter the personal stakes, they won't let an innocent die.

Aurora: We shall see.

Cora: And what stakes do you have in their cause, princess? (Aurora looking down). It's not as though you'll Travel back with them. (Aurora facing Cora) Oh, what a sweet misguided notion. Did you really think you could have a Life there? Find another prince? You've forgotten Phillip already.

Aurora: Phillip is in my heart. Every moment of every day. If there was anything I could do to bring him back I would.

Cora: Is that so? What if I told you that when a Wraith consumes a soul, it merely travels to another realm. And that soul could be brought back to this world. Show me a little courtesy and I may explain how. (Aurora kicks the tray at her feet.)

Cora: (with rage) Oh, you stupid, ungrateful girl!

Aurora: I'm not as stupid as you think. Nor are my loyalties so easily bought. You can bring me a hundred meals and make me a hundred promises but I am never helping you! (Cora knocking her unconscious.)

Cora: Plucky. (WALKS over to a raven, stroking him.) Tell them.

The Enchanted Forest. Present day. Emma, Mulan, Moira Mary Margaret traveling.

The raven lands on Mary Margaret's shoulder.

Mary Margaret: Wait.

Emma: What the hell was that?

Mary Margaret: Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora.

Mulan: (reaching for the compass Emma's holding in her hand) Give it to me.

Emma: Hold on, Mulan. Just give us a minute to consider.

Moira: There's nothing to consider. A compass is not worth Aurora's life.

Mary Margaret: We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass.

Mulan: My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done. (reaching for the compass again)

Emma: Hey! Hey, I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own.

Mary Margaret: (forcing Emma and Mulan apart) Mulan! Mulan! Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass.

Mulan: You can't hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance.

Moira: Yes, we do.[ To Mary] ''I've got the message from Mr. Gold...he said something about his cell that you and Prince charming put him in there is some magic squid ink that we can use on Cora to stun her it should be enough to get what we need.

Mary: ''how come you didn't tell us before?

Moira: ''we were under attack and didn't get the chance...we have to look for Aurora and find this Cell.

Mulan: ''then its settled.

The Enchanted Forest. Present day. Hook in Aurora's cell.

Hook: Wake up. Wake up. Come on, sweetheart, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. On your feet, hurry.

Aurora: No, no! Are you here to kill me?

Hook: If I were here for that, then waking you first might not be the best course of action. (Cutting her free.)

Aurora: So what if Cora send you here?

Hook: Cora has no idea I'm here.

Aurora: I don't understand.

Hook: Well, I know you're sleepy. Isn't it obvious? I'm setting you free.

Aurora: What is this, some sort of Pirate's ruse?

Hook: Cora is denying me passage to Storybrooke and my vengeance. And now I'm gonna deny her her wishes, starting with the compass. In PirateI terms you might say, I'm firing a shot across my enemy's bow.

Aurora: You'd risk your life to break in here, all so you could thwart Cora?

Hook: I don't like being double crossed. Now go.

Aurora: Thank you.

Hook: (holding her back) You can thank me by doing me one favor.

Aurora: What?

Hook: Give Emma a message. Tell her that the deal still stands; if she provides me passage back to her realm, I swear, I will help her find that dust that opens the portal.

Aurora: You really want to assist us?

Hook: What hurts Cora helps me; 'course I do. Now go.

The Enchanted Forest. Present day. Mulan, Mary Margaret Moira and Emma travelling.

Mulan: Once we've crossed this ridge we'll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there.

Emma: You okay?

Mary Margaret: Yeah, I'm fine.

Emma: Yeah wait. No, no, no.. You look nervous. This Netherworld - how bad is it? What's it like?

Mary Margaret: It's like you're lost. Drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except THINK of all the people you love and that you'll never see them again.

Emma: Henry was lost in that dark, too, because of me.

Mary Margaret: What are you talking about?

Emma: He tried so hard to convince me I was the savior...

Mary Margaret: Stop it. Nobody would have believed Henry's stories.

Emma: His mother should have.

Mary Margaret: Okay, you wanna play the blame game? If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would have killed him. Regina wouldn't have vowed revenge. The Curse never would have happened. We can spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home.

Emma: You really think we're gonna make it back?

Mary Margaret: If there's one thing your father's taught me it's not to give up.

Emma: It's Regina.

Mary Margaret: What?

Emma: Regina. That's who we should blame.

Moira: ''How can you blame her when you just said the reason that she swore revenge was because of Cora and You if any one should be at fault it's her...but the thing is you can't keep going back to the past when its not going to change anything the question is what are you going to do about now.

Mary: ''you are right we shouldn't lay all the blame on Regina...yes she was Is the evil Queen but we can't keep blaming her for everything that happened.

Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold'S shop. Regina Prepares the Sleeping Curse. Henry approaching her.

Henry: That smells funny.

Regina: (sighs) I know, sweetheart. It's a curse; it's not meant to pleasant.

Henry: So the potion is finished. Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop.

Regina: Yes. We're almost ready.

Henry: So this is how you do it. Magic.

Regina: There are many ways. It's never easy.

Henry: And - have you been using magic?

Regina: Henry, I told you, I wouldn't, and I haven't. Except for.. with Daniel, and now. I've really been trying.

Henry: It's okay. At least you're using it to Help People now.

Regina: I'm trying. And after this, I won't.

Henry: I know. (Regina adds something to the potion.) Will David be okay?

Regina: He'll be.. asleep. And in there he won't die. Gold's explaining everything to him right now. (finishes Sleeping Curse)

Henry: It should be me. I can go in there, without a curse, and still come back.

Regina David and I have many differences. But on this we agree: we won't let you risk your safety. It's just not worth it.

Henry: It is to me. He won't wake up.

Regina: Unless he succeeds. And if there's one thing I know about your grandparents; they always find each other.

The Enchanted Forest. Present day.

Mary Margaret: It's beautiful.

Mulan: I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds. We're doing this the old-fashioned way.

Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold's shop.

David: What do you mean, "the old-fashioned way"?

Mr. Gold: You are about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the Sleeping Curse first came to be, a more direct method was required: through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a Spinning Wheel, one falls under the spell. Your Majesty, you did his wife - I'm sure you'd like the honor.

Regina: (prepares the needle) It's all yours.

Henry: Good luck. (hugs David)

David: It's gonna be alright.

Henry: How do you know?

David: Well... (sits down on the bed) how did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?

Henry: I believed in her.

David: The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the Curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family.

Henry: (giving the amulet to David) This helps control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe.

David: I will guard it with my life.

The Enchanted Forest. Present day.

Mulan: The powder's nearly ready.

Moira: How long will the effects last?

Mulan: It's difficult to say. Maybe an hour. Or much less.

Mary Margaret: Well, I shouldn't need much time as long as Henry's in there when I am.

Emma: (giving Mary Margaret a supportive hand) I'll be right here. Say hi to my son for me.

(Mulan puts Mary Margaret to sleep.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold's shop.

David: When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?

Mr. Gold: Not exactly. That room is for those who've already awoken from the curse, returned. You, however, have been put under for the first time.

David: Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?

Mr. Gold: And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. And I say this with the utmost sincerity: good luck.

(David pricks his finger and falls asleep.)

The Netherworld. Present day. Dark Room. Mirrors everywhere. Whispering. David is lost. He picks up a torch.

David: Snow!

The Netherworld. Present day. Fiery Room.

Mary Margaret: Henry? Henry? Henry! Henry! Where are you?

Netherworld. Present day. Dark Room. Mirrors everywhere. David walks across the room. He notices that the amulet glows. The glowing becomes intense. David burns his fingers and drops the tries to reach it but cannot touch.

David: The room. (Uses the torch to break the floor of the Dark Room, causing him to fall down in the fiery room.)

Mary Margaret: Charming? Charming?

David: Snow!

Mary Margaret: I don't understand. I - Henry should be here!

David: I wouldn't let him come back. This is too dangerous!

Mary Margaret: You found me.

David: You found me. I'd knew you'd be here.

Mary Margaret: I don't know how much time we have.

David: Gold. He says there's a way to stop Cora. We have to stun her like we did with him.

Mary Margaret: The quill.

David: It wasn't the quill. It was the ink. There's a jar of it in his cell where we kept him. Get it. Get it, stop her, and come home.

Mary Margaret: Charming, how are you here? There's no way for you to be here unless-

David: I had to see you.

Mary Margaret: You're in a Sleeping Curse..

David: It was worth it.

Mary Margaret: (shaking her head) Now you're cursed..

David: A curse you're gonna break with true love's kiss. (jumping over the flames) Now.

(They're unable to touch)

Mary Margaret: No!

David: It's a Netherworld.. We're not really here.

Mary Margaret: I'm waking up.

David: It's okay; you'll get back. And then you'll wake me, as I awoke you. You'll always find me and I will always find you.

Mary Margaret: Yes, but will we always lose each other, too? Is that our fate?

David: No, I refuse to believe that! You need to have faith in us.

Mary Margaret: I'm waking up.

David: It's okay. You can do this.

Mary Margaret: Charming...

David: I love you.

Mary Margaret: I love you.

Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold's shop.

Henry: (watching David) Come on. Come back. Should he be in there so long?

Regina: I'm sure it's fine. I imagine they're just catching up.

(looking at Gold, who shakes his head)

The Enchanted Forest.

Present day. Mary Margaret awakes.

Moira: Hey.. Hey, you okay? What happened? What are you doing?

Mary Margaret: I'm looking for more powder.

Emma: I'm pretty sure we're out of that. What happened?

Mary Margaret: I have to go back there. He's all alone!

Emma: Henry? Is he okay?

Mary Margaret: No, David. He went under a sleeping spell so he can see me. Thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn't and now he's trapped!

Emma: Okay. Slow down. David is trapped in there?

Mary Margaret: I have to get back. There's only one way to help him.

Moira: True love's kiss..

Mary Margaret: Yes, but it won't work in there. We have to get back. If we don't...

Emma: We will. We will.

Mary Margaret: You're so sure?

Emma: Yes. You told me to have faith and now I'm telling you; we will make it back. Okay? Did you get the information?

Mary Margaret: (nods) It's Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell.

Emma:[to Moira] You were right I'm sorry we doubted you.

Moira: ''it's okay as long as you got the message

Emma: '' Okay, then let's go get it. Come on, get your stuff. Come on. (looks around frantically) No!

Mary Margaret: What?

Emma: The compass is gone and so is Mulan.

The Enchanted Forest. Present. day. Cora is on her way to Aurora's cell.

Hook: Looking for someone?

Cora: Don't tell me, you were dumb enough to let her go.

Hook: She was never going to give you what you wanted, anyway.

Cora: So you freed her. And stuck around for the petty satisfaction of seeing me suffer.

Hook: Watching you is a tempting motivation, but it wasn't that.

Cora: Well then, you must have a death wish. (She chains him and takes his hook to take his heart out with the help of it.) You know, I have to kill you.

Hook: You should try thanking me.

Cora: Oh, really? Why is that?

Hook: Because I brought you a gift. It's in the satchel.

Cora: What is it?

Hook: Customarily surprise is part of the fun of gift giving. Open it.

Cora: Is that?

Hook: Indeed it is. And with it you'll get everything you want.

The Enchanted Forest. Present day.. Mulan running. Mary Margaret shooting an arrow after her.

Mary Margaret: That was a warning shot. Try to run and I'll promise the next one will.

Mulan: How did you find me?

Mary Margaret: I know the things or two about tracking.

Emma: All we want is the compass.

Mulan: Very well. (starting to fight with Mary Margaret)

Mary Margaret: Give me the compass!

Mulan: And seal Aurora's fate?

Moira: We've learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need we'll be able to defeat her. And Aurora will be free.

Mulan: Another journey. Just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now.

Moira: ''and what would happen when you do give that to Cora she could kill both of you any way...

Mary Margaret: Not going to happen. Without that compass we cannot get home.

Mulan: Then I'll hope you're prepared to use that arrow.

Aurora: Stop!

Emma: Okay. Don't take this the wrong way. But how the hell are you get here?

Aurora: Let Mulan go! I said: Let her go!

Moira: Were you followed?

Aurora: I don't think so. Cora may not know I'm gone. She didn't see me escape.

Emma: How did you escape?

Aurora: It was Hook. He let me go.

Emma: Why?

Aurora:[to Emma] '' Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you that you should have trusted him. That if you have trusted him...

Cora: (speaking to Aurora's heart) ...you could have defeated Cora together. That the two of you could have gotten...

Aurora: ...the remains of the wardrobe. Without him you'll have to go up against her all by yourself.

Cora: He only wants to help by...

Aurora: ...I think he might care for you.

Hook: Nice touch that.

Cora: You know, she won't trust you.

Hook: She doesn't have to. All I need is her to believe that I was genuine letting the girl go. Which - in a way she does now. You're welcome.

Cora: Impressive. You took a heart.

Hook: Now you have a princess.

Cora: Indeed I do.

Hook: Can we go on with the business going to Storybrooke? Together?

Cora: Why not? I hate to travel alone. All we need is the compass. and Moira

Hook: Which shall soon be delivered.

The Enchanted Forest. Present day. Aurora, Emma, Moira, Mary Margaret and Mulan are in the woods.

Aurora: Did you find a way to stop Cora?

Emma: Yes.

Aurora: Where are we going?

Emma: Rumpelstiltskin's cell.

Aurora: Great. Then Lead the way. (The group sets off.)

(Cora holds Aurora's heart in her Hands.)


	8. Queen Of Hearts

**Queen Of Hearts**

[The Enchanted Forest. Present. Rumpelstiltskin's cell.]

[Moira, Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora walk into the cave where Rumpelstiltskin's cell]

Mary Margaret: Huh. Rumpelstiltskin's cell. I haven't been here since before Regina's curse. This is where he told us you were going to be the savior.

Emma: He knew?

Mary Margaret: Oh, it was prophesized. Come on.

Moira: The squid ink... it's not here.

Mary Margaret: Gold said we would find it.

Mulan: Well, was there anyone else in here with him? Could they have taken the ink?

Mary Margaret: No, he was kept alone. Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact.

Emma: How'd he keep from going crazy?

Aurora: He didn't. (Holding an item)

Mary Margaret: What is it?

Emma: Is that a message?

Aurora: Yes. And I think it's for you.

Emma: Why would you think... that? (Aurora holds out a scroll with Emma's name written on it. Over and over again) What does this even mean?

Mary Margaret: He was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse.

Moira: We've looked everywhere. There's no ink in this cell.

Mary Margaret: Well, it has to be. He told David.

Emma: You were in a Netherworld. Maybe something got lost in translation.

Moira: No. She heard right.

Mary Margaret: You found it?

Moira: In a manner of speaking. There was ink in the cell.

Emma: Son of a bitch ... [Aurora throws a rock at the cate and it closes] ''Aurora, what are you doing?! (Cora and Hook arrive.)

Cora: Helping me. (collects the compass magically)

Emma: No!

Cora: No. Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you.

Emma: Why would you do this?

Mary Margaret: How could you?

Cora: (chuckles) Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told. (pulls out Aurora's heart)

Moira: You took her heart?

Hook: Actually, I did. It was a gift.

Cora: Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits. but first there is something else I must have...

[Cora waves her hand and Moira disappears and is on the other side of the gate]

Moira: ''what are you doing?

Cora: ''You will be coming with me dear...I'm going to need Your magical Assistince...Hook.

[Hook grabs Moira by her hands and wraps ropes around her wrist]

Moira: ''Why me what do you hope to gain with my help?

Cora: ''You are special dear and I'm going to need that special person with me when I go back...

Emma: Hook. Wait no Leave her out of this. Please don't do this. My son is in Storybrooke. He needs me.

Hook: Perhaps you should've considered that, before you abandoned me on that beanstalk.

Emma: You would've done the same.

Hook: Actually, no. Do you know what this is, Emma ?[He holds up the bean from the Giant]

Emma: The bean that the giant kept.

Hook: Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this...well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol...something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility. Mm. Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done...with you.

[He grabs Moira hands and drags her with him as they leave]

Moira: ''Let go of me...ah

[She knees Hook in the stomach making him grunt as she prepares to stun them with her magic when Cora came back and shots her in the neck with a dart]

Moira: ''Ah...what did you do?

Cora: ''Oh just a little knock out Potion you will be asleep for a while...Let's go.

[Moira moans as she falls on the ground and Hook catches her and begins to carry her out of the caves]

Mulan: ''Moira...what do they want with her?

Mary: ''her magic...Cora is hopping to use her magic to get them to Storybrooke...I hope she won't hurt her.

The Enchanted Forest. Present. Rumpelstiltskin's cell.

Emma tries to break down the cell bars with her sword.

Mary Margaret: We aren't going to break it down, Emma. It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don't have a chance.

Aurora: This is my fault.

Mulan: No, it's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you.

Emma: That's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault. I'm the savior, and I'm not doing much saving, am I?

Mary Margaret: (sitting down next to Emma) We're going to win this fight, you know. Good always defeats evil.

Emma: You sound like Henry.

Mary Margaret: Guess optimism runs in the family.

Emma: I think it skipped a generation.

Mary Margaret: You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse.

Emma: What have I done since then? I got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash, and now, the compass and Moira. The only reason I ever broke the curse, was because it was exactly what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it.

Mary Margaret: What are you talking about?

Emma: He told you I was the savior. It was his plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe that's all I was ever meant to do. Everything I've ever done… He had it all mapped out before I was even born. I'm not powerful. I'm… I'm not… a savior. I'm a name on a piece of paper. (shows Mary Margret the last lines of the scroll) I'm a pawn, and that's exactly why we are in here. And Cora's on her way to Storybrooke.

The Enchanted Forest. Present.

[Cora and Hook walks towards a dry land with Moira in his arms]

Hook: Where are we going?

Cora: Lake Nostos. The legend says its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost. It'll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. And then we'll be able to cross worlds. Put Moira down please (She and Hook approach the dry bed of the lake.)

Hook: ''what is she supposed to do?

Cora: ''she will purify the dust and then open the portal with her magic

Hook: I may be a simple pirate but, I know one thing...lakes have water.

(Cora moves her hand and digs a big hole in the lake. A geyser is born and water flows from it)

Cora: After everything we've been through, why do you still doubt me?

[Moira moans as Hook pats her on the face a little to wake her up]

Hook: ''wake up love let's see those beautiful grey eyes of yours...that'a girl.

Moira: ''what's going on.?

[She slowly gets to her feet as Hook puts an arm around her waist holding her against him as she pushes against him]

Moira: ''Stop it let go of me...

Hook: ''Sorry love no can do...can't have you running off again.

Cora: ''Now that you are awake we can get started...

[Cora walks over to Moira and takes her hands in hers and puts the ashes in her hands and watches as they begin to glow a pink color and she smiles as she slows touches Moira face]

Cora: ''you are a miracle child...thank you And now the ashes. Would you care to do the honours? (gives Hook the ashes)

[Hook takes the bottle and pours the ashes into the lake. A portal opens.]

Cora: Here we go. We'll be in Storybrooke soon enough. I really look forward to seeing my daughter.

Storybrooke. Present. The well.

Mr. Gold: It's time.

Regina: So what are we waiting for?

[ holds wand up in the air and green lightning transforms into well.]

Mr Gold: It doesn't matter who comes through now. No one can survive this.

The Enchanted Forest. Present. Lake Nostos.

Cora: I told you I'd deliver you to Rumplestilskin. (Hook grabs Moira arm and holds onto the compass) Now don't let go. Unless you want to end up some place that isn't Storybrooke. and what ever you do don't let go of her.

[Arrow is shot at the compass and is knocked out of Cora's hand. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Mulan run up to them]

Emma: You're not going anywhere. This portal's taking us home.

Mary Margaret: The compass. Get it. (They all split up.)

Cora: (To Hook) get them first. I'll take care of them. (Hook proceeds to do so, only to be pushed by Moira. The two of them begin to sword fight. Cora creates a ball of fire and throws it at Mulan, only for her to deflect it with her sword. Mary Margaret aims an arrow at Cora, only to miss when Cora disappears in smoke, sending Aurora's heart flying over Lake Nostos. Hook catches it just in time and tosses it back to a surprised Mulan.)

Hook: I may be a pirate, but I (inaudible) wouldn't want a woman losing her heart. Unless it's over me. (He picks up his sword again and Moira and he restart their fight. Mary Margaret runs over to a still-shocked Mulan.)

Mary Margaret: Go!

Mulan: No. You need the compass.

Mary Margaret: But Aurora needs her heart.

Mulan: (Handing Mary Margaret her sword.) Take it. It deflects her magic.(Mary Margaret takes the sword, and Mulan runs back to Aurora. Moira and Hook are fighting against one another as Emma runs over to help her.)

Emma: I had no idea you had such a soft side.

Hook: I don't. I just like a fair fight. (Hook knocks Emma over.) Good form. But not good enough. (Mary Margaret. hears a whistle, and turns around to find that Cora is right behind her. The two begin to face off. We return to Hook and Moira, the latter of whom is trapped on her back against his sword.)

Hook: Normally, I'd prefer to do other, more enjoyable activities to a woman on her back. But with my life on the line, you've left me no choice. Bit of advice: when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it. You might want to quit.

Moira: (Discovers the compass right beneath her.) Why would I do that when I'm winning? (In a sudden blast of strength, Moira stands up and punches Hook down. then throws the compass to Emma)

Emma: ''Thanks. Now let's go home!

[Mary Margaret and Cora have still yet to engage in a fight. when Emma charges at Cora with her sword. Cora dodges Emma by magically disappearing.]

Moira: ''Emma...Run!

[The three of them make a break for the whirlpool. but Cora reappears in front of them. blocking their path. she magically throws the three of them backwards onto the ground. Cora then stalks towards Moira direction. Emma attempts to get up. but is thrown back to the ground by Cora.]

Moira: ''what do you want in Storybrooke and with me?

Cora: ''because my daughter needs me and so do you all your magic is pure and needs someone to help you control it and I will be the one to teach you...with such power I will always win.

[Cora takes her hand and places it on Moira heart but Mary stops her by stepping in front of her]

Cora: ''Snow as for you I'm going to give Regina the one thing she's always wanted-your heart. Goodbye Snow.

Emma: ''No!

[Cora draws back her hand. but Emma pushes Mary out of the way just before she reaches into her chest. instead. Cora ends up with her hand inside Emma's chest]

Moira: ''Emma!

Cora: ''Oh you foolish girl. don't you know.? Love is weakness.

[Cora tries to rip out Emma's heart. but finds she's unable to draw back her hand]

Emma: ''No it's strength.

[Suddenly a burst of white light spreads out from Emma's body in all directions causing Cora to disappear.]

Emma: ''what was that?

Mary: ''that...is a great subject for discussion. when we get home.

[Mary turns to Moira helping her up]

Mary: ''Come on Moira let's go home.

[Mary Margaret grabs Emma and Moira's hand and the three of them dash towards the whirlpool]

Mary: ''ready?

Emma: ''yeah. let's go.

[The two of them jump into the Whirlpool portal]

–[Storybrooke]–

(In the forest, Henry tries to run towards the well, but is restrained by Regina.)

Henry: You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!

(Henry manages to break free from Regina's grasp, but she quickly pulls him back.)

Regina: Henry! What are you doing?

Henry: Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change – to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me.

Mr. Gold: Regina.

(Regina approaches the well and extends her arms over the electrical barrier. She uses her magic to absorb the storm into her body, effectively removing the barrier to the portal. The power of the magic throws her back. Despite the threat being removed, no one appears to be coming through the portal.)

Henry: No!

Regina: I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry.

(Suddenly, a hand comes out of the well and grabs the edge. Emma pulls herself out, followed by Mary Margaret and Moira.)

Henry: Mom?

Emma: Henry!

Henry: Mom!

(Henry rushes to Emma and the two of them hug. Mary Margaret joins in. Moira rests weakly against the side of the well)

Emma: I missed you!

Henry: I missed you, too.

Emma: I missed you so much.

(When they draw back from the group hug, they see Mr. Gold silently slinking away, Regina on the ground, and Ruby finally coming around.)

Mary: What's going on? What happened?

Henry: She saved you. She saved both of you.

Emma: Thank you.

Regina: You're welcome.

Ruby: Are you okay?

(Ruby runs towards Mary Margaret, and the two of them also share a hug.)

Mary: Where's my husband? I need to find him.

(Ruby and Mary Margaret exit.)

Emma: Um, your mom… She's, uh… She's… A piece of work, you know?

Regina: Indeed, I do. Welcome back.

Emma: Thanks.

[Moira watches them smiling a little as she walks towards them...Regina turns to her seeing her for the first time]

Regina: ''So you are Moira...welcome home.

Moira: ''thanks...

Regina: 'where are you from dear...how did you get to the Enchanted forest?

Moira: ''Cora brought me there for my magic...said she needed me to open a portal for her...I was living in New York when she sent a portal after me and sucked me in and I've been fighting every since to get back home and so I managed to find Emma and Mary Margret there.

Henry: ''I don't think you will be able to go home now that you are in storybrooke...there's a spell on the border that if anyone leaves they lose there memories.

Moira: ''No that can't be...

Regina: ''I'm afraid so it looks like you will be staying here for a while.

[Emma and Mary Margaret come over]

Emma: ''Hey Moira thanks for helping us get back home without your help we would have never have come back.

Mary: ''and we are sorry that you can't go home but you can stay with us until you are on your feet again.

Moira: ''I don't know what I'm going to do yet but I could use a night of sleep for a week.

—–

(Mary Margaret and Ruby enter Mr. Gold's shop, with Emma Moira and Henry trailing behind. David is still lying unconscious, and the dwarves are still gathered around the bed.)

Mary: David?

(She kisses David, which causes the sleeping curse to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout the room. He wakes up and gasps.)

David: You… You did it.

Mary: Did you ever doubt I would?

(They kiss again.)

David: No. Though, the burning red room did give me pause.

—–

[Moira is standing at a display case as she lets the others talk as she looks at all the items in the store as Mr. Gold walks over to her seeing how pale and tired she looks]

Mr. Gold: ''you okay dearie you don't look so good?

Moira: ''it's just a lot of magic that I've used trying to leave the Enchanted Forest to get back and Cora she is so desperate for my magic it's not over she will find away over here.

Mr. Gold: ''well we will just have to stop her now won't we.

(Emma confronts Mr. Gold alone in the main part of the shop.)

Emma: We need to talk.

Mr. Gold: Yes. I believe apologies are in order.

Emma: No. No apologies necessary. I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here.

Mr. Gold: Just remind me never to bet against you in the future, Miss Swan.

Emma: It's not really a bet when the game is rigged, is it?

Mr. Gold: To what exactly are you referring?

Emma: Your scroll. I saw it in your cell. You wrote my name again, and again, and again.

Mr. Gold: Just wanted to make sure it would stick.

Emma: The ink – it was there all the time. You could've gotten out.

Mr. Gold: I was exactly where I wanted to be. You needed to find that, so all this could occur.

Emma: You created the curse, Gold. You made me the saviour. So everything I've ever done… It's exactly what you wanted me to do.

Mr. Gold: I created the curse, dearie, but I didn't make you. I merely took advantage of what you are – the product of true love. That's why you're powerful. And everything you've done, you've done yourself.

Emma: So you don't know.

Mr. Gold: Know what?

Emma: Cora… Tried to rip my heart out, but she couldn't. She was blasted back by something inside me. By… By-

Mr. Gold: By magic. Whatever that was, I didn't do that. You did.

–[Fairy Tale Land - Present]–

(Mulan has brought the bag containing Aurora's heart back to the cell. Mulan carefully takes the heart out of the bag. It glows and beats in her hand.)

Aurora: Have you done this before?

Mulan: No.

(Mulan lifts the glowing heart to Aurora's chest and pushes it inside of her. She briefly stops breathing, but suddenly gasps.)

Aurora: Thank you…

Mulan: What now?

Aurora: Cora told me something. When a wraith consumes a soul, it's not trapped there forever. It can be reunited with its body.

Mulan: You think we can save Phillip?

Aurora: We can try.

Mulan: Then let's try.

(Mulan extends her hand to Aurora, and the two of them exit the cell.)

—–

(Cora stares vacantly at the now defunct whirlpool portal. Hook has also regained consciousness.)

Cora: We failed.

Hook: Really, Cora. After all this time, why do you still doubt me?

(Hook holds up the mummified bean.)

Cora: Well, that bean's petrified. It's useless.

Hook: But these waters have regenerative properties. Perhaps, it's time to do some gardening.

–[Storybrooke]–

(Everyone is still gathered at Mr. Gold's shop. Henry approaches Regina, who is standing off to the side.)

Henry: I was right. You really have changed.

(Henry wraps his arms around Regina, who cautiously returns the hug.)

Henry: Thank you.

(Emma reenters the room.)

Mary: Emma…

David: Looks like we have some catching up to do.

Emma: You have no idea.

Ruby: How about dinner at Granny's? On me.

Emma: As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in. Hey, kid. You hungry?

Henry: Yeah.

(Henry breaks away from Regina and joins Emma. Everyone begins filing out.)

Henry: I'll see you later.

(As everyone exits, Regina begins to tear up. Eventually, Regina and Mr. Gold are the only two that remain.)

Mr. Gold: Congratulations. You just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day, they'll even invite you for dinner.

—–

(The reunited group happily walks down the main street of Storybrooke to Granny's Diner. On the horizon, a large ship is seen drawing near the town. On board are Hook and Cora. Cora is holding a black wilted rose, while Hook inspects the town through a telescope.)

Hook: There it is.

Cora: Storybrooke.

–[End]–


	9. The Cricket Game

**The Cricket Game**

[Moira's Bedroom At Granny's]

[Moira is laying on her bed as she wakes up and looks out of the window to see it's a new day and she was in a new place not knowing if she will ever get back home even though she doesn't even now where home is anymore...as she gets up and gets dressed for the day into some blue jeans, a laced blue long sleeve shirt and she puts on her black boots and goes over to look at her hair which was in tangles from falling asleep after taking a shower last night...she hears a knock on her door curious on who would be visiting her]

[She opens the door to find Emma and Henry standing at the door step]

Moira: ''Emma...hey what's up?

Emma: ''Just here to check up on you since we kinda left you on your own since coming back home...how are you finding staying at Granny's Bed& Breakfast?

Moira: ''It's good a little small from the little money I have but I have to get a house so I can bring my stuff over.

Henry: ''I'm sorry you can't leave Storybrooke...after Emma broke the first curse now there's another one where anyone who crosses the town line they lose there memories.

Moira: ''Well I kinda figure that would be my fate once I crossed over to the Enchanted Forest...but I really don't know who I am let alone who my parents were?

Emma: ''Maybe we can find that out for you...Hey do you like to come to Granny's diner they are throwing us a welcome home party and wonder if you like to come.

Moira: ''Sure why not...I can use dinner...

Emma: ''Come on we just got to get a few things at the Grocery store.

[Moira gets into the Yellow bug that Emma drives as they go over to Mary Margaret's apartment and they were just entering the door after going to the market]

[Moira gasps as she see's David and Mary in bed together naked]

Moira: ''Oh wow...I will wait outside.

Henry: ''Hey! guess what? Taco shells were on sale.

Emma: ''Apparently tacos? not a big item in the enchanted-Moira where are you going?

[Henry and Emma both pause when they see Mary Margaret and David in bed]

Henry: ''What are you guys still doing in bed? it's the middle of the afternoon.

Mary: ''the trip back was tiring. and I needed to rest.

David: ''and I needed to...help her rest.

Emma: ''Uh let's...let's go make tacos. we have to make a lot. because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight.

[Henry heads to the kitchen as Moira enters the apartment again still avoiding them]

Mary: ''Hey Moira how have you been?

Moira: ''Just trying to settle in this town figuring out what I am going to do since I can't leave.

David: ''I'm sorry you can't leave maybe we can help you.

Emma: ''I'm already on it...anyway

Mary:[to Emma] we thought you were going to be back later.

Emma: ''yeah, well we weren't. so maybe next time you could put a tie on the door. or send a text. or...you know what? I'm...we're going to make tacos.

[Moira takes her bag of items and sets them on the counter]

Moira: ''I thought I'd make my chocolate Eclaire cake.

Henry: ''that sounds good.

[Moira begins to make her cake as Emma and Henry work on making the tacos]

[Granny's Diner]

(The citizens of Storybrooke have gathered at Granny's Diner for a welcome home celebration. The Charming Family enters. Everyone cheers, and Ruby rushes towards Mary Margaret for a hug. Moira enters last carrying her cake and she walks over to the counter to put it down on it.)

Ruby: I wasn't worried a bit.

Mary: I can tell.

Archie: Oh, we all missed you.

(The two of them hug. Elsewhere, Emma Presents Granny with a tray of tacos.)

Emma: Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of Cooking something that I didn't have to kill first.

Granny: Don't I know it. Meat loaf back Home? What a bitch.

David: I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I – we have a saying… That we will always find each other. And, while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say… Here's to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret and Emma!

(As everyone clinks glasses, Regina enters with a Casserole Dish.)

Regina: Sorry I'm late.

(Leroy grabs a knife.)

Leroy: What is she doing here?

Emma: I invited her.

(Mary Margaret takes Emma to the side along with David.)

Emma: We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now.

Mary: Didn't you think to tell us about it?

Emma: I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon.

Mary: Emma, she tried to kill us – yesterday!

Emma: No, she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry. He believes in her. And, right now, that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a Chance, so… She gets one, too.

(Henry sits with Regina as she slices the lasagna she brought.)

Henry: I'm glad you came.

Regina: Me, too.

(She sees Leroy and offers him a Piece of lasagna.)

Regina: Oh, I made a lasagna.

Leroy: What's the secret ingredient? Poison?

Regina: Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick.

(Leroy suspiciously sniffs the lasagna, but takes it. Later in the evening, the party is winding down. People have split off into groups to talk, Moira was alone sitting at the table near the window when Regina see's her and walks over seeing her eat the chocolate cake she made]

Regina: ''What cake is that?

Moira: ''My chocolate Eclaire cake I learned it in a recipe in College.

Regina: ''may I try a piece?

Moira: ''sure go ahead...

[Regina sits down in front of her and takes the spoon and puts it on a plate to try and was stunned]

Regina: ''this is really good...I've never tasted this before...

Moira: ''Really wow thanks...I'm hoping since I can't get home that I can start a bakery here...I was going to open one in New York before everything happened...

Regina: ''My mother's doing I never did understand why she called you back there...

Moira: ''She said something about my magic that she needs it and that somehow she knows about my Bloodline but how?

Regina: ''I don't know but if you need any advice or help building your business here give me a call...

[Leroy comes over to get a slice of cake and see's them talking]

Leroy: ''be careful lady Moira...don't get too friendly with Regina she will stab you in the back if she can get anything out of you for herself...

[Moira looks at him then at Regina seeing the look of anger and hurt on her face]

Moira: ''I'm fine and it's my business who I talk with or be friends with I don't need people telling me who I can talk to and Regina seems very nice.

[Regina looks at her surprised on her face and then smiles a little as Leroy leaves after taking the piece of cake]

Regina: ''thank you...everybody in this town hates me because of who I am...and what I've done in the past...I'm the Evil Queen.

Moira: ''It really shouldn't matter what you have done in the past...what really matters is who you are now...People shouldn't judge others because of the past...but what should I know I'm a stranger here and don't know a lot about everybody just yet.

Regina: ''Tell you what how about next couple of days I will help you with your bakery business and look for you a house of your own...I'm sure living in Granny's bed and breakfast must be small living...so what do you say?

Moira: ''Um...sure I would like that.

Regina: ''well I better get home before I wore out my welcome.

[ She grabs her Coat and decides to leave. Emma sees Regina exit, and follows her outside.)

Emma: Archie made a cake. You don't want to stay for a piece?

Regina: I'm fine, thank you I've had some of Moira's cake and it was more delicious..

Emma: Okay.

(Emma turns to go back inside.)

Regina: Thank you.

Emma: You just said that.

Regina: F-For Inviting me me.

Emma: Henry wanted it. I'm glad you Guys got to spend some Time together.

Regina: Me, too. I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time. I… I have his room just… Just waiting for him.

Emma: Oh… I'm… I'm not sure that's best.

Regina: Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him. Talk to David. At least he took care of him while you were away. Like I did, during the ten years you were away the first time.

Emma: Okay. Thanks for coming.

(Emma turns to leave, but Regina stops her.)

Regina: No, wait. I'm sorry. I… I'm… I'm sorry. Snapping at you – I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?

Emma: Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change. And, well, you are.

Regina: Dr. Hopper said I was trying?

Emma: He said you came to see him. That you're trying not to use Magic, that you're trying to be a better person. You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea.

Regina: Thank you. It was. I should be going.

(Regina leaves the diner and starts to walk home. From a nearby rooftop, Hook and Cora spy on her through a telescope.)

Hook: Well, is she broken?

Cora: Not yet.

[By the Docks]

(Archie is walking his dog at the docks. He sees Regina and approaches her.)

Archie: Beautiful day, isn't it, Regina?

Regina: Why should I Answer you, bug?

Archie: Because I'm making friendly conversation.

Regina: That you'll just repeat to anyone with an ear. You told Miss Swan about our sessions.

Archie: I was simply trying to help you.

Regina: By betraying my Trust?

Archie: I… I mentioned only that you had come to see me, as an example of your commitment to change.

Regina: I came to you in confidence. How am I supposed to prove to people I've changed, when you're there to chirp in their ears and remind them of my Past?

Archie: I said nothing specific. I would never betray the Doctor-patient confidentiality.

Regina: Doctor? Doctor?! Need I remind you got your PhD from a curse?

(Ruby sees the two of them arguing and runs up to them.)

Ruby: Hey! Is everything okay here?

Regina: Private Conversation. Go take yourself for a walk.

(Ruby exits.)

Archie: I can be Trusted. I assure you.

Regina: You're lucky I've changed.

[ Storybrooke Downtown]

[Moira is walking alone down the streets of Storybrooke and looking at some of the empty shops that has been abandoned for a while she stops to look in one when she see's someone walk up from the side of her...]

Regina: ''Hey are you supposed to be doing that?

Moira:[jumped as she turns to Regina] ''I'm sorry I just wanted to see what was inside I'm Sorry...Regina.

Regina: ''As long as you were honest can't have people stealing from my town...anyway it looks like you are hoping for this store?

Moira: ''yeah I am you said you would help me...

Regina: ''I would love to help you but first you must help me...

Moira: ''what is it?

[Regina suddenly shimmers in front of her changing into Cora as Moira gasps in shock..]

Moira: ''Cora...when did you get here?

Cora: ''That is a discussion for another time...

[Cora opens her palm and on her hand was a purple dust and she blows it in Moira's face making her couch]

Moira: ''what...did you...do?

[She collapses on the ground unconscious as Hook comes walking up behind Cora]

Hook: ''that wasn't nice...

Cora: ''I need her to stay out of the way while I win over Regina...you will see to it that she is locked up tight...

[Hook bends down and picks her up and carries her away]

–[Storybrooke]–

(At the docks, Hook is sharpening his hook when Cora arrives.)

Hook: You're back. So, did you get what you wanted?

Cora: Yes. My daughter's lost everything now.

Hook: Ah. Well, aren't you mum of the year?

Cora: I did what was needed.

Hook: What about what I need? You promised you'd help me get my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin.

Cora: And I've already started. Or didn't you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of your ship?

Hook: A gift? What is it?

Cora: Not what. Who.

(The two of them enter the invisible ship, where Cora leads Hook to the bottom level of the boat. She opens up a grate, allowing Hook to look inside.)

Hook: Who's that?

Cora: Someone privy to Storybrooke's deepest secrets, including Rumpelstiltskin's. Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here.

(Archie is shown bound and gagged in the hold.)

Cora: Can't you, Dr. Hopper?

Hook: If that's him, then who did you kill?

Cora: How do I know? It's my first day in town.

Hook: You disguised the body to look like him. If death wasn't punishment enough… Marlvous work.

Cora: Thank you. Now you'll have all the knowledge you'll need. It may take some work, but this cricket Will chirp.

Hook: Aye. That he Will.

[Moira wakes up and she finds herself waking up with her hands tied on the top of a metal hook with a rope she begins to struggle frustrated that there's a magical cuff on her wrist that is preventing her from using her magic when Hook and Cora appears in front of her]

Moira: ''What do you want with me...why are you doing this to me I didn't do anything to you.

Cora: ''No you haven't which is a good thing or you would be dead..any way I think we can safely say what it is that has made me fascinating about you...

Moira: ''yeah I'm the reincarnation of Morgana De Fay...the Sorceress of Avalon.

Cora: ''No you are not her Reincarnation...that was not true but you are a Sorceress of Magic...Future Queen of Magic which means you have the to power to create anything that I please...like my own personal genie...

Moira: ''but why?

Cora: ''I need my enemies destroyed and then my daughter back to me and I will do anything to get it...

[Moira desperately looks over at Hook who has been standing in the back of the cabin looking bored and a little sad that he is seeing an innocent being used for her own magic.]

Hook: ''Don't look to me as your savor...

Moira: ''But I helped you when Emma left you on the Beanstalk I gave you a key to get free...you owe me...

[she was in tears as Cora comes over and wipes a tear from her eyes...seeing how young the girl was made her even more pure]

Cora: ''Don't worry dear I won't kill you know what would be the point all I need is you out of the way until I deal with Regina...then the real work begins.

[She smiles then leaves looking at Hook]

Cora: ''look after her Hook but don't let her go for any reason...She won't be using magic because of the cuff on her wrists so she is powerless.

[Cora leaves as Hook comes walking towards Moira and caresses his hook on her face and tilting her chin up to his wiping her tears with the other hand]

Hook: ''Don't worry I will keep a good eye on her...and no harm will touch her either.

[Moira glares with hate at Hook and kicks him in the crouch making him fall to the ground and she looks up at the rope and yanks until the sharp end of the hook cuts her free and then she jumps over Hook to get out of the cabin only to have her feet caught by Hook and she was brought down and he rolls her on her back tripping her hands and pinning her legs to the floor]

Hook: ''that was a very stupid thing to do...but so Hot.

[He takes her mouth with his in a deep kiss...she groans and pushes him away slapping him on his chest and face but he pulls her up off the floor and back towards the cabins...she struggles against him]

Moira: ''Let me go...Let me go...ah..

[He takes another rope and ties her hands again this time to something she won't untie herself again and then he takes chains and puts them on her feet she watches in dispair as she again looks at him]

Hook: ''you should get use to it Lady Moira...until I find a way to Kill Rumpelstiltskin you are stuck here...but don't dispire I will keep you company...

Moira: ''I don't want or need your company...I despise you and Cora taking over my life like it's yours to do with as you please...I refuse to do anything you ask I will fight my way out if it's the last thing I do...

Hook:[he looked surprised then smiles] ''I believe you...I've never met a more willing fighter in a woman and I look forward in breaking you...rest assured I am good a breaking down a woman...

[He takes her chin in his hands and kisses her again giving her no choice as he lays assault on her mouth then he backs away from temptation as he walks away]

–[End]–


	10. The Outsider

**The Outsider**

[Hook's Ship]

[Moira is in the same cabin that Hook is interrogating Archie, who is still tied up.]

Archie: Wait! No, please, don't! Wait! Please! Please!

Hook: Shh… As your patient, the Dark One must've told you all manner of secrets. Where is his dagger?

Archie: I don't know anything about a dagger.

Hook: No, you don't, do you? It's his weakness. Now, tell me, does he have any others?

(Archie doesn't Respond.)

Hook: Very Well. I've always wanted to dissect a cricket.

(Hook digs his hook into Archie's forehead.)

Archie: No! Wait. Wait. Please.

Hook: Ah… That's more like it. Now tell me, Cricket, what is his weakness?

Moira: ''if this dagger is the key of destroying The Dark One I would bet you he keeps it with him at all times because of people like you...knowing they would come after him to kill him.

Hook: ''True darling but you don't know who he is and this guy and others of this town would know where he keeps it...unless you have any useful information about it then please close your lips before I close them for you.

[Moira sighs as his meaning was clear that he would kiss her again to shut her up and she turns her face away]

–[Storybrooke]–

(Belle is cleaning up the mess of books at the library. Amongst the pile, she finds a knotted piece of rope. Curious, she finds a book titled 'A Nautical Guide', and looks through. She finds a page on ship knots and discovers that the piece of knotted rope is called 'the Monkey's Fist'.)

Belle: Hook came here on his ship.

—–

(Carrying a bag, Smee heads down the main street of Storybrooke. When he reaches a parking lot, he is confronted by Mr. Gold.)

Mr. Gold: Leaving town, Mr. Smee?

(Using magic, Mr. Gold pins Smee to the wall. He struggles to breathe.)

Mr. Gold: I spared your life. And this is how you repay me? That object you stole from me – I want it back.

Smee: I gave it to Hook.

Mr. Gold: And where is he?

Smee: I don't know. W-we met on a rooftop. He didn't tell me anything.

Mr. Gold: And why would he? Hook knows exactly what you are, Mr. Smee – a sniveling rat.

(In a puff of black smoke, Mr. Gold magically transforms Smee into a rat.)

Mr. Gold: Now, scurry off.

—–

(Belle makes her way down to the docks to search for Hook's ship, but finds it deserted.)

Belle: Where is it?

(Above her, she notices several seagulls perched on a seemingly invisible object. She grabs a handful of feed from a nearby container and throws it at the base of the 'ship'. The feed reveals the stairway leading onto the boat.)

Belle: Found you.

(Belle carefully walks up the stairs until she crosses an invisible barrier, which allows her to see the ship for herself. She goes below deck, where she hears Moira yell out.)

Moira: Hello?

Belle: Uh… H-Hello?

Archie: Down here!

(Belle opens the grate and finds Archie and Moira tied up inside.)

Archie: Belle! Oh, thank God!

Belle: Archie! You're… You… You're okay!

Archie: Yes, I… I… I am. I… I… Can… Can you, uh…

Moira: ''Hey what ever you are doing don't it's a trap okay...

Belle: ''I won't leave you both here...let me help you.

[She grabs a nearby sword and cuts Archies Ropes and then unlocks Moira's chains and climbs out]

Belle: ''Go find Mr. Gold. tell him I'm here. bring him back to the ship.

Moira: ''I won't let you face Hook alone...I can handle him...[to Archie] ''You should get to town and tell everyone you are alive and get this to Mr. Gold.

Archie: ''Wait. you're not coming with me?

[A Creaking noise is heard from above]

Moira: ''Go. Go! go, go! there's no time to argue.

[Archie exits, leaving Moira and Belle behind]

—–

[Hook's Ship]

[Moira looks around for a weapon and finds a sword and picks it up as Belle places the gun on a counter and begins to search the room for the shawl. she finds a locked box on a shelf. but no key. she eventually finds the key on one of the shelves and opens the box, inside however there is only a few pieces of gold. holding the shawl, Hook enters behind her]

Hook: ''Looking for this?

Belle: ''Uh, that doesn't belong to you.

Hook: Oh, it does now.

(The both glance at the gun. Belle attempts to grab it, but Hook is faster.)

Hook: Oh… My dear Belle, you should've stayed with your books. Real life can get so… Messy.

(He points to gun at her head. but Moira smacks his hand away with her sword and stands in front of her]

Moira: ''How dare you point a gun at her an Innocent...I can't believe I tried to be nice to you...

Hook: ''Love...you are a good fighter I give you that but don't think to go against me...

Moira: ''what do I have to lose but I won't let you kill an Innocent...you will have to go through me...

[Hook angry slashes his hook and Moira cries out as they fight but she gets a scratch on her face]

Moira: I'm not afraid of you...

Hook: ''You should love...I will hurt you when I don't get what I want...

Belle: ''I won't leave without the Shawl.

(He places the shawl on the counter.)

Hook: Well, I admire your loyalty. But helping Rumpelstiltskin? I'm afraid you're fighting a lost cause. [He takes a hold of Moira and forces her against the wall with the hook tightly pointing at her throat] ''Now sweetheart...Don't move.

Belle: He needs that shawl to find his son.

Hook: And what makes you think his son wants to be found? Mm? I'm doing that boy a favour.

Belle: Have you not hurt Rumpel enough?

Hook: Oh. I've hurt him?

Belle: You stole his wife.

Hook: Tell me something, love. If a woman comes to you and begs you to take her away, is that theft?

Belle: Why would she leave him?

Hook: Because he was a coward. And because she loved me. I should have burned this the moment I acquired it.

Belle: Why didn't you?

Hook: Because she made it.

Belle: I'm sorry she died, but… Vengeance? Vengeance won't bring her back.

Hook: Died? Like it was some kind of accident? Is that what he told you?

Belle: He… Well, he… He didn't say.

Hook: No, of course not. Of course he'd leave out the most important detail of her passing.

Belle: And, uh… What would that be?

Hook: He killed her. He ripped out her heart, and he crushed it right in front of me.

Belle: No…

Hook: Oh, yes.

Belle: No!

Hook: Yes. He will do anything – anything – to hold on to his power. Why do you think anyone who's ever gotten close to him, has either run away, or been killed? Now, what makes you think you're any different? Tell me something, darling. Why would you want to fight for a man like that?

Belle: Because I still see good in him. Because I believe he's changed. Because his heart? Is true. And yours? Yours is rotten.

(Moira slams the oar that's hanging from the ceiling into Hook's head. He stumbles backwards and falls into the storage area where Archie was held. She grabs Belle's hand as she grabs the shawl from the counter and runs upstairs.)

Hook: You have no idea…what I'm going to do to you when I get a hold of you

(Moira and Belle makes their way above deck, where Hook cuts her off.)

Moira: How the hell did you…

Hook: Oh, I know this ship like the back of my… Well, you know. I'd suggest you give that back to me now.

(Mr. Gold arrives on deck.)

Mr. Gold: Or what?

Hook: Ah. You look different in this world, crocodile. Like the coward I met so long ago – limp, and all.

Mr. Gold: And yet, you still can't kill me.

Hook: Let's have it, Dark One. What magic are you going to hide behind today?

Mr. Gold: Oh, no. Not magic.

(Mr. Gold hits Hook upside the head with his cane, causing him to fall back. Mr. Gold then furiously begins to beat Hook with his cane.)

Belle: Rumpel! Hey, let's go. Let's go. Let's go.

Mr. Gold: No, not yet, Belle.

(He hits him again. Belle holds up the shawl.)

Belle: This – this is what you came for. This is what's going to get you back to Bae.

Hook: Ah, you're wasting your breath, love. He can't resist. He has to prove that he's not a coward.

Mr. Gold: You may want to turn away, Belle. This isn't going to be pretty.

(Mr. Gold again begins to beat Hook with his cane. Moira steps forward and pulls Mr. Gold off him]

Moira: ''Mr. Gold...don't let your anger and revenge take away your chance to find your son...

Mr. Gold: ''what would you know about it...

Moira: ''I don't but I do know how it feels to feel helpless...don't give up on finding your son and Revenge is never the answer it always comes with a price everything good gets taking away.

(Mr. Gold pushes Moira aside and continues to beat Hook in a blind rage as Belle watches.)

Hook: Do it! Do it! Kill me! He has to show you how powerful he is.

Moira: No, Mr. Gold. This… This is what he wants. To destroy every bit of good in you.

Hook: Rip my heart out. Kill me like you did Milah, and then I'll finally be reunited with her.

Mr. Gold: He has to die, Belle.

(Mr. Gold drops his cane and lunges for Hook's throat.)

Belle: No! No, he doesn't! There's still good in you. I see it. I've always seen it. Please. Please show me I'm not wrong.

Mr. Gold: You take your little ship, and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. I never want to see you again. Let's go. [to Moira] ''You should take care of your wound...thanks for Protecting Belle...

Moira: ''She saved me...it was the least I could do.

Mr. Gold: ''why were you here in the first place...?

Moira: ''it's a long story.

Mr. Gold: ''and I would like to hear it come with us.

[She nods as she follows them]

—–

(At. Granny's Diner, Mary Margaret and David are looking through the real estate available in Storybrooke.)

Mary: I really liked this one.

David: I don't know. The yard looks kind of small.

Mary: You going to say that about every house we look at?

David: I grew up on a farm.

Mary: This isn't about the houses, is it?

David: We buried a friend this morning, Mary Margaret, and it made me realize… I don't want to die here.

Mary: But our home, David? It doesn't exist anymore. The ogres are back. Cora's in power.

David: Which is exactly why we need to return. To make things right – to fight.

Mary: I'm tired of fighting! That's all we've ever done. We have a chance here – a chance to be together.

David: But what if we don't belong here? Isn't it worth it to fight for what we really want?

Mary: Unless, we don't want the same thing.

—–

(At Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry is drawing at the table, while Pongo lies near his feet. Emma enters.)

Emma: You plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid?

Henry: No, they're blueprints. I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary Margaret move out. Look.

Emma: You want to make Mary Margaret's room an armory?

Henry: Yeah. You know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us – from Regina.

Emma: She's not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let her.

Henry: She hurt Archie. What if she wants to take me back?

Emma: That's not going to happen.

(There's a knock on the door, which causes Pongo to become agitated.)

Emma: Pongo? What is it?

(Emma answers the door and discovers Archie – alive.)

Emma: Archie…

Archie: Hi.

Emma: What happened?

Archie: It was Cora. She kidnapped me.

Henry: Archie?

Archie: Henry. Oh!

(Henry and Archie embrace.)

Archie: Oh, it's alright. I'm fine. I'm fine.

Emma: Henry. We were wrong. Regina didn't do it.

Henry: I knew it. Maybe we should let her know.

Emma: Yeah. But something tells me, either way, we're going to pay the price.

Archie: ''there is another thing...Moira was captured along with me and she stayed behind to help give me a chance to escape...

Henry: ''Maybe we can find her.

Emma: ''We will.

–[Storybrooke Townline]–

(Mr. Gold and Belle approach the town line. Mr. Gold pours the potion over the shawl, causing it to glow with magic.)

Belle: Okay…

Mr. Gold: Here we go.

(He crosses the spray painted boundary, causing a surge of magic to pulse through his body.)

Mr. Gold: Belle…

(Belle edges closer to the town line and grabs Mr. Gold's hand.)

Belle: It… It worked.

Mr. Gold: Yes, it did. It did.

Belle: Now you can find your son.

Mr. Gold: Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me.

Belle: As do I, but… It doesn't matter.

Mr. Gold: And why not?

Belle: Because you'll find him. And, when you do, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back.

(They go to hug, when a shot rings out. Belle falls forward across the town line, causing the magic to surge through her. Moira shocked goes to help only to be repealed from the barrier she then turns to Hook]

Moira: ''Hook...Stop this..

Hook: I wouldn't count on it.

Mr. Gold: Belle?! Belle? Belle!

(He lowers Belle to the Ground. She looks up at him with a confused look on her face.)

Belle: W-Who's Belle?

Mr. Gold: Oh, no. No, no, no, no…

Moira: ''She was innocent Hook why would you hurt an Innocent.

Hook: Oh, fear not. She'll Live. She'll just have no idea who you are and it's my revenge.

Mr. Gold: What you've done cannot be undone.

Hook: Well, now you Finally know how it feels! Well, go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst!

Mr. Gold: Oh, I intend to.

(Mr. Gold magically produces a fireball in his hand. He goes to throw it, but a Car suddenly barrels down the road towards them. Mr. Gold grabs Belle and rolls them both out of the way, Moira jumps out of the way but the car ends up hitting Hook. Hook ends up unconscious on the side of the road, while the car swerves and crashes into a large boulder. The car comes to a stop and the license plate can be seen. The car is from Pennsylvania.)

–[End]–


	11. In Name Of The Brother

**In The Name Of The Brother**

(The situation is chaotic at the town line. Mr. Gold holds an injured and confused Belle, Hook is unconscious at the side of the road, and the 'outsider' is still in the Crashed car. In the distance, sirens are heard approaching. Moira runs over as she looks at the unconscious Hook)

Belle: Who are you? What's Going on?

Moira: ''Are you both okay?

Mr. Gold: Yes...[to Belle] Shh… Let me...

Moira: 'If only I had these cuffs off I can heal her...

[Mr. Gold magically takes off the Cuffs and Moira then takes her hands and places them over Belle healing her]

Mr. Gold: ''All better. good.

Belle:[to Moira] How did you do that?

Moira: It's nothing to be afraid of. [she goes to help her up but Belle pushes her away]

Belle: Get away.

Mr. Gold: Shh. Belle, please.

Belle: What are you?!

(Emma, David, and Mary Margaret arrive on the scene squad Car. David gets out and runs towards Belle Moira and Mr. Gold, with Mary Margaret trailing behind. Meanwhile, Emma radios for more assistance.)

David: Are you okay?

Emma: I'm at the town line. Two people down, maybe three. There's a car – pretty banged up with Pennsylvania plates.

David: What's going on?

Mr. Gold: She Crossed over the Town Line. She doesn't remember.

[Moira finds a now alert Hook at the Side of the road.)

Hook: Hey, beautiful. Here, I didn't think you'd notice.

(She leans down and pushes on his ribs. He yells out in pain.)

Moira: Your ribs are broken.

Hook: Oh, that must be why it hurts when I laugh. Did you see his face? [Mr. Gold comes over angrily] His one true Love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, crocodile! When you took her from me…

Mr. Gold: But you took her first.

(Mr. Gold lunges at Hook, digging his cane into his neck. Emma comes over with David)

Emma: Gold, are you insane?!

Mr. Gold: Yes, I am!

David: You can't do that!

Mr. Gold: I can if you let me go.

Moira: You don't want her to see that.

Mr. Gold: I'm a stranger to her.

Moira: Murder is a bad first impression.

David: What would Belle want you to do?

(An ambulance arrives, distracting Mr. Gold long enough for David to pull him off of Hook.)

David: Over here!

(The paramedics head towards Hook first, but Emma directs their attention to the driver of the car instead.)

Emma: No! Him! Take care of him. He can wait.

(Mary Margaret, who is still tending to Belle, overhears Emma.)

Mary: What?

Emma: There's someone in there.

Mary: Stay. I'll be right back.

(Emma Moira and Mary Margaret watch as the paramedics look over the unconscious driver of the car.)

Emma:[To Moira] '' Do you know this guy?

Moira: I've never seen him before.

David: That's because he drove into town.

Mary: From the outside?

Emma: Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke.

—–

(At the hospital, the voice over the intercom announces the arrival of the Accident Victims. Alone in another room, Dr. Whale listens to the announcements as he drinks. Outside the door, several other hospital workers can be heard.)

Man: Anybody seen the Doctor?

Woman: Dr. Whale, we need you in the Er!

–[Storybrooke]–

(Hook and the Driver of the car are wheeled into the hospital on stretchers by the paramedics, while the rest of the group from the accident site follow behind them.)

Belle: I don't know what's going on.

Paramedic: Car versus pedestrian. Chest trauma from the Wheel. Pedestrian's got contusions, broken ribs.

Nurse: Go to X-ray. Pedestrian first.

Emma: Hide him.

Nurse: What?

Emma: Find a room and hide him.

(Mr. Gold enters.)

Mr. Gold: Belle. What's going on?

David: Get him out of here!

Mr. Gold: Well, what's happening? Belle!

Leroy: I'd like to know that myself.

Mr. Gold: Belle! Belle!

(Dr. Whale Finally joins everyone.)

Dr. Whale: Everybody, calm down! Mr. Gold. Everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. I Promise.

(Mr. Gold watches Belle as she sleeps in her hospital bed. He leans over and kisses her on the lips. There is a brief pause where it seems like Belle may recognize him, but she then starts screaming.)

Mr. Gold: No, no, no, no, no.

(She continues to scream.)

Mr. Gold: No, no, no, no, no. I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

(Several nurses enter the room. Mr. Gold begins to back out of the room.)

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry.

Man: You okay?

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry…

(Mr. Gold exits.)

—–

(In another room in the hospital, Emma interrogates Hook, who is handcuffed to the bed.)

Emma: Where's Cora?

Hook: What?

(Hook goes to move his arm and realizes he's stuck.)

Hook: Again? You're really into this, aren't you? Damn, that hurts.

Emma: Told you – cracked a few ribs. Where's Cora?

Hook: You look good, I must say. All 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills.

Emma: You have all sorts of sore places. I can make you hurt.

(Emma pushes her hand into his ribs, causing him to wince in pain.)

Hook: I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in – my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?

Emma: You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car.

Hook: Well, my ribs may be broken, but… Everything else is still intact. Which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus, I did some quality damage to my foe.

Emma: You hurt Belle.

Hook: I hurt his heart. Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling.

Emma: Keep smiling, buddy. You're chained down, he's on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl. If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you.

—–

(Moira and company have gathered in the lobby of the hospital with the driver's cell phone.)

Leroy: We've got to get into his phone.

David: Let me guess another pass code.

Moira: You can't guess. There are a million possible combinations.

Ruby: Ten-thousand.

Mary: Ten-thousand.

David: Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?

Leroy: Well, you do understand that computer hacking and pickaxe hacking are different.

(Emma enters.)

Emma: Here, let me try. I have a thing. And we do know something. There was stuff in his car – rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell. Now, let's see…

(Emma breaks into the phone and begins to root through it. She finds several phone numbers and pictures of Greg.)

Emma: Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is a well-documented, real-life ordinary Joe. Or Greg.

Ruby: So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years-

Moira: Is gone.

David: Anyone could drive in. Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing?

Leroy: Cause you've seen E.T., or Splash, or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death. Think what'd they do to a werewolf.

Mary: Oh, and his friends and family? They're going to come looking for him soon.

Moira: Let's try not to overreact.

David: Leroy's right. We don't need outsiders here.

Emma: Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's going to do. With other people coming here, that's not going to be good for anyone.

Mary: We need to find Regina – tell her we know she was framed.

Ruby: I've been tracking her. No luck. She's gone underground.

Mary: But what if Cora finds her first? I don't want to think about the damage those two would do together. This could not have come at a worse time.

Moira: It's okay. The guy's being patched up right now. He'll probably be on his way home by morning.

(Dr. Whale enters.)

Dr. Whale: Not quite. He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, you know. But, pretty soon, he'll be drowning in his own blood.

Emma: So make it stop. Aren't you a doctor?

(Dr. Whale spots Mr. Gold walking down the stairs. He approaches him.)

Dr. Whale: Gold. You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing.

Mr. Gold: No.

Dr. Whale: No? Just… No?

Mr. Gold: I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you, owe me. So, yeah, just… No. Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down main street. So glad I don't give a damn.

(Mr. Gold exits.)

Dr. Whale: Look… Letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that's what you decide.

Emma: Let's take this somewhere private.

(The group enters a small examination room to talk.)

Dr. Whale: It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries.

Emma: I'm pretty sure it is.

Mary: Of course we save him.

David: Obviously.

Leroy: Well…

Mary: Leroy!

Leroy: We got to think it through. If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better?

Ruby: So we have to choose between our lives and his.

David: We can worry about the town later.

Mary: Which doesn't mean we should abandon him.

David: I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life. Dr. Whale, prep for surgery.

(Dr. Whale exits.)

Mary: Anyone else notice he's drunk off his ass?

(Suddenly, Greg's phone begins to ring.)

Emma: Someone's looking for Greg. How long before they come here?

–[Storybrooke]–

(In his shop, Mr. Gold is reminiscing over the chipped cup. Suddenly, the bell to the front door rings. He goes over to investigate, but finds that there's no one outside. When he turns around, he sees that a box has been left on the counter. Cora then appears near the door.)

Cora: Hello, Rumpel.

Mr. Gold: Well, I expected this was just a matter of time. Had hoped you were dead, but hey – disappointment's just part of life. I'm sure we can agree on that.

Cora: Aw, the crocodile snaps at the little bird. And after I brought you a gift.

Mr. Gold: Yeah, did you bring the antidote, too?

Cora: Oh, Rumpel. It's a peace offering.

Mr. Gold: And what do you want for this, uh… This peace offering?

Cora: My daughter. You were so clever to get her to lay the curse so you could come here. You don't need her anymore. Let me try to get her back and let us live.

Mr. Gold: And what do I get for my troubles?

Cora: Your son.

(She nods towards the box. Mr. Gold pulls off the lid, revealing a white 'globe' inside.)

Cora: You know what that is, of course.

Mr. Gold: It'll find him… If this one truly is it.

Cora: Oh, darling, I have no reason to cheat you.

Mr. Gold: Anymore.

Cora: I want you to find the one person in this universe who might still love you. After all, I'm doing the same thing.

Mr. Gold: Do you have any spells to return memories?

Cora: I only know what you taught me… Master. So, will you accept my offer of a truce?

Mr. Gold: Truce.

(He extends his hand, which Cora takes. The two shake on the deal.)

Cora: Let's seal it like we used to.

(Cora leans in and kisses Mr. Gold.)

—–

(At the hospital, David finds Dr. Whale staring at Greg's watch.)

David: What's that?

Dr. Whale: Oh. It's just the guy's personal effects. I get the best watches this way. Joking. As far as you know. It's too bad it's cracked.

David: I thought you'd be scrubbing in by now.

Dr. Whale: Yeah. Yeah, I'm going to do that.

David: Arm okay?

Dr. Whale: I'm not drunk.

David: Okay, just… Let's save this guy, alright? I don't care what he saw. We don't let go of people.

Dr. Whale: Right. Of course not.

–[A Land Without Color]–

(During a thunderstorm, Victor is in a graveyard attempting to dig up a body. Gerhardt finds him there.)

Victor: Gerhardt.

Gerhardt: Igor told me that I'd find you here. I can't believe… I thought you worked with cells in Petri dishes.

Victor: My work has progressed. And I thought you supported me.

Gerhardt: Not like this.

(Near the entrance of the graveyard, there is a man with a gun.)

Man: Halt!

Victor: Don't shoot! We have orders! He's in uniform.

(A shot is fired. The two of them run towards the carriage and quickly get inside.)

Gerhardt: Go! Go!

Victor: You shouldn't have come looking for me. And I thought you supported me. Gerhardt?

(Victor notices that Gerhardt is unresponsive. He looks down and sees blood seeping through his uniform.)

Victor: Gerhardt?

–[Storybrooke]–

(Emma and company are waiting in the lobby of the hospital. Greg's phone, now on silent, begins to vibrate. On the screen, the incoming caller is listed as 'Her'.)

Leroy: Same person again.

Emma: 'Her'. Cute.

David: Probably a girlfriend.

Mary: We could answer it – just let her know he's okay.

Emma: He's not okay.

Ruby: He's alive. We could let her know he's alive.

David: Nah. The police could trace it here instantly.

Emma: She can activate the find your phone thing without us picking it up at all.

(The phone stops vibrating.)

Leroy: That settles that.

Mary: Oh, my nerves can't take this. Is the surgery almost over?

Emma: I… I think it takes…

(A man enters and scans the lobby. He turns to leave when David stops him.)

David: Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Wait. Any news?

Man: No. I was just looking for the doctor.

Ruby: He's not in the OR?

Man: He never came in.

Emma: Then page him.

David: He was not looking so good earlier.

(The man makes a phone call. A beeping sound is then heard nearby.)

Mary: He's here.

(The beeping sound is coming from the laundry basket of dirty scrubs. Emma looks through it and finds the pager, along with Dr. Whale's lab coat.)

Emma: No, but his pager is. He's gone.

—–

(Ruby sniffs Dr. Whale's lab coat to pick up the scent.)

David: Got the scent?

Ruby: Boozy.

Emma: Just find him and bring him back. We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back.

Mary: Maybe Doc can do it.

Leroy: Surgery? No.

Mary: Maybe he didn't even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason.

David: I don't think so. He's been in a rough place since he had brought Regina's fiancé back to life.

Mary: Daniel?

Emma: Back to life?!

David: And had his arm ripped off and put back on.

Leroy: Cool.

Mary: Wait. Daniel came back?

Emma: Like some kind of Frankenstein?

David: That's Whale. The doctor. And Daniel was his-

Mary: What went on here while we were gone?

Emma: Ruby, get going. Bring back… Dr. Frankenstein.

(Ruby exits.)

Emma: We're going to send this guy back home with bolts in his neck.

Mary: She'll find him.

Emma: Yeah, but what kind of state is he going to be in?

–[Storybrooke]–

(Cora enters Regina's house and begins to look through it. She scans the glassware in the kitchen, then smells the clothes hanging in Regina's closet. Cora then reaches Henry's room, where she finds an old picture of Henry and Regina. She looks over the dresser, and finds an old craft done by Henry. It's a mold of Henry's handprint with the words 'To Mommy' written below it. She smirks and takes it with her.)

—–

(In the middle of the night, Henry walks across the graveyard to Regina's family mausoleum. He slides the sarcophagus over, and heads down the stairs. He begins to call for Regina.)

Henry: Mom? Hello? Hello? Hello? Mom?

(Behind one of the walls, Regina has a hidden room. She hears Henry and walks over to one of the mirrors on the wall. She waves her hand, and magically transforms the mirror to allow her to see out. Regina sees Henry searching the crypt.)

Henry: You in there? Can I come in? Mom?

(Regina opens the door to the hidden room.)

Henry: Mom? Mom?

(Henry enters and hugs Regina. She returns the embrace.)

Regina: Henry, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much when… I have to let you know, I had nothing to do with Archie.

Henry: I know. I always knew.

Regina: I was framed. I don't know how. I… It just seems like everything… You knew? How did you know?

Henry: Simple.

(In a puff of blue smoke, Henry magically transforms into Cora.)

Cora: Because I did it.

Regina: Mother…

(Regina and Cora talk in the hidden room.)

Regina: You… I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?

Cora: Determination. I had to see you. I needed to tell you, that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's… It's alright.

Regina: I think it's not alright.

Cora: I love you. I just… I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the King. I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin, it… It all changed.

Regina: You framed me – for the cricket.

Cora: Temporarily. So you could see what these people really think of you.

Regina: You made an airtight case. Anyone would believe it.

Cora: I didn't want you to reject me. Not again.

Regina: You wanted me broken.

Cora: Receptive.

Regina: You are the most manipulative… No. I won't even argue. Come with me. We're going to town.

Cora: It's the middle of the night.

Regina: I don't care. We'll wake them up – Emma and Henry and the two idiots – and you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that.

Cora: And then you'll let us start over?

Regina: I don't see that happening, mother. But I am… I was trying so hard to be worthy of Henry. And I deserve the same thing from you.

Cora: You're right. For you, sweetheart. Anything.

–[Storybrooke]–

(Ruby and Dr. Whale are sitting on the dock conversing.)

Dr. Whale: I wanted my name to stand for life. But everybody just thinks it's the name of a monster. I guess they're right about that. Rumpelstiltskin says that magic has a price. But, from where I'm sitting, seems that science does, too. Every time I try to save a life, someone else dies.

Ruby: Hey. Yeah. Look, you're Frankenstein. And I'm the werewolf. I ate my boyfriend. Regina thought she was punishing us by erasing who we were, but I think she underestimated how much crap we wanted to forget.

Dr. Whale: Yeah.

Ruby: But… We can't let it stop us. She gave us a chance to start over, and I want to take it. I think you should, too.

Dr. Whale: I wasn't such a bad guy, you know. I wanted to bring life back. But he never got over our mother. If I could've just brought her back-

Ruby: That guy in the hospital – someone keeps calling for him. Maybe a wife, a mother. Maybe, there's still some stuff you can fix.

—–

(Regina and Cora are in Regina's car. Regina is driving, and Cora is in the passenger seat.)

Regina: Nervous?

Cora: Not about owning up to what I've done. It's just… These carriages are strange. And something's irritating me…

(Cora pulls out Henry's handprint craft.)

Cora: Oh. For Mommy. Oh, that used to be you.

Regina: When were you in my house?

Cora: I haven't had the pleasure.

Regina: That was in my house. Think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions.

Cora: Well, let's be honest. Taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points, but, as long as Emma and her parents are here, he's not really yours. Not like he was when he made things for his one and only mommy. You've been too bad for too long, and now they see you as a… A snake. You don't want their love at all. What do you want?

Regina: My son back.

(Regina pulls the car over in a deserted parking lot.)

Cora: And I want my daughter back. I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better. I won't push you away again. Let me into your heart. Together, we can get him back again.

(Regina leans across the seat and puts her head on Cora's shoulder. Cora embraces her.)

Regina: How?

Cora: Oh, I have a few thoughts.

[Moira's Apartment]

[After leaving the Hospital Moira has been putting things into her suitcases seeing that she will be moving into a house just a block from the store that she has been wanting to open a shop of her own...she pulls out a small bag that was in her dresser and looks inside to see a Necklace that she had gotten from a Store in New York and somehow it called to her when she was there...like it was meant for her...she was just putting it around her neck when someone knocks on her door she sighs as she opens it to find Regina there]

Moira: ''Hey Regina what's going on?

Regina: ''Just came to see how you are since you were basically trapped with my mother and Hook...

Moira: ''wow words get around fast in this town but yeah I've had a rough two days...

Regina: ''looks like you are moving?

Moira: ''I found a small house just a little ways from the shop I am buying...I got in touch with the bank that I use and used as much of my money I can to get the house I wanted...so I am moving out of the apartment.

[Regina was just entering the room when she see's a necklace around her neck]

Regina: ''where did you get that it's beautiful?

Moira: ''I bought this when I was in New York there was an Antigue shop and I found this out of all the other jewelry.

Regina: ''it feels like there's magic in it must be a talisman...

Moira: 'It must be anyway I better get the rest of this into the car.

Regina: ''Right I don't mean to keep you from your move so I just wanted to check up on you and make sure that My mother doesn't hurt you again.

Moira: ''thanks...I still don't know what her game is so I'll just protect myself better now that I can do Magic finally.

[Regina nods with a smile as she finally walks out of the apartment and down to the street where her Mother Cora was standing waiting on her]

Cora: ''So this is where Moira lives I was wondering and it seems she escaped from Hook...

Regina: ''what is your interest in her what harm has she ever done to you?

Cora: ''Nothing...she has very strong Magic that can come in handy against the Dark One...we can use her to our advantage.

Regina: ''Just be careful she is still a young girl there is no need to harm her.

Cora: ''I won't harm her Regina she is very special to me and I won't rest until she is on our side.

–[Storybrooke]–

(At the hospital, Dr. Whale meets Ruby in the hallway.)

Dr. Whale: Where are they?

Ruby: Getting coffee from the machine. What's the verdict?

Dr. Whale: He'll live.

Ruby: You did it?

Dr. Whale: Thank you. Monster to monster.

Ruby: You did it!

(They enter the lobby, where Emma and company have returned.)

David: He's going to make it?

Dr. Whale: He's got some recuperating ahead of him – a few weeks, maybe – but yes. He's going to live.

Mary: Thank goodness.

Dr. Whale: Or me.

Leroy: Telling you right now, this will come to no good.

David: Quiet, Leroy.

Emma: I want to talk to him.

Dr. Whale: He's waking up now.

Ruby: Already?

Dr. Whale: I waited a couple of hours to tell you in case he, you know, keeled over. But so far, so good.

Mary: Alright, then.

David: Well, let's talk to him.

Emma: We're not talking to him as a group. We're not a group Sheriff.

Mary: But, we've been doing this together.

Emma: We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal. In a normal town, the Sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She doesn't bring her parents in with her.

David: That's probably true.

Mary: We'll be right here, then.

(Emma exits.)

—–

(Elsewhere in the hospital, Mr. Gold hands Belle, who is still bedridden, the chipped cup.)

Mr. Gold: I know you don't remember, but just… Indulge me. Please. Be careful with it.

(Belle takes the proffered cup.)

Belle: It's a… It's a cup.

Mr. Gold: Yeah.

Belle: It's… It's damaged.

Mr. Gold: Just…look at it. Focus. It's your talisman.

Belle: It's a cup.

Mr. Gold: You dropped it… In my castle. You were afraid that you had angered me.

Belle: Okay, here. You… You need to go and take your cup, okay?

(She tries to hand him back the cup, but he refuses to take it.)

Mr. Gold: No, no, no, no. I… I charmed it. If you focus, it will work. It's magic.

Belle: Okay, just go away. S-stop talking about magic, and take your cup.

(Belle, again, tries to push the cup back to Mr. Gold.)

Mr. Gold: Just look at it.

(Frustrated, Belle takes the cup and throws it against the wall. It shatters onto the floor.)

Belle: Just go. Just go away.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry…

(He leaves the room, glancing at the broken cup on the way out.)

—–

(Emma enters Greg's room.)

Greg: Nurse?

Emma: Sheriff Swan, actually.

Greg: I'm thirsty.

(She hands him a glass of water with a straw. She also sets a bag of his belongings next to the bed.)

Emma: Here. I have your personal effects. I'm just going to put them here, okay? So, Mr. Mendell, I wanted to talk to you about the accident.

Greg: Did I hit somebody? Oh, my God, I hit someone. Is he okay?

Emma: Don't worry about him. I mean, the… The damage was pretty minor.

Greg: Oh, thank God.

Emma: But, I do need you to state what happened in your own words – what you did, what you saw.

Greg: Well, I… I didn't see anything. I-

Emma: Well, you were driving.

Greg: Yeah, I mean… I saw the road, of course.

Emma: I just think I might be able to put your mind at ease. There might be…an explanation if you saw-

Greg: I was texting.

Emma: Oh.

Greg: I looked down, just for a second. And when I looked back up, he was… He was right there. And he was too close to avoid, but I… I know that it's not legal in Maine.

Emma: It's okay. I'm just glad that you… Were honest with me.

Greg: So, no charges?

Emma: No. No charges. I will let you go with a warning this time.

Greg: Thank you. So when… When can I head home?

Emma: As soon as the doctor clears you. We don't want to keep you.

(Emma exits the room and heads down to the lobby, where everyone is nervously waiting.)

Leroy: He didn't see nothing?

Emma: Free and clear.

MMB: Oh, good.

David: Now maybe, things can calm down for ten minutes and we can catch our breath.

—–

(At his shop, Mr. Gold takes out the white 'globe' that Cora had given him. He pricks his finger on the point and the top, and drops a drop of his blood onto the globe. The globe begins to glow and rotate. A red map of the world starts to appear, with one point in particular standing out from the map.)

Mr. Gold: Bae.

—–

(Emma, Mary Margaret, and David arrive home to Mary Margaret's apartment. Henry runs down the stairs to greet them in the kitchen. They all sit down to eat breakfast.)

Henry: You were out all night. Where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all?

David: Cereal okay?

Emma: Yeah.

Mary: Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook had a fight and someone got hurt.

Emma: We weren't sure if Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did.

Henry: Doctor? Oh… That's who Whale is.

Emma: Yeah, but without the neck bolts.

Henry: The monster had the bolts, not the doctor.

Emma: Right, but either way, some of us having known him… It's weird.

Mary: It's not weird. We're past it. We were cursed.

Henry: What are you talking about?

David: Nothing.

Henry: Wait.

Mary: Really, it's nothing.

(Henry leaves and returns with his book.)

Henry: Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairy tale. That means it comes from another land with different stories.

Emma: Eat. I really want to go to bed.

Henry: If the curse went to places with other Stories, then who knows who else is in this town?

(There is a knock on the door. Emma goes to Answer it, but Mr. Gold lets himself in first.)

Emma: Gold. We've all had a long Night.

Mr. Gold: You remember that favour you owe me, Miss Swan?

Emma: Yeah.

Mr. Gold: I'm cashing it in.

Emma: It's not… A good…

Mr. Gold: You do honour your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag.

Mary: Leaving?

Henry: W-where?

Emma: Wait. Find someone? Who?

Mr. Gold: My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon.

—–

(Greg is still in his room at the hospital. He grabs his bag of belongings off of the table and takes out his CELL PHONE. Checking that the coast is clear, he dials a number.)

Greg: Honey? I… I… I know. Just wait. Wait. Just listen. Just listen. Okay? Yes, I'm okay. I… I was in an Accident. And, honey… You're not going to believe what I saw.

[The End]


	12. Traveling To New York

**Traveling To New York**

[Moira's New Home]

[Moira has been getting the last of her boxes from the Moving van that has gotten here from New York from her apartment there and a guy comes up to her with a huge chest]

Man: ''Ok Lady this will be the last of your things where do you want this?

Moira: ''I will take care of it thank you guys so much for helping me.

Man2: ''No problem you are lucky you had a room mate that was able to pack all this up for you...and it wasn't a whole lot.

Moira: ''I don't like clutter so I try not to get a whole lot of stuff [she digs out her wallet and gives the guys the money] ''Here you go I hope it will cover everything even your gas.

Man3: ''thanks real nice well see ya later...

[As they were walking out of the door Mr. Gold was walking up the side walk with his cane as Moira was coming out to grab a box from the yard]

Mr. Gold: ''well you look like you are all moved in and we are almost neighbors...

Moira: ''Yeah I never did have a lot of stuff from my apartment so it was easy getting it all here...[seeing the look of worry on his face she comes over] 'Hey are you okay?

Mr. Gold: ''I'm fine it's just there is something I need your help with...can you tell me what it is that Cora could be really planning?

Moira: ''All I know is that she is hoping to find a dagger that belongs to you she is hoping to either control you with it or kill you.

Mr. Gold: ''I figure as much I would like for you to come with me to New York I found my son and I would ask all the help I can get...Miss Swan is also coming because of a deal we have...she will help me find my son.

Moira: ''If you are planning on going to New York I think it will be a good idea to take your dagger along with you just incase Cora wants to get sneaky while we are gone...

Mr. Gold: ''It's in a secret place a magical place where Only I can access to it.

Moira: ''I hope you are right I will go with you but how I can't pass the border?

Mr. Gold: ''I have this magical scarf that will able us to pass the border but I don't think it will be enough for both of us.

Moira: ''Oh...okay then I will pack a bag then..is there any place I can meet you?

Mr. Gold: ''Try meeting me at Emma's home we leave today.

Moira: ''Right I will see you in 15 minutes.

[Mr. Gold leaves slowly as he watches Moira go into her bedroom and starts looking through her chest for something curious on what she could have in it but not going to press her now when he wants to find his son.]

[Mary Margaret's Apartment Door]

[Moira is knocking on the door carrying one bag in her hands when Emma opens the door]

Emma: ''Ah there you are Moira you coming with us too?

Moira: ''Um yes Mr. Gold ask me to come...

David: ''what for?

Moira: ''I don't know he just asked me that's all...

Mr. Gold: ''which is nobody's business why I did so are we ready Miss Swan?

Emma: ''Almost. [Henry approaches]

Henry: ''Do you think it'll be cold where we're going or warm?

Emma: ''I think layers are always a good idea.

Mr. Gold: ''I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear. You owe me a favor; you alone.

Emma: ''I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking around. so either we both go or we both stay. [Mr. Gold thinks]

Mr. Gold: ''Then, we'll have to purchase another plane ticket. won't we?

Emma:[she looks confused] Wait, we're flying?

Mr. Gold: ''Don't worry. I'm covering the expenses, even new ones and Moira already bought her own

[Mary Margaret approaches Henry and helps with his jacket]

Mary:[to Moira] ''I guess it's good for you to go with them it will keep you out of Cora's hands and it will give Emma and Henry more protection...

David:[coming down the stairs] They're are going to need it with Mr. Gold around. [he looks at Gold] Alright Gold. you're going out there with my family. just know if anything happens to them-

Mr. Gold: ''Then you'll what? cross the town line and David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal van?

David: ''I'll be devastated this isn't a threat. it's a request. take care of them.

Mr. Gold: ''I promise no harm will come to your family. after all...we have a deal.

[ Mr. Gold is driving out of town with Emma in the front passenger seat, Henry and Moira in the back seat...Moira is looking ahead at the Storybrooke sign nervously as she prepares the Amulet in her hands]

Henry: ''So, where are we going?

Mr. Gold: ''Logan international Airport.

Emma: ''I think he meant the one after that.

Mr. Gold: ''Let's just take things one step at a time shall we?

[Emma looks at the shawl around Mr. Gold's neck]

Emma: ''Do you really think that shawl's gonna work?

Mr. Gold: ''well if it doesn't and I revert to my cursed self. we'll gonna have some problems. it'll work.

[Moira closes her eyes and clutches the necklace as they approach the town line and she begins to glow white as Mr. Gold has a blue light shimmer over him...]

Emma: ''So?

Mr. Gold: ''My name is Rumpelstiltskin. and we're gonna find my son.

[They arrived at the Logan International Airport. Emma, Moira, Mr. Gold and Henry are going through security]

Henry: ''Have you ever been outside of Storybrooke. before. Mr. Gold?

Mr. Gold: ''No.

Henry:''Are you nervous?

Mr. Gold:[holding back anger] No.

Henry: ''Are you worried about meeting your son?

Mr. Gold;[explodes] No, Henry, I'm Fine.

Emma: ''How about we talk about this later Kid? We're next.

Henry: ''It must be really hard not to use Magic. being like everyone else.

Moira:[to Mr. Gold] you've got to put your shoes in.

Mr. Gold: ''How terribly uncivilized.[Henry goes through the metal detector. Mr. Gold puts his shoes in the x-ray machine bin.]

Security Officer: ''Uh, scarf and the cane go in the basket.

Mr. Gold: ''what?

Security Officer: ''Scarf and the cane go in the basket.

Mr. Gold:[To Moira] I can't

Moira: ''You have to.

Man waiting in line: ''It ain't rocket science. Buddy. you ever been on a plane before?

Mr. Gold: ''Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before?

Moira: ''My...Father's a little nervous. we're headed to a family reunion. sorry.

Mr. Gold: ''Your father?

Emma{in a lowered voice] Just put your shawl in the bin. I'll help you get through.

Mr. Gold: ''If I let this go. I could forget who I am.

Moira: ''I'm not going to let that happen.

Mr. Gold:[after pausing for a moment to consider what Moira has just said. Mr. Gold let's out a sigh.] Okay. [He puts his cane and shawl in the bin. immediately. he feels pounding in his head and becomes physically unstable...Moira walks behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders and it goes away as she whispers under her breath Emma close behind she quickly puts the shawl From Mr. Gold's bin and places it back around his neck...Mr. Gold sighs in relief as he looks at Moira who was pale from her using magic and she was looking at him in concern...He nods]

Mr. Gold: ''Thanks for that Moira and I will be fine now.

Henry:[unaware of the situation] Guys there's a Cinnabon's here!

[Storybrooke Dock.]

[Hook places a Queen Of Hearts playing card on the ground. He begins looking around for Cora. Regina appears behind Hook surprising him.]

Regina: ''Hello Hook.

Hook: ''Regnia.

Regina: ''Expecting my mother? the one you were supposed to kill?

Hook: ''Oh, that. well, I didn't want to deprive you of a happy reunion.

Regina: ''Well it's your lucky day. she and I have made a amends.

Hook: ''and you're here to thank me? How sweet.

Regina: ''She wants to know if they've found the ship.

Hook: ''well. you can tell her she can ask me herself.

Regina: ''she decided it wouldn't be prudent for her to be out and about.

Hook: ''well, then it is my lucky day. and you can tell her they found the ship.

Regina: ''did you get her things off it?

Hook: ''I've been tied up in bed, and not in the good way.

Regina: ''She needs her things.

Hook: ''Oh I'll bet she does. Oh. that's good news then. a Giant got loose from the hold.

Regina:[incredulously] you lost a giant?

Hook: ''well, a Shrunken Giant.

Regina: ''How is that good news?

Hook: ''because...when he got free. he took one look at the Prince and became extremely murderous.

Regina: ''Hmm. a giant in town who wants to kill the Prince. this is just the distraction we need.

Hook: ''that it is. Dear.

[Aijira Airlines Regional Flight 53]

[Mr, Gold, Emma and Henry are sitting in their seats waiting for take off...Moira at the window looking out Henry is eating baked goods from Cinnabon's]

Emma: [To Henry] You good kid?

Henry:''You kidding? a trip with you, first plane ride. and we're going on a quest like in the book. the only thing that could make this day better...is more frosting.

Emma: [Emma notices that Mr. Gold seems Jumpy] its going to be alright. we're gonna to find your son.

Mr. Gold: ''I know.

Woman over P.A: ''Welcome folks to Ajira Airlines Regional flight 53 with nonstop service to New York city. Our Flight time tonight is 42 mintues. please sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.

[Moira is looking out of the window just thinking about how she felt when she used her magic and how different it was feeling...she looks at the Necklace around her neck and sees the Blue Diamond in the middle and she caresses it]

Mr. Gold:[notices her doing that] ''That's a lovely looking Necklace deary where did you get it?

Moira: ''Oh I actually found it at a Gift store in New York a couple of days before I went into the Enchanted Forest...I would have picked something else but this Amulet actually called to me if you know what I mean.

Mr. Gold: ''Maybe because it belongs to you and as long as you have it nothing can harm you...it gives you protection and a good thing too for you wouldn't be able to cross the Town Line without.

Moira: ''I can feel it's magic everyday and makes me wonder what else is it capable of doing.

[She looks away from Mr. Gold down to her necklace as the Plane then takes off the ground and into the sky]


	13. Manhattan

**Manhattan**

[New York City]

[A Taxi drives up in front of an apartment building somewhere in the SoHo district and Mr. Gold, Emma Swan, Moira and Henry Mills step out]

Moira: ''what's wrong? is this the right place?

Mr. Gold: ''yes it is.

Emma: ''Let me guess, he isn't expecting you? [Mr. Gold remains silent] well. who doesn't love a surprise?

[Storybrooke]

[Cora, Hook, and Regina Mills are in Regina's room at her house. Regina appears to be attempting to hide her tears.]

Cora: ''what is it, Sweetie?

Regina: ''it's Henry. Emma left town with Gold. and she took him with her as well as Moira.

Cora: ''and you didn't stop them?

Regina: ''I didn't know until after they had gone.

Cora: ''I'm sure he's safe. and as soon as Gold's done. Henry will be back...Moira will also and it will get me the chance I need to tell her the truth of what it is about her that intruges me.

Regina: ''I don't understand you act like you're obsessed with her what is she to you?

Cora: ''Let's just say that back before you cast your curse a Prophecy came to pass of a Child with Magic powers will become Princess of all Magic...it turns out there was A Sorceress Queen who died giving birth to the child and I was one of her friends but I was only using her to gather information on how to come more powerful so that I can cross over to see you but then the child was so innocent and so precious so I had to take her for my own so I stole her from the Queen after she died and I kept her with me until a certain Imp took her from me in a deal.

Regina: ''what deal...do you mean Rumpelstiltskin took her for what?

Cora: '' Just for some Magic Beans that I needed at the time He also heard about the prophecy and wanted to use the child's magic to create a Portal and somehow I never saw her again until recently when she came back to the enchanted forest because of my urging and magic...and here she is...but I don't think Rumpelstiltskin knows who she is yet.

[Hook hears the story and was intrigued]

Hook: ''So the Lovely Moira was Born in the Enchanted Forest...and was taken by Rumpelstiltskin long time ago...where is he by the way?

Regina: ''I don't know.

Hook: ''Well. if he's left town. then he's powerless. he can be killed.

Cora: ''the moment either of us leave, we lose our magic and our advantage.

Hook: ''Your memories?

Regina: ''None of us were victims of the curse. it's not about Memories it's about Magic.

Hook: ''well I don't need magic. I'll go after him alone.

Regina: ''even if you could find him, do you really think you could just walk to him and stab him in the heart with your sword?

Hook: ''Well, I'd prefer my Hook but I can't seem to find that now.

Cora: ''You're not going anywhere.

Hook:''I deserve my vengeance!

Cora; ''You're right. you do. and with the Dark One gone, we can search for the one magical item that could actually kill him here-his dagger.

[New York City. ]

[Moira, Henry, Emma and Mr Gold are trying to decipher which apartment Baelfire lives in.]

Henry: ''No Baelfire.

Emma: ''Yeah that wouldn't fly as an alias. [To Mr. Gold] Your magic globe didn't give an apartment number?

Mr. Gold: ''It doesn't work that way.

Moira: ''it works kinda like a Locater spell you just need a drop of the person's blood on it to make it work...I guess I kinda read it somewhere.

Mr. Gold;[smiles to himself] ''You have it quite right dearie...

Henry: ''do any of these names mean anything to you?

Mr. Gold: ''well, names are what I traffic in. but sadly no. [Emma points to apartment number 407, the only apartment that does not have the name of the person living there]

Emma: ''here's your boy.

Mr. Gold: ''No. it could just be vacant.

Emma: ''you may traffic in names and magic but I traffic in finding people that don't want to be found. and those sort of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts. [she presses the button] UPS Package. for 407 [the line disconnects]

Henry: ''Maybe you should have said FedEx

[Moira hears a crash and a clank in the distance and rushes outside]

Moira: ''He's running.

[She, Henry, Emma and Mr. Gold go out the door, only to see a man climbing down the fire escape. then running through the streets]

Mr. Gold;[to Emma] That Favor you owe me. this is it. get him to talk to me. I can't run.

Emma: [To Moira] watch Henry. I'll be back.

[Emma chases the man all over New York until she eventually catches up to him and his face becomes visible for the first time she has been chasing Neal Cassidy] No. Neal?

Neal: ''Emma. I don't understand. what are you doing here?

Emma: ''what am I doing here?

Neal: ''yeah.

[Another Part Of NYC]

[Moira is buying Henry a Hot dog.]

Henry: ''Thanks Moira...Don't worry Emma's really good at catching people.

Mr. Gold: ''Well, my son's been running away for a very long time now. and I have a feeling he's equally adept to it.

Moira: ''well, at least we found him, right?

Mr. Gold: ''Indeed.

Henry: ''Oh and uh. thanks for the Hot Dog I forgot.

Moira: ''You are quiet welcome...

Mr. Gold: ''and thank you Henry.

Henry: ''for what?

[Mr. Gold starts to walk away from the Hot Dog cart and Moira and Henry follows]

Mr. Gold: ''well, if it wasn't for you bringing Emma to Storybrooke, none of this would have come to pass. you...are a remarkable young man.

Henry: ''You know...I forgave her. Emma...for giving me up. she thought it was the best for me then. that's why she did it. I'm sure your son will get it too.

Mr. Gold: ''Alas. the circumstances surrounding our separation weren't quite so noble.

Henry: ''but you're here now. and you want him back, right?

Mr. Gold: ''More than anything

Henry: ''then that's all that matters.

[Moira, Henry and Mr Gold are sitting quietly waiting for Emma to return. Mr. Gold is visiby nervous]

Henry: ''Why are you nervous? when I found my mom, I was excited.

Mr. Gold: ''because I have the benefit of a little more...life Experience. I know things don't always happen the way we want them too.

Henry: ''Sure, but in my book, it says that you can see the future. why can't you just look and see what's gonna happen?

Mr. Gold: ''well thats complicated. I didn't always have it. and then when I did...well...it's maybe not the gift one would expect. seeing the ineviable...can be a terrible price.

Henry: ''but you wouldn't have to worry about stuff. you'd just know.

Moira: ''The Future isn't always written there always missing Puzzles-difficult to read. and never ,never what you think...

[The Door opens. Emma enters]

Emma: ''Hey.

Mr. Gold: ''Did you find him?

Emma: ''sorry. your son...got away.

[Moira seeing the look of guilt in Emma's eyes and knew she was lying as Mr. Gold is buzzing all the residents. trying to gain access to the building]

Moira: ''Gold, wait. what are you doing? [the door clanks unlocked]

Mr. Gold: ''I'm finding my son. [he opens the door and begins to enter. Emma and Henry follow him...with Moira]

Emma: ''He's gone.

Mr. Gold: ''but he lives here. he'll be back and I'll be waiting.

[They enter the Hallway to Neals apartment. Mr. Gold begins to pick the lock then he looks at Moira]

Mr. Gold: ''I need you to open it with your magic Dearie

Moira: ''I can but it will drain me even if I use a little bit.

Mr. Gold: ''Then do what you must.

[Moira signs as she points her finger at the key hole and then she opens the door turning the door nob]

Moira: ''There its open...

[She sways and leans against the wall softly as Emma catches her seeing how sickly pale she is]

Emma: ''what's going on with you?

Moira: ''it been a while since I've used magic it takes alot out of me at times...

Mr. Gold: ''that's what happens when you are not using it...but it's a good thing you can use it we wouldn't have gotten in without you.

[Neal's Apartment]

[The Door is open and Mr. Gold enters followed by Emma holding on to Moira and Henry]

Emma: ''Gold. come on. Please we really shouldn't be here.

Henry: ''I don't think he's listening. [Emma let's go of Moira as she sits her down on a sofa and she walks over to the window where the dreamcatcher is hanging. it's the same one that she and Neal took from a hotel room eleven years prior. she picks it up. and stares at it]

Mr. Gold: ''you find something dearie?

Emma: ''Nothing. Uh. it just looks like a dreamcatcher.

Mr. Gold: ''yeah well if it's nothing why are you still holding it? [realization on his face] you're lying to me.

Emma: ''Just get back to looking okay?

Mr. Gold: ''No. no no you saw something tell me.

Emma: ''You don't know what you're talk-

Mr. Gold: ''Tell me!

Moira: ''come Emma You need to tell him okay there is no use lying anymore...

Emma: ''Henry go wait in the bathroom.

Henry: ''but I can help-

Emma: ''Henry. go! [Henry walks off. Emma starts talking to Mr. Gold] there's nothing here. the guy's a ghost.

Mr. Gold: ''what, you think me a fool? you're holding back. I wanna know what and why.

Emma: ''I'm not holding back-

Mr. Gold: ''did he tell you something?

Emma: ''Gold-

Mr. Gold: ''did he tell you something?

Emma: ''Nothing...he didn't say anything...

Mr. Gold: ''but you talked to-

Emma: ''ah! don't put words in my mouth-

Mr. Gold: ''Tell me! you tell me. or I'm gonna make you tell me.

[Moira walks over and stands in between them and looks at Emma]

Moira: 'Emma okay enough he knows you are lying about something and you need to tell him before things get out of control...

[Neal bursts through the door]

Mr. Gold: ''We had a deal! a deal no one- No one breaks deals with me!

Neal: Hey! Leave her alone.

Mr. Gold: ''Bae[Neal Nods] You came back for me.

Neal: ''No. I came to make sure you didn't hurt her. I've seen what you do to people who break deals.

Mr. Gold: ''Please. Bae. just let me talk.

Neal: ''I have no interest in talking to you. you can go. [to Moira] ''who are you?

Moira: ''My name is Moira

Neal: ''why do I have a feeling that I've met you before?

Moira:[confusion] ''I don't think so where did you think you've seen me...

Neal: ''It was a long time ago I think and you were only a tiny little baby...

[Mr. Gold looks at Neal as he was talking to Moira and when Neal told her he has seen her as a baby and he then realized who Moira is and walks towards them]

Mr. Gold: ''I'm not going anywhere.

Neal: ''get out of my apartment!

Emma: ''Neal.

Neal: ''Emma I got this.

Mr. Gold[Looks surprised] you two know each other. you two know each other. How?

Emma: ''you sent me chasing after him.

Mr. Gold: ''No, no, no stop it! You're lying. how do you know each other? [Henry enters the room]

Henry: ''Mom? what's going on?

Emma: ''Hey. [Emma tries to comfort Henry]

Neal: ''who is this?

Emma: ''My son.

Neal: ''what?

Henry: ''Is that Baelfire?

Emma: ''I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer? come on. [Emma tries to rush out of the room with Henry]

Neal: ''wait. how old are you?

Emma: ''Don't answer him.

Neal: ''How old are you kid?

Henry: ''Eleven! Now why is everyone yelling?

Neal: ''He's Eleven?

Henry: ''Mom?

Neal: ''is this my son?

Henry: ''No. My dad was a fireman. he died. [he turns to Emma for reassurance] that's what you told me. you said...

Neal: is this...my son?

Emma[holding Henry, Emma whispers] Yes. [Henry backs away from her in disbelief and climbs out the window. onto the fire escape...]

Moira: ''I'll go after him while you talk.

[After a moment she goes outside with Henry as Emma tries to go after them...Neal heads towards the window. Mr. Gold stops him]

Mr. Gold: ''Baelfire...please. please all I want is a chance to be heard.

Neal: ''get out.

Mr. Gold: ''Look, you came back to Protect Emma to show that she lived up to her end of her bargain with me.

Neal: ''and now she has. you can go.

Mr. Gold: ''No. our deal was for her to get you to talk to me. if you truly want her deal to fulfilled...you have but one choice. [whispers] you need to talk to me.

Neal: ''you got three minutes.

[Neal's Fire Escape]

[Moira is sitting beside Henry]

Moira: ''Hey...Henry do you want to talk about it?

Henry: ''I hate when Grown ups lie to Kids...why do you do it?

Moira: ''I haven't lied to anyone Henry but if you are talking about Emma is probably cause she was scared that all the pain she let die in her past will come back...and then you would be hurt...

Henry: 'Lying is never the answer doesn't matter if she was trying to protect me.

[Emma comes out to the Fire Escape]

Emma: ''can I talk to Henry?

Moira: ''Um sure I will leave you alone.

[She leaves as Emma walks over to Henry]

Henry: ''so that's him.

Emma: ''yeah.

Henry: ''why didn't you tell me?

Emma: ''because I never thought I would see him again I never wanted to.

Henry: ''Why not?

Emma: ''he was a thief. Henry. a Liar, a bad guy and he...he broke my heart.

Henry: ''I could have taken it, you know. the truth.

Emma: ''I know. he was just a part of my life. I...wanted to forget. that's why I didn't tell you. I was thinking of me. not you.

Henry: ''I thought you were different, but you're just like her-Regina. she always lied to me too.

Emma: ''I'm sorry.

Henry: ''I wanna meet my dad. [Emma nods]

[Moira slides back inside the window as Neal and Gold were talking she sighs and walks out of the room to sit on the bed as they talk]

Neal: ''Clocks ticking.

Mr. Gold: ''I know I've made mistakes. but you must believe me. I wanna make it up to me. there's no greater pain then regret.

Neal: ''try abandonment.

Mr. Gold: ''please. let me make it up to you.

Neal: ''How are you going to do that? I grew up alone I grew up without a father. you can make up for that?

Mr. Gold: ''Yeah. yes I can.

Neal: ''two minutes.

Mr. Gold: ''come with me to Storybrooke. there's magic there. I can turn back the clock back. make you fourteen again. we can start over.

Neal: ''Fourteen? I don't wanna be Fourteen...again. are you-are you insane?

Mr. Gold: ''I can't make up for lost time. but I can take away the memories. Bae.

Neal:''take away who I am-no, thanks. One minute.

Mr. Gold: ''Bae...please give me a chance. you once loved me.

Neal: ''you were once a good man.

Mr. Gold: ''I can be that again. I've changed. look...I came here...to this city without magic.

Neal: ''Yeah, yeah and you're still trying to use it to make up for your mistakes. still think that can make it all better. it won't you can't [scoffs] you have no idea what I've lived with. you're so worried about you. you know what I've dealt with? every night for more years then you could know...the last thing I see before sleep is the image of you-you and me over that pit, your hand...wrapped around mine. and then you open your grip. and as I fall away, all I can see is your face. choosing all...[imitating Rumpelstiltskin] this...crap over me. Letting me go...now it's my turn. now I'm letting you go.

Mr. Gold: ''I'm sorry.

Neal: ''I don't care. I didn't get closure, so you don't either. Gotta go.

Mr. Gold[tearing up.] Oh. Bae.

Neal: ''No. times up.

[Neal walks away. leaving Mr. Gold speechless]

[Neal's Bedroom]

[Moira is looking down at her necklace still caressing the blue jewel in her hand as she heard everything that was said between Mr. Gold and Baelfire...she doesn't remember who her parents are except for the adoption one she was given when she was just a baby and hearing everything between Emma, Neal, Henry and Mr. Gold made her feel Isolated like she was interfering she gets up and walks into the living room where Mr. Gold is staring sadly outside]

Moira: ''He may be angry at you Mr. Gold but someday he will look at you as his father again...Anger makes you say things that you really don't mean...

Mr. Gold: ''I don't know about that he was alone all his younger years and I wasn't there for him when he needed me and now that I finally found him he wants nothing to do with me and with good reason...I created this mess and it's up to me to fix it.

Moira: ''I don't know what the love of family means but I do now is you Love your son then that is all you need to make him see that you are not like what you use to be even villains can change don't give up on him yet...

Mr. Gold: ''Thanks Dearie...it must be tiring seeing all this drama between us why don't you go get some fresh air we will leave this town soon enough...

Moira: ''Okay I'll just go find someplace to eat I haven't eaten in days...

[She pats him on his shoulder as she passes him out the front door as he watches her leave remembering a time that he knew her from another time]

[Past Enchanted Forest]

[Cora was smiling at herself as she enters the Palace in Wonderland and in her arms was a tiny little baby and she cradles her in her arms]

Cora: ''Well now that you are in my arms...You will have a wonderful life of Parties, gowns, and Nannies I will make sure that you have everything even learn how to do magic...My dear Moira My daughter...

[As she was smiling down at her newest Addition to her Royal Household...she hears someone clapping in front of her as Rumpelstiltskin enters the throne room]

Rumpelstiltskin: ''Well, well dearie what do we have here I never known you to be the Motherly type and teaching her to do magic...you are going to make her into your Image like you did with Regina...

Cora: ''This time it will be different she will be under my tight control and no man will enter her life unless I wish it...what do you want Rumple?

Rumpelstiltskin: ''I want the Child that the Mages and Faires have talked about...[he points to Moira in Cora's arms] ''Its her Moira...she will possess the Purest Magic of all the realms...and must be trained properly if she is to be the Sorceress Queen Of Valona..

Cora: ''You will not have her Rumple she is mine and I will always keep her...nothing you will say will make me give her up...

Rumpelstiltskin: ''Oh I can change your mind dearie when I tell you what I can give you in return for this child...[he holds out a bean in his hand and she was surprised] ''I know you've been wanting to go back to Regina and so I can give you this magic bean if you give me the child...

[Cora was conflicted as she looks at the Bean in Rumpelstiltskin's hand and then back at Moira who was looking at her in an innocent way she closes her eyes as tears comes out of her face as she finally comes with a decision and from Rumpelstiltskin's face he knew her answer and smiles as she walks over to him...He takes the tiny child in his hands and looks at her for the first time]

Rumpelstiltskin: ''what a Lovely child...she is the Future Sorceress Queen that will Rule the Magic Kingdom of Valona...she will be mine to train.

[He gives Cora the Bean]

Cora: ''I will get her back one day Rumpelstiltskin mark my words I will makes sure that you will never use her magic for yourself.

Rumpelstiltskin: ''Ah...Ah No threats dear I can easily kill you but I won't just so you know she will be my child now so don't come looking for us...

[He disappears as Cora and her guards run towards him but he was gone in a cloud of Purple smoke]

[New York Present]

[Mr. Gold looks down at his hands from where he once held the small child version of Moira and then slowly smiles to himself that he found her again when he thought that she was gone forever.]


	14. The Queen Is Dead

**The Queen Is Dead**

[New York]

[Moira, Emma, Mr. Gold are following behind Henry and Neal as they talk about the Pizza]

Moira: ''so Henry you like the New York Pizza?

Henry: ''Yeah. its delicious. cheesy. and doesn't Lie.

[Moira looks at Emma and winces as she turns to Henry]

Moira: ''Right well do you want to go get a slice?

Henry: ''Um I will go with Neal if that's okay Moira...

[Moira sighs in annoyance a little]

Moira: 'Go ahead you should spend time with your father...[to Emma and Mr. Gold] ''Um if it's alright with you I'll just go back to the Apartments I need more fresh air the air around all of you is suffocating me...

Emma: ''I'm sorry Moira...

Moira: ''it's fine you all have your issues which is why I'm walking away before I get in the middle of it.

[She walks away from them feeling so lonely that she kinda wish she didn't come to New York with them]

[Neal's Apartment Building]

[Moira enters the building feeling like she was being followed inside as she walks upstairs when she was pulled face forward to a wall... found a hook under her chin]

Moira: ''Ha...ha Hook...how did you get here?

Hook: ''Oh I got here by my ship...pretty handy when trying to avoid the Magic barrier of your town...[he whispers against her ear] ''Now...be a good girl and tell me where the Crocodile is...

Moira: ''He is here just not with me at the moment...he is out with Emma, and Henry...

Hook: ''Then I will wait until they come back and I will get my chance to skin him in the mean time How about you and I get to requited...

[He turns her around and takes her mouth with his swallowing her moan burying his hand without a hook in her hair...she pushes away from him only to get pulled back into his arms and he holds her]

Moira: ''Stop it...let go of me.

Hook: ''I can't...you somehow planted yourself to me and I can't get you out...

Moira: ''I planted? you done all this all on your own I had nothing to do with it.

Hook: ''Ever since we met all I keep thinking about is you...There's fire between us and it will only get worse unless we do something about it.

Moira; ''Last time you were with Cora trying to kill me...I remember the Mark you gave me when You had me on your ship...

[She touches her face from where the Scar was before she healed it]

Hook: ''I Was in a rage at the time because I was so close in getting my revenge...

Moira: ''Revenge it always comes to that word don't you know by now that Revenge isn't the answer...what happens when you do kill Rumpelstiltskin will it stop you from wanting more blood...?

Hook: ''I will stop being angry then because the man I hate will be dead...

Moira: ''that's what they all say but the truth is you won't be any better then the person who took your hand...you don't want to keep going down that road it will take you down a path you have no way of escapeing...You only have one life to live Hook...you should be using it wisely not because of Revenge...

Hook: ''I wish that I can walk away but I don't know if I can.

[Moira sighs sadly but then she slowly begins to walk away back down stairs as Hook grabs her hand]

Hook: ''where are you going?

Moira: ''I guess to find Emma and Mr Gold...

Hook: ''No come here.

[He takes her mouth with his and backs her up the stairs again until he backs her into a wall...she moans in surrander as he picks her up walks her into a room and slams the door behind them and backs her to it and begins kissing her down her neck she is holding his head to her with her hands in his hair]

Moira: [she pushes him away] ''Stop No we are not doing this I'm not that kinda of girl Hook besides we have different paths at the moment.

Hook:[he steps back reluctantly] ''You are right love I will have to just restrain myself from you for now But I don't know how long before I want you in my arms...

Moira: ''well wait a little longer.

[Neal's Apartment downstairs]

[Moira was just coming downstairs as Emma, Henry, Neal and Gold come inside]

Henry: ''so should I call you grandpa now?

Mr. Gold: 'call me whatever you'd like.

Neal: ''He's a good kid.

Emma: ''yeah.

Neal: ''hey. I'm trying my best here.

Emma: ''I know. we all are. it's just, we're gonna have to go back to our home.

Neal: ''I'm just getting to know him.

Emma: ''well, then maybe...maybe you should come with us.

Neal: ''To Storybrooke?

Emma: ''I've seen your apartment. you don't got a lot going on here.

Neal: ''Looks can be deceiving. listen...there's something I've been meaning to tell you. it's complicated.

Henry: ''So Moira do you think we can take the subway?

Moira: ''yeah. sure of course.

Henry: ''Come on.

Neal ''here I got it. so after this, maybe times square.

Mr. Gold:[to Emma] so, uh did you talk to him?

Emma: ''he said it's complicated.

Mr. Gold: ''Oh I see.

Emma: ''Well, maybe he just needs some time I don't know.

[Door opens and Hook appears out of nowhere and ambushes them. he knocks Emma to the ground and then Pins Mr. Gold to the wall and stabs him with his hook]

Hook: ''Tick-tock. times up. Crocodile. you took Milah, my love. my happiness. and for that I now take your life.

[Moira sighs as she runs over to Mr. Gold in between him and Hook..she uses her magic to put him to sleep making him confused as he falls to the ground...Neal and Henry runs in seeing what's going on]

Neal: ''what the hell is going on?

Emma: [gasping] one of your dad's enemies found us.

Neal:[whispering] Hook.

Emma: ''you know him?

[Moira checks Mr. Gold's wound and finds blood]

Neal: [whispers] Papa?

Moira: ''Found a storage room and locked our stab-happy Pirate in there. he shouldn't be causing anyone else any problems. and get this-he had a map on him. it looks like he sailed his ship here.

Neal: ''How'd he get a Pirate ship into New York?

Moira: ''it's cloaked. Don't worry. he's not gonna hurt any of us.

Henry: ''but is Mr. Gold gonna be okay?

Neal: ''Henry. he's gonna be fine.

Henry: Mr. Gold. are you all right?

Mr. Gold;[lowered voice] You stay away from me! you caused this. you brought us back here. you did this!

Moira: ''Hey. Kid. the battery's dead. go in the other room and see if you can find a charger. okay?

Henry: ''Okay.

Neal: ''Oh man. we gotta get him to an E.R fast.

Mr. Gold: ''No' it's pointless [the wound is shown to have turned yellowish greenish]

Emma: ''what the hell is that?

Mr Gold:[strained voice] it's poison. it's one of Hook's own making. there's no antidote in this world. its...it's not from here.

Neal: ''Hey. hey hey. there's gotta be some way we can save you.

Moira: ''there is. there is I can heal him.

Neal: ''How you don't have any magic do you?

Emma: ''yes of course she does...she is what they call the Princess Of Magic anything is possible with her

Moira: ''it will require all of my energy so make sure nobody is watching...

Mr. Gold: ''No. No no we don't have time. we need something faster to get home so that My magic can heal me you don't have to waste your precious energy on me.

Emma: ''well that's great. but who's gonna Captain it since the only guy qualified wants you dead?

Neal: ''I can do it.

Mr. Gold;[exhales sharply] Bae?

Neal: ''yeah. I can do it.

Emma: ''You know how to sail a Pirate Ship?

Neal: ''Yeah I do.

[Moira is inside the Apartment mixing an Herb in a bowl as Emma come over]

Emma: ''what is that it smells terrible?

Moira: ''it's suppose to it's medicine for Mr. Gold I have to put it on the wound for me to heal it with my magic once it's on there no poison should affect him again.

Neal: ''Good thank you for helping my father.

Moira: ''Your welcome...

Henry: ''Emma, you need to see this.

Emma: ''what is it Kid?

Henry: 'it's a text from David and Mary Margaret. you need to read it now.

Emma: ''bad news Gold.

Mr. Gold: ''what, worse than incurable poison?

Emma: ''I don't know. you tell me you got a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke. that's the source of all your power?

Mr. Gold: [breathes deeply] get to your point.

Emma: ''Cora's after it. the only way to stop her is to have David and Mary Margaret get to it first

Mr. Gold: ''yeah let Cora try.

Emma: ''you can't be seriously be willing to risk this, not with your son coming back with you to Storybrooke.

Mr. Gold: ''before we left I made sure Moira casts a spell to hide my Dagger in a secure place...they won't find it unless I can find it first.

Emma: ''Looks like you had everything under control...nice thinking Mr. Gold...

[Moira slowly walks over to Mr. Gold and sits down on the table in front of him]

Moira: ''I will need to put this on your wound if I am to heal you.

Mr. Gold: ''you don't have to do this Moira let us get back to Storybrooke and you won't have to risk yourself.

Moira: ''it's my risk to take and besides you should be at your full strength if you are going against Cora.

Emma: ''she's right...better now then later.

Mr. Gold: ''Okay...do your best

[Moira puts the medicine on Mr. Gold's shoulder and after she puts it on she then lays her hands over the wound and begins to heal it...a blue light comes out of her hands and it then enter Mr. Gold's body...Neal comes over and watches as the wound disappears making everybody sigh in relief]

Moira:[voice straining] ''There that should do it the Poison is gone...now we really should go back home...I don't know how much longer I can use magic here.

Mr. Gold: ''thank you my dear...I will owe you one.

Moira: ''No it's good to see you back to your strong self...

[StoryBrooke]

(David and Mary Margaret climb up the clock tower until they reach the clock itself. David takes off a pane of glass and looks inside.)

David: It's here! A clever hiding place for a very clever man.

(David detaches the dagger from the hand of the clock and hands it to Mary Margaret.)

Mary: We did it.

David: The Dark One finally can be controlled.

(Cora and Regina magically appear in a puff of purple smoke.)

Cora: Indeed he can be. But by whom?

Mary: Cora…

David: You're too late.

Cora: Actually, it seems that we found you just in time.

Mary: I told you to pick your side carefully. Good has won, just as it always does.

Cora: I think the day's finally come, my darling Snow, for you to learn a long overdue lesson.

(Cora waves her hand and Johanna magically appears.)

Mary: Johanna!

Cora: You see, in the end, it isn't good or evil that wins… But power.

(Regina magically sticks her hand through Johanna's chest and pulls out her heart.)

Regina: Your choice.

[The dagger begins to suddenly vibrate and then flies out of David's hand and into the air outside...Cora, Regina, David and Mary were shocked]

(The face off is still happening in the clock tower.)

[Cora and Regina are desperate as the Dagger hovers over the Clock tower]

Cora: ''what in the world it seems the Dagger had a spell on it...

Regina: ''there's no way that the dagger could have been a trap could it...

Cora: ''Unless the Dark One put a spell on it that who ever touches other then him it would magically go back to him where it belongs...Damn it he had help.

Regina: ''Who would help him?

Cora: ''Why my darling Moira of course he must have made her use her magic to protect the Dagger so we have no chance in defeating him unless they get back.

Regina: ''So we lost everything now?

(Regina puts Johanna's heart back into her chest. Johanna then rushes over to Mary Margaret and David.)

Cora: Not quite everything.

(Suddenly, Cora magically throws Johanna through the face of the clock, causing her to fall to her death. Mary Margaret looks out and is devastated by what she sees. David attempts to comfort her.)

Regina: Well, there you go. You see where good gets you?

(Regina and Cora magically apparate away in a puff of purple smoke.)

–[New York]–

(In New York, Emma and Neal are walking to the car that Neal has arranged for.)

Neal: It should be one more block west.

Emma: Once we get the car, what do we do about Hook?

Neal: I don't know. He made his way to New York. I'm sure he could make his way out of a basement. You have a problem leaving him behind?

Emma: Actually, I've done it before.

Neal: Great.

Emma: I have to admit, after some of the things you've said, I'm surprised you'd rally to his side like this.

Neal: There's a difference between running away from your father, and watching him die in front of you. He may be a monster, but he's my blood.

Emma: What happens when he's healed?

Neal: I don't know. Forgiveness ain't something I think is possible with him.

Emma: But somewhere inside you, you hope someday, it will be.

Neal: Life's full of surprises, isn't it?

Emma: Well, no matter what, it'll be nice for Henry to be around you a little bit, even if it is just for a visit.

Neal: Here's our car.

(Neal runs over to a grey car, and grabs a set of keys from behind the wheel.)

Emma: Please tell me we are not going to hotwire this thing.

Neal: No. Uh… It belongs to a friend.

Emma: That's a generous friend.

Neal: Yeah, about that. Um… We need to finish our conversation from earlier. There's something you need to know about me before we get on the ship.

(A woman, Tamara, calls out to Neal and runs up to them.)

Tamara: Neal! Thank God I caught you.

Neal: What are you doing here?

Tamara: I don't know. I… Maybe I got a little worried after talking to you. You can't just say you're… Leaving town for a while.

Neal: Hey. Yeah, listen. Everything's fine, okay? I promise.

Tamara: Great, sweetie. Just tell me what's going on.

Emma: Neal?

Tamara: I'm Tamara.

(Tamara and Emma shake hands.)

Emma: Emma.

Neal: She's my fiancée.

–[Storybrooke]–

(Mary Margaret and David are at the graveyard. Mary Margaret plants flowers on top of Johanna's grave.)

David: It was a beautiful service.

Mary: That never should've happened. Johanna was an innocent.

David: You can't blame yourself. You did the best you could do in an impossible situation.

Mary: And yet, Regina's family mausoleum remains untouched.

David: Mary Margaret…

Mary: I've had the same rule my entire life – hold on to goodness. It's what my mother taught me. How many more lives is following that lesson going to take away from me?

David: You can't let Cora make you lose faith in who you are – someone who does the right thing. You know, that's exactly what she wants.

Mary: I made the 'right' decision, when I stopped Regina's execution all those years ago. When it could've saved us all of this heartache. I made the 'right' decision, when I sent Emma through the wardrobe alone, and we didn't see her first steps. I made the 'right' decision, when I let my own mother die from Cora's poison.

David: And we keep beating them.

Mary: At what cost? All I want is our happy ending. It's time. We've earned it. No more lives lost. No more hearts broken.

David: The dagger… It's useless until Gold returns to Storybrooke. We have time. We'll get it back. And when we do, we can bring Cora and Regina to justice.

Mary: I don't care about justice anymore. We keep thinking that people will change. What if that's wrong? What if I'm the one who has to change?

David: Change how?

Mary: I'm going to kill Cora.

–[End]-


	15. The Miller's Daughter

**The Miller's Daughter**

–[Storybrooke]–

(The New York group is sailing on Hook's ship towards Storybrooke. Henry and Neal are steering the ship, while Emma and Moira tends to Mr. Gold below deck.)

Moira: You look better.

Mr. Gold: Thanks to you dearie.

Emma: Tell me about this, uh, knife of yours. Cora and Regina… If they do have it, they can make you do anything?

Mr. Gold: Indeed.

Emma: Like… Kill us all?

Mr. Gold: Yeah. You're hoping I bleed to death now, aren't you?

Emma: You're Henry's grandfather. We're family now. I'm going to save you.

Mr. Gold: Oh, I feel so reassured.

Moira: ''I wouldn't be so sure they do have it remember the spell I put on it Mr. Gold?

Mr. Gold: ''who ever touches it will make it come right to us...but I'm sure they haven't found it yet.

[Moira stands up and walks towards the Port window and reaches out her hand when a Dagger flies to it and she is surprised that the spell works as she turns and walks towards Mr. Gold who was shocked]

Moira: ''Here you are Cora must have found it and went to touch it...so it's here in your hands again.

[She gives it to him and he hurryily puts it in his jacket pocket]

Mr. Gold: ''How is it possible that you are the Child of the prophecy?

Moira: ''wait what Prophecy?

Mr. Gold: ''that one day you will become Queen of All Magic...

Emma: ''Queen of all Magic didn't we once hear that in the enchanted forest?

Moira: ''The Knight Lancelot said it to me but at the time Cora was disguised as him so I wouldn't really know.

Mr. Gold: ''you were a tiny child when I found you and took you from Cora when she stole you from your mother after you were born...

Moira: ''Cora stole me from my real mother...that means I was born in the Enchanted Forest...

Mr. Gold: ''Queen Odette was beside herself when she found out that she was going to have a Magical baby that will rule over all of Avalona the Magic realm...and you was to be it's Princess but it was not meant to be because others outside that realm wanted you...for the magic inside you hoping to either steal your magic or use you either way you were no longer safe in Avalona Cora stole you away under the pretense of being your mother's friend and hand-maiden and swore to raise you as her own...but I came in a made a deal with Cora for some magic beans to let me keep you and raise you but all I did was took care of you until I can find some way to take you to the Future here...

Moira: ''I was only three years old when a family took me in and raised me...I thought they were my parents all my life...[she looks at Mr. Gold] ''so there wasn't anything that you wanted from me after you took me from Cora?

Mr. Gold: ''The only thing I wanted from you is someday for you to help me find my Son and that I swore to your mother that you would be protected at all costs...

Moira: ''this is a whole lot to take in I think I need some air.

[She leaves the room as Mr. Gold watches her leave Emma looks at him]

Emma: ''I hope you are not lying and that you have ill intentions towards her?

Mr. Gold: ''I don't all I want is to see her well and Happy and protected with Cora around she won't let that happen.

—–

(In Storybrooke, David is talking to Mary Margaret on his cell phone.)

David: Hey. I just talked to Emma. It's was a bad wound but Moira managed to heal it just in time and that they have the Dagger so it's safe.

Mary: okay? Who knows what that wicked woman would do when they get back with the Dagger?

[Regina's Office]

( Regina's office, where Cora and Regina are listening in to the phone conversation. Hearing enough, Cora knocks the speaker off of the desk, cutting off the connection.)

Regina: Mother.

(Regina gets up to retrieve the speaker.)

Cora: I don't like what that enchanted box was saying. I'm not… I'm not wicked.

Regina: It's not an enchanted box. It's a phone tap.

Cora: I don't care. What matters is, they've been warned. Rumpelstiltskin's smart. And now, he has time to think.

Regina: But he's not injured anymore Moira healed him.

Cora: .She has to be put away. Moira she is just getting more powerful she can go against us with the Dark One.

Regina: Okay. So we have to use him to get Henry back for us or we can use Moira to get Henry.

Cora: No, there are no other options. I have to stab him with his knife, and take his power as my own. I have to become the Dark One. And with his power, there's nothing I won't be able to do.

Regina: But Henry's never going to forgive that. And the whole point of this is… Wait. What is the point of all this?

Cora: To protect our family.

Regina: Or you gaining your power.

Cora: Whatever power I gain is for us – to protect you, to protect Henry. If we lose this battle, we'll spend the rest of our short lives on our knees in front of them. And that, my love? Is something I'll never do.

––[Storybrooke]–

(David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby arrive at the docks to meet Emma and company. Neal, Moira and Ruby help Mr. Gold off of the ship.)

Mary: Are you okay?

Emma: Yeah. Yeah, we're alright.

(David takes over Ruby's position, and he and Neal head towards the truck with Mr. Gold.)

Henry: Uh, I drove a ship.

David: Did you now?

Henry: Yeah, my dad showed me how.

Neal: That's…me.

(They set Mr. Gold on the back of the truck.)

Mr. Gold: Thank you, thank you.

David: So do you have the Dagger?

Mr. Gold: ''yes I do thanks to Moira

David: [to Moira] You have become really strong Moira very talented in your magic.

Mary: And this time, we finish it.

David: Mary Margaret…

Mary: David. She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it.

David: Of course we will, but what you're talking about goes beyond that.

Mary: Does it? Because she is the reason you've never met my mother.

David: I know. I know what happened to Queen Eva, and I have zero problem with Cora dying for it. But not by your hand, and not out of vengeance.

Mary: Why?

David: Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. That's who you are, and that's who you're going to stay.

Moira: You okay?

Mr. Gold: Ah, I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger. Take me back to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us.

Henry: Let me guess. I get to go with Ruby.

Emma: You got it, kid.

Ruby: I'll keep him out of the crossfire.

Mary: Thank you.

Henry: Don't look so worried. You'll stop Cora. You won't let her get away.

–[Mr Gold's Shop]–

(The group has arrived at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. They set Mr. Gold in the back part of the shop to rest. Emma enters with an empty glass container.)

Mr. Gold: Emma, did you find it?

Emma: Yeah. There's nothing in it.

(Emma shakes the container, creating a clinking sound.)

Emma: What the hell?

(She sticks her hand inside the container and takes out something that seems to be invisible.)

Mr. Gold: Invisible chalk. Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line. The rest of you, you might want to prepare for battle.

(Everyone goes to leave, but Mr. Gold stops Mary Margaret.)

Mr. Gold: Oh. Oh, wait, wait. Please. Can you… Get me a warmer blanket? In that cabinet.

(Mary Margaret goes to the cabinet and opens the door. Inside, she finds the 'candle of death' that was previously given to her by the Blue Fairy. She slowly takes it out and holds it in front of Mr. Gold.)

Mary: Why do you have this?

Mr. Gold: For a rainy day.

—–

(At the front of the shop, Emma draws a line with the invisible chalk in front of the door. Neal watches her.)

Neal: Missed a spot.

Emma: You're hilarious.

Neal: I didn't know you were magical.

Emma: Oh, my. Are you getting judgey about this? Cause you're not allowed to have opinions about surprises, Mr. Son-of-Rumpelstiltskin.

Neal: Oh…

Emma: What 'oh'?

Neal: I didn't mean for Tamara to be a surprise.

Emma: You think I care that a guy I dated a decade ago is engaged?

(David enters.)

David: We're all clear outside. Everything okay?

—–

(Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold are still conversing in the back of the shop.)

Mary: What Am I to do with this candle?

Mr. Gold: The candle can save us. There's nothing else.

Mary: I wouldn't use this to save my own mother.

Mr. Gold: Because you're all grown up now. And for once, our interests are aligned.

Mary: She dies instead of you.

Mr. Gold: I know you can do this. I know you want to do this.

Mary: There's no coming back from murder.

Mr. Gold: And there's no coming back from death, either. And that's what will happen to your loved ones.

Mary: Even if I were to do this… The candle only works if you whisper the victim's name over them.

Mr. Gold: The heart will do.

Mary: Cora's heart – it's not in her body.

Mr. Gold: Use the candle, curse the heart. And then… Here comes the tricky part.

Mary: That's not the tricky part?

Mr. Gold: You have to put the heart back inside Cora's body. She will die, and I will live.

Mary: There's another way. I get Cora's heart, I control her and make her do the right thing, and I let you die. Takes care of two evils at once. Mr. Gold: I'm just imagining poor Henry's face when he finds out that you killed his grandpa.

(Emma enters.)

Emma: I drew the invisible line. I…think. What now? You cast a protection spell?

Mr. Gold: No, no. You're going to do that for me. I'm relying on you.

Emma: I can't cast a spell. I can spell 'spell'.

Mr. Gold: You can. It's in you.

Emma: How? Here? Like, from my brain?

Mr. Gold: Just try.

(Emma closes her eyes and concentrates, but nothing happens.)

Mr. Gold: Stop thinking! Conjuring magic is not intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself, 'why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?' Feel it.

(Again, Emma closes her eyes. This time, a wave of magic passes over the entire shop.)

Mr. Gold: Oh, yeah. You feel it?

Emma: Yeah… I think I did.

Mr. Gold: Good girl. Very good girl.

–[Storybrooke]–

(David and Mary Margaret are keeping a lookout for Cora and Regina. David notices that Mary Margaret looks disturbed.)

David: What's wrong? Did Gold tell you something?

Mary: No. I mean, he just said that Cora's determined to hurt us.

David: I won't let that happen. We'll do whatever needs to be done.

Mary: You're right. You're absolutely right.

(A tremor surges through the building. David enters the back of the shop to warn the others.)

David: It's them. Regina and Cora – they're here.

(Outside, Regina and Cora conjure a magical fireball together. They throw it against the door, which easily breaks Emma's protection spell. When they enter the shop, they find Emma, Neal, Moira and David armed with swords.)

Emma: Regina. Think about what you're doing.

Regina: Don't talk to me.

(While everyone is distracted, Mary Margaret sneaks out the side door. Regina creates a magical fireball and hurls it at the group, but David deflects it with his sword. Annoyed, Regina magically throws David out the front door and locks him out.)

Emma: David!

(Cora magically blasts Emma backwards and Neal lunges at Cora in retaliation. Cora disappears in a puff of purple smoke, but drops the dagger on the floor in the process. Regina attempts to magically strangle Emma, but is momentarily distracted when Cora reappears. Grabbing a knife from the counter, Emma gets the upper hand and holds the dagger to Regina's throat. With the dagger still on the floor, Neal and Cora face off.)

Neal: What's it going to be?

Regina: Mother!

Neal: Choose wisely.

(Moira summons the dagger to her hand. Emma then throws Regina into Cora, and the two of them fall into the glass counter.)

Emma: Fall back to Gold! I have the chalk.

(Emma and Neal flee to the back of the shop. Emma draws a line in front of the door with the chalk, creating a protective barrier.)

Cora: Help me take out Rumpelstiltskin, and then we'll go back-

(Cora suddenly stops talking. She appears to be in minor pain and disorientated.)

Regina: Mother, what is it?

Cora: My… My heart. It's with my things in your vault. Someone's there.

Regina: Mother?

Cora: Go. Go!

(Regina exits. Cora stands in front of the barrier and gets to work at attempting to break it.)

Cora: Really, Rumpel. Hiding's beneath you.

[Moira stands behind the Barrier seeing Cora trying her best to break it]

Moira: ''You are not getting in here...

Cora: ''Ah Moira child it's been so long since I've seen you my daughter why don't you come and join me and Regina together we can win...

Moira: ''I don't know about that you are after Power and Power corrupts the mind and makes you angry that is not what I need my life to be...You have your daughter finally for so long and you are willing to throw all those moments with her away over Revenge...step away from the cycle of Violence.

Cora: ''I will not let myself go back to bowing before others again ever...

Moira: ''you don't have to we can make things our own way without hurting yourself or others...

[Cora stares at Moira seeing how sad and honest she was being but she was determined to get inside as she again throws a fire ball at the barrier]

–[Storybrooke]–

(Mary Margaret has broken into Regina's mausoleum. Inside, she navigates the chambers until she comes to one with several chests and cabinets.)

—–

(Outside of Mr. Gold's shop, David comes to. He calls Emma, who is still in the back room, on his cell phone.)

Emma: David?

David: Are you safe?

Emma: For now. I've got the spell up in the back room.

David: Is Mary Margaret okay?

Emma: She's not with you?

David: No. Where the hell is she?

—–

(Still searching, Mary Margaret opens one of the cabinets and finds the inside filled with small boxes containing hearts. The box where Cora's heart lies is glowing and a heart beat can be heard. She removes the box and opens the lid. When she sees the beating heart, Mary Margaret quickly slams the lid shut and closes her eyes. Making a decision, she reopens the box, and lights both ends of the 'candle of death'. She holds the candle over Cora's heart and whispers the name.)

Mary: Cora…. Cora…

(The name echoes throughout the chamber. Mary Margaret then blows out the ends of the candle.)

–[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–

(Cora enters one of the castle's towers and finds King Xavier winding the strands of gold onto spools.)

Cora: They told me I'd find you counting your treasure.

King Xavier: Well, you've made us a rich kingdom again. How can I help you?

Cora: I don't love your son.

King Xavier: I didn't expect you to. Not much there to love, frankly. But this is not about love. It's about alliances.

(King Xavier stands up and approaches Cora. He takes her hands in his.)

King Xavier: Love is weakness. It isn't for hard women like you. That should make your choice easier.

Cora: What choice?

King Xavier: Run off with the evil imp you don't think anyone knows about, in the name of love, or stand next to my son with a crown on your head and citizens at your feet.

Cora: If the choice is love or power, then even having a heart is a liability.

(Cora places her hand on his chest and over his heart.)

Cora: Don't you think?

(Elsewhere in the castle, Cora is shown heading back to her room with a box containing a heart.)

–[Storybrooke]–

(Cora is still attempting to break the protective barrier with magic. Moira, Emma, Neal, and Mr. Gold are still stuck in the back room.)

Moira: It's getting weaker. She's going to get through.

Mr. Gold: Maybe it's for the best. At least this cursed power will pass from this world.

Neal: No. No, you're not dying.

Mr. Gold: I am dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma, please.

Neal: Who's Belle?

(Emma dials a number and hands her cell phone to Mr. Gold.)

Emma: Your dad's girlfriend.

(Belle, who is still in the hospital, answers the phone.)

Belle: Mr. Gold, I… I told you before, I… I-I don't remember you.

Mr. Gold: I-I… I know. I know. It's just… Sweetheart, I… I'm dying.

Belle: Oh. I'm, uh… I'm… I'm so sorry.

Mr. Gold: I know that you're…confused about who you are. So, I'm going to tell you. You are a hero, who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it. You make me want to go back. Back, to the best version of me. And that never happened before. So, when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are, that's who you are. Thank you… Belle…

(Mr. Gold hangs up the phone. Neal clears his throat and breaks the awkward silence.)

Neal: Didn't know you had that in you.

Mr. Gold: Oh, I'm full of love. I've spent a lifetime looking for you. For a chance to say I love you. And I'm sorry.

Neal: I didn't think you would go back on our deal.

Mr. Gold: I just made the wrong choice. May I?

(Mr. Gold extends his hand to Neal.)

Neal: I'm still angry.

Mr. Gold: I know…

(Neal takes his hand and the two of them have a moment.)

—–

(On her way out of the mausoleum, heart box in hand, Mary Margaret runs into Regina.)

Regina: You have no right to be here. And you have no right to that!

Mary: I was going to give it to you.

Regina: What?

Mary: She can't love you, you know. She doesn't have her heart. With it, maybe she can. That's why you've never felt she loved you. She doesn't have her heart. But I do.

Regina: You're doing this for me?

Mary: Think about it. What would happen if Cora had her heart back? Back inside her?

Regina: She told me she took it out to protect herself.

MMB: And did it work? The person she was before… Do you think that person survived? She can't love, so she can't love you.

Regina: She always wanted the best for me. That's love.

Mary: Imagine real love. You'd have a mother, and a start on making a family Henry could be a part of. Or, you could have her be the Dark One. The choice is yours.

(Mary Margaret holds out the box containing Cora's heart.)

–[Storybrooke]–

(Still unsuccessful at breaking through the barrier, Cora looks at the dagger. Rumpelstiltskin's name has almost completely disappeared.)

—–

(Mary Margaret is sitting on the steps of Regina's mausoleum with her head in her hands. David finds her.)

David: Mary Margaret! Are you okay?! Are you… What did you do?

Mary: You were right. This isn't me.

—–

(Finally, Cora breaks through the barrier and enters the back of the shop. Emma Moira and Neal are armed and prepared to fight.)

Cora: You two – out of the way.

(Cora magically teleports Neal and Emma out of the room then she traps Moira against the wall with a magical band around her waist. Cora and Mr. Gold are left alone.)

Mr. Gold: A vision told me about you. Told me this day would come. But it didn't tell me everything. Didn't tell me what I really wanted to know.

(Cora sits next to Mr. Gold on the bed.)

Cora: And what's that?

Mr. Gold: Did you ever love me?

(Cora strokes the side of his face.)

Cora: Why do you think I had to rip my own heart out? You were my weakness. You are the only man I ever truly loved.

(Cora stands up and raises the dagger above Mr. Gold. Before she has a chance to stab him, Regina appears and shoves Cora's heart back into her chest. The dagger falls to the ground and Mr. Gold seems to instantly recover. Cora staggers backwards and looks up to see Regina. Cora's demeanor completely changes and she smiles. Hopeful, Regina smiles back.)

Regina: Mother…

(Cora Continues with her strange behaviour and begins to laugh. Confused, Mr. Gold checks the wound on his chest and discovers that it has completely healed over. Cora pauses and looks down, where she finds a hole has developed in her chest. Regina catches her as she collapses to the ground and she holds Cora in her arms. Mr. Gold retrieves his dagger from the floor.)

Regina: Mother? Mother? What's wrong?

Cora: This… Would've been enough. You… You would've been enough.

(Cora stops talking and her eyes shut.)

Regina: Mother? What's going on? Mother? Don't leave me, please… What am I going to do?

Mr. Gold: Your mother did you no favours.

Regina: Shut up! You stole her life! You cast some spell.

Mr. Gold: I did nothing.

(A frantic Mary Margaret rushes into the room with David trailing behind her.)

Mary: Regina! Stop!

Regina: You did this.

[The End]


	16. Welcome To Storybrooke

**Welcome To Storybrooke**

[Storybrooke]

[Regina is mourning her mother's death. Mr. Gold enters the Mausoleum]

Mr. Gold: ''black always was your color.

Regina: ''I'm here to bury my mother. so If you've come to gloat..

Mr. Gold: ''I came to pay my respects. we had our differences. but Cora will always have a place in my heart.

Regina: ''you killed her to save your own life.

Mr. Gold: ''Sadly. desperate times call for desperate measures.

Regina: ''like getting Mary Margaret to trick me into killing my own mother? you may be able to hide behind your dagger. but she can't. she's going to die for what she did.

Mr. Gold: ''Oh come on. we both know killing her will cost you the thing you want most. Henry. why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance? you know it can never make you happy.

Regina: ''Yes, it will.

Mr. Gold: ''you had a whole curse worth of vengeance and what did it get you? a gaping hole in your heart.

Regina: ''that was your curse.

Mr. Gold: ''which you cast. still haven't learned your lesson. have you?

Regina: ''what lesson?

Mr. Gold: ''the same one your mother learned a long time ago. you can't have everything. she wanted Power, ripped out her own heart to get it. you want vengeance? Henry's the price you'll pay. time to cut your losses.

Regina: ''Never. I will have my son. and I will have my vengeance. I will find a way to have everything.

[Moira's House]

[ Moira's is sitting in her living room just putting away the books in her shelf and looking at a spell book when she gets a knock on her door...curious on who would be knocking on her door...it's Henry]

Moira: ''Hey there Henry.

Henry: ''Hi Moira I just came to see how you were doing after our trip and everything that happened with Cora.

Moira: ''I'm fine Henry what happened to Cora was bad for Regina and right now she is going to need all the space she needs to grieve...do you want to come in?

Henry: ''Actually I was wondering if we can take a walk to Granny's diner it will be my treat for dinner today...

Moira: ''wow um sure I'll just get my coat...

[She puts down her book as she grabs her coat and bag then she locks the door behind her]

[Granny's Diner]

[Henry walks into Granny's Diner with Moira and they sit down when Emma walks in behind them]

Emma: ''Henry there you are...

Henry: ''I don't want to talk to you.

Emma: ''you don't have to...but [to Moira] why are you here with him?

Moira: ''He came over to my house and asked me to come...I think he just needed a friend.

[Neal comes over and sits down in front of them]

Neal: ''Hey buddy! I saved you a seat!

Emma: ''I'm going to get a coffee.

Neal: ''yeah.

[Ruby comes over carrying two sundae's]

Ruby: 'Here you go. One large sundae. extra everything.

Neal: ''thanks Ruby! [he pushes the sundae across the table to Henry]

Henry: ''Extra Everything?

Neal: ''what?

Henry: ''you think I don't know a bribe when I see one? [he pushes the sundae to the side]

Neal: ''that obvious huh?

Henry: ''so what do you want as you can see I already have someone to talk to and right now I don't want to talk to either of you or Emma.

Moira: ''Listen Henry I understand why you are angry at Emma but don't let this anger keep you from being in their lives no matter what happens holding a grudge isn't the answer it's always easy to just give people a chance and forgive them don't hold on to the past forever life is too short.

Neal: ''Moira is right I've been angry at my father for a very long time and because of that I let many years of not being with him be regretable...don't let that happen with you...

Henry: ''Okay I won't.

Neal: ''You're mom told me about everything that's been going on and we thought that Storybrooke might not be the safest place for you right now. so I was thinking. why don't we go to New York?

Henry: ''New York

Neal: ''Regina can't cast that curse if you're in New York. there's no magic there.

Henry: ''so we should find a way to get rid of magic. My mom wouldn't want to cast the curse, my family wouldn't want to kill her. it would solve everything!

Neal: ''Yeah. you know what, you're right! but until then, why don't you come with me.

[Emma is at the counter accepting a coffee from Ruby]

Emma: ''thanks Ruby.

Greg: ''can I get this sandwich wrapped up to go? I was thinking about going on a hike.

Emma: ''A hike huh?

[Moira is getting up to use the restroom when Henry follows her in there]

Moira: ''whoa what are you doing kid this is the Ladies room?

Henry: ''Emma and Neal wants to send me to New York until everything here settles down but I don't want to go because they are planning on killing my mom Regina...

Moira: ''why don't you just tell them you don't want to go and that maybe you can talk to Regina...you are a big kid.

Henry: ''Well they just don't listen to me and this is the way that I'm going to make them either you can help me or just go away.

Moira: ''Hey you asked me here remember and it's rude to leave a girl on the first date okay...besides I don't want you getting hurt so I will go with you.

Henry: ''Okay good somehow I will get rid of magic.

[Moira is sneaking out of the back of the Diner with Henry and they both run to get through the forest...when they run into Greg and falls..]

Moira: ''Henry are you okay [to Greg] Hey are you alright?

Henry: ''yeah

Greg: ''whoa![helping Moira up] Hey lady, you alright?

Moira: ''I'm fine thanks..

Greg: ''what are you doing out here all by yourselves, huh?

Henry: ''Boy scout and Moira is helping me earn my merit badge.

[Greg folds his arms and looks at Henry as if he doesn't believe him then he looks to Moira]

Moira: ''it's the truth...honestly.

Henry:[to Greg] what are you doing out here?

Greg: ''I'm hiking. and I'm taking pictures of Maine scenic beauty.

Henry: ''The Hiking trail's that way.[he points towards the trail]

Greg: ''Okay. thanks um. [he picks up Henry's bag and looks at the name tag.] is it Henry? [he gives Henry the bag and Henry nods] well, good luck with your merit badge. [he walks away and Henry and Moira continues into the woods]

Moira: ''Something tells me that guy is up to no good here...

Henry: ''you sense that too...like what?

Moira: ''Like he could be in Storybrooke for a reason and maybe it wasn't a accident that he crashed here maybe he was lying when he said that he didn't see anything.

Henry: ''I don't know but let's keep going...

[Storybrooke.]

[Greg is walking through the forest. he is calling Regina.]

Regina: ''Hello?

Greg: ''Hi. is this Henry's mother?

Regina: ''who's asking?

Greg: ''My name's Greg Mendell.

Regina: ''who?

Greg: ''the guy that crashed his car outside of town. see, I was out here hiking in the woods and he was by the White Pine trail with some girl named Moira...

Regina: what are they doing out there? is Henry okay?

Greg: ''I don't know...he seems upset and that the girl is trying to talk to him or something and I just thought that you would want to know. that's all.

Regina: ''I'm on my way.

[Wishing Well]

[Moira walks up to the Wishing Well when she see's Henry take out a bunch of dynamite and he was lighting one when Moira afraid for him blows the fire out surprising him]

Moira: ''what are you doing Henry...?

Henry: ''I'm getting rid of magic. it's ruining everything...I thought you were helping me?

Moira: ''Henry listen to me doing this won't make it all better...the Problem is still going to be there when you get home you need to talk to both of your moms...

[Regina runs up the sloop towards them]

Regina: ''What are you two doing here?...Henry are you alright?

Henry: ''I'm fine Moira will never hurt me...

Moira:[to Regina] he is trying to get rid of magic saying that it's ruining everything in his life...

Regina: ''Henry all that's going to do is get you killed.

Henry: ''you just say that because you need magic. so you can cast that curse on me. [Henry starts to light the dynamite but Regina uses magic to make it vanish.]

Regina: ''I can't lose you Henry. you mean too much to me.

Moira: ''then be there for him Regina talk to him like he's a human being...Emma and everybody thinks because he's too young to understand anything but...they keep him away from knowing the truth about things that happens...don't cast the curse on him.

Regina: ''Mary Margaret has to pay for what she has done.

Henry: ''the curse it won't make me love you for real. it'll be fake.

Regina: ''but it will be something I know it's hard for you to understand right now but you'll see. we can be happy. we have everything.

Henry: ''Not like this.

Moira: ''I know how you feel Regina what Mary Margaret did to your mother was wrong but she is paying for it as we speak in Guilt, her heart has been blacken by what she has done so she really isn't getting away with it...but you can walk away and build a new life for yourself away from all this hate...be better then this.

Regina: ''what would you know what I've been through...Snow White has taken everything from me.

Moira: ''I know how it feels to be without family and to lose them I have nobody Regina but you do Henry you made the curse so that you can have a Happy ending it's still not to late to do that...Start over begin a new life for you and Henry don't change because of what everybody else says do it for yourself and for Henry.

[Regina looks at Moira then at Henry who is watching her and she looks tormented when Emma, David and Neal runs over to them.]

Emma: ''Hey Regina.! get away from my son!

Regina: ''he's not yours. He's mine. and after I cast this. you'll never see him again.

David: ''That's never going to happen.

Emma: ''if you want to kill Mary Margaret you're going to have to go through us.

Regina: ''Okay. [Regina starts to use magic. but Moira runs between them]

Moira: ''Stop!

Neal: ''Moira, get out of the way!

Henry: ''No not until someone helps me destroy magic!

Regina: ''there's no way to get rid of it. you can't just blow it up!

Emma: ''Magic isn't the problem. Kid it's her.

Moira: ''No it's not her its Everyone...Look around you look at what the path of Hatred has brought you all..[to Regina] Look at what it's done to you! it's ruining everything you have come to built...it makes good people do terrible things...Hate it never ends because someone has to start them

Emma: ''and bad people.

Moira: ''Bad people were good people once all because what happened in there past makes them the way they are...[to Henry] Listen to me Henry destroying the Magic will not make things better the only way if things will get better if someone stops the Hate that has been fueled for so long...

Henry: ''Please Moira it's going to destroy my family...Help me get rid of it.

Regina: ''we can't do that Henry. but there is something I can do. [ Regina burns the scroll with the curse on it.]

Henry: ''thank you. [He goes to Emma and they all walk away leaving Regina and Moira alone]

Regina: ''what you said do you think I can change but what about everything I did with my mother?

Moira: ''what you were doing was what you thought was the right path...it's not easy finding the right way to go in life...you just had to go where ever your heart leads you and yours is leading you to Henry...that's your Right path.

Regina: ''Thank you...my mother was right about you...there is something special in you and I'm glad I was able to see it...maybe one day I can get Henry back when he is ready to come back...tell me how would you like to taste the finest Apple Turnover that I have ever made?

Moira: ''Um sure I would love to try some.

[Regina smiles as Moira follows her out of the woods as Moira looks behind her from where her necklace came off she rushes to get it and put it back around her neck then runs to where Regina took off]

[Regina's House]

[Regina is in the kitchen with Moira who is watching her make Turnovers]

Regina: ''Maybe I can help you learn this recipe so you can sell them at your bakery...is that still on you starting your bakery?

Moira: ''Yes I just been so busy lately to be able to get it up in running but I'm hoping to get started next week.

Regina: ''it's our fault really everything that's was going on with My mother, Emma, and Mary Margaret...

[They turn there heads as the doorbell rings Regina puts down her apron]

Regina: ''who in the world could that be?

[She goes to answer the door to her surprise it is Mary Margaret]

Regina: ''You.

Mary: ''Kill me.

Regina: ''what?

Mary: ''Regina. we have been fighting for so long. it's cost us so much. it has to end before anyone else dies. so please just do it.

Regina: ''Henry will never forgive me. but do you know what my problem is? I never learn from my mistakes. [she rips out Mary's Heart] Huh.

Mary: '''what?

Regina:[she shows Mary Margaret the heart, which has a black spot on it.] Do you see that?

Mary: ''what did you do to it?

Regina: ''Oh, I didn't do that. you did it. you darkened yourself...Moira was right that you are making yourself pay for what you did to my mother.

Mary:''No. No. No.

Regina: ''Yes. and once you blacken your heart, it only grows darker, and darker. trust me I know.

Mary: ''So crush it. do it. crush it. get it over with.

Regina: ''and put it out of your misery? I don't need to destroy you...You're doing it to yourself. and along the way, you'll bring down that perfect little family. you fought so hard to reunite. and then Henry will be mine.

Mary: ''Please kill me. Please just kill me.

Regina: ''You see. I can have everything. [she replace Mary's Heart] thanks to you. Now get off my porch. [she goes inside and slams the door.]

Greg: [he has been filming the scene from the sidewalk. he runs to his car and looks at the lanyard key chain on his set of keys] I'll find you dad...I promise

[He starts the Engine and drives away]


	17. Evil Queen

**Evil Queen**

[StoryBrooke]

[Moira's Bakery]

[Moira is sweeping the floors in the shop getting it ready to open in an hour and whipping down the counters and the display cases as she smiles to herself and turns towards the windows to cover the windows with a black smoke and then her real work begins as she makes a sweep with her hands and the place was spick and span like a lot of maids cleaned it up for her and again she moves her hands and in the displays lies all kinds of deserts, and around the entrance she made places to sit like tables and chairs, there was a drink machine for soda's, teas, and different kind of Coffee...then she makes Cupcake ovens and other stuff to run a bakery with as she enters the kitchen and makes huge bakery ovens to bake cakes and other desserts in and made a place to decorate and frost cakes and Cupcakes in the back was all kinds of Flour, sugar and other ingredients needed and then just as she was done she again flashes her hands and the smoke around the windows clear and she opens the door to put out her sign that says open she smiles to herself as she walks back inside to take out a couple of cookies, and cakes on the tray and goes outside to begin her sale]

[Henry was walking towards her shop when he see's it was already open and she was sitting down at the table just sorting out the cakes when his mouth watered for something]

Henry: ''wow that looks amazing...it didn't take long for you to open did it?

Moira: ''I kinda cheated a little bit but hey if it helps me open My business faster then so what...

Henry: ''wow these cakes look amazing can I have one?

Moira: ''Sure these are just free samples...[he takes three cakes as she hits his hand softly] ''hey now don't be a hog let others have some too...

[Just as Henry was sitting down at the table she is at other people begin to walk over in curiously]

Leroy: ''Ah finally a bakery that smells good and looks delicious.

Granny: 'Now be nice Leroy Moira is our new Resident and deserves some manners from you.

Leroy: ''My apologies my lady Moira...[he takes a cake and puts it in his mouth] ''Um these are delicious where did you get the talent to make these?

Moira: ''I've actually learned it from my foster mother she taught me everything there is to now about Baking and cooking so she just woke in me the same desire to give people happiness and Joy in my own recipes [to Leroy] that one you are eating is actually a Strawberry cream pie flavor Pastery just take a Hot chocolate or coffee and dip it you will be in heaven,

[Regina was walking towards them and the crowd moves away from her fast like she has the plague...Leroy stands his ground]

Leroy: ''what are you doing here...came to shut her business down...

Regina: ''whats it to you if I do besides I deserve the same respect as everybody else when I come to try some sweets.

Moira: ''Hey it's a free country she can do what ever she wants...they are all samples really and most of the ones that will be in the display cases soon I will be doing my secret recipes...

Regina: ''I see you got your shop up earlier then planned...something to explain?

Moira: ''I kinda cheated and used Magic I'm sorry I guess I got impatient waiting on next week so I just decided to use Magic to get everything else ready...don't worry the sweets were made by me not magic.

Regina; ''Good...I would have done the same thing...[she takes a chocolate cake with white frosting on top and tastes it] ''Um...this is incrediable...it looks like you got yourself a business here it will get money back to our community.

Moira: ''thank you for that...so does anyone would like to come in and have something hot to drink with your desserts?

Everyone: ''Sure, why not...

[Moira enters the door and opens the double doors wide so everyone could fit and she goes behind the counter so that she can receive everybody money for the drinks...as Regina walks over to the counter and sits down beside Henry]

Henry: ''what are you really doing here Mom?

Regina: ''I was in town and decided to see what was going on with Moira's Bakery when I saw you talking to her and decided to join you we don't get to hang out like we use to...and I wanted to show you something. [she takes a magic bean. out of her pocket] Emma and Mary Margaret and David have been keeping this from you, darling. they've been growing magic beans in secret. they want to take you to the Enchanted Forest without me.

Henry: ''Maybe we're all going and they just haven't told you yet?

Regina: ''No. they won't let me help. they don't see the good in me. the good you've seen all they see is the Evil Queen. which they made me. and I don't want to be that anymore. this is my chance to go back and start over. for me to be the hero. and you'd like that right?

Henry: ''I-I'd love it.

Regina: ''here's how it will work. there's a fail safe built into the curse. a trigger.

Moira: ''Like a self-destruct button. like you never did it?

Regina: ''yes it's the next best thing to turning back time.

Henry: ''that's amazing. what happens to Storybrooke?

Regina: ''it disappears forever. but no need to worry. dear. we can get away first, back to the Enchanted Forest using this.

Henry: ''but. what about everyone else?

Regina: ''they die.

Henry: ''what?

Regina: ''I don't have any other choice. as long as there are other people in our lives, you can never fully be mine. with them gone, you'll love me again. and you can see me for what I truly am- a hero.

Henry: ''Not if you kill everyone. You're a villain.

Regina: ''Me? they're the ones that have been keeping us apart. they're the villains.

Henry: ''How can I ever love anyone who would do such horrible things? why would you even tell me this?

Regina: ''because I don't have anyone else to talk to.

Henry: ''well I'm gonna stop you.

Regina: ''everything I just said will come to pass. [Regina takes her spell book out of her bag]

Henry: ''Never! why would I let you do any of this?

Regina: ''because you won't remember a thing. [she casts a spell on Henry. causing him to forget everything Regina just told them]

Moira: ''Hey Henry are you alright?

Henry: ''Um yeah I'm fine [to Regina] Mom. what are you doing here?

Regina:[laughs and shrugs] Just came to say hello, I've missed you. why don't we have some more of those wonderful cakes Moira baked for us.

[Later as everyone else was leaving there was only Regina, Moira and Henry]

Moira: ''Hey Henry isn't it about time to go to bed?

Henry: ''I'm just having too much fun for a change...

Regina: ''I am too little buddy but she's right you need to head on home...I will make sure to take home some treats for you later.

[Henry leaves as Regina continues to sit there looking so lonely and sad]

Moira: ''what's wrong Regina?

Regina: ''I feel like I'm going to lose him forever...

Moira: ''it didn't look like that from where I'm standing he looked like he was having fun and I haven't seen that since I've been here yet...and you put that smile on his face.

Regina: ''really it's not because he likes your desserts?

Moira: ''That too but when everybody is not thinking about killing you or you are trying to kill everyone else nobody remembers that there is young one's in the middle of all the conflicts...Children are always caught in the middle of it and its wrong...

Regina: ''you're right Henry deserves Happiness and if I have to call a truce with them then so be it...I just don't want him to hate me and leave me.

Moira: ''then contine doing what you did today being around for him to see you and be with you that is all it really matters...anyway I have a whole plate of cookies and Cakes you can take home for him and yourself...enjoy them with some Hot chocolate.

Regina: ''thanks Moira you are the only one who listens to me...

[Regina gets up and grabs the plate of snacks and walks towards the door as Moira closes up behind her]

[Moira was taking off her apron and putting it on the back of the kitchen and uses her magic to clean up everything and then she closes up the shop when she feels someone walking up behind her...she turns around to see Greg and Tamara]

Moira; ''Hi Greg what's going on?

Greg: ''oh nothing we just heard about your shop and was coming to see about the cakes and desserts but you are already closed already...

Tamara: ''I'm Tamara tell me is your name Moira?

Moira:'''yes that's my name...

Tamara: ''Good...

[Tamara takes out a black stick and hits her over the face and head with it knocking her out]

Greg: ''you didn't have to hit her hard...she didn't do anything to you?

Tamara: ''No but our orders is to grab her and to make sure she is not going to get in our way...we have Regina...take her to the Caves...

Storybrooke.

Inside Regina's office, David and Emma enter, carrying their guns to make sure that everything is clear.

Emma: It's okay. She's not here. (Henry and Mary Margaret enter.)

Henry: When you find her, you're not gonna hurt her, right?

Emma: No. We just want the beans she stole from us.

Mary Margaret: I don't get it. Why would Regina leave her office unlocked?

David: Especially when she's keeping the beans here. (They walk over to a small plant that the beans should be growing on.)

Mary Margaret: Was keeping them here. They're gone.

Emma: Something's not right. Regina would never leave evidence like this behind.

David: Maybe she already used them to portal out of Storybrooke.

Emma: Without Henry? I don't think so.

Henry: What if something bad happened to her?

Emma: Security system says the last time someone was in the office was around 6:00 this morning. (Presses a key to reveal the system was overridden) They used an override code to get in.

David: Why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm?

Emma: She wouldn't.

Mary Margaret: You think someone else broke in and took the beans?

Emma: Well, we haven't found Regina anywhere and haven't heard from her.

Henry: So something bad did happen to her.

Emma: We're gonna find her, Henry. I promise.

Mary Margaret: There's only one person who could overpower Regina.

David: Gold.

Emma: He's too busy with his new/old girlfriend. No, this wasn't Gold. This was Tamara.

Mary Margaret: Haven't you already gone down that road?

Emma: Maybe not far enough.

Mary Margaret: Or, maybe it's time for you to let it go.

Emma: August was attacked the day Tamara came to town. I don't think that was a coincidence.

David: What if you're wrong? If Regina's in trouble, we can't just drop everything else because of a hunch.

Emma: Which is why we're not gonna drop everything else. Go to Gold. I'm sure he has some kind of magic that can help locate Regina.

Mary Margaret: Where are you going?

Emma: Back to Tamara's room.

Storybrooke.

Inside the building for the Storybrooke Cannery Co. Tamara enters and finds Greg waiting for her in front of a Window into the next room over, through which we can see Regina strapped down to a table talking to Hook.

Greg: Did you get into her office?

Tamara: Have I ever let you down? Look what I found. (Shows him a pod full of magic beans)

Greg: Are these what I think they are?

Tamara: Magic beans. Neal told me all about them. They open portals.

Greg: I bet he told you a lot, huh?

Tamara: Don't be jealous. As soon as we're done, this— (Points to her engagement ring) —is coming off.

Greg: Yeah, well, you can have this one instead. (Hands her a small pouch containing a brown diamond.)

Tamara: What the hell is that?

Greg: I don't know. Regina had it on her.

Tamara: We'll send it back with the rest of the data. I think the Home Office is gonna have a field day with everything we've collected so far.

Greg: I still have one thing that I have to do.

Tamara: Make it quick. We'll be getting our instructions soon.

Greg: Oh, this isn't gonna take long. (Scene shifts as he enters the room with Regina and Hook, bringing with him a large electric device.)

Regina: (To Hook) Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it.

Hook: Well, considering they're offering to have me kill Rumpelstiltskin, I'd say it is.

Regina: And you actually trust them? You don't even know who you're working for.

Greg: Good morning, Regina.

Regina: This part of your "mission"?

Greg: (As he talks, he connects Regina to the machine.) No. This, this is personal. See, this is about my father.

Regina: I already told you, he left town.

Greg: Yet he never came to find his only son? (To Hook) Look, would you mind lending me a hand? And, (Chuckles) preferably your good one?

Hook: Sorry, mate. Gonna have to say no. When you're interested in killing Rumpelstiltskin and not torturing the Queen, find me. (He exits.)

Greg: Well, I guess it's just me and you. (Begins to turn the machine on, switch by switch.)

Regina: Is that supposed to frighten me?

Greg: Well, it should. You see, this is how we deal with your kind. And yes, it's going to be unpleasant. Now, exactly how unpleasant—well, that depends on you. Now, where is my father? (The machine is now fully activated. We do not see Regina, nor what the machine is doing to her, but it is clear she is in pain.)

Storybrooke.

Present. Neal is still in his guest room at the Bed And Breakfast when Emma enters.

Emma: I need to search your room for real this time.

Neal: You wanna tell me what this is about, Sheriff?

Emma: Where's your fiancée?

Neal: She's on a run. What do you think she did this time?

Emma: Regina's gone missing. (Begins looking in Neal's closet)

Neal: And you think she... You're still on Tamara? You've gotta be kidding me. She came to town to support me, her fiancé, she's not a kidnapper.

Emma: Where'd she go running?

Neal: The same place she goes every morning—the woods.

Emma: How long has she been gone?

Neal: Couple of hours. Does it matter? She's training for a marathon.

Emma: (Finds sand on the closet floor.) If she runs in the woods, then why'd she track sand in here?

Neal: Maybe she likes to run along the beach instead. What does that prove?

Emma: That she lied to you. If she lied about this, you can bet that she's lied about other things too.

Neal: Maybe she just likes to run on the beach.

Emma: One way to find out.

Storybrooke.

Along a beach shoreline, Neal and Emma are searching for Tamara and Regina.

Neal: (Jokingly) So, ah, where do you think she's hiding Regina, in a sandcastle?

Emma: They have to be somewhere.

Neal: Emma, you're letting your emotions getting in the way of your judgement.

Emma: Do you really think this is all about me trying to break up you and Tamara? W-What do want to hear, Neal? That it killed me that you never came looking for me even once I was locked up?

Neal: Emma.

Emma: That it didn't hurt? That you found Tallahassee with someone else? (Just then, Tamara jogs up.)

Tamara: Neal?!

Neal: Hey!

Tamara: Hey. What are you doing down here?

Neal: We were, we're just—I thought you go running in the woods?

Tamara: Yeah, I start in the woods but then I run along the beach. Is everything alright?

Emma: Regina's missing.

Tamara: Oh my god. That's terrible.

Emma: I thought maybe she was down here but I was wrong.

Tamara: Well, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. Let me know if I can help at all. See you later. (She gives Neal a kiss and Continues running.)

Neal: Emma...

Emma: I think I should go.

Neal: I wanted to go to jail for you.

Emma: Neal.

Neal: It kills me I let August talk me in letting you go.

Emma: I don't want to hear it.

Neal: Yeah, but I have to say it. I wanted to look for you. I just—I, I was to afraid.

Emma: Of what?

Neal: That you would never forgive me. 'Cause I never forgave myself. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I don't regret having left you. I'm sorry, Emma, for everything.

Emma: Me too.

Storybrooke.

Inside the building for the Storybrooke Cannery Co., Tamara enters while Greg continues torturing Regina.

Tamara: Everything's taken care of.

Greg: They bought it?

Tamara: As far as Emma and Neal are concerned, I'm just running along the beach. How are things going with (Sarcastically) the Queen?

Greg: You know, she's not exactly cooperative. But that's all about to change, right, Regina? (He turns the machine on again, this time even more powerful and painful than before. She groans in excruciating agony until Greg turns it off, though she is still extremely weak.)

Regina: You have no... idea who you're dealing with.

Greg: Actually, no, you have no idea who you are dealing with.

Regina: A couple of fools in over their heads who go around stealing magic.

Tamara: Stealing magic. (Chuckles) That's what you think we're here to do?

Greg: We're not here to steal magic. We're here to destroy it.

Tamara: Magic does not belong in this world. It's unholy. We're here to cleanse this land of it.

Regina: (Chuckles) You think you can destroy magic? Just the two of you?

Greg: Well, who said there's only two of us? Oh, we're everywhere, Regina. See, after I left Storybrooke, as a boy, I was babbling about magic, about what I had seen, and what had happened to my father. Most folks, they wrote me off. But some didn't. And they found me.

Regina: "They"?

Greg: Believers. People that know that magic is real.

Tamara: And that it doesn't belongs in this world, and are willing to do something about it.

Regina: This little quest of yours, to cleanse the world of magic, it's not gonna work.

Greg: No, of course it will. We've done it before, and we'll do it again. Do you think that Storybrooke was the first time that magic has crossed over?

Tamara: Magic has been doing its damage for a long time.

Greg: And people like us—we're here to stop it. and there is one person who is full of it that others have found an interest in so she won't be here for long either...(Turns the machine back on)

Regina: ''Moira...what did you do to her?

Tamara; ''she's somewhere safe for now...we are keeping her hidden so that we can do what we can then it will be her turn...

Regina:''you will not lay a hand on her...

[Mines]

[Moira wakes up when she found herself in a dark place underground and she was sitting on the ground with her hands bound in front of her on a pole]

Moira: ''Not again...why me?

[she begins to tug at the ropes cutting it against the rock that was in between her and the wall then the rope snaps in half and she slowly gets up swaying as she touches her head where blood was coming down]

Moira: ''that witch is going to get it from me when I see her...

Storybrooke.

In the apartment, David is helping his wife recover from the literal shock of her shared experience with Regina.

David: Mary Margaret? Are you okay?

Mary Margaret: (In a weak whisper) It was awful. The worst pain I've ever felt. Wherever Regina is, she's powerless. She can't fight back.

David: Could you—could you see where she was? Could you see who was keeping her there?

Mary Margaret: I just remember... pain... and screaming.

David: Concentrate. The smallest detail might lead us to her.

Mary Margaret: I don't know. My hands were strapped down, and my legs... It was cold and... It smelled weird, like... sardines? I don't know. I wish I could remember more.

Storybrooke.

At the docks, Emma is talking to David on the phone while she and Neal walk together.

Emma: So she didn't see anything?

David: Uh, not much. She could sense Regina was in pain. It was cold. She was strapped down. She said she could smell sardines. ((Suddenly, Emma eyes a building by the docks—Storybrooke Cannery, Co.)

Emma: Get down to the docks right now. (To Neal) I was right. Tamara was not down here for a run. She was in there, with Regina.

[Mines]

[Moira is running out of the Mines to find herself on the beach and it looks like it was raining as she slowly walks out of the mines when she see's Emma and Neal walking towards her as she slowly drops to her knees]

Emma: ''Moira...what happened to you?

Moira: ''it was that guy Greg and A Girl named Tamara...she hit me over the head last night and brought down into the tunnels...I still don't know what they want with me...what's going on?

Neal: ''we think that Greg and Tamara has Regina some where and she is in a lot of pain...

Moira: ''we should be close I can feel a lot of static like they are using electric shocks...

Emma: ''Come with us and we can get you looked at.

[They run towards the place where they are keeping Regina]

[Inside the Warehouse]

[Emma, Neal and Moira enter the warehouse as Tamara and Greg is surprised to see them]

Greg:[to Moira] ''you how did you escape?

Moira: ''I have magic duh, and what ever you are planning to do Regina you have to go through me first...

Tamara: ''Gladly...Sorry Princess but the orders are not to Kill you...someone has been interested in you for a long time...

Moira: ''Enough talk let Regina go...

[Regina was knocked out from the Shock that Greg gave her as Emma and Neal rescue her...but just as Neal was helping Regina and Emma he was shot in the back...as Tamara was fighting with Moira a Bean fell out of her pocket and created a portal where Neal fell through...Emma catches Neal's hand before he was swept in but he couldn't hold on when he was knocked unconscious...Emma gave a cry]

Emma: ''NO Neal...

Moira: ''Oh my god no...

[Moira uses her magic to fly Tamara into a wall and into Greg and they run out of there as Emma, and Moira go over to where the Portal was...]

Emma: ''He's just gone...


	18. And Stright On Till Morning

**And Stright On Till Morning**

Neverland. Past.

On the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook is looking at a picture of Milah when one of his crew mates, William Smee, approaches.

Smee: Milah was quite beautiful, wasn't she? Don't worry, Captain. You'll avenge her. No matter what it takes, I know you'll find a way to kill Rumpelstiltskin.

Hook: Mr. Smee, what news of today's catch? The boy we yanked from the sea.

Smee: He's still asleep. A bit waterlogged and smells of catfish, but he'll live.

Hook: Where do you suppose he came from? There aren't many other ships in this area, and his clothes are certainly not of this land.

Smee: What if the boy belongs to him? The ones he kidnaps from the other world. I'd bet my rations on it.

Hook: Indeed. But could we be so lucky?

Smee: Lucky? He'll be looking for us. He knows this land better than we do.

Hook: Mr. Smee, are you not a connoisseur of rare and valuable objects? If we return the boy to him, it could be the very key to our survival in Neverland. (Scene shifts to another part of the ship, where Baelfire is.)

Hook: Ahoy there. Aren't you lucky to be alive.

Baelfire: Lucky? I'm a prisoner of PIRATES in a land cursed with magic.

Hook: Well, most children think they've found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland's magic. Why else leave HOME IN the first place?

Baelfire: I came so a family I loved could live.

Hook: Well, aren't you quite the hero?

Baelfire: What would you know about that? PIRATE.

Hook: A PIRATE saved your scrawny bones from the curse of the mermaids.

Baelfire: A pirate killed my mother and tore apart my family.

Hook: What about your father?

Baelfire: He left me. He's a coward.

Hook: What's your name, boy?

Baelfire: I don't have to answer you.

Hook: Ooh. But I can make you. But to prove to you that not all pirates are as you fear, I'll simply ask again- what's your name?

Baelfire: Baelfire.

Hook: Welcome aboard, Baelfire. It's a PIRATE'S life for you.

A park in Storybrooke. Present.

Henry is on a swing while Granny supervises. Mr. Gold watches Henry from a distance, and notices that should the rope of the swing break, his grandson would be killed by sharp rocks nearby. Mr. Gold begins to magically destroy the rope when Emma, Moira ,Mary Margaret, and David arrive in David's car.

David: Gold. What are you doing here?

Mr. Gold: Well, my son made it clear I'm to stay away from him, so I'm spending some time with my grandson instead.

Moira: (To Emma) Emma, it's okay. Why don't you talk to Henry, and we'll handle this. (Emma walks over to do so.)

Henry: Emma.

Emma: Henry, hey.

Mary Margaret: Mr. Gold, we have some news to share with you, and it's not good.

Mr. Gold: Not interested.

Moira: It's about your son.

Mr. Gold: Yeah, what about him.

Moira: Tamara shot him.

Mr. Gold: What? He's dead?

David: They used a bean to open a portal. Neal was hurt so badly that he fell through. He's gone.

Mr. Gold: Bae wasn't supposed to die.

David: Greg and Tamara—they took something from Regina—a magical trigger. A fail-safe in the curse that could destroy Storybrooke.

Moira: if they activate it, it's a self-destruct. Everyone not born in this world will die.

David: I know this is hard, but we need your help.

Mr. Gold: No.

David: They killed your son in cold blood, and you don't wanna stop them?

Mr. Gold: They didn't kill my son. I did. I brought magic to this world to find Bae, and now he's dead. Magic always has a price, and this—this is it. But I'm prepared to pay it.

Mary Margaret: But... We'll die. You'll die!

Mr. Gold: Well, I've made my peace with that. (He walks away, to Mary Margaret Moira and David's shock.)

The Storybrooke Mines.

Tamara, Hook, and Greg Mendell are travelling through the mines.

Greg: It's just ahead.

Hook: Are you sure whoever's in charge of you doesn't want you guys to die in a mine collapse?

Tamara: Just keep moving.

Hook: Who is telling you what to do?

Greg: You know what? That's not your concern. It's not ours, either.

Hook: Not your concern. So you're telling me you don't know who commands you?

Tamara: (Sighs) Unlike you, Hook, we believe in something. We have faith in the sacredness of our cause.

Greg: We're here. (Takes one of the dwarves' axes)

Hook: So your sacred cause is pilfering a dwarf's pickax?

Tamara: Regina had this (takes out a brown diamond) in her pocket when you handed her over to us.

Greg: It's a trigger, and this ax, according to our people, is what activates it.

Hook: You're going to destroy an entire town, and kill everyone in it...

Greg: Yeah, including your enemy.

Hook: Rumpelstiltskin won't be immune to this?

Tamara: None of your kind will be. Once this thing gets turned activated, nothing can shut it off.

Greg: This whole town will revert to the forest it was. So tell us, Hook. We're willing to die for our cause. Are you willing to die for yours?

Hook: Absolutely.

(Greg presses the ax down on the diamond, causing it to levitate, and give off a blue glow. The three exit. At that moment, the destruction of Storybrooke begins and vines begin to encase the Storybrooke Clock Tower.)

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

Regina pacing the room when David, Moira Henry, Emma and Mary Margaret enter.

Regina: Henry, Moira you are okay!

Henry: Mom! (They embrace, when out of the blue an earthquake occurs and shakes the entire apartment.)

Moira: Regina, was that..

Regina: Yes. The diamond was activated.

Henry: So we're all gonna die.

Moira: You were born here, so you'll live.

Henry: But.. I'll be alone.

Regina: I'm so sorry.

Emma: It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it. (To Regina) You did this, now make it stop.

Regina: I can't, there's no way.

Emma: WELL, Figure it Out! It's your fault!

Henry: STOP! I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anybody else. We have to work together. (While he is talking, Hook enters, unseen by everyone else.)

Hook: From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point. (David doesn't waste a moment and punches him in the face.)

David: That was for the last time we met.

Hook: (mutters) Bloody hell.

David: (Draws his gun) Tell us why you're here before I use something other than my fist.

Hook: I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway.

Moira: No thanks to you. Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge.

Hook: Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it.

Emma: We don't have time for this. We have a real problem.

Hook: Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life. So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?

Regina: There is no stopping it. And the best thing I can do is Slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable.

David: It'll give us the time we need.

Mary Margaret: The time for what?

David: Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone.

Emma: How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are.

Hook: Well, I do. I can help.

Moira: Help yourself. You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?

David: No, we won't have to. I'll go with him, and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face.

Hook: Quite hostile, aren't we?

David: Just being clear.

Emma: I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margaret, take Henry, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans. (Mary Margaret and Henry begin to exit.)

Regina: Henry, before you go, I'm sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you.

Henry: I love you, too. (They embrace, and then they go their separate ways.)

Hook: The things we do for our children...

Mr. Gold's pawnshop.

The dwarves are looking for something in the shop when Mr. Gold comes out from the back room.

Mr. Gold: A sure sign of impending doom. Looters.

Leroy: (Picks up a decorated drinking stein) It ain't looting if the stuff you find's already yours. We need Sneezy's drinking stein. We can bring his memories back.

Mr. Gold: Oh, can you?

Leroy: Mother Superior finally figured it out. He needs to drink this (Shows Mr. Gold a small bottle containing a blue liquid) out of his old stein—something important to him.

Mr. Gold: So she found the solution to the memory problem? Today? In the nick of time before we all die?

Mr. Clark: Die? Who's dying?

Leroy: She's been working on it all along. Then when she had to transform August back to Pinocchio, she found the ingredient she needed—a hair from Pinocchio's head. Someone who returned to who he should be. Someone who wasn't cursed.

Mr. Gold: So you're gonna wake your friend up, to tell him he's about to die?

Mr. Clark: I don't want that!

Leroy: Shut it, Clark! He wants to know who he is and be with his family, no matter how much time he has left.

Mr. Clark: Not if I'm gonna die!

Leroy: Take him back to Granny's. We'll do it there. (The others begin to do so, while a very confused Mr. Clark protests and Leroy stays behind.)

Mr. Clark: Hey! Hey guys, if I don't have a family, will I still die?

Leroy: I asked her to make a second dose. This is for you. (Hands him an identical bottle)

Mr. Gold: Well, what am I supposed to do with that.

Leroy: Belle once helped remind me who I was. I've never forgotten. I wanna return to favor. Don't let her die as Lacey. (He exits, and Lacey comes out from the backroom.)

Lacey: What was all that about?

Mr. Gold: Oh, it was nothing.

Behind the building for the Storybrooke Cannery Co.

[ Greg dumps an accordion file of papers into a trash can fire, tosses to envelope, and then runs, just as David and Hook pull up.]

Hook: Over there.

David: Let's go, (Another earthquake occurs; this one even louder.)

Hook: Time's running out.

David: (Sarcastically) Oh, is that what that means?

SCENE: Inside the Storybrooke Cannery. Present. David and Hook walk through on looking for Greg, Tamara and the beans.

David: So, tell me, Hook, all this time, it's been about revenge for you. Why is it suddenly so important that you survive? I know what I'm fighting for—my family. What are you fighting for?

Hook: Myself. That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you. (The scene shifts to another part of the cannery, when the men hear a noise in the distance.)

David: (lowered voice) Quiet. (Takes out his gun, just as Greg approaches.) The beans. Give them to me.

Greg: (Takes out a small jar of the beans.) You mean these?

(Tamara appears and shoots David's gun out of his hand. A fight breaks out between the four. While David chases after Tamara, Hook and Greg wrestle for the last of the beans. In the end, Greg escapes, and catches up with Tamara, cornered by David. She attempts to shoot David, but Greg stops her.) No, we got what we need. (They run off. David attempts to chase after them, but Hook grabs him, preventing him from doing so.)

David: What are you doing? They've got the beans!

Hook: Not all of them. I snagged one. (Shows the bean to David)

David: Where are the rest?

Hook: Who cares? All we need is one. (David attempts to run after them again.) Hey! Live to fight another day, mate!

David: I'm not you mate. (Takes the bean and puts it in his own pocket)

The mines below Storybrooke.

Emma and Regina are on their way to where the trigger is located.

Emma: I can feel it. It's like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air.

Regina: Not the oxygen. The magic. (The two women arrive at where the trigger is.) There it is. Once it stops glowing, it's destruction is achieved. And then... Well, then we'll see the real carnage. I'll try to contain its energy as long as I can.

Emma: Won't be long. We'll have the beans soon. We can get the hell out of here.

Regina: Slowing the device... It's going to require all of the strength I have.

Emma: You're not coming with us, are you? When you said good-bye to Henry, you were... saying good-bye.

Regina: He knows I love him, doesn't he?

Emma: Regina, no. There has gotta be another way what about Moira she can help you!

Regina: You were right, you know. Everything that's happening, it's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life and Moira she has done enough to help me this is my doing and I must do this alone.

Emma: What am I supposed to tell Henry?

Regina: Tell him that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing.

Emma: Regina, please...

Regina: Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina. (Emma begins to exit, but then turns around for one final plea.)

Emma: Regina—(Regina ignores her, and has already begun slowing the trigger.)

The pawnshop.

As the exterior of the shop is overrun with vine plants, Mr. Gold is pouring a drink for himself and Lacey.

Mr. Gold: To the end of the world. (Lacey hesitates) Come on, it'll help numb it.

Lacey: I, uh, I'll drink to that. (Reaches for her cup, but spills it) Oh. I-I'm so sorry. Uh, here. I got it. (Grabs Baelfire's shawl and begins cleaning up the wine)

Mr. Gold: Stop! Stop! Put that down!

Lacey: It's just an old rag.

Mr. Gold: (Snatches the shawl) It belonged to someone very important. You wouldn't understand.

Lacey: I said I'm sorry. (Mr. Gold realizes what must be done, and walks over to a cabinet, picks up the remains of the chipped teacup, and magically repairs it.) That cup again. What is it?

Mr. Gold: It's something from my past. From our past. And I'm sorry. Let's not fight. (Pours the potion Leroy gave him into the cup, and gives it to Lacey. She sips, and regains her memories as Belle.)

Mr. Gold: (Fighting back tears) Belle.

Belle: (Crying) Rumple. (They embrace and kiss)

Mr. Gold: I'm so sorry. I didn't wanna wake you up to die. But I needed you.

Belle: You lost your son. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.

Mr. Gold: I've failed.

Granny's Diner.

The entire population of Storybrooke is gathered inside when David and Hook arrive with the bean.

David: We have the beans.

Moira: You did it?

David: Yeah.

Emma: (Notices an injury on David's arm) You okay?

David: Oh, it's... grazed. It's fine.

Emma: Okay. Let's get going. Henry?

Henry: Wh—where's my mom?

Emma: Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but...

Moira: But what?

Emma: She won't survive.

Henry: No. No.

Emma: Henry, I'm sorry. I promised her I'd get you to safety.

Henry: But we can't do this! She's family! We don't leave family behind!

Emma: This is what she wants. We have a way out. We have to take it.

Henry: We saved her from from being killed by the Wraith. How is this any different?

Mary Margaret: The Wraith!

Emma: What?

Mary Margaret: We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?

Emma: Because we don't know if it's gonna work.

Mary Margaret: It could.

David: Yeah.

Emma: It's too risky. No one will go along with it.

Archie: Yes, we will. Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again? (Everyone agrees)

Mary Margaret: Thank you, Archie. (To Emma) This is what we should do.

David: And will do.

Mary Margaret: Look, I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not to late.

Emma: (Embracing Henry) I just don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to grow up the way I did. (A loud boom, and then another earthquake occurs, the largest one yet) This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive.

Mary Margaret: But it's wrong. Emma, I killed her mother.

Emma: You did that to Cora because you had to.

Mary Margaret: I did it because it was easy. It was a mistake. There were other paths, harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. So please, Emma, honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't we will be building a future on Regina's blood.

Emma: (Hesitates a moment, then:) Okay. (David tosses her the bean, but it is intercepted by Hook.

Hook: You're all mad. (Moira, Emma and David attempt to grab it back.) I can live with myself.

Moira: Give it back.

Hook: If she wants to die for us, I say let her.

Moira: We understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt, right?

Hook: Worked quite well for me.

Moira: Yeah, until the day that it doesn't. We're gonna do this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best, and be alone.

Hook: (Hands her the pouch containing the bean) Quite passionate, Moira. (Everyone begins to leave.) So, why are you really doing this?

Moira: ''this place isn't my home but it feels that way and I may not have known all these people but they have accepted me here where everywhere else I've been an Outcast...

Emma: The kid just lost his father today. I'm not letting him lose a mother too.

Hook: His father? Who's Henry's father?

Emma: Neal.

Hook: Baelfire?

Emma: Yeah.

The Storybrooke Mines

Regina is slowing down the trigger when David, Emma, Moira, Henry and Mary Margaret enter.

Regina: What are you doing here?

Henry: You were willing to die to save us. That makes you a hero. Now we're gonna be heroes.

Moira: They're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void.

Regina: No. You don't know that it'll work.

Mary Margaret: We have to try.

David: Everybody, step aside. Emma?

Emma: (Pulls out the pouch containing the bean, opens it up, and finds:) It's empty. Hook.

Storybrooke Harbor. Present. Hook has the bean, and prepares to throw it into the sea.

Storybrooke.

As the townspeople are running in terror as the town grows more overridden with plants, Emma, David, Henry, Mary Margaret and Regina are still down in the mines. The truth is now unavoidable-this is the end.

Regina: I can't contain this much longer.

Emma: (Goes over Mary Margaret and David) Mom... Dad... (They embrace tearfully, and Henry goes over to Regina.)

Regina: I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not.

Moira: (Small gasp in realization, then goes over to Henry and Regina.) You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are. (As Henry, Mary Margaret Emma and David stand back, the two women combine their magic and successfully diffuse the trigger, saving the town, but also knocking themselves out in the process.

The pawnshop. Present. Mr. Gold steps outside and watches as the trees and leaves cease to exist.

The Storybrooke Mines. Present. Everyone is slowly getting to their feet.

David: We're alive! (Helps Mary Margaret to her feet.)

Mary Margaret: Emma? (Helps Emma to her feet, as Regina goes over and picks up the now diffused trigger. Emma runs over to Moira seeing she knocked her head hard where it's bleeding)

Emma: We did it. [to Moira] Hey are you okay?

Moira: ''I'm fine now...

Regina: Yes, we did

David: Gotta hand it to Henry. He's right about a lot of things.

Emma: Yes, he is. Isn't that right, kid? (Turns around, no Henry.) Henry?

Regina: Henry? (The scene shifts as the four of them explore the mines for where Henry may have gone.)

Moira: Henry? (Sees something and runs ahead.)

Mary Margaret: Emma, what is it? (We can see the object now-Henry's backpack.)

Emma: They took him.

Storybrooke.

Outside the cannery as Greg and Tamara make their getaway, and surely enough, they are taking Henry with them.

Tamara: Relax, kid. We're not gonna hurt you.

Henry: Just everyone I love. You tried to blow up Storybrooke!

Tamara: True, but that was never the point.

Henry: It wasn't?

Greg: We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything—you.

Near the Storybrooke docks.

Emma, David, Moira, Regina, and Mary Margaret are chasing down Greg and Tamara.

Mary Margaret: Emma, you don't even know where you're going.

Emma: Doesn't matter. I have to find him. I'll track them down in hell if I have to. (They catch up to Greg and Tamara, but it is too late—Greg opens up a portal the second he notices the four of them.)

Regina: The last bean. They've opened a portal.

Emma: Henry!

David: Henry! (Greg and Tamara leap through the portal with Henry in tow.)

Emma: No! No! No! We have to follow them! There has to be a way!

Moira: Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!

Emma: I don't care!

Regina: Without it, there's no way to follow.

Emma: There has to be. We can't just let them, take Henry! (While they were talking, Mr. Gold and Belle entered.)

Mr. Gold: They've taken Henry?

David: Yeah. You're the Dark One. Do something.

Emma: Gold, help us.

Mr. Gold: There's no way. I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal.

Regina: So that's it? He's gone forever? I refuse to believe that.

Moira: (Spots something in the distance) What is that? (She has spotted the Jolly Roger, and it is on its way to the docks.)

Emma: Hook. (Scene shifts to the Jolly Roger) What the hell are you doing here?

Hook: Helping.

Regina: Well, you're too late.

Hook: Am I?

Moira: I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself.

Hook: (Holds out the bean and hands it to Moira) Maybe I just needed reminding that I could.

Regina: Enough waiting around, let's go.

Hook: Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town.

David: We already did.

Emma: We need to get Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal.

Hook: Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them.

Regina: Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?

Mr. Gold: Leave that to me. I can get us to where we need to go.

Mary Margaret: Well, let's do it.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I have to go. You have to stay here.

Belle: No. Why? I wanna help.

Mr. Gold: The town is no longer safe.

Belle: What?

David: What?

Mr. Gold: Well, Greg and Tamara weren't working alone. Others will follow.

David: No. We can't leave people in danger.

Mr. Gold: (Takes out a small sheet of paper, hands it to Belle) After we've gone, follow these instructions. It's a cloaking spell. It'll shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find.

Belle: Then how will you find your way back to me? (Silence.) You're not coming back, are you?

Mr. Gold: The prophecy. The boy is my undoing, but he's also my grandson. I must save him. I must do this to honor Baelfire. He's gone, and I didn't even get the chance to say good-bye.

Belle: I understand, but I also know that the future isn't always what it seems. I will see you again. (They kiss, then tearfully begin to go their separate ways.) Baelfire would be very proud of you.

[ A beach in an unidentified realm. Present. A man's unconscious body lies on the ground when three figures approach. As the camera pans upward, the figures are revealed to be Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip.]

Phillip: Who is he?

Aurora: I don't know.

Phillip: Is he alive?

Aurora: (Feels for a pulse.) Barely. We have to get him help.

Phillip: Help me get him up. (The unconscious man's face is now visible—the mysterious man is Neal.)

Aboard the Jolly Roger.

Hook and Mr. Gold are standing face to face.

Mr. Gold: So, are you done trying to kill me.

Hook: I believe so.

Mr. Gold: Excellent. Then you can live. (Magically summons the Magic Globe, pricks his finger, and a map of a strange island appears)

Moira: Where is that? Where did they take Henry?

Hook: Neverland.

Neverland. Past. The Lost Ones arrive on the island shores and show Baelfire to another one of the Lost Ones.

Felix: Is it the boy? The one that he wants? (The other Lost One examines Baelfire, then a piece of paper.)

Lost One: No, it's not.

Felix: It's your lucky day, boy. You get to live. Put him with the rest.

Aboard the Jolly Roger. Present. Hook opens a portal to Neverland, and everyone prepares to sail through it.

David: So who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?

Mr. Gold: They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for.

Moira: And who's that?

Mr. Gold: Someone we all should fear.

Neverland. Past.

Lost One: If that's not the boy he's looking for, do you think we'll be able to find him?

Felix: Of course we will. It may take time, but Peter Pan never fails. (The other Lost Ones hands Felix the picture of the boy Peter Pan is after—Henry Mills.)


	19. Heart Of The Truest Believer

**Heart Of The Truest Believer**

[The Story Continues as the Charmings , Emma, Hook, Rumplestilskin , Moira and Regina go through a magical portal to save Henry from Neverland]

[After everyone got onto Hook's Jolly Roger Moira was holding onto a rope with the rest of them...with Hook at the Helm as the ship crosses through the portal...they finally land on the waters of Neverland. the group looks around in confusion.

Moira: ''is that it?

Hook: ''Aye Neverland...

[Moira looks at him then at the island in determination as Hook manning the helm, slows the ship as Regina notices]

Regina: ''Why are you slowing down? in case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger.

Hook: ''Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen. the plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river. and...then we sail right through take him by surprise. the irony...

Moira: ''what Irony?

Hook: ''Oh. I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumpelstiltskin. and here I am, sailing right back into it's heart with him as my guest of honor. it's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for.

Regina: ''Greg Mendell said something funny to me. he said I'm a villian and that villans don't get happy endings. you believe that?

Hook: ''I hope not. or we've wasted our lives.

Moira: ''that's not true...even bad people have a chance to make a better life for themselves...if they are willing to change then go ahead nobody should tell you that you can't...we all make our own happiness even if it takes a while to have it.

Regina: ''you sound so postive Little Moira where did you get your wisdom?

Moira: ''going through stuff like this it has taught me to just appreciate what you have while you have it...never know when the people we love slips through our fingers.

Regina: ''Like Henry...no matter what it takes I will get my son back...will you help me?

Moira: ''Of course...what are friends for.

[Moira shares a smile with Regina as they turn to watch the sea go by as Hook continues to stare at Moira from behind feeling awed and full of feelings for the young Black haired girl.]

Emma, standing along the ships railing, gazing out at the sea. Mary Margaret and David approach her.)

Mary Margaret: What happened to Neal, and Henry, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself.

Emma: I don't. I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins? It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairytale land. My experience is different, that's all I can go on.

Mary Margaret: And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom-

Emma: I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Henry back. I should never have broken the curse. I should've just taken Henry and-

Mary Margaret: You're right. Th-Then you'd be together. We missed you growing up Emma, and it haunts us every day.

David: And that's why we're here now. We don't want you to have to go through the same thing, too, and you won't. We are gonna get our family back.

Emma: How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!?

David: It's who we are.

Emma: Why? Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have... they've... we'll, they've sucked!

David: No. No, we found you.

Emma: And lost Henry! And Neal, and countless other people!

Mary Margaret: Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know they won't. We'll find him.

Mr. Gold: (Speaking off-screen) No, you won't.

(Everyone turns to see Mr. Gold standing at the helm garbed in his old Rumpelstiltskin outfit.)

Hook: Oh, that's a great use of our time—a wardrobe change!

Mr. Gold: I'm gonna get Henry.

Regina: We agreed to do this together.

Mr. Gold: Actually, we made no such agreement.

Moira: Why are you doing this?

Mr. Gold: Because I wanna succeed.

Emma: What makes you think I'm gonna fail?

Mr. Gold: Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself. Other then Miss Moira who seems to have a lot of confidence in herself I just don't trust that you will succeed.

Emma: I slayed a dragon, I think I believe.

Mr. Gold: Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... bail bonds-person, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland.

Emma: I'll do whatever it takes.

Mr. Gold: Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't. (He spins his cane, which falls to the deck.)

(In the next second, Mr. Gold is gone from the ship and only his cane remains.)

Moira: ''where's he going?

Hook: ''He's always done things on his own...there's no telling where he went.

[On The Island Greg starts a fire in an attempt to build a signal to alert the Home Office...Felix and the Lost boys arrive revealing that they are the Home office.]

Henry: ''why would you destroy magic.

Felix: ''that is not our intention...

Greg: ''that is our mission.

Felix: ''so you were told...[to the Lost Boys] ''take Henry.

[Tamara grabs Henry and backs away from them]

Tamara: ''I refuse to give Henry up until you tell us your plans...for destroying magic and how are we going home?

Felix: ''You are never going home.

Greg: 'then you are not getting Henry...

[suddenly as Greg and Tamara back up with Henry a Shadow comes down and removes Greg's shadow from his body making him fall lifeless to the ground...The Shadow files off. Henry runs off]

Felix: ''Go after him...

[Tamara attempts to flee as well. but is shot with an arrow by one of the lost boys]

[Henry runs through the forest he slips and falls. another boy grabs him and pulls him to safety. ]

Henry: ''who are you are you a lost boy?

Peter: ''yes I am but I escaped...come on we need to run...

[They both take off as the Lost boys continue to pursue them]

[Jolly Roger]

[Below deck...Moira is sharping her sword that she got from the enchanted Forest making sure it was sharp she then puts it back in it's sheath then takes out the spell book from her bag...when Hook pays her a visit.]

Moira: ''hey...what's going on?

Hook: ''Just seeing how you are doing since you are my guest on my ship.

Moira: ''I'm fine just getting ready in case we run into trouble once we are on the island.

Hook: ''Hmm smart...you have been alert all this time that you forget to relax a little...

Moira: ''There's no relaxing...Not for me...It seems since I've entered in the enchanted Forest I've been restless...

Hook: ''it seems to me it's just that you are scared and have no idea what's ahead of you...

Moira: ''I'm not really scared Hook...

[He sits down beside her and takes her hand in his looking at her seriously]

Hook: ''I want you to know Moira that what ever happens here I will protect you no matter what understand I won't let anything happen to you...

Moira: [seeing the honesty in his eyes] ''thanks Killian...

Hook: ''Hmm I was wondering when you were going to say my name...I was hoping it will be when we are in bed together...

Moira:[she scoffs as she pushes away from him] ''Not going to happen Killian okay...get that out of your head.

Hook: ''I will for know...

[Moira shakes her head at Hook and then walks from below deck to see that a terrible storm was coming as Hook follows Moira and takes the helm as they are attacked by something in the water...]

Hook: ''we are under attack...

Emma: ''from what?

Hook: ''Mermaids...

Moira: ''Mermaids...you've got to be kidding me...

[as Hook continues to steer the ship...attempting to outrun the vicious mermaids. David loads a cannon and opens fire on the mermaids...Emma and Mary Margaret drop a large net into the sea. ensnaring a mermaid. Frustrated...with the slow movement...Regina begins with firing fireballs into the water]

Mary: ''what are you doing stop Regina we are trying to get it to talk and why it's attacking us?

Regina: ''we don't need to talk to it all we need is to stop them from attacking us.

Emma: ''we got one so haul her up.

[Mary and Emma slowly haul the captured one up. Regina magically moves her onto the deck.]

Mary: ''what should we do with her question her?

Regina: ''If we kill her then the others will flee...

Emma: ''No there has to be another way...

[As the girls argue Moira walks over and kneels before the Mermaid]

Moira: ''Please tell us why you are attacking us?

Mermaid:[she looks at the young girl seeing her unique beauty and reaches out to touch her face] ''We've been asked by our master to kill all on board...and to take the Magical one to shore...

Moira: 'what?

[Just as Moira was looking at the Mermaid the Mermaid then takes a conch shell and blows into it...letting off a loud signal...Emma questions her]

Emma: ''what was the Signal for?

Mermaid: ''it's a warning let me go or die.

David: ''what have you done?

Regina: ''tell us what you have done or you will die?

[As the Group argues a storm begins to brew...Hook looks at the mermaid then at the others]

Hook: ''the Mermaid called for the storm...

David:[pulling out his sword and points it under the mermaid's chin] ''Stop the storm and then they will let her go...

Regina: ''you have to kill her...

[David looks at Regina then at Mary Margaret who flashes him a shock look, causing him to refuse to do the deed...Moira was at the Helm with Hook who was turning the ship around in an attempt to outrun the storm... Mary Margaret and Regina begin to argue over whether or not to kill the Mermaid...]

Emma: ''we need to think this through...

Regina: ''I think I heard enough...

[she then turns towards the Mermaid and turns her into wood...her action rather than calming the storm...prompts a giant tidal wave to loom over the ship]

Moira: 'Oh my god...

Mary: ''what have you done?

[Hook and Moira struggle at the helm to control the ship. Mary Margaret looks at Regina angrily]

Mary: ''you need to change the mermaid back..

Regina: ''you really think me doing that will stop the storm besides I did everyone a favor...

Mary: 'gosh you are such a witch...

[they begin to fight verbally attacking each other and Mary Margaret punches Regina in the face...Lighting strikes the ship as the women continue the fight...David attempts to break it up. but Hook attempts to hold him back. ]

Hook: ''David we need your help at the Mast...leave the slags to their fight mate...

David: ''what did you call my wife...

[This infuriates David and he punches Hook starting a brawl with the two...Moira looks at them all as they all continue to fight...and the storm continues to rage...Moira realizes that it wasn't the mermaid causing the storm...but the group. themselves. she runs over to them to tell them to stop fighting]

Moira: ''Stop fighting we are causing the storms...please stop...

[But her pleas fall on deaf ears...desperate she jumps off the side of the ship. the others cease fighting to look over the side as a pulley it's line weakened by lighting strikes Moira in the back of her head rendering her unconscious...Mermaids were swimming underneath her seeing her as one of them swims towards her...Hook seeing this grew desperate and dives in after Moira]

Emma: ''Hook...

[Hook swims under water to see that Mermaids were all gathered around Moira and were pulling her away from the ship as he surfaced and swims back to the boat as the others help him on board]

Regina: ''where is she...what are you doing you need to go after her?

Hook: ''the Mermaids have her...it's dangerous to go after her while they have her...

Emma: ''No...no we can't just let her die...

David: ''Look over there...

[They look over at the shore to see that the Mermaids were swimming Moira's body on to the shore then they look up to see that the storm has cleared]

Mary: 'the storm is gone...she was trying to make us see that we were causing the storms...

Emma: ''yeah but did she have to drown herself to get us to see this..

David: ''she tried to get our attention but we were too busy fighting one another...

Regina: ''we need to land over there now before something else happens to her...

[The rest of the group finds themselves on Neverland at last when they run over to where Moira was to find she isn't there anymore...shocked..they look around]

Regina: 'First Henry is gone now Moira...things couldn't have gotten any worse...

Emma: ''this is our fault...we should have known better to let our anger take away from what we needed to be doing and that is to Find Henry

Regina: ''I can fix the Jolly Roger and we can continue with Hook's plan.

Emma: ''Peter already knows we are on the island Moira has been taken...Mr. Gold is right we need to believe in each other...

Regina: ''you want to be friends? after everything that's happened between all of us?

Emma: ''No I don't expect such a thing...but we all need to be ourselves...Hero, villian, Pirate. we just need to succeed..

Regina: ''what skill do you Possesses.

Emma: ''I'm a Mother...I'm going to get our son back. and anyone against me should stay out of my way...

[She walks away appointing herself the leader as the others follow.]

[Henry and Peter touch down where Moira is laying unconscious on the ground and Henry seeing her runs over to her]

Henry: ''Moira oh my god how did she get here...Moira...

Peter: ''who knows but she looks like she has been hit in the head...

[He kneels beside Moira feeling her head as she wakes up moaning in pain as she felt her head that was aching and bleeding...she then turns to look at Henry and shocked gets up hugging Henry]

Moira: ''Henry...you are okay?

Henry: ''I'm fine Moira...but where did you come from...is both my mom with you?

Moira: 'yes they were we came on the Jolly Roger...we are here to rescue you...

Peter: ''I'm afraid that it's impossible to leave Neverland...

Henry: ''If one believes, anything is possible..

Peter: ''you couldn't be more right, Henry...

Henry:[stops smiling as he heard the boy say his name] ''How do you know my name?

Peter: ''well you caught me...I'm Peter Pan...

Moira: 'You're Peter Pan.

[She stands in front of Henry after hearing who he is as Henry continues to be shocked]

Henry: ''why did you tell Greg and Tamara that you would help them destroy magic.

Peter: ''I needed their help. and it's easier to get people to hate something than to believe.

Henry: ''why did you bring me here to Neverland?

Peter: ''I've been searching for the Heart Of The Truest believer. All your actions on the island. using Pixie dust to fly. has proven that you Henry possesses that heart. and I will claim your heart as my own...

[Several Lost Boys emerge from the Jungle as Peter Pan invites them to Play]


	20. Lost Girl

**Lost Girl**

[Neverland]

[Moira is with Henry as they are facing Peter Pan and his Lost boys and they look ready to fight them...one boy Felix comes up to her and swings his club at her head as she takes the club and pushes him back and kicks him in the stomach making him grunt as she turns Henry around and they run]

Moira: ''Run Henry...

Henry: ''they are too many of them Moira...

Moira: ''Don't stop let's go...

Peter:[he was surprised and angry as they run away he then yells] ''You can't hide from me I will find you soon...

[Moira is running behind Henry as they come to a huge Tree]

Moira: ''Henry...climb the tree hurry...what ever you do don't climb down...until I tell you too...

Henry: ''what about you?

Moira: ''Just please do what I say and I will explain later...go..

[Henry does what she says and begins to climb the tree as Moira turns to face the Lost boys they were smiling and exited as they round on her with their swords and weapons]

Boy1: ''you were foolish to face us you should have kept running.

Boy2: ''No matter Pan will get the boy back...

Boy3: ''Stop talking and get her...

Moira: ''I can't believe I'm fighting against Little boys...

[As they come at her she begins to do some Martial Arts moves as she kicks their feet out from under them...then she uses her magic and blows powder onto their faces causing them to fall asleep...then as soon as she feels that it's safe...she looks up at Henry who was surprised]

Moira: ''Henry...you can come down now...

Henry: ''that was amazing...where did you learn those moves?

Moira: ''I've learned them when I was little when I was living with a foster family...anyway let's go find your family kid...

Henry: ''thanks Moira for helping me...

[They exit the woods at a running speed unknowing that they were being watched by Peter Pan and Felix]

Felix: ''what now do we let them just escape just like that?

Peter: ''No they won't escape and besides it looks like we have a new Sorceress among us and who better then finding out that the Princess of Magic is here...this could work out better for me.

Felix: ''why you don't need her only the Heart of the Truest believer...and that's Henry...

Peter: ''why can't I have both...I can take Henry's heart and take Moira's magic at the same time...we will have more power on this island...

Neverland. Present.

[ David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina trek through the jungle.]

Hook: The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead.

Emma: You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?

Hook: From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son.

Regina: You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant.

Hook: Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them.

Emma: He's right. Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen.

Mary Margaret: Here. You need to stay hydrated.

Emma: Thanks, Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret: You know, "Mary Margaret" is a bit formal. You could call me "mom" if you want. You've done it before.

Emma: That was back when...

Mary Margaret: ...we were about to die. Oh no, I get it. (The two woman catch up with the rest of the group.)

(In the lead, David is cutting down branches blocking their pathway. He sees a patch of thorns and moves to slash them. Hook stops him.)

Hook: No. No!

David: I can handle a couple of thorns.

Hook: That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on The Dark One.

Emma: The poison that almost killed Gold?

Hook: Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way.

David: We'll go this way. (He goes off as Mary Margaret and Regina follow behind.)

Hook: Your father's a distrustful fellow.

Emma: He's just not used to working with the bad guys.

Hook: I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy.

Emma: Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either.

Hook: What possibly gave you that idea?

Emma: Every story I ever heard as a child.

Hook: Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, love. In these stories what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather.

Emma: If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing.

Hook: I take it by your tone, perms are bad?

David: Up here! We made it.

Hook: Pan's lair should be just right...

Regina: Where? All I see is jungle.

Hook: Aye. The Dark Jungle. It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland.

Regina: So this nature hike was for nothing.

David: Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle.

Hook: Not exactly. The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp.

Regina: You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?

Hook: If we want to live long enough to save the boy. Yes.

Mary Margaret: You okay?

Emma: Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere.

Mary Margaret: And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get him.

Emma: I know. I just hope we're not too late.

Mary Margaret: After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is never too late.

[Neverland. elsewhere]

[After running from Peter Pan and the Lost Boys...Moira and Henry have finally come to a safe place for the night as Moira scans for anything ahead]

Henry: ''when are we going to find the others..?

Moira: ''we won't be able to find them tonight for it's getting really late...we need to rest for the night...don't worry I have a way to keep us safe for the night...

[Moira closes her eyes and whispers under her breath as a invisible tent appears and she opens the tent flap to let Henry enter and he was surprised at what he finds inside...]

Henry: ''Oh my god this is amazing...its like a whole house in here.

Moira: ''it's kinda a perk of mine as a Sorceress it seems here in Neverland my magic has gotten stronger...don't worry about food and water there's plenty here and we have protection for the night so let's rest..

Henry: ''I've never seen magic like yours...My mom Regina and Mr. Gold has strong powerful magic but yours seems so much Pure then their's...how did you learn how to control yourself and not come dark?

Moira: ''I just kept practicing and learning as I went I never really had a teacher to help me so I just read books on Magic and just kept doing what was good...

[Moira sets a plate of fruit, cheese and bread out in front of them and they begin to eat as they hear footsteps outside she silently tells Henry to be quiet]

Felix: ''They have been through this way...but the path leads towards the Lagoon we won't let them escape...

[Felix and the Lost boys continue on their way not realizing that they have been near them the whole time and then Moira smiles in relief as they were finally gone]

Moira: ''they are gone...eat and then sleep Henry...nothing will get you not while I'm here...

[Henry smiles as he again goes back to eating then after they had there fill of food and drink they both went to sleep...]

[Another Part Of Neverland]

The sound of crying children wakes Emma from her slumber.

Emma: (To Mary Margaret and David.) Guys, wake up! (They do not stir, so she treks into the jungle alone, following the sound. Pan appears behind her.)

Pan: You hear that, too? You're Emma, right? I wonder why I can't hear the crying.

Emma: Who are you?

Pan: Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan.

(Emma pins Pan against a tree, holding her sword at his throat.)

Emma: Where's Henry?

Pan: You've got fire. I like fire.

Emma: Where's my son?

Pan: Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about.

Emma: Why the hell did you take him?

Pan: He's a very special boy, Emma.

Emma: I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?

Pan: I came here to see who I was up against "the savior". Gotta say, I'm not disappointed.

Emma: What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?

Pan: No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son.

Emma: If this is some kind of trap...

Pan: I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment.

Emma: Why are you giving it to me?

Pan: See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma you are the only one who can.

Emma: (Opens the parchment to reveal a blank map) It's blank.

Pan: You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are.

Neverland Camp.

[ At their camp, Emma, Hook and Regina are talking.]

Hook: He so likes his games.

Regina: What game? There's nothing there.

Hook: If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is.

Emma: Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing.

Regina: But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?

Hook: Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap.

(David and Mary Margaret come back from searching the jungle.)

David: There's no sign of him anywhere.

Mary Margaret: Any luck with the map?

Regina: Don't hold your breath.

Emma: What's that supposed to mean?

Regina: Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son.

Emma: You got a better idea?

Regina: Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it.

Emma: Pan said it had to be me.

Hook: I'd listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise.

David: Sadly, I agree with the pirate.

Hook: I'm winning you over. I can feel it.

Mary Margaret: And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina.

David: Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces.

Regina: Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take.

Emma: Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said.

Regina: Great.

Mary Margaret: She'll get there. Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win.

[Meanwhile...Neverland]

[Next Morning...Henry wakes up to a new morning hearing birds chirping outside as he looks over at Moira seeing she was still sleeping he looks around to find something to drink and decided to get some fresh air...unknownly he was being watched...he just came to a group of trees when a group of boys jumped out at him...he was shocked as Peter Pan comes out smiling]

Peter: ''hey there Henry...was it fun last night running away thinking you had a chance...

Henry: ''I do have a chance I will get off this island with my family...

[Moira hearing the commotion outside looks over to where Henry's bed is and was shocked that he wasn't there...she quickly gets out of the tent when she found herself surrounded by the Lost Boys and that Henry was in Felix's grasps]

Moira: ''Henry...

Henry: ''I'm so sorry Moira I just wanted some fresh air...I was such an Idiot [to Peter] 'Don't harm her please...I will do anything you want just don't hurt her...

Peter: ''Of course not...I will never harm the Princess Of Magic...without her Neverland will never exist...but as long as you come with us...No harm will ever come to our Princess...

[Moira was surprised that they knew about her Royal status]

Peter: ''She will go free to find His family...but Henry will come with us..don't worry no harm will ever come to him...

Henry: Moira...Moira...

[He struggles as Felix and the other Lost boys drag him away...Moira rushes towards them only to be blocked by arrows and a Shadow]

Peter: ''Don't think so Moira...You are free to go but Henry comes with us...You are a powerful Sorceress but right now you are out numbered...See you around Princess...

[Moira watches them go helpless as they leave...she cries out as she sinks down on the ground...helpless that she couldn't stop Henry from being taken...behind her the tent disappears and then out of the trees appears Emma, Regina, David, Hook and Mary Margaret]

Emma: ''Oh My God Moira...there you are...

[Emma and Mary Margaret sinks to their knees in front of her to see blood on her head and tears coming down her face]

Moira: ''I protected him as long as I could last night...but they took him...Henry...I found him and we were on our way to you...but We were surrounded by Lost Boys and Pan's shadow...

Regina: ''you found Henry...which way did they go?

Moira: ''they headed North...I made a Protection spell last night as we made camp but this morning Henry got up before me and left the Protection circle I made...that was when Peter came and took him...I'm so sorry...

Emma: ''No...you did the best you could to Protect him...

[Regina looks at Moira seeing the anguish and tears in her eyes]

Regina: ''what you did only makes me trust you with my son...and knowing you were with him gave him the hope he needed to stay strong...you did good...but now we must find him and get him back.

David: ''Come on...you can still fight another day to help us get him back...

Mary: ''Emma's got a Map from Pan that is invisible she has to figure out who she really is before the Map can show us the way...

[ Emma is holding the map and trying to "stop denying who she really is". ]

Emma: My name is Emma Swan.

Hook: I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that.

Mary Margaret: Don't hold anything back.

Emma: I'm Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bailbondsperson. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke.

Regina: That election was a sham. Are we really doing this?

Mary Margaret: Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?

Emma: I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse.

David: And you were able to break the curse because you're the...

Mary Margaret: Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it.

Moira: Say what?

Regina: The "s" word.

Emma: I'm the savior. (The parchment is still blank.) I don't get it. I said I'm the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that.

Mary Margaret: No, it's okay. We'll figure it out.

Regina: No, you won't. (Grabs the parchment.)

Emma: Regina!

Regina: But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry.

David: I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea.

Hook: For once I agree with the prince. (David looks at him.) Well, I told you we're getting along.

Moira: 'it's not magic that will solve this...it's a riddle you have to do what it says to get the answer right.

(Regina uses magic on the map.)

Emma: What the hell are you doing?

Regina: The locator spell. This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him.

Hook: So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all.

Emma: You mean the place you told us never to set foot?

Hook: That's the one.

Regina: Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader. Lead.

Emma, David, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina trek through the Dark Jungle, following the map.

Regina: Ready to thank me?

Emma: Actually, yeah.

Regina: If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now. Wait. He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness.

(David pulls out his sword.)

David: Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?

Hook: Careful. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon.

Mary Margaret: Hey. We can do this. You can do this.


	21. Quite A Common Fairy

**Quite a Common Fairy**

[ Neverland. Present day. David, Emma, Moira, Hook, and Mary Margaret range the woods searching for Henry as they walk single file. Mary Margaret leads the way.

David: (Panting) Hey, need a break?

Mary Margaret: No, I'm good.

David: Are you sure? You shouldn't overtax yourself.

Mary Margaret: Sounds like you need a break.

David: No, no. I'm good.

Mary Margaret: David Nolan let himself go.

David: Does he look like he'd let himself go?

Regina: How much further? (Looking around)

Emma: (Taking a look on the map) We should be getting closer. Pan's there. (They are catching up with David and Mary Margaret.) We are on a straight line course. (Looking on the map and frowning) Son of a bitch! How is it now behind us?

Mary Margaret: How can that be?

Regina: You got us lost.

Hook (Holding a lamp) No, she didn't. It's the camp. Pan's moving it.

David: He's got a playing trait on his soul.

Emma: If Pan's camp keeps moving how are we ever gonna find Henry?

[Moira was a little a ways from the group as they begin to get angry at not finding Henry as she remembers what happened last time she was with Henry...and she was disappointed in herself that she let him go...she sighs as she closes her eyes as she begins to speak under her breath...Regina seeing her doing this walks over to her and sees her raise her hands together]

Regina: ''what are you doing?

Moira: ''Trying to find Pan's hide out if I can get a trail of which way they went.

[She then lets out a blue light that spreads out all over until it lands on a path into the woods...Moira smiles a little as she stops her magic]

Moira: ''it's this way...Sometimes Magic users hide there prints behind and I think I found it.

[Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Hook come over]

Mary: ''Good work Moira...let's follow the path.

David: [to Moira] ''who are you really...I've never seen magic used like this?

Moira: ''I don't know who I am let alone who was my family...Maybe I will never know..let's just go find Henry...

[she leaves to walk ahead of them as they follow behind her as David walks over to Regina]

David: ''do you know who she is or her parents?

Regina: ''I knew her father but I never met her mother...her Magic is the kind of magic that nobody can break...we are lucky to have her on our side...We will just have to figure out who her family is when we get Henry back...

[She goes to catch up with Moira when they come to a clearing that had more paths Emma comes up beside them as they stopped..]

Moira: '' More Paths...

.Emma: So, this whole track has been for nothing [to Moira] ''Can you do that magic again?

Moira:[she sits down on a rock sighing in dispointed in herself] ''No I can't I have to rest before I attempt anymore magic...

Regina: I told you walking was idiotic. I suggest using magic. We can materialize in the camp and grab Henry.

Mary Margaret: We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?

Hook: Pan'll have shields against magic lucky Moira can sense those sheilds but she can't keep breaking them for it weakens her, I fear. Such an attempt would end in your death and more importantly, mine. That's why we are walking.

Regina: Well then, what's your idea? How are we going to find it?

Hook: By using someone he trusts.

David: Who? Cause I guess, he certainly doesn't trust you.

Hook: A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in.

Emma: You mean fairy dust.

David: No, pixie dust. It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust.

Moira: Wait. A fairy? Tinker Bell?

Hook: Do you know her?

Moira: Every kid in the world knows her.

Regina: That's a bad idea. Mark my words—this Tinker Bell is not going to Save us.

Neverland.

Present day. Sweating, Regina dabs her forehead using a small cloth. As she stuffs it into her pocket, it falls to the ground without her notice. Regina walks on. Hidden in the bushes, Tinker Bell comes out briefly to pick up the cloth. Catching up with the rest of the group, Regina approaches Emma.

Regina: Emma. There is another way.

Emma: Is there?

Regina: Magic.

Emma: Didn't we just go through this?

Regina: I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about ours.

Emma: I'm not interested. One thing I've learned is, it always comes with a price.

Regina: Sometimes not using it comes with a price to. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan.

Emma: What if we're not? I'm not taking a chance on that. We're talking about Henry's life.

Regina: I'm aware of that.

Emma: Look, I know you don't like this plan. Let's just see it through. At least, we can see if we find Tinker Bell.

Regina: Do you think it's the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it?

Emma: My boyfriend? Hook? What's your problem?

Mary-Margaret: She just lost Neal.

Regina: I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Henry.

[In the Woods]

[Moira is on the ground meditating trying to get stronger with each day so that she can be of some help when she hears trees rustling she slowly takes her dagger and throws it into the trees and it hits right behind Hook who was just coming out of the trees hitting a tree...he was shocked and surprised as he holds his hands up]

Hook: ''Whoa love it's me...you are one good shot any closer and you could have taken my ear.

Moira: ''I thought you were one of the Lost Boys or Pan...Sorry.

Hook: ''No worries love...what are you doing out here alone?

Moira: ''trying to get more energy so I can be of some help.

Hook: ''Moira you are helping...you can't expect to be super woman all the time...you should be resting like everyone else is.

Moira: ''I can't rest not after I lost Henry...he trusted me to help him and I let him down...

[Hook walks over and sits down in front of her and takes her hands in his]

Hook: ''You didn't let him down...you did the best you can do and you made sure to protect him...it was his fault for not listening to you when you told him to stay inside the tent...don't blame yourself Love.

Moira: [sighs as she lays her head down on her hands] 'I know I shouldn't feel guilty but I do...I just want to help in any way that I can thats all.

Hook: ''and you are stop worrying so much it not like you to worry so much...[he kisses her hands then gets up and offers his hand to hers] ''How about we go back to the others and get some rest we are going to need it.

Moira: ''Okay...

[she takes his hand and they walk back to the camp]

Neverland. Present day. Pan's camp. Pan souse an arrow into a bottle. Henry joins him.

Henry: What's that?

Peter Pan: Dreamshade. A nasty poison. I've heard a story about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow. (preparing the CROSSBOW for shooting) Let's find out if this is possible.

Henry: If you're shooting the apple what's the poison for?

Peter Pan: A motivation not to miss. (Playfully, he aims with the crossbow.) Felix. Get over here.

Henry: Is Felix good? Is his aim good?

Peter Pan: Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting.

Henry: I don't wanna shoot.

Lost Boys: (chanting) Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.

Peter Pan: You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on. (Felix places an apple on his head.) It's exhilarating.

Lost Boys: (chanting) Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.

(Finally Henry aims at the apple. Suddenly he changes his target, loosing the arrow at Peter Pan. Peter Pan catches the arrow midair.)

Peter Pan: Told you it was exhilarating. Come on, I have something to show you.

Neverland.

Present day. The group continues on their way searching for Pan. Hook stops David in order to talk to him.

Hook: So you're gonna tell her?

David: Tell her what?

Hook: I saw what happened to you, mate. Let me see. (Looking around, David lifts his shirt a little. Black veins spread all around the cut.)

David: The arrow only nicked me.

Hook: I'm sorry, mate.

David: Do you know how long?

Hook: Days. Weeks at most. You won't see summer. It's really bad, mate. You might want to tell her.

David: No.

Hook: Well, you have to.

David: Maybe I don't.

Hook: How's that?

David: Pixie dust. You believe in this Tinker Bell's power? In her pixie dust?

Hook: Indeed, I do.

David: Then let's get her and that dust.

Neverland.

Emma: Hey.

Regina: (shrugs) Hey.

Emma: You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on.

Regina: Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching. I'll wait.

Emma: (frowning) What did you do to her?

Regina: What? Why would you assume I did something?

Emma: You've met her before, right. In the Enchanted Forest. What did you do? Kill her brother? Steal her halo?

Regina: She's not an angel. Okay, we have a complicated history.

Emma: I knew it.

Regina: You don't need to know all the details. But if she sees me she won't help. And if she's the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Henry.

Emma: Operation Henry?

Regina: That's what I've been calling it in my head because-

Emma: He'd call it that.

Regina: He'd have a better name. But, it's the best I can do.

Emma: Okay. We'll get her and I'll come get you.

Regina: No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don't worry about Tinker Bell.

Emma: What the hell did you do to her?

Regina: (sighs and slightly shakes her head) What I always do. (Emma walks away. Moira walks from behind Regina)

Moira: ''I can stay with you if you want...

Regina: ''thanks...but I'm okay it's better if Tinker Bell doesn't see me...you go ahead.

Moira: ''I will wait here they are just going to get Tinker Bell I'm not needed there right now...

[she goes to sit down as Regina sees her looking tired and worn down]

Regina: ''you are still blaming yourself for what happened to Henry...

Moira: ''I had him there with me if I could have fought Peter...

Regina: ''you would be dead...you are not use to us dead...besides I've watched you since we met and you are strong don't give up on me now Little Sorceress...

Moira: ''I won't as long as you don't I can do anything...

Regina: ''I won't give up Henry ever...he's my son and the only thing keeping me sane right now.

Moira: ''Hold on to him all we have to do is believe we will see him again and we will your right we all need to focus on him and nothing else

[ Rustling can be heard. they look over at the bushes as Moira stands up holding out her sword]

Moira: Let's get this over with, shall we? (Tinker Bell emerges from the bushes.)

Tinker Bell:[to Regina] A complicated history. That's how you call it? That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it.

Regina: You look terrible.

Tinker Bell: You're trying to provoke me?

Regina: Come on and get me, Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell: You think you're so smart, but you're all gonna fail. (She blows poppy dust into Regina's face. Regina falls asleep.)

Moira: ''what did you do?

Tinker Bell: ''I put her to sleep...do you want some?

Moira: ''No..No

Tinker Bell: ''then lets go and bring her with you.

[Moira sighs as she helps Regina up on her feet and half carries her behind Tinker Bell]

Neverland. Present day.

Tinker Bell's hideout. Hook enters.

Hook: No one's home. Come on up.

David: Where would it be? (looking for fairy dust)

Hook: She won't leave dust just lying around, mate. It's not here, I promise. I'm sorry. (Emma enters.)

Emma: It's pretty bare. Reminds me of some place. I thought a tree house would be more cheerful. Where I used to live. That's it.

Mary Margaret: Because it's just a place to sleep.

Emma: What would you know about that?

Mary Margaret: I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this, too. Once.

Emma: You did?

Mary Margaret: A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The true question is: Why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings.

David: Guys, I've found something. It's a handkerchief.

Mary Margaret: That's Regina's. How did it get here?

Emma: She's been tracking us, watching Regina.

Mary Margaret: But, if she's been watching her and Moira is with her—

Hook: We're in the wrong place.

David: Regina.

[Hook looking worried runs back the way they came back to where they left Regina to find that the area is empty]

Hook: ''No..

[In a cave, Regina awakens with her wrists tied together.]

Tinker Bell: About time you woke up. I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time.

Regina: Look, you don't know why I'm here.

Tinker Bell: Oh, I know exactly why you're here. You're trying to find your son.

Regina: I take it by the restraints you're not helping.

Tinker Bell: Hell, no. You're the last person I'd ever help after how you burned me.

Moira: Burned her?

Regina: '' You're the one who interfered in my life.

Tinker Bell: And threw away my own in the process.

Regina: So, what do you want from me? To kill me? You think it's that easy? Whatever you knocked me out with I can tell it's not magic. Maybe poppies. But they're wearing off. And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing. (Standing up) You don't have magic. But I do. (She uses magic to break the rope. Tinker Bell approaches Regina holding an arrow in her hands.)

Tinker Bell: Yeah, I know. But even your magic can't stop this. Have you ever heard of dreamshade?

Regina: Yes.

Tinker Bell: Good.

Regina: How the hell did you get like this?

Tinker Bell: I met you.

Regina: Okay, you wanna kill me? I can make it easier. (Regina rips out her own heart.)

Moira: What do you-

Regina: You wanna kill me? Don't let the poison do it. You should do it. Go ahead. Crush it.

Tinker Bell: You think I won't take it?

Regina: No, I'm counting on it. Show me, who you are, Tinker Bell.

Tinker Bell: Gladly.

Neverland. Present day. Tinker Bell squeezes Regina's heart.

Tinker Bell: Do you know what you've cost me? (Tinker Bell turns around so that Regina is able to see her back.)

Moira: (gasps) Your wings.

Tinker Bell: Why?

Regina: Why what? Why did I hand over my heart?

Tinker Bell: No. Why did you lie? Because I've been over a million times and that spell worked. You never went in. It's the only explanation. Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate? Was being happy such a terrible fate?

Regina: Yes. Yes, it was. You're right. I never went in. I was afraid. I didn't—You said I can let go off the anger that was weighting me down and suddenly it felt like—without it—I would just flood away. That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?

Tinker Bell: Happy.

Regina (shakes her head) Weak.

Tinker Bell: And look, what good it did you. The strength you gained. Because I'm holding your heart in my hand and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash.

Regina: Alright, you wanna a reason? Here you go. You think I was afraid? You think I did the wrong thing? Well, fairy, right now you're making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope and you're holding the result. (She forces Tinker Bell to take a closer look at the heart, which is almost completely blackened.) A small, hard, dark heart. If you make the same choice I did, then what you're looking at is your own future. I'm not gonna tell you what to do. The choice is yours. Kill me or act like the fairy you are.

Tinker Bell: You said I was a terrible fairy.

Regina: Well then, prove me wrong. Pick hope over anger. Choose love and help me get my son back.

Tinker Bell: You love your son?

Regina: Very much. With Henry I've finally got something right. Don't you wanna be able to say the same thing?

Tinker Bell: It's too late for me.

Regina: Only if you kill me.

Tinker Bell: I won't kill you. But I won't help you either. Besides, it's probably too late. He's been with him too long.

(She hands the heart back to Regina.)

Moira: ''I'm sorry about Your wings Tinker Bell maybe if you help us get Henry back and get us back to Storybrooke maybe you will get them back...

Tinker Bell: ''I won't help her not after what she did to me...[to Moira] ''who are you?

Moira: ''My Names Moira Bucannhon..

Tinker Bell: ''You are the Magic Princess that Pan talked about...he's not just after Henry you know...he is after your magic too.

[Regina shocked turns to Moira who is pale also with shock]

Neverland.

Present day. Pan's camp. Pan watches a group of Lost Boys then turns around to talk to Henry.

Peter Pan: Look at the fun they are having. The thing with this place, Henry, is that no one tells you no. You can do as you want.

Henry: Do they never hurt themselves?

Peter Pan: All the time. Sometime I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game. They don't mind.

Henry: I don't belong here.

Peter Pan: Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Henry. Long before you were even born.

Henry: I don't believe that.

Peter Pan: You should. This place runs on imagination. On believe. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you, Henry, need to save it.

Henry: In my world, you mean?

Peter Pan: In every world. You need to bring it back. That's your destiny. To return the magic. To be the savior.

Henry: My mum Emma is the savior. Not me.

Peter Pan: She broke some curse, yeah. (Henry looks at him questioningly.) Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the savior. What if having you was. Think about it. You both descend from the greatest of light and of dark. Believing that's a coincidence that the sprout of the Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason and I can help you find it.

Henry: So you're thinking I'm supposed to save magic.

Peter Pan: I'm not thinking. I believe. Remember, I've said I've something to show you. (hands Henry a scroll) Here. I had this for a very long time. Long before you were even thought about. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for.

(Henry takes the scroll. Without taking a look at it, he drops it to the ground.)

Henry: I don't believe you.

Peter Pan: You remind me of your father.

Neverland. Present day.

[Moira and Regina are still with Tinker Bell when the others found them and they were holding their weapons at Tinker Bell]

Emma: Where's Regina and Moira?

Tinker Bell: Who the hell are you?

Emma: A pissed off mother. Where are they?

Regina: I'm fine.

Moira: ''we're fine

Tinker Bell: Do you mind removing those? You might stick me. But I'll take you down.

Regina: It's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down.

Hook: Is she going to help us?

Tinker Bell: Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook.

Hook: Lady Bell.

Regina: She's not gonna help us.

Emma: Why not?

Hook: Tink, after all we've been through together (shrugs) A little assistance.

Regina: She doesn't have any magic.

David: No pixie dust?

Regina: Not even her wings.

Emma: How?

Tinker Bell: I guess people just stopped believing in me. And even if I would have helped you he's too powerful.

Mary Margaret: But you know where Pan is?

Tinker Bell: Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good.

Mary Margaret: Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?

Emma: Can you get us inside his camp and out?

Tinker Bell: Maybe. Why should I help you?

Mary Margaret: Because I believe in you.

Emma: Just get us inside. We'll take care of things from there.

Tinker Bell: And what's in there for me? Other than a dead sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy.

Emma: You can come with us.

Mary Margaret: That's right. A home. That is what you want, isn't it?

Tinker Bell: Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe I'll leave a way open for you. But you'll only get one shot. So you'd better have a good plan.

Emma: Thank you. We will.

Mary Margaret: Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out. (The group leaves but David lingers a bit longer. Mary Margaret approaches him) Hey. Are you alright? You look upset.

David: Yeah. I just wanna get Henry back.

Mary Margaret: We're on the way.

David: How did you know that would work? Offering her a home?

Mary Margaret: It worked for me. When I was a bandit living alone all I wanted was a home. The thing is I never found it till you came along. Even now, when I'm with you that's all I need. (David nods) You're sure you're okay?

David: I love you. (They kiss)

Mary Margaret: Come on, there's no need we get us lost in here.

Neverland. Present day.

[Emma, Hook, Moira David and Mary Margaret sit together by a fire. Hook hands Emma a coconut he'd opened. In the distance, Regina leans against a tree.]

Emma: Thanks. (Tinker Bell walks over to Regina and sits down by her side.)

Tinker Bell: Did you ever go back and find him? The man with the lion tattoo?

Regina: No.

Tinker Bell: Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?

Regina: It's a lot of things. But how is it selfish?

Tinker Bell: Because you didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his.

Moira: ''Okay we get why you are angry at Regina about the past but that is gone and over she is trying her best for Henry can you just cut her some slack...

Tinker Bell: ''I'm just trying to understand why she didn't take her happiness for herself.

David: 'because she was thinking of Revenge at the time and when there's Revenge on the brain nothing else matters but that.

[Moira sighs as she touches her head with her fingers trying to get rid of the headache that has come over her head and she takes her bag of blankets and begins to find a place to sleep]

Hook: ''what's wrong love?

Moira: ''I'm just tired I need to rest to gather my strength...don't worry about me.

Hook: ''I've sworn to Protect you Lady Moira and I don't go back on my word.

Moira: ''thank you for looking out for me.

[Emma was looking over at them seeing the look of tenderness and love in Hook's eyes and was kinda getting jealous that he isn't given her the attention anymore...]


	22. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

[Neverland]

[ Neal Cassidy's hideout.]

[David lights a Torch . there are chalk markings on the wall. Moira struggles to remove pillows in order to examine the markings more closely. Hook watches her...as Emma comes over to him]

Hook: ''You need a hand love?

Moira: ''I'm fine...

Emma: ''is that a joke?

Hook:[confused as Emma glares at him] ''No I'm quite serious...[shifts the Pillows]

Emma: ''Wow.

David: ''what is it?

Hook: ''It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island...[Emma notices something]

Mary: ''what's wrong?

Emma: ''Look here. Neal stopped counting.

Moira: ''cause he got off the island?

Emma: ''he was here longer.

David: ''then, why would be...

Emma: ''because he lost hope.

Regina: ''you got that from Scribblings?

Emma: ''I got that because its what I did. everytime I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless.

David: ''you think the same thing is happening to Henry?

Moira: ''Pan said it would.

David: ''Hey we are going to rescue him.

Emma: ''yeah. I know that. and you know that. but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith.

Regina: ''so. what? you want to send him a message? because I haven't seen a neverland post office. what are you suggesting?

Emma: ''we take a page from Pan. and we start being clever. we need to send a simple sign. a sign that we're coming.

Regina: ''with lost boys running around trying to kill us all?

Mary: ''Maybe it's time we use that to our advantage.

Regina: ''How?

Mary: ''we can send in Moira...she's done it before with Astro Projection maybe she can do it again...

[Everybody turns to Moira looking at her with hope...she nods a little as she realize what they want her to do]

Moira: ''I will get him the message...It won't be fun because it drains me but I will do it.

[Hook grabs her arm and stands in front of her looking at her]

Hook: ''it's too dangerous what happens if Pan see's you?

Moira: ''if he does then I will cross that bridge when I come to it but we have to send a Message to him before he looses hope...we can't have that...Please don't worry about me.

[She lays a hand on his shoulder as she passes him as David walks over to him blocking his way as he tries to follow her]

David: ''let me give you a bit of advice. Hook. she's never gonna like you.

Hook: ''is that so?

David: ''how could she? you're nothing but a Pirate.

Emma: ''besides she has been through too much to be worrying about being seduced by you and she is Young just leave her alone...

[She leaves feeling angry and Jealous because she doesn't care about Hook in that way but seeing Moira with Hook made her see red as they follow Moira outside where they see her already in mediation mode...]

[Neverland...Peter Pan's camp]

[Henry is sitting on a log facing the woods where he doesn't watch what the lost boys are doing or what Pan is doing when in front of him appeared Moira he was stunned as he slowly walks over to the tree seeing her smiling]

Henry: ''Moira...you're here you found me.

Moira: ''Hey Henry...I need you to keep your heart open for hope because both of your moms are here to help you...don't give up on them or us...

Henry: ''you shouldn't be here Moira...Pan isn't just after me he's after you too...he may see you.

Moira: ''No he won't because we are on our way to help you...don't despire that is what he wants you to do...don't give into Pan.

Henry: ''I won't...please tell both my moms to don't worry that I am fine and that I am waiting on both of them.

Moira: ''I will...stay safe Henry it won't be long now...

[she slowly disappears as Henry smiles and walks back to his log seeing the look of a smile on Pan's face]

Pan[to Flix] ''Looks like we had company...I need an audience with the Princess it's time we had a little chat...in the Cave of echos I will find a way to get her to give herself up to save Henry...

[ Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Hook are waiting anxiously as Moira comes back to herself from being out of her body she gasps as she slowly stands up only to weakly fall back down as David and Mary catches her]

Mary: ''Moira...are you okay...did you see Henry?

Moira: ''I saw him and I gave him the message that we are here to save him and that both his mothers are worried about him and will get him back...

Emma: ''Oh thank god...thank you so much for doing this.

Regina: ''Ok Now we need to find where the camp is and get to Henry...let's go.

David: ''Moira can you walk?

Moira: ''Yeah it will take a moment to get my legs...just give me a moment...

[She groans as she is so weak and pale from using Astro Projection as the others walk ahead as Regina decides to go alone to find Henry]

Regina: ''I'm tired of waiting around to get my son back...I should have went alone a long time ago...

Mary: ''but we need to stick together Regina if we are to defeat Pan.

Regina: ''No we don't I had enough of waiting around...Unlike Moira who has been doing her part with her own magic I can't relie on Emma to do anything with her's...Sorry but I am going alone...

[she leaves as the others worried and scared keep going as Hook walks over to Moira and takes her hand and puts it through his arm]

Hook: ''take my arm Moira that way we can walk faster...

Moira: ''thank you...

[Hook looks down at Moira with a look of want and desire as they continue the way the path leads...wondering if he can finally tell her what he feels for her]

[Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, Moira and David finally arrive at the end of the trail. The Echo Caves. Hook stops and looks at them]

Hook: ''this is the Echo Caves...you have to reveal your darkest secrets in here in order to proceed...the deeper the lie, the more truth in its Echo...meaning that in order to get to Neal we each have to reveal our deepest darkest secrets to each other. Pan uses this to get weaknesses from people and use it against us.

Emma: ''Fine then we know what the rules are and now we must do what we can to get Neal and then Henry.

[Everybody walks into the cave seeing there was no choice ..in it they see Neal is trapped in a box on a stone pillar on the other side of a bottomless pit. as the group reveals their secrets to each other. a path appears in front of Neal, and toward them with each truth]

Hook: ''I kissed Emma...

[Moira looks at Emma and Hook kinda hurt and saddened by this...]

Emma: ''It's not a secret if I already told Mary Margaret...

Hook: ''not what it tells you that Emma gives me hope that I can be happy again after losing my lost Love Milah...

[Mary looks at a Silent Moira who is looking at Hook with such hurt and sadness it almost broke her heart knowing that Moira has come to care for Hook]

Mary: ''My truth is every sense the curse was broken and despite that I'm proud of our daughter and she turned out to be beautiful and smart and that we love her but I am deeply upset that she missed out on knowing us and us knowing her...that we both missed out alot in her life and the truth is that I want another go at it David...I want another baby...

David[sad and upset] ''I've kept the fact that I was injured during the battle with Pan and his Lost Boys...dreamshade and that Hook took me to find a cure and that the water cured my injury it came with a terrible price I can't leave Neverland not without dying...

[Mary Margaret didn't look Happy with this truth as she continues to look at David as everyone turns to Moira who had tears in her eyes]

Moira: ''Um...My truth is that I never had any parents...not even Foster Parents...[sobs in her voice] ''ever since I was a baby I've been in an Orpanage and sometimes kids there would bully me and abuse me all because I accidently made Magic happen and I didn't know that I did it...so I ran away and lived on the streets all my life until I was old enough to get a job and go to school...I never known happiness in my whole life...until I fell through a Portal to the Enchanted Forest and found friends there...they made me feel like I am a part of your family...and I really thought I found someone who cares about me...[to Hook] ''You Hook...I really thought you cared about me maybe even love me but you kissed Emma...

[She looks at Emma who looked at how hurt and in pain she was then looks at Hook who was shocked and filled with Remorse]

Moira: ''I am back to where I started...I have nobody to care for me...Not anymore.

[The path to Neal was completed as Emma crosses safely. but she can't open the box and free Neal without revealing a secret of her own]

Emma ''when I heard that you were alive...I was terrified [to Neal] ''Ever since I saw you in Manhattan I knew that I never stopped loving you...I still do. and probably always will..but spite of all that she secretly hoped that it wasn't true. and that he was really dead. [in tears] ''I admit that I need to put you behind me then face all that pain all over again.

[It works and Neal is set free. while everyone in the group is forced to live with their new found truths about each other...Moira walks out of the cave with a hand over her face to wipe tears out of her eyes as Hook follows her out]

Hook: ''Moira...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have Kissed Emma but at the time I didn't think we would ever have a chance not with everything that was going on and Emma she needed me at the time...and I do care for her.

Moira: ''No Hook it's okay...you told the truth at least you know how I feel about you and now we can finally move on...You can try getting Emma's love and you don't have to worry about Protecting me anymore...

Hook: ''No...I won't stop protecting you...never...It's you I've always desired since we met in the Enchanted Forest...at first it was just desire and Lust for you but it progressed into something so much better...Love...I promise you I won't stop until you believe me.

Moira: ''Right now...I'm just confused at what I just learned about you and Emma you love her too and I don't want to come between that...I wouldn't bair it so we just need to concentrate on finding Henry and getting off this island...

[she walks around Hook bumping his shoulder as she passed him feeling more lost then she ever was]


	23. Dark Hollow

**Dark Hollow**

[After escaping from the Echo Caves and admitting their truths about one another everyone heads back to Camp still silent after what everyone found out from each other as Mary Margaret is still not talking to David about him lying to her about him being injured by Dreamshade...Emma, Neal and Hook are talking to each other while Moira was standing a few yards away...listening to them speak about how to get off Neverland and back home]

Neal: ''After we succeed in rescuing Henry and capturing Pan's Shadow we should be able to get off the Island...even though I've studied the stars and navigated them I can't fly and that's why we need the shadow.

Emma: ''It's impossible to capture Pan's Shadow...?

Hook: ''Pan's Shadow is not attached to him...he can control his shadow and make it do his bidding.

Neal: ''we should go find His Shadow and capture it.

David: ''me and Mary Margaret will find Tinker Bells tree house...

Emma:[to Moira] ''Hey what about you?

Moira: ''I think I will go with you, Neal and Hook so that I may be of some help.

Neal: ''are you sure you're up for it?

Moira: ''yeah I have my magic and I can fight so don't worry about me...

Emma: ''as soon as we capture the shadow we will meet up at Tink's place.

[Moira walks behind Emma, Neal and Hook still feeling out of place now since she knows that Hook has feelings for Emma...she sighs with tiredness and couldn't wait to get back home...Mary Margaret comes over to speak to Emma]

Mary: ''Be careful with Hook and Neal since both men have feelings for her.

Emma: ''I don't care all that matters is getting my son back safety...

[Pan's Compound]

[Pan is standing aways from Henry as he speaks to Felix of his plans]

Pan: ''it seems now that I know of Moira's secrets now I can use it against her...she will trade her life for Henry's just to save him from being the one to give up his heart...her heart would be just as Pure...I will be strong and Young forever...

Felix: ''what about the boy he's getting suspicious..

Pan: ''Let him he won't be able to stop me...

[Neverland]

[Emma, Moira, Hook and Neal are back in Neal's makeshift cave where he can retrieve the coconut, which they can use to capture the shadow...]

Hook: ''[To Neal] ''are you sure this Coconut is suppose to work?

Neal: ''Yes it will work we just need to light the candle to draw it in...

Emma: ''Good let's get that Shadow...

[Moira was following them as she felt that she was being watched she looks around as she slowly catches up to them...Emma turns to see Moira who has been quiet since the Echo caves and was sorta feeling responsible for her unhappiness...as she slows down for Moira to catch up]

Emma: ''Hey are you alright?

Moira: ''Yeah...I just get the feeling like we are being watched...since we've left the camp site.

Emma: ''it's probably Pan wondering what we are up too...look I am sorry about what you heard of Hook and I kissing...I know you must feel so betrayed and I never meant for you to get hurt by it...

Moira: ''No...it's okay Emma...Hook cares for you I understand that...I just wish he would have told me that before I got to close to him that's all. Now I just need to focus on helping you save Henry and getting back home.

Emma: ''we will Moira...don't worry.

[They reached the darkest part of the Forest that seems the darkest]

Moira: ''this forest makes me sick...I feel suffocated.

Hook: ''I know the feeling well...This place is called Dark Hollow...the darkest part of Neverland any light that makes its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home...its a place that even I avoided during my time here...

Moira: ''I believe you it gives me the creeps...

[She hugs her arms around her shoulders and rubs them with her hands wording off the chills]

Neal: ''you must be sensitive of this place because of your magic...if you feel like you are not able to do this...we understand if you would want to go back?

Moira: ''No..I will stick it out to the end.

Hook: ''Right answer Little Sorceress...

[Moira smiles sadly as she looks at Hook as she passes him as they continue walking until they notice Neal the entrance to it is blocked by a thicket of branches and vines. so that he can cut through Emma lends Neal his cold cutlass that Hook gave her back on the Jolly Roger...]

Neal: ''Oh you were using my sword?

Emma: ''Uh yeah Hook gave it to me when we arrived here in Neverland...

[Neal wasn't happy to hear Emma was given the gift from Hook as a gift and displays a very bad attitude as he starts to cut through the vines to make a passage way. leaving Emma and Hook alone Moira follows behind Neal]

Hook: ''I thought Neal heard about my secret that I revealed in Echo Caves and I assume you that you would have told Neal the kiss.

Emma: ''why would you assume this?

Hook: ''I was hoping the kiss meant something to you.

Emma ''Telling the group that Neal being alive is what meant something. I'm surprised you didn't keep the information and Neal's to yourself since you are a Pirate after all. and that you chose to save an old friend from dying even when that friend is vying for the same woman he is.

Hook: ''even if I am a Pirate I believe in good Form...and I promise you Emma that I will win your heart...and that when I do so it will because you want me not because of trickery.

Emma: ''There is no contest between you and Neal...

Hook: ''I'm not going to give up and Neither is Neal...

Emma: ''I'm not interested since all that's important to me is saving Henry.

[Moira and Neal are up head cutting vines away and return after they have cleared away all the vines and Neal comes back and gives back The cutlass to Emma who proceeds to sheath it. the Four of them then make their way into Dark Hollow which is a Prison for all the victims of Pan's Shadow forced to spend Eternity in the Hollow's Darkness.]

Neal: ''all we have to do is simply light the candle inside one of the coconut halves and if the Shadow is close enough to the flame it will be absorbed into the Coconut.

Hook: ''there is no way to ignight the coconut because our lanterns went out the second we entered Dark Hollow.

[Neal pulls out a lighter and teases Hook for his non Modern ways. then Neal tries to light it but has trouble lighting it...Hook tries to help but then Neal yells at him]

Neal: ''you are only trying to impress Emma...

[Hook takes the lighter and tries to light up the candle but also fails to do so...Moira annoyed with the both of them as Emma tries to reprimands them for acting so childish...suddenly Pan's Shadow along with some others it is controlling appears and attacks the four of them...a couple of shadows quickly grabs Hook and Neal and thrust the both up against separate trees and begin to rip their shadows from their bodies...Moira and Emma are on the ground Moira grabs the Coconut and uses her hand to light the cococut...Emma sees this in amazement as she jumps towards Moira to push her out of the way of some other Shadows...Moira was able to focus hard enough to use her magic to absorb Pan's Shadow inside the Coconut...]

Emma: ''you did it?

Moira: ''Yeah thanks to your help...

[The shadows attacking Hook and Neal disappear causing the two men to fall to the ground...Neal walks over to Emma looking at Moira in curiosity]

Neal: ''She did it without any trouble...where did she get her magic from?

Emma: ''She's a natural at it...and Regina has been teaching me some magic too...

Neal:[to Moira] ''Good Job Moira..

[They begin to walk back to Tinker Bell's tree House as Emma begins to yell at both Neal and Hook]

Emma: ''You almost screwed up our chance to capture Pan's Shadow because of your ridiculous fight over a lighter...

Hook: ''it wasn't the Lighter that we were fighting over.

Emma: ''I know...but if I am going to choose anyone I will choose Henry for he is the only love I have room for in my life...

[Mary Margaret and David are waiting by the Tree as the group arrive carrying a sack of Coconuts]

Tink: ''I'm surprised to see you again and I refuse to help you if you don't have a way off Neverland...

Emma: ''we have your proff right here in this Coconut..

Neal:[to Tink] ''Tinker Bell...

Tink: ''Bae...I will help you now infiltrate Pan's Perimeter...

[As they begin to walk together Neal stops Emma]

Neal: ''You are right...that Henry is most important thing and that If he is the only thing that comes from us being together...then we did already...

Emma: ''thanks Neal..

[Pan's Compound]

[Pan is sitting down on a log with Henry talking about what's going to happen to him as they try to save Magic...]

Henry: ''Wendy is dying isn't she?

Pan: ''yes and if you save Magic she will life if you don't she dies...

Henry: 'How can I save Magic?

Pan: ''The question isn't how Henry it's where...

[Pan takes Henry out of the Jungle and onto the rocky coast where he shows Henry a small island just off the Coast.]

Henry: ''That's Skull Rock.

Pan: ''inside the Skull Rock cave...is where the Heart of the Truest Believe must make a true heroic Sacrifice in order to save Magic...

Henry: ''Okay...Let's do it...


	24. Think Lovely Thoughts

**Think lovely Thoughts**

[ After settling down at the camp after capturing the Shadow the others were just sitting around when they hear something in the woods...Emma takes out her sword while Neal, Mary Margaret, David, Hook and Moira grabs theirs when Regina walks out holding her hands up and she was with Rumpelstiltskin]

Regina: 'Don't it's just us...

Emma: ''We were wondering where you went off too and now we now...

Rumpelstiltskin: ''So we are back together again...

Neal: ''To Save Henry but you are not coming with us?

Rumpelstiltskin: ''Bae...

Emma: ''what's going on?

Neal: ''I found out the reason My father is here on Neverland is to not Help Save Henry...but to kill him.

Mary: ''He is here to do what?

[David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Neal and Hook stand guard as Regina turns to Rumpelstiltskin]

Regina: ''You are here to kill my son?

Rumpelstiltskin: ''No I did want to kill Henry but I didn't know he was my son's child so Now I am here to rescue Henry with him.

Neal: ''No it's all because of some Seer's Provencey that said that Henry would be your undoing...and you came here to kill him.

Emma: ''He will have to go through all of us before he ever get to Henry.

Rumpelstiltskin: ''I am not here to Kill Henry...I came to save him for you Bae...

Neal: ''Prove it to me by handing me the Pandora's Box...

Rumpelstiltskin: ''If it will give you relief to now I am innocent of wanting to harm your son then you can hold on to the Box...Peter Pan destroyed my father and I want to let him pay for that by saving Henry...

Neal: ''I will keep an Eye on you...

Mary: ''we need to continue on to Pan's Hideout if we are to Save Henry...

Moira: ''Yes we need to hurry...

[Moira follows behind everyone as she looks at Rumpelstiltskin's face seeing he was in a lot of pain and sorrow over his Son's mistrust...]

Moira: ''I believe you when you said you are here to save Henry...

Rumpelstiltskin: ''How when everyone else has turn a blind eye to what I am trying to do even my son doesn't trust me...

Moira: ''I know there is more to it with you and Pan but I know you are not lying because of your eyes...so much truth there when you are trying to do the right thing and not being judged by what the Seer said in the past...Neal will see your truth before this is over.

Rumpelstiltskin: ''I don't know anymore I've tried so many ways to get my son to believe me but nothing is working...but thanks for understanding Moira...

Moira: ''We will get Henry back I am certain we will succeed...

[They follow after the others when they come to Pan's Camp where they see a bunch of Lost boys...Regina uses her magic to knock out a group of them...Neal, Moira and Hook find Wendy locked up in a cage and they let her out...]

Wendy: ''Who are you?

Neal: ''Wendy it's me Baelifire...but I've changed my name to Neal...I've grown up since you last saw me...

Wendy: ''Bae...It's so good to see you..

Neal: ''what are you doing here?

Wendy: ''I came back to Neverland for you...but it appears you made it out on your own...and you are grown up now...

Neal: yeah I am...

Wendy: ''Pan keeps my Brothers, John and Michael alive only if I do what he says...it is the only reason I helped him.

Moira: ''Do you know where he took Henry?

Wendy: ''He is taking him to Skull Rock...because Pan told him he needs his heart of the truest believer so that he can save Magic but it's a lie...Pan wants His Heart for himself...

Emma: ''what does Pan want with Henry's Heart?

Wendy: ''He needs to absorb all the magic in Neverland in order to become Immortal. Henry will die when this happens...

Moira: ''because without his heart he will die...

[Skull Rock]

[Pan is rowing a boat with Henry sitting in front of him smiling knowing he is close to getting everything he has ever wanted and knowing that Moira will sacrifice herself for Henry will be even more grand for him...After getting out of the boat and tying the ropes so the boat won't row away...He begins to make a line through the sand]

Henry: ''what are you doing?

Pan: ''Making a Protection spell to make sure the others stay away...

[Meanwhile the others are at Pan's Campground with the lost boys]

Emma: ''Okay who's going and who's staying...

Mary: ''I will stay to help with the Lost boys...

David: ''And I will stay with her...

Hook: ''I will stay here with Tinker Bell to get the Jolly Roger up and running by the time you guys come back with Henry...

Moira: ''I will go with Emma to get Henry they are going to need all the magic they can get to defeat Pan..

Regina: ''I'm defiantly going to save my son...we need to leave now...

Emma: ''Okay let's go Neal you are coming too right?

Neal: ''He's my son I have to go...

Rumpelstiltskin: ''I will go against Pan alone while you guys save Henry...it's better this way..

[Emma, Moira, Regina and Neal arrive at Skull Rock...they know Henry is there, but can't past the Protection spell. actually Rumpelstiltskin can. it's because he gave up his shadow.]

Neal: ''How are you able to get through that?

Rumpelstiltskin: ''because I gave up my shadow a while back for this purpose I must face Pan alone

Moira:''Why you really don't have to do this alone?

Rumpelstiltskin: ''He's my father I have no choice...

Neal: ''you really do want to save Henry...Here you will need this.

[He gives back the Pandora's Box to his father and then Rumpelstiltskin goes and walks up the Skull Rock]

Emma: ''I think I know a way where we can get rid of our shadows as well...

Regina: ''what do you suggest actually?

Emma: ''Look Up there...

[Moira, Neal and Regina look up in the night sky to see a eclipse moving over the Moon as Moira, Emma and Regina work together to create it...then as soon as they couldn't see their shadows they try the Protection barrier and they can past through...]

[Skull Rock]

[The Hourglass shows the Life span of Peter Pan as He and Henry stand before the Hourglass as Pan puts down the Pandora's Box where he tricked Rumpelstiltskin inside instead of him...he turns to Henry]

Peter: ''Now is the time Henry for me to take the Heart of The truest Believer...

Henry: ''All I have to do is believe to make it work right?

Peter: ''No What I really need is your heart...

Henry: ''what?

Pan: ''In order for Neverland to keep it's Magic I will need your heart...

[Peter smiles evilly as he gives Henry the Power to Pull out his own heart...Regina, Emma, Neal and Moira arrive just as he does this...]

Emma: ''Henry Don't...you are being tricked to doing this...he is lying to you...

Peter: ''No Henry it's not true you have to power to save Neverland they just want to stop you from being the Hero...

Regina: ''that's not true Henry...He wants your heart so that he can save himself Not Neverland or it's magic...

Moira: ''they are right...if he takes your heart you will die...he means to Kill you Henry so that he can be Immortal...

Henry: ''I can save Magic I really can do this...

Emma: ''Henry you have to believe us we are only doing this to Save your life...believe in us...

[Henry smiles at Emma and Regina who were looking at him with Love as he holds his heart]

Henry: ''I believe in both of you...but I must do this for Neverland...I'm sorry...

[Moira seeing what he is about to do runs through them to get to Henry pulling him away from Peter Pan who uses the chance to thrust his hand inside Moira's chest...she gasps in shock...as she looks at him in pain...]

Henry: ''NO...What are you doing?

Peter: ''I knew that She couldn't resist stepping in to save you Henry...She has always been that kind of person...she has the biggest heart of all and filled with so much Magic...I couldn't resist taking her heart...you are free to Live Henry...But Moira's Heart is mine...

Moira: ''why?

Peter: ''You are the Princess Of Magic and when I found out about you being here and what you did for Henry once proved how strong your magic is and I wanted that magic for myself...and now I got it...

[He pulls with a jerk as he rips her heart out as Moira slowly looks down and then passes out in Henry's arm who falls to the ground with her...Emma, Regina and Neal run over to them when Peter Pan as a shock wave rocks Neverland. and he is seen rising above them stronger than ever]


	25. Save Henry And Moira

**Save Henry And Moira**

[Neverland]

[Emma, Regina and Neal try to desperately to revive Moira who is laying so still and lifeless in Henry's arm...Pan who is smiling down at them seeing how beautiful The Princess of Magic is even if she is dead...]

Pan: ''She gave her life for Henry so that he can live...it's a better trade then his don't you think...

Henry: ''Give her back her heart...she didn't deserve this.

Emma: '' You should die for what you did kidnapping Henry and then taking Moira's heart...

[She slashes her sword at Pan nicking him in the arm.]

Emma: ''How does that feel?

Pan: ''Like a tickle...

[He smiles evilly at them as he flies away from them...but he tells them about Rumpelstiltskin.]

Pan: ''Oh don't forget about the Dark One and that he can't help you now as he is safely locked inside it...

[he then flies away...]

[Regina uses a Preservation spell on Moira's Body to buy them some time...Henry had tears running down his eyes as he holds Moira's head in his lap]

Henry: ''She saved my life and this was my fault...I let Pan trick me into almost giving him my heart...Moira tried to stop it from happening by giving up her life...

Regina: ''She's not dead yet Henry...don't believe like that...what she did was very honorable and brave she saw a chance to save you and she took it...Her bravery will be rewarded when we get her heart back...I promise you she will not die...not like this.

Emma: ''Come on we need to get back to the others.

[Neal picks up Moira as Emma, Henry and Regina walk with them back to Camp...Mary Margaret, and David with the Lost boys...they see Neal carrying Moira's body and grew concern and seeing Henry well and safe made them happy as they run over to hug him]

Mary: ''what happened?

Henry: ''Pan wanted my heart and would have gotten it if it wasn't for Moira sacrificing herself for me...Pan got her heart inside of mine...

David: ''What...How could this have happened?

Regina: ''It was all planned on Pan's part...he figured that Moira saw a chance to save Henry and she took it...she gave up her own heart to save Henry...which I am grateful for her for that.

Mary: ''How can you be grateful...she is dead because of Pan..

Emma: 'Stop okay we need to hurry and find Pan so we can get her heart back.

[She walks over to the Lost boys]

Emma: ''Listen to me I need your help finding Pan's hideout...so that we can save this girls life..

Lost Boy: ''we won't help you...Pan is our Savior...

Emma: ''How is he your savor if he is doing nothing but thinking of himself when he sacrificed this girl for Henry...he made Henry Believe to rip his own heart out to save Neverland when in secret...Pan wanted his heart to save himself from dying of old age...

Lost Boy: ''No...that's not possible he would never lie to us...

Mary: ''we are not lying to you...we can take you home with us back to Storybrooke where we can help you find Happiness...

Emma: ''I was like you once alone a Lost Girl. I vow to you to help you get off this island if you help us save this sweet girls life...

Felix: ''Don't listen to them...Pan has always looked after us and he never breaks promises that we will have a better life here and we wouldn't have to listen to anymore lies from Grown ups anymore...

[Emma was in tears as she remembers Moira when she first met her in the Enchanted Forest and how brave she has been since and now sacrificing herself for her son...made her see how far this girl has come to helping them...One of the Lost Boys spoke up]

Lost Boy3: ''Would you really take us with you?

Felix: ''Shut up don't say another word..

Lost Boy2: ''He is in his thinking Tree...when he wants to be alone.

Emma:[grateful] ''I promise you we will be going home together...

[She gets up and with Regina, Mary Margaret they go into the woods to find the Thinking Tree when magical Vines spring out and catches them around the waist and pins them to the tree he comes out from behind it laughing]

Pan: ''The only way you will be reunited with Moira is in death...the Tree that holds you captive is where I abandoned my son Rumpelstiltskin...the Tree will protect him until my power is restored...your regret is whats holding you captive...[to Emma] ''I know you regret not taking Henry away to New York when you had the chance and now he was in danger because of me...[to Mary] ''You feel regret for not being with your daughter when you sent her through the Wardrobe...

Regina: ''Enough...

[Regina uses her magic to break free from the Vines and then rips Moira's Heart from Pan's chest and grabs Pandora's box...]

Regina: ''I don't regret anything...Now let's get back to Moira and Henry...

[Jolly Roger]

[Hearing what Happened to Moira from David and Neal Hook was angry and upset about it as he walks on board his ship where she is lying below deck where David is keeping an eye on her]

Hook: ''Will you give me time to be with her?

David: ''I don't think there's anything you can say that you haven't done already...You pretty much told her that you love my daughter instead of her...you've hurt her Hook.

Hook: 'I am very aware of what I've done to her and I will make amends to her if they ever get back with her heart...Now please leave...

[David gives him a glare then walks out of the cabin...as Hook sighs and sits down beside Moira and takes her hand...seeing how pale she is from not being awake]

Hook: ''Moira...damn it why did you do it...How could you be so reckless...I've sworn to Protect you and I failed...I failed you when you needed me and everything that has been going on with Emma...How can I been so blind...at how hurt you were when I told you that I was in love with Emma...I won't let you leave me Moira...Not even death will take you from me...

Regina: ''She isn't dead...I need to get her heart into her...

[Hook filled with Relief at seeing Regina with Moira's heart as he moves aside to allow Regina to reinsert her heart back into Moira's chest...Emma, David, Neal and Mary Margaret wait anxiously...when Moira wakes up suddenly and is immediately drawn into Henry's arms then Emma and Regina hugs her]

Moira: ''Oh...I can't...Breath...

Henry: ''Sorry...Moira..but you are alive thank goodness...

Emma: ''What you did for Henry was very reckless and advise you to never do that again...

Moira: ''How can you say that...Henry's life is more important than mine...I would do it again in a heart beat if I can assure that he lives to be with his family again...

[Regina cries wiping her eyes as she takes Moira's face in her hands]

Regina ''and you have everything that they have said about you is true...you are a Special Person to give your life for Henry...and thank you for saving my son...

Moira: ''You're welcome...

Mary: ''I am so relieved to see you alive and well again Moira and when we get back to Storybrooke we will honor you with a dinner party in your honor...

Moira: ''No please you don't have to do that...All I wanted was to make sure Henry is back with his family helping you guys and that is all I need please don't go to so much trouble for me.

David: ''You deserve it and more come on you guys let's give Moira some air and let her get some rest we all need it after what we've been through...

[As everyone left Regina and Hook stays behind as Regina places her hand over Moira's chest and Henry's]

Regina: ''I am going to put a Protection spell around both of your hearts so that If anyone was to steal your heart again they will get blasted away from you and they can't take it because it's protected...

Henry: ''Thank you Mom...

[Regina smiles as she walks with Henry out of the room...Hook walks over to Moira and sits down beside her]

Hook: ''Welcome back Moira...you had us worried there for a minute there...why did you risk your life for a kid that isn't yours.?

Moira: ''You know why...I saw a chance for me to Save Henry and I took it and its a good thing I did or Henry would have been the one without his heart...besides you would have done the same for Emma...

[He looks at her trying not to be angry at her because he knew she was right she fought like she has always fought for her life and everyone that she was starting to care for and they weren't even her family as he caresses his good hand down her face closing his eyes as he leans over to place his forehead against hers]

Hook: ''I don't know what I would have done if you were to die...I wouldn't be able to bare you being gone from my reach.

Moira: ''I'm not dead Hook...and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon since fate says other wise...and besides I thought you didn't care about nobody but yourself?

Hook: ''I've never really cared for anyone with all my heart not even with Milah...You have somehow placed yourself inside me and you are there to stay forever...

Moira:[she looks away from him feeling uncertain] ''You are not sure if you care about me like you do Emma though right?

[She looks at him seeing him surprised and then filled with a serious look]

Hook: ''I do care for Emma and I thought she would care about me too but it's obvious that she only cares about Henry and Neal...there is no room for me in her heart...and I've even tried to win her fair and square.

Moira: ''I saw that you fighting with Neal over a Lighter...bad Form Captain Hook...besides you looked really convincing about your love for Emma in the Echo caves...

Hook: ''I was fighting for her then but I didn't realize my mistake when I heard of your confession and seeing you hurt because of me made me realize that I don't won't to lose you either...

Moira: ''So you don't know which one of us you want more...I can't do this Hook I need to be alone for a while...thank you for being concerned about me but I will be fine...

Hook: ''Moira we need to talk about this.

Moira: ''And we will when you have decided who you want because I can't make the decision for you and neither can Emma...so let's just not talk about this now..

Hook: ''Okay I will stop this for now...it will give me the time I need to figure out which one of you lovely ladies I want more...

[Hook kisses Moira on the Forehead and then backs out of the room looking at her with Longing before leaving...when Pan appears...He takes his hand and punches it inside Moira's chest again making her gasps but he pulls his hand out when he snatches it back looking angry that his hand is smoking from hitting a magic force feild...Moira angry stands up and flings her hand out and flies Pan into the wall of the cabin...when out of nowhere Rumpelstiltskin traps Pan inside Pandora's Box...When above Deck Henry who is looking at the water with Regina begins to gasps in pain for a moment before it disappears...as Pan disappears in Pandora's box...Moira gasps as she weakly falls back on the bed...Rumpelstiltskin walks over and touch her forehead with a hand]

Rumplestiltskin: ''You are finally safe now Moira and he will never hurt you or Henry ever again I saw to it when I trapped him in This.

[Gesturing towards the Pandora's Box]

Moira: ''Thank you For saving my life Rumpelstiltskin...

Rumplestiltskin: ''Your welcome Dearie...what I did was small compare to what you did for Henry...You are a very special Young Lady Moira...and I would be honored to tell you all about where you come from.

Moira: ''I ...I can't wait to learn about it too...

[ On the deck of the Jolly Roger...Regina uses magic to trap Pan's shadow so that it absorbs into the sail. this allows the ship to head out of Neverland...David lets Emma know that all this occurred because she became a leader. Wendy gives Tinker Bell the last bit of Pixie Dust she has. she believes she'll figure out a way to use it. she believes in her...as For Felix. he still believes in Pan. Henry walks over to him to give him food only to be refuse..]

Felix: ''You think you've won but you haven't...Pan never fails...

Henry: ''You are right he never fails...

Felix: ''What are you talking about?

Henry: ''He can't be stopped and he will never fail...

[Felix realizes that Pan switched places with Henry...smiling Henry as Pan places his hand on Felix's shoulder]

Henry: ''Now it's time for us to play some more...

[He smiles wickedly as Felix smiles back at him]


	26. The New NeverLand

**The New Neverland**

[ They were flying through the air and on there way back to Storybrooke as Moira is standing at the Helm looking down smiling a little when she sees people on the dock everyone on board were over joyed as they land in the water]

[Henry steps onto the walkway first, pausing as he takes in everything and then proceeds to get off the ship. behind him. Emma, Mary Margaret and David follow suit...Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Mr. Clark, Walter, Mother Superior, Archie and Granny are some of the familar faces who welcome their return...Granny gives Henry a hug. Leroy does the same as Granny takes Emma into her arms]

[Moira gets off behind Regina and Mr. Gold who catches Belle's gaze...at the Dock, Mary Margaret is pleasantly surprised to see Ariel. they share a hug.. Mary Margaret beams at the sight of Eric. Nearby. Regina stands alone with a dejected expression on her face...]

Emma:[to Henry] How does it feel to finally be home?

Pan:[as Henry] better than I ever imagined.

[Felix and the other lost boys descend the ship]

[Regina still alone is approached by Moira who pats her on the shoulder]

Moira: ''Hey you okay?

Regina: ''Yeah it's just nobody doesn't even care that I was also apart of this journey and I helped save my son...

Moira: ''I care that you were there...even thought I don't know all of you very well I feel that you are family Regina...I hope that doesn't sound strange...

Regina: ''it doesn't...I just wish for once that I matter too.

Moira: ''You will don't give up you will find your Happy Ending...

[Mary Margaret notices Regina and Moira talking to each other]

Mary: ''We owe a lot to Regina and Moira...without them we would all be dead...they saved us all.

[The townspeople murmur in astonishment...Regina looks equally surprised at Mary Margaret's open praise.]

[Moira is looking up at the sail of the ship where Pan's Shadow is trapped inside...as Mr. Gold and David walk over to her]

Moira: ''so what about that Shadow?

[Belle, David, Emma, Moira and Mr. Gold study the black sail]

Mr. Gold: ''Don't worry. it's trapped. just as it was in the candle. the only person that can free it is safely in here. [he glances down at Pandora's box]

[Henry is talking with Felix as his family come over...Moira who has been studying Henry with Felix was kinda suspious about him being all to himself]

Henry: ''Hey, Mom, dad. what about Felix? He's still free.

Regina: ''Henry's right we can't just let Felix walk away free.

David: ''Don't worry. we got plenty of cell space for this guy. [he leads Felix away.]

Emma: ''You're safe now. Henry.

[Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's Pawnshop.]

[As Belle, Moira, Emma, Henry Neal and Regina look on. Mr. Gold places Pandora's box in a hiding spot in the floor.]

Mr. Gold: ''Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me. [he casts magic on the hiding spot. it gives off a golden shine]

Pan:[as Henry] ''You're not going to do that?

Mr. Gold: ''what do you mean? I want Pan trapped as much as you.

Emma: ''Don't worry. Henry.

Neal: ''He's not getting out of there.

Regina: ''we won't let anything happen to you again. I promise.

Mr. Gold: She's right. you needn't worry. as long as I live. that boy will never see the light of day...

[Granny's Diner]

[a Town celebration is going on. Emma carries the Once Upon a Time Storybook and sets it down on a diner table in front of Henry...Moira is sitting beside him looking at the book intrigued]

Moira: 'what's this?

Emma: ''It's Henry's fairy tale book it has all of us fairy tale characters in it...[to Henry] I thought you might want it. especially since you just lived a fairytale of your own.

Pan:[as Henry] Right. thanks. [he flips it open. Emma looks confused by his reaction.]

Emma: ''You okay?

Pan:[as Henry] yeah...why?

[Moira looks at Emma then at Henry feeling the same coldness she felt when Pan was near and wonders if something was wrong she felt it in her gut...she gets up and goes to the bathroom when she bumps into Hook who was swaying from having too many drinks..]

Moira: ''Hook. are you okay?

Hook: I'm fine love. [she smiles and begins walking away. but he stops her by placing his hooked hand on her shoulder] the Question is are you?

Moira: ''why wouldn't I Be?

Hook: ''Well. I know Storybrooke can be a disorienting place if you're not used to it. perhaps a drink to help settle you in...[he holds up his rum bottle]

Moira: ''I don't drink Hook and besides it's more then a drink you want from me and you want me to help take your mind off Emma...

Hook: ''Emma? who's Emma? I only see you.

Moira: ''I'm not going to keep doing this with you Hook...you made your decision who you like more and it's not me...so do me a favor and just quite playing with us both Its not good...

[Hook looks at her seeing a hurt look appear on her face and begins to caress her face tipping her face up to his and leans down to kiss her as a Scream emits from outside. they both rush out of the diner to investigate as David and Emma step out of a truck...another scream is heard]

Moira: ''what the hell is that?

Hook: ''I have the same Question.

Emma:[looking from Hook and Moira] ''wait were you two...?

Moira: ''No...

Hook: ''Perhaps.

[The screaming occurs again. only louder]

David: ''There. [he runs off towards the sound as Moira, Emma and Hook follow]

[Near the steps of the nunnery. Mother Superior is fleeing from the Shadow. she attempts to head up the convent. but the Shadow grabs and rips away her shadow...Mother Superior Collapses lifelessly on the ground. David kneels down to test her pulse]

David: ''She's Gone.

Moira: ''why would the Shadow kill her?

Hook: ''No idea Love. but I do know the Shadow only takes orders from one person.

Emma: ''Pan.

[Regina, Henry and Neal arrive as David and Moira covers Mother Superior's body with a blanket.]

Regina: ''what the hell happened?

David: ''the Shadow. it killed her.

Regina: ''Pan's Shadow? I trapped it on the sail.

Emma: ''Yeah well, it got free.

Neal: ''Look. let's go back to the ship and get the candle. if it strikes again. we need to be able to capture it. [He leaves as Hook and TinkerBell follow]

Emma: ''Pan's behind this...I know it.

Regina: ''He's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop.

Emma: ''who else would be doing this?

Pan:[as Henry] ''So, Pan he can still hurt me and Moira...

[He looks at Moira who has paled at the way he was looking at her]

Regina: ''We don't know that.

Moira: ''we have to assume he's still a threat...

Emma: ''and thats he's after you and Henry.

Pan:[as Henry] then what are we still doing here?

David: ''he's right. there not safe out in the open.

Pan:[as Henry] [to Regina] you'll protect me, right?

Regina: ''yes of course. [she embraces him]

Emma: ''Go we'll take care of the shadow.

[Moira was watching Henry when she calls out to Regina]

Moira: ''Regina wait.

[Henry continues walking while Regina stops]

Regina: ''what?

Moira: ''Keep a close eye on him.

Regina: ''I already said I would...

Moira: ''I know. it's just that every since we got off the ship he has been acting strange...not himself...

Regina: ''You think something's off about him he seems fine to me...

Moira: ''I know maybe it's some gut feeling or whatever but its that same cold feeling I got when Pan was near by.

Regina: I know my son Moira and maybe your tired and not thinking stright...help them catch the shadow and I will protect my son...

[Moira nods feeling a little upset that Regina shrugged her off but she soon follows after the others to catch the Shadow]

[Storybrooke. Mr. Gold's Pawnshop]

[On the streets. David, Emma, Moira and Mary Margaret run towards the pawnshop just as Belle and Mr. Gold are exiting the store.]

Mr. Gold: ''No, I'm afraid we're closed. whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day.

Belle: ''Rumple.

Emma: ''Pandora's box. give it to me.

Mr. Gold: ''why would I do that?

Emma: ''we need to open it.

Mr. Gold: ''and let Pan escape.? what are you-crazy?

Moira: ''somehow he's controlling The Shadoww from inside the box. Henry's life is in danger.

Mr. Gold: ''and you think letting Pan out will change that?

Emma: ''yes because we can stop it finally and forever.

Mr. Gold: ''all due respect Miss Swan. we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. if I've learned one thing. it's not to tempt fate.

Emma: ''I'm not looking to apprehend him. wouldn't you rather be sure he's gone?

Mr. Gold: ''well, what do you have in mind?

[Packed in two cars. Belle, David, Moira, Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold step out of the vehicles near the town line.]

Mr. Gold: 'there's no magic beyond the town line. if we release Pan outside storybrooke. he'll be powerless to fight back.

[with the box in hand. he attempts to cross the border]

Emma:[blocking Mr. Gold] Uh-uh I'm doing this.

Mr. Gold: ''I can cross the line and retain my memory.

Emma: ''it's not about that. there's no magic over there. all due respect the real world is my expertise. [she takes out her gun and steps over the line] you're gonna deal with Pan on my terms.

Mr. Gold: ''He is my father.

Emma: ''It's my hunch. if I fail. you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces.

Mary: ''Emma be careful.

[Mr. Gold unseals the box and places it over the town line as Pan is released out. Emma aims her gun at him as he stands up with a dazed look. he turns around to Emma]

Henry:[in Pan's body] Mom?

Emma: ''what?

Mr. Gold: ''what are you waiting for? shoot him

Henry:[in Pan's body] Don't please. I'm Henry. Pan...he switched our bodies.

Emma: ''You expect me to believe that?

Mr. Gold: ''Don't listen to him. this is one of his tricks.

Henry;[in Pan's body] no, it's not. He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box. I swear. [he takes a step towards Emma]

Emma:[aiming gun] ah. don't come any closer.

Mr. Gold: ''shoot him!

Moira: ''Maybe he's telling the truth...Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling that something is off about Henry...

Mr. Gold: ''maybe that's what he wants you to believe. if he steps over this line we're all dead.

Emma: ''all right. if you are really Henry prove it. tell me something only Henry would know.

Henry;[pan's body] I-I got trapped in the mines. I tried blowing up the well. I like Hot Cocoa with cinnamon.

Mr. Gold: ''this proves nothing.

Mary: 'he's right Emma. Henry' could've told Pan all this in Neverland.

Emma: ''Pan might know facts but life is made up more than that-there are moments he can't possibly know all of them...the first time you and I connected-you remember that? not met but connected.

Henry:[in Pan's body] Yeah.

Emma: ''where was it?

Henry:[in Pan's body] that I knew why you gave me up.

Emma: ''why?

Henry: ''because you wanted me to give me my best chance.

Emma:[lowers her gun and tucks it away] Henry.

Henry: Mom. [they hug.

Emma: ''it is Henry...(to Mr. Gold] Promise you're not going to incinerate us when we step over the line. [Mr. Gold shakes his head] [Emma picks up the box and walks over the line with Henry]

[Henry hugs David and Mary Margaret as Emma hands the box to Mr. Gold]

Mr. Gold: ''I'm sorry I doubted me Henry. and I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place.

Henry; it's okay. I would have done the same thing.

Emma: [to Henry] come on

David: ''to Mary] if he's all the way out here. where's Pan?

[Nighttime has fallen as the group Belle, Emma, Moira, David, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold walk towards the vault through the cemetery. the voice mail message for an unanswered call is heard through Emma's phone]

Emma: ''Regina's still not answering.

Henry; ''[in Pan's body] [to Mr. Gold] when we find Pan remember he's still in my body. so if you have to throw fire or something. at least avoid the face.

Mr. Gold: ''I'll do my best...

[They approach the vault where Hook, Tinker Bell and Neal are waiting outside the entrance]

Neal[to Henry] is it really you?

Henry:[in Pan's body] Dad. [they hug]

David: ''did you find the Shadow?

Tinker Bell: ''not yet.

Hook: ''well we'll be ready for him when we do. [Holds up coconut halves]

Mr. Gold: ''I think its Pan we should be concerned about. why are we still up here?

Neal: ''it's locked up tight.

Mr. Gold: really? [he tries out magic on the vault. which doesn't work.]

Neal: ''Told you.

Mr. Gold: ''fair enough. this is going to take some time...[He begins working to break open the vault with magic as Moira walks up beside sighing as she looks at him]

Moira: ''Maybe I can help...

Mr. Gold: ''You're help will be apprecitied...

[Moira holds up both her hands and looks towards the vault as she closes her eyes and her hands begin to glow blue as she whispers a spell]

Tinker Bell: ''She is glowing Blue...what is she?

Neal: ''she's a Mage looks like...Peter Pan says she's the Princess of Magic...

Tinker Bell: ''So she's the one everyone back home has been talking about and that Pan almost got her heart.

Hook: ''if he tries to do that again I will kill him myself.

[Moira finally manages to force the vault doors open with magic]

Moira: ''Shall we? [she heads in followed by Mr. Gold]

Mr. Gold: ''Well done...Moira

[everybody follows them inside the vauly hallway. Mary Margaret spots a unconscious Regina on the floor]

Mary: ''Regina. [she rushes to her.]

David: ''Pan's gone.

Emma[to everyone else upstairs] we're clear down here.

[Mr. Gold lifts the enchantment spell on Regina. she wakes up]

Regina: ''What? what happened?

Emma: ''it's Henry. somehow Pan switched bodies with him.

Regina: ''and I fell for it.

Moira: ''we all did.

Regina: ''I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly I missed all the signs. I just wanted to believe he still needed me to be his mother.

Henry;[In Pan's body] I still do.

Regina: ''Henry? [Henry embraces her]

David: ''so what exactly did Pan come down here to get?

[Mr. Gold holds up a hand while using magic to sense anything missing from the vault. his hand stops at an Open box]

Mr. Gold: ''Please tell me you didn't keep it down here.

Regina: ''Where else would I keep it?

Emma: ''what is it? what did Pan take?

Moira: ''the curse..it can't be.

Regina: 'why would Pan even want the curse? I already cast it.

Emma: ''and I broke it.

Mr. Gold: ''Well. that doesn't mean you can't cast it again. and this time without your parents true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it.

David: 'I don't understand we're already in this land.

Mary: ''what exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?

[At The Well]

[Felix and Pan are near the well with the Curse]

Pan: ''Everyone will forget who they are. time will stand still. and Felix we will be in charge.

Felix: ''this whole place?

Pan: ''yes and when we're done with it, it's going to be the new Neverland. [they both look at Storybrooke in the distance]


	27. Going Home

**Going Home**

[Storybrooke...Regina's Vault]

[Belle, Moira, David, Emma, Henry, Hook, Mary Margaret, Neal Regina and Tinker Bell are gathered outside the Vault building with Mr. Gold.]

Mary: ''it's happening again?

Emma: ''Gold, this curse is it going to work like the last time?

Mr. Gold: ''the last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. this will be done Per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish.

Regina: ''the curse was built to be unstoppable. there's nothing that can be done.

Mr. Gold: ''well it is possible to stop it.

Regina: ''what?

Mr. Gold: ''by using the scroll itself. it can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. that's you. Regina.

Regina: ''what do I have to do?

Mr. Gold;[to Regina] you must destroy the scroll. both yours and his curses shall be ended. but know this-there will be a price a steep one.

Regina: ''what do you suggest?

Mr. Gold: ''Instead of going to him bring him to us with a spell. [Regina gives him a confused look.] One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies.

Henry: ''if I'm back in my own body that means I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys.

Mr. Gold: ''exactly right, Henry.

Regina: ''even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell.

Mr. Gold:[looking at Moira] ''that is why We have the Princess of Magic to help me...

Moira: ''Of course I will help.

Tinker Bell: ''the black Fairy's wand. one of the most powerful Fairies that ever existed. well-versed in dark magic. the Blue Fairy exiled her. but before she did she took her wand.

Mr. Gold: ''I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior has it hidden in her residence.

David: ''well, what are we waiting for? let's hit the convent.

Tinker Bell: ''can I come. I should pay my respects to Blue after all [David nods in agreement]

Mr. Gold: ''Then it's settled. the rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell.

[Everyone begins dispersing from the group. the Shadow looms above having heard everything. a moment later. it flies off]

[Storybrooke...Mr. Gold's Pawnshop]

[Moira is in the front of the shop looking through everything has she gets ready to do the spell with Mr. Gold to put Henry back into his body]

Mr. Gold: ''Once we get the wand we should be ready to do that spell...[seeing the worried look in Moira's face] ''Anything wrong Miss Moira?

Moira: ''I'm just worrying about what will happen to me once this curse is destroyed...will I go back to the Enchanted Forest even if I do I won't know who my real family is...

Mr. Gold: ''The Magic Realm of your Kingdom has been destroyed long ago by Oges and other evil Magicians who wished to take it over or destroy what was left of that Magical place...Your Parents from long ago protected it as long as they could before they too lost there life...

Moira: ''My parents...you do still remember who they were do you?

Mr. Gold: ''Queen Vashiti and King Gabriel Sorceress Queen and King Of Avalona...they were desecdents of the Realm of Magic...the land was filled with Unicorns, Fairies, and every other Magical Creatures...The Queen was able to have just one Child and it was Propercised that one day the Child will grow into a Powerful Sorceress and Defeat all Evil in that realm...it wasn't until Cora took you from them was when the Kingdom fell into ruin and then you were taken by me and sent to the Future after the curse...and here you are...I don't know what will happen to you after this curse is destroyed...

Moira: ''Wow My family sounded great maybe I can find something to do over there.

[Mr. Gold smiles to himself as he walks back into the room and then comes back holding a brown wooden case and puts it on the counter and turning it and opening it for her to see inside]

Mr. Gold: ''Everything inside this case was once Yours and Your parents...

[Inside the case was a Crowns made of silver, Gold and Jewels as Moira touches them with awe and then seeing a spot that was missing something and it looked like it was familar]

Moira: ''something was in this spot though...I wonder...

[She reaches inside her shirt and takes out her Amulet and places it on the spot in the case and it fits...she was in awe]

Moira: ''This was mine all along...and I found it in a shop in New York...How did it come to me?

Mr. Gold: ''Magic has a way of doing that deary...it has followed you everywhere you went and finally found you there...it belongs to you and you to it...as long as you wear it nothing bad shall ever happen to you.

Moira:[tears in her eyes] ''Thanks for showing this to me...I apprecite it.

Mr. Gold: ''Your Welcome deary...you may take it with you free of charge for saving my life and my Grandson's

Moira: ''Oh wow really...Thanks..

[After going back into the back of the shop where Regina and Emma are with Henry when Hook, Neal, David come back from capturing the shadow]

David: ''she's back. the blue Fairy. she gave us the wand.

Emma:[to Mr. Gold] do we need anything else?

Mr. Gold: ''One one more item. [opens a cabinet to take out a bracelet]

Mary: ''what is that?

Mr. Gold: ''this is one of the only useful things that I can managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland. it renders anyone with magic utterly powerless.

Regina:[disdainfully] I haven't forgotten about all that. by the way...

Mr. Gold: ''Let me see you wrist Henry. [he cuffs it on Pan's arm] I want to make sure when my dear old dad awakes that he is weakend. this will lock his powers.

Henry: ''what happens now?

Mr. Gold: 'Moira and I shall enact the spell. you fall into a deep sleep and when you wake you're back in your own body.

Regina:[to Henry] then you hang onto that scroll and come find us as fast as you can. [Neal hands the wand to Mr. Gold]

Henry:{sighs] I gave my heart to Pan. I thought I was being a hero. I'm sorry.

Moira: ''you're not the one who needs to be sorry. Pan does.

Mr. Gold: ''it's time. [Henry lies down on a cot] keep your eye on the wand.

[Henry closes his eyes as Moira begins the spell and her hands glow blue as Mr. Gold casts the spell...Pan's body begins convulsing]

Emma: ''what's happening?

Mr. Gold: ''Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body.

[The shaking continues and gradually subsides]

Regina: ''it worked.

Emma: ''Let's go find our son.

[Everyone begins leaving the shop. Belle and Neal follow suit. the pair stop when they notice Mr. Gold is not budging from his spot]

Belle:[to Gold] you're not coming?

Mr. Gold: ''No, no. I think not. my father and I have uh...some unfinished family business.

[Belle leaves him to it. Neal lingers for a bit longer and stares silently at Mr. Gold]

[Storybrooke..]

[Moira, Belle, David, Hook, Emma, Mary Margaret and Neal are following Granny on the streets as she sniffs out Henry's location]

Granny: ''I've got a scent. he's nearby.

Emma: ''the Tower?

[All approach the clock tower building as Henry now back in his original body runs out from the library]

Henry: ''it's me. it's me! it worked! [he rushes to hug both Emma and Regina] Mom, Mom...I just saw you guys. you guys just saw me.

Regina: ''but we didn't see you.

Emma: ''He's got it.

[She is handed the scroll from Henry. when she gives it to Regina a burst of purple light comes from the scroll and the Mayor passes out onto the ground...Moira concerned falls to catch her]

Moira: ''Regina! [all converge around Regina in concern Regina.]

[She despertly shake awake Regina]

Moira: ''Regina!

Regina:[awakens] Moira...[she gets up]

Moira: ''what happened? you okay?

Regina:[in a pensive distracted tone] yes, I'm fine.

Mary: ''what is it? what happened when you touched it?

Regina: ''I saw what needed to be done.

Henry: ''Mom. are you going to be okay?

Regina:[places a hand under Henry's chin] the important thing is you will be. [Henry grabs her hand in reasurance suddenly the scroll disappears from Regina's palm]

Pan: No he won't. [he walks up to the group]

Moira: ''you...

[Moira is thrown back away from the group as Pan stuns the others...Hook seeing this tries to run over to her but he too was stuned in a freezing spell]

Hook: ''He's got the...

Pan:[holds up the scroll] That I do.

[On the Streets...Pan stands before the Frozen group of townspeople]

Pan: ''Look at you all. a captive...audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls. couldn't I? I think I'll start with you Moira...

[He walks over to her pulling her to her feet by her neck she was looking at him in anger as he begins to touch her...]

Peter: ''Even if I do have a child's body...I've always wanted to touch yours my dear Moira...and your Magic...

Moira: ''Ah..Let go of me ...

[Peter Pan grins as he places his hand on her heart when Mr. Gold clamps a hand on Pan's left shoulder and tugs him away from Moira letting her fall to the ground...]

Mr. Gold: ''Stay away from her and my family.

Pan: 'How about this? the worm has teeth. [in a mocking tone] you're here to protect their loved ones...Or Moira.

Mr. Gold: ''I'm not gonna let you touch either of them.

Pan: ''Oh. I'd like to see that.

Mr. Gold: ''Oh you will..because I have a job. to finish. and I have to do whatever it takes. no loopholes. and what needs to be done has a price. a Price I'm finally willing to pay...[looks to Neal] I used the curse to find you. Bae...to tell you I made a mistake...to make sure you had a chance at happiness...

[Pan openly laughs at his words]

Mr. Gold: ''and that happiness is possible...just not with me. I accept that.

Pan: ''Pretty. pretty words.

Mr. Gold;[to Neal] I love you Bae...[looks to Belle] and I love you Belle. you made me stronger.

Pan: ''Stronger yes. but still no magic.

Mr. Gold: ''Oh, but I don't need it. you see you may have lost your shadow but there's one thing you're forgetting.

Pan: ''and what's that?

Mr. Gold:[triumphantly] So have I. I sent it away with something to hide. [he raises his hand into the air summoning his shadow back with the dagger. as Mr. Gold takes hold of the dagger, the Shadow goes back into him, then he forcibly holds Pan against him]

Pan:[struggling to get free]] What are you doing?

Mr. Gold: ''you see the only way for you to die. is if we both die. and now...now I am ready. [he stabs Pan in the back with the blade. but also impales himself with it in the process. Pan screams in pain while Mr. Gold remains silent]

[A Cloud of black smoke covers Pan who disappears. as the smoke dissipates. Malcolm appears in his place]

Mr. Gold: ''Hello Papa.

Malcolm: ''Rumple please...you can stop this. Remove the Dagger. we can start over.[he smiles] we can have a happy ending.

Mr. Gold: ''Oh, but I'm a Villian and Villians don't get happy endings.[he twists the dagger to embed deeper into both their wounds...Malcolm gasps in agony. a golden light peeks out from the blade and begins to shine even brighter. as Malcolm stops resisting the inevitable. Mr. Gold places a kiss on his cheek. the light engulfs them as they both disappear out of existence.]

[The Remining scroll drops to the floor while the freezing spell on the group wears off..all are visibly in shock over the unexpected turn of events. Belle collapses on the ground in fit of grief]

[The Group are still reeling from witnessing Mr. Gold's sacrifice. Belle, unable to hold back her heartbreak begins crying]

Belle: ..No...Rumple! he's he's gone!

[Regina slowly kneels to pick up the scroll]

Mary: ''Regina? are you okay?

Regina: ''I'm fine. [stands back up]

Emma:[to Neal] I'm so sorry.

[Belle quivers as a tear slides down her cheek]

Neal: ''My father did what he had to do. he saved us...Regina. don't let him die for nothing. [Regina doesn't respond] Regina?

Regina: ''what?

Hook: ''we've here for a reason. Love. Pan.

Regina: 'is dead.

Hook: ''His curse remains...can you stop it. or shall we all prepare our souls cause mine is gonna take some time.

[Leroy is seen running through Storybrooke as a Green smoke creeps out from the Wishing Well in a continuous stream as it spreads]

Leroy: ''It's here..

[Leroy in panic runs up to the group pointing in the direction the curse is approaching from.]

Leroy: ''it's here.! the curse it's here! it's coming from all sides there's no escape.

[Neal hugs a worrying Henry]

David: ''it's not too late. we can still stop it. right? Regina?

Regina: ''Yes. yes.

Emma: ''what's the Price. Gold said there is a price. what is our price.?

Regina:[turns around to face the group] It's not our Price. it's mine.

Moira: 'what are you talking about?

Regina: ''it's what I felt when I...first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most.

Emma:[turns to look at Henry who approaches forward to stand beside her] [To Regin] Henry?

Regina: ''I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started.

Mary:[in realization] The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?

Regina: ''that created Storybrooke. it doesn't belong here. and neither do any of us.

David: ''breaking the curse destroys the town.

Regina: ''it will wend out of existence as though it were never here. and everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning.

Emma: ''We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest.?

Regina: ''All of us...except Henry. he will stay here because...he was born here.

Emma: ''Alone.

Regina: ''No...you will take him. because you're the Savior. and you were created to break the curse. and once again. you can escape it.

Emma: ''I-I don't want to. we'll both go back with everyone.

Regina: ''that's not an Option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work.

[The Curse's thunder sounds near the distance]

Mary: ''Emma. you have to go.

Emma: ''I just found you.

Mary: ''And now it's time for you to leave us again. for your best chance. for his.

Emma: ''No, No..I'm I'm not...done. I'm the Savior. right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. that's what Henry always said.

Mary:[smiles] Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here...

Emma: ''but we're a family.

Mary: ''Yes, and we always will be. you gave us that.

David: ''you and Henry can be a family. you can get your wish. you can be like everyone else. you can be happy.

Mary: ''it's time to believe in yourself Emma. there's time for you to find Hope.

Regina:[to Emma] 'I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. but really...[voice breaking] What I want is for Henry to be Happy. we have no choice. you have to go.

Emma:[reluctantly] Okay.

[Storybrooke...Everyone is gathered at the town line where Emma's yellow bug is parked. Archie, rest of the dwarves, Mother Superior and Tinker Bell have joined them as well...Emma speaks to both Archie and Belle and then makes her way over to David and Mary Margaret. she throws herself into their embrace as does Henry...the boy pulls away to say goodbye to Regina]

Henry: ''This isn't fair. it's all my fault.

Regina: ''what do you mean?

Henry: ''if I had never gone to get Emma. if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would have ever happened. I thought I was alone. I-I thought you didn't love me. but I was wrong.

Regina: 'Henry...I was wrong too. it wasn't your fault. it's mine. I cast a curse out of vengence and I'm a Villian. you heard Mr. Gold...Villians don't get happy endings...

Moira: that's not true...all of us has our path to take good or bad it's up to us which of those paths we take and they are for a reason so that the Future can play out like it should...Regina we all make mistakes in our lives that's why we learn from them and start over and change...it's what you did is change you and Mr. Gold...

Regina: ''Maybe...

Henry: ''Moira's right...you are not a villian...you're just my mom. [he hugs Regina] [to Moira] ''I know we haven't known each other long but you have come to mean more to me as a Sister then anyone you've looked out for me when I needed someone...and you saved my life...I will never forget you.

Moira: ''Me neither Henry...you are the best little brother that I've always wanted.

[Henry hugs her around the waist ]

[Regina looks at Emma]

Regina: ''Emma. there's something I haven't told you.

Emma:[sighs] what now?

Regina: ''when the curse washes over us. it will send us back. nothing will be left behind. including your memories. it's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. it won't ever have existed. so these last years will be gone from both your Memories. now we'll go back to being just stories again.

Emma: ''what will happen to us?

Regina: 'I don't know.

Emma: ''Doesn't sound like much of a happy ending.

Regina:[chuckles] it's not. but I can give you one.

Emma: ''you can preserve our memories?

Regina: ''No. I can...do what I did to everyone else in this town. and give you new ones.

Emma: ''you cursed them and they were miserable.

Regina: ''they didn't have to be. [grasps Emma's hands] My gift to you is good memories, good life for you and-[ She turns to Henry he comes to her side] Henry..you'll have never given him up.[tearfully] You'll have always been together.

Emma: ''you would do that?

Regina: ''when I stop Pan's curse. and you cross that town line you will have the life you always wanted.

Emma: ''but it won't be real.

Regina: ''well, your past won't but your future will. Now go. there isn't much time till the curse will be here any minute. [Henry gives her one last hug She kisses him on the forehead]

[Mary Margaret approaches a tearful Emma with a smile and plants a kiss on her temple. the curse is rapidly surging towards the Group as Emma and Henry walk towards the car and get in]

[Regina tears off a piece of the Dark Curse scroll as it glows purple. she crumbles it into a ball and generates it into Magic on both her hands to strike the massive cloud of green smoke as a counter effect]

[Emma begins driving out of town as both the green and purple smoke mingle and engulf all the townspeople. Once they cross outside of town. the line on the ground is no longer visible. Henry looks from where they just came to gazing away. Emma glances down at him briefly. Meanwhile the curse is spreading through the remaining parts of town. it reaches Henry's old room while the Storybook is swallowed up too. both Emma and Henry's Memories change]


	28. Enchanted Forest

**Enchanted Forest Again**

[ The Enchanted Forest Past...a Year Ago...Prince Phillip...rides through the woods. Aurora prepares a picnic.]

Aurora: ''You're late.

Prince Phillip: ''I came as quickly as I could.

Aurora: ''I'm hungry and I miss you. [Phillip embraces her. they kiss]

Prince Phillip: ''[Looking at Aurora's belly. gently stroking it] you're always hungry now.

Aurora: ''and cranky I'm sorry. I know there are royal responsibities.

Prince Phillip: 'None that match my responsibilties to you. Our Family. I'm the one who should be sorry.

[In the distance, thunder and rumbling can be heard. Purple clouds rise]

Aurora:[looking up in the sky] what is that? is it a storm?

[the horses flee the scene in panic. lighting hits the ground]

Prince Phillip: 'that's not a storm. it's magic. come. we need to get you to safetly..Now.[they turn to run. with one final rumbling the purple clouds disappear] are you alright?

Aurora: ''yeah I think so. what was that?

Prince Phillip: ''I don't know.

[They turn around and face a group of former Storybrooke residents including Snow White, Prince Charming, Moira, the Dwarves, the Evil Queen, Neal Cassidy, Hook and Belle.]

Aurora:[surprised] Snow...Moira? what happened?

Snow White: ''We're back.

[Aurora and Prince Phillip have welcomed the arrived group as they all sit under the Arched Pillers]

Snow White: ''How've things been since we left? the Ogres?

Aurora: ''defeated. we're restoring our kingdom and our lives.

Snow White:[nods] and Congratulations.

Aurora{smiling] is it that obvious?

Snow White: ''You are glowing.

The Evil Queen: ''why is she Pregnant and I'm the one who's sick?

Prince Phillip: ''we have much to celebrate. and now that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. if you need anything we're at your service.

Prince Charming: ''thank you. but all we need is horses. we have our own kingdom. our own castle.

Snow White;[resting a hand on Charming's shoulder] Our castle was destroyed in the curse.

Hook: ''Well played Your Majesty. you laid waste to everything.

Aurora: ''Not everything. her Castle still stands.

The Evil Queen: ''Of course it does..I protected it.

Prince Charming: ''well, technically the castle doesn't belong to her it was Snow's before she took it.

The Evil Queen: 'Well,to be fair I married into it.

Snow: ''that you did. and now, we're taking it back. [smiling she takes a step towards the Queen] and you are coming with us.

The Evil Queen: ''you can't be serious.

Snow White: ''everyone out there is scared and confused. they need hope. what better way to do that then to return united? you're coming with us. I know you don't like it. you'll learn to. for our good. and for yours.

Prince Charming: ''[to Phillip and Aurora] thank you again for your hospitality. we should begin preparations.

Prince Phillip:''good luck to you. [Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, Hook and Snow White walk away]

Aurora:[worried] you know we can't pretend this didn't happen. they've returned. we have to tell her.

Prince Phillip: 'Aurora we can't. you know what'll happen to them. what she'll do.

Aurora: ''we both know if she ever found out we hid this, she would take it out on our child. we have no choice. she has to know. we have to trust that they can take care of themselves. it's not up to us to save them.

[The Enchanted Forest]

[Moira is dressed in a dark blue gown that looked like it was made back in the Fairy tale land and she was wearing a black cloak and black gloves and her hair is down and curly with diamond jewels in her hair she looks down at herself in the water's edge never thought to see herself in such clothes...she then looks at her hands where her necklace is and sighs when she hears footsteps of a horse coming over her way...she stands up to see Hook walking over with a horse loaded with supplies]

Moira: ''Hey...you look like you are going on a long trip...

Hook; 'I am...the Enchanted Forest isn't my home..Mine is the Jolly Roger...

Moira: ''Oh...I see...so you are leaving now...can't you stay a little longer.

[Moira walks over to pet the Horse on the nose as Hook stands beside her looking her over seeing How beautiful and Pure she looks in this Era knowing he couldn't resist wanting to take her in his arms...]

Hook: ''I would if you would want me too but I have to find the Jolly Roger and make sure it's not been taken over...

Moira: ''I do want you to stay here...I do care about you Hook...and I want to see you happy even if it's not here...

Prince Charming: ''You're not coming with us?

Hook: ''You're a perceptive Prince, aren't you?

Prince Charming: ''where are you going?

Hook: ''Listen Mate. the Enchanted Forest is your home. Mine is the Jolly Roger.

Prince Charming: ''Hook. you don't even know if its...

Hook:[interrrupting] Regina told me how that bloody thing worked. it returned all of our belongings to this land as well as us. it means that somewhere out there is my ship. all I have to do is find her.

Moira: ''and what if you can't?

Hook: ''I'll just have to take another one, then won't I? that's what Pirates do. [he finishes his Preparations]

Prince Charming:[stepping back] and here I thought you're gone and changed.

Hook:[mounts his horse] ''I tried the Hero thing didn't take...

Moira:[she takes his hand] ''Please stay Hook...if not for yourself then do it for me...I don't know this place at all and I could really need you Please...

[Hook see's the Lonelyness and hope in her eyes as she tells him with her eyes to stay with her...He grabs her chin and bends to take her lips kissing her long and hard then he stops to look down at her]

Hook: ''I have to find my ship and when I do I will come back for you...and we will be together like I wanted from the start...only I let my blindness for Emma get in the way...Not anymore...

Moira: ''Just be careful Killian...and I will be waiting.

[He continues to look down at her caressing her face as he turns his horse in the direction he wants and rides away leaving a Distrunt Moira standing and watching him leave as Snow White comes over to her]

Snow White: ''Don't worry Moira...You will find your home again.

Moira: ''There is no home for me here...My real parents are both dead and the kingdom with it...I'm just back to where I started all by myself.

Prince Charming: ''We can be your family...come back with us and we will take care of you...

[He puts an arm around the Young girl's shoulders seeing her still gazing after Hook's departure knowing that she loves the Pirate]

[Nearby the Dark Palace]

[Moira is walking alone in the Forest so desperate to find someway to deal with the Lonelyness as she finds a empty clearing and finds water and begins to drink then she begins to sob as it all comes out...the Pain of seeing Hook leave knowing why he was leaving because he couldn't bair to be around everyone that reminds him of Emma...even if he says he wants to come back for her...it was a lie...Yes he's in love with her more then Emma...but he still cares about her...she hears rustling in the woods she stops to hear someone and she turns to see Regina she slowly breathes with relief[

Moira: ''Oh My God...Regina...

Regina: ''what are you doing out here alone?

Moira: ''I needed to be alone after Hook left I felt I needed it...I am new here and Have no idea what to expect in this place.

Regina: ''Once we get to the Palace we will find away to help you get on your feet again...I'm Queen in this land and shall look after you.

[They turn around to see Snow White come through the trees too]

Snow: ''There you are I was wondering where you two went off too...[to Moira] ''You know its dangerous to wonder off in this place

Moira: ''I can take care of myself...I have magic and I got abilities in fighting don't worry about me.

Snow: ''How can I not...you've been like a daughter to me and you are the youngest among us and this is the second time you've been here in the enchanted Forest...this time for good.

Regina: ''Okay enough we are okay now we need to get to my castle...

[The Evil Queen leads the way, as Snow White follows her with Moira all three of them are unaware to a peering red Eye in the undergrowth behind them..as the creature flies off rustling can be heard]

Snow: ''did you hear that? there was something there. [The Evil Queen turns around and joins Snow White and Moira] In that bush.

The Evil Queen:[briefly examining the undergrowth] There's nothing here, unless it flew away.

Moira:[looking up to the sky] It did. [a flying monkey attacks them] I can't do anything without my hands...

Evil Queen: ''No I don't want you getting hurt right now...I will take care of it...I don't run from monsters...they run from me.

[launches a fireball at the flying monkey. winging sideways the monkey is able to avoid the fireball.. once again the monkey dives. it snatches Moira from the ground lifting her a few feet up in the air]

Regina: ''Moira...Moira! [Forcefully...Snow White and Regina pull Moira down. breaking free the monkey tears her sleeve and draws blood] ''it's too fast.

Man:[shouting] get down! [Snow White, Moira and the Evil Queen duck. the Flying Monkey is struck by an arrow. shrieking in pain. it turns around and flees]

Man:[reaching out to the Evil Queen] Milady. [noticing the claw marks and blood on Moira] ''You're Injured...my lady...

The Evil Queen: ''it's Your Majesty and I'm fine.

Man: ''a simple thank you would suffice.

The Evil Queen: ''we didn't ask for your help. [standing up]

Snow White: ''well, I'm grateful for the assistance.[ the man pulls her up]

Man: [shaking her hand] Robin. Robin of Locksley. [turning to his companions] and these are a few of my Merry Men.

Snow: ''Snow White.

Robin: ''at last we meet. you know, there was a time when our faces graced Wanted Posters side by side...

Little John:[nods into the Evil Queen's directon] if you're really Snow White why are you with her?

The Evil Queen: ''Her? show some respect. or at least some restraint at the buffet.

Robin Hood: ''You'll have to excuse little John. but before you cursed this land we spent many a day running from your black knights.

The Evil Queen: ''well I'm sure you deserved it. [looking up in the sky] what the hell was that thing?

Robin: ''I have no idea. we've never encountered the likes of it before. [in the distance a Monkey shrieks again]

Snow White:[turns to Moira concerned] ''Come on. this way...we need to get Moira help and warn the others...

[Moira was still stunned at what happened to her in the woods as Regina hasn't stopped fussing over her since then letting her walk with her up front...Snow White has managed to find her another gown to wear...as they threw away the one that was ruin...they finally made it to the Dark Palace...]

Prince Charming: ''Look!

Snow White: ''what happened?

The Evil Queen: ''that's exactly what I'm about to find out. [the Evil Queen walks up to the crossroads and touches the air. cracking a protection spell materializes] ''a Protection Spell. the entire castle is encircled by it.

Prince Charming: ''didn't you do this? undo it

The Evil Queen: ''Well don't you think if I could I'd be half way home by now? No, someone hijacked it.

Snow White: ''who? who's in there?

The Evil Queen: ''I don't know but I'm gonna find out whoever's eating my Porridge. nobody sits in my chair...Nobody takes out castle.

Prince Charming: ''Hey. we've got a lot of people looking to us...Moira is injured and needs care they're scared and rightfully so..let's get them to safetly first.

The Evil Queen: ''they'll be safe when whoever is in there is dead.

Snow: ''rushing in there is a bad plan Regina you know that.

Robin Hood: ''I can offer safe haven in Sherwood Forest. it's not far. we can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under

Prince Charming: ''Do you have weapons?

Robin:''we're lousy with them.

The Evil Queen: ''Fine. lead the way. but we're coming back. and whoever did this is going to suffer.

Snow: ''Regina. it's our home. we'll make it safe again.

[The Enchanted Forest..Dark Palace]

[Regina's Private Chambers. The Wicked Witch is accompanied by a Flying Monkey..]

Wicked Witch of The West: ''Did you get what I need? [Flying monkey screeches] show me [the creature holds up his claw] that's her blood? the Queen's [the Monkey nods] Lovely [the Wicked Witch picks up a small bottle and the Monkey pours the blood in] Now, I shall get my revenge. of course. I will. The Queen may be Evil. but I'm Wicked. and wicked always wins...


	29. Witch Hunt

**Witch Hunt**

The Enchanted Forest.

[ Past, last year. Snow White, Moira and company make their way across the land. The Evil Queen stops and looks at her former palace in the distance. Red Riding Hood approaches Snow White.

Red Riding Hood: Seems like old times, doesn't it? Except, not running from Regina, but with her.

Snow White: She's changed. I have to believe for the better.

Red Riding Hood: I hope it sticks. But regardless, she doesn't look too good. If she hadn't tried to hurt us so many times, I might be worried about her.

Snow White: I'll talk to her. (walks away and approaches the Evil Queen.) You're ready to make camp soon, Regina? (The Evil Queen remains silent.) You're thinking about Henry, aren't you?

Evil Queen: I'm always thinking about Henry. And I was also thinking (turning around to walk on) there are tunnels that run under the castle. They may run beneath the spell.

Prince Charming: Which means we can sneak an army inside.

Moira: No, an army would be detected.

Snow White: Then how do the tunnels help us?

Evil Queen: Because they can get me inside. If I can get inside, then I can lower the shield. Then you can send in your army.

(Shrieking is heard and a flying monkey swoops in. Charming draws his sword, Snow White readies to loose an arrow.)

Neal Cassidy: Something's coming. (The monkey pushes him out of its path and flies toward Roland, presently standing right in front of Moira.)

Roland: Papa!

Robin Hood: Roland! (Moira runs in front of the boy, gently pushing him away from the creature as Roland runs over to his father.)

Moira: Not so fast. (She magically transforms the monkey into a stuffed animal. Then she approaches Robin and Roland.) See, not so scary. (Giving the toy to Roland.) Now you have a new toy. (She smiles.)

Robin Hood: Thank you.

Storybrooke. Present.

Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Hook, Mary Margaret and David are sitting in the living room. Emma.

Emma: Okay, Henry is asleep upstairs. If he wakes up, you two are helping me with the case. (She sits down on a sofa.) So, what the hell happened here? I mean, besides the obvious. (Gesturing toward a pregnant Mary Margaret.)

Mary Margaret: We don't know. We watched you drive over the town line with Henry. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest and then...everything went black.

David: And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke.

Mary Margaret: Except it clearly wasn't. (putting a protective hand over her belly)

Hook: Almost harvest time and you can't remember the planting. It's bad luck, mate.

Emma: Clearly a year's past. I was in New York, I know I was.

David: And we don't know where the hell we were. We don't even know if we left Storybrooke.

Hook: Aye, you did. I was with you.

Mary Margaret: In the Enchanted Forest?

Hook: Regina's spell brought us back. We've spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured of on my own. The last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle.

Emma: And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?

Mary Margaret: ( She shakes her head.) Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us. I'm not quite sure she was involved in this.

Emma: So she says.

David: (turning to Hook) I don't understand: If you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and come to Storybrooke?

Hook: As I was sailing the realms a bird landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here. There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg.

Mary Margret: Who send it?

Hook: I assumed you did.

David: A message via bird-that does sound like you. (There's a knock on the door. Leroy and Happy enter the room.) What is it?

Leroy: We lost another one. We're five now.

Happy: (taking a look on his cellphone) Four, actually. Bashful's not answering.

Emma: Wait. What is going on?

Leroy: Thank God you're back, sister.

Mary Margaret: It's not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing.

Leroy: Whoever cursed us is picking us off, one by one.

Emma: Who's exactly missing?

David: Aside from the dwarves, we're not sure. There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone.

Emma: Wait. Neal. Is he here?

Mary Margaret: Well, we haven't found him yet.

Emma: So he might have been taken, too.

Leroy: Smart money is on yes.

Mary Margret: Leroy!

Hook: He'll turn up, Swan. He always does.

David: Some folks have set up camp in the woods at the edge of town. Neal might be there.

Mary Margaret: Or he may not have got swept up in the curse at all.

Emma: There's only one way we gonna figure all this out. We have to get your memories back.

Mary Margaret: How are we going to do that?

Emma: By figuring out who took them in the first place.

The Enchanted Forest.

Past, one year ago. The group discusses the attack.

Prince Charming: What the hell was that thing?

Snow White: The same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here.

Grumpy: If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked an awful lot like a monkey.

Moira: A monkey with wings?

Evil Queen: Yes, that's exactly what it is.

Neal: Okay, you're acting like that's normal.

Moira: Actually, it is. But not here. There's only one land that has creatures like that. I've read about it. Oz.

Snow White: Oz? That's a real place?

Evil Queen: Moira's right. It's quite real. If our simian friend is any indication, then I think we know exactly who's taken up residence in our castle. The Wicked Witch.

Grumpy: We talking East or West?

Snow White: Does it matter? Neither one sounds good.

Grumpy: One you drop a house on. The other one you toss a bucket of water at. (Snow White nods.)

Prince Charming: So, Regina, what exactly are we up against besides green skin and a pointy hat? What did you do to her?

Evil Queen: This time? Nothing. Never met her.

Prince Charming: This isn't a personal vendetta? Shocking. Okay then, Oz aside, we stick to the original plan. Arm up, then attack. (To the Queen.) Assuming you can get the shield down.

The Evil Queen: You don't need to worry about me. (She starts walking away.)

Snow White: I'm coming with you.

The Evil Queen: No, this is a one woman job.

Snow White: What? Against the Wicked Witch? She has flying monkeys! Who knows what else!

Evil Queen: I don't care if the Lollipop Guild is protecting her. I can lower that shield on my own.

Moira: ''What if my magic with yours can stop the shield...would that work?

Evil Queen: ''Yes but this is something I must do alone...but thanks for the offer.

Snow White: Then we'll be waiting for you on the other side.

Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Diner.

[ Ruby serves Henry a hot cocoa with cinnamon.]

Ruby: Here you go, Hen-. Young man. Nice hot cocoa.

Henry: Hey, it's cinnamon. How did you know?

Ruby: A lucky guess. You've got a cinnamon kind of face. (Mary Margaret and David enter the dinner.)

Emma: Henry, this is David and Mary Margaret.

Henry: Are you helping my mom with the case? (Whispering) Or are they the ones who jumped the jail?

Emma: No, they are- They are just old friends.

Henry: Friends? From where?

Mary Margaret: (Quickly.) Phoenix.

Emma: (A bit alarmed.) Well, Phoenix and here.

Henry: But I thought you were only in Phoenix for being in... that place.

Mary Margaret: (Realizing what she said.) Right. We were cell mates.

Henry: Really? What were you in for?

Mary Margret: Banditry. (sitting down) People make mistakes. The important thing is to find a way to keep moving on.

Henry: Did you know my dad?

David: Should we order? Let's order. (From the other side of the room, a mug of coffee shatters. The camera pans over to reveal Regina Mills, staring at Henry, her face unreadable with emotion. He stares blankly back.)

Regina: Oh, uh, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.

Henry: (He shrugs, then returns to his cocoa.) Oh, that's okay.

Emma: (Rises) Regina. Regina, we need to talk. Come on.(The scene transfers as Emma and Reigna walk go into a back room.)

Regina: (Shocked and confused.) He looked right through me.

Emma: Because he doesn't remember you.

Regina: But you clearly do. Why are you here?

Emma: Storybrooke. A new curse. Missing year. What do you think?

Regina: What I mean is, how did you know to come back? I gave you and Henry a new life. New memories.

Emma: Hook found me. He gave me a potion to make me remember. There wasn't enough for Henry.

Regina: How convenient. Look, I didn't cast that curse, if that's what you're thinking.

Emma: The thought did cross my mind.

Regina: Why would I do this? Why would I erase an entire year of my life?

Emma: Maybe it was a bad year for you. Maybe this curse was your way of getting me to bring Henry back here.

Regina: With no memory of me? If I wanted my son back, do you think I'd put myself through this kind of torture? I cast curses to hurt other people. Not myself.

Emma: Maybe so. But I need to start crossing people off the list.

Regina: How? By walking around using your superpower on everyone?

Emma: You've got a better idea?

[Storybrooke.]

[Moira is walking towards the woods looking for some Herbs to use when she feels like she is being watched and then she hears a snap of some bushes and she turns to find Hook behind her]

Moira: ''Oh my god...Hook.

Hook: ''Well...Moira...you haven't changed a bit...still a lot more beautiful then I remember you.

Moira:[blushes as she looks away from him] ''and you haven't changed either still that Charming Pirate I met in the Enchanted Forest working for Cora.

Hook: ''that's changed and I am different now...[he has been looking her over seeing that she has gotten more different and even more lovely as he walks over to her] ''So how have you been since we seen each other.

Moira: ''Well let's see I remember you riding away on your horse after we entered the Enchanted Forest like you couldn't wait to see the back of it...or me...what happened to you since...?

Hook: ''I just found my Ship when I got this letter from a bird to go to the Future to find Emma and bring her back here saying something about a new curse that Emma had to break...it's like nothing has changed at all except our memories of Last year?

Moira: ''It's all fuzzy but I still feel like something different has happened to me...There's seems to be more danger here then ever.

Hook: ''because someone is out to kill us all one by one with a butch of Flying Monsters...[he has stepped closer until he is touching her face with his hand causing her to close her eyes] ''and I haven't forgotten you since I left you or the Kiss that I took from you.

[He takes her mouth with his taking a hand and pulling her head towards his and slowly steps back to look at her with desire]

Hook: ''There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you...Moira you've ruined me for any other woman...

Moira: ''For me too I feel that if you weren't here then I'm not here either...[Hook kisses her on the neck making her gasps as his arms pull her closer] ''What are we going to do about it?

Hook: ''What we can do is do what I wanted to do to you since I first met you...Make Love to you Forever.

Moira: ''Oh Hook...I want more then anything to be with you Forever...but there is the issues with the town and Emma...How are we supposed to deal with that?

Hook: 'We will figure it out...one way or the other.

[Storybrooke, not far from the town limits.]

[Present day. Robin Hood and his Merry Men are staring at Little John's recently-received crossbow.]

Friar Tuck: I've never seen a bow like that.

Little John: Its aim is truer than any I've seen without magic.

Friar Tuck: Where did you get it?

Little John: A store.

Robin Hood: And you procured it with what? (Silence.) You stole it?

Little John: The proprietor looked rich, and we're poor here. We gotta eat.

Friar Tuck: (spotting a turkey in the distance) Speaking of eating, I see dinner.

Little John (aiming) Let's see how fast the turkeys are in this land. (He misses. The bird walks off.)

Robin Hood: (laughing) Only missed by a feather's length. Seems that bow has improved your aim. (Little John chases the turkey.) John, where're you going? (The bird steps over the town line. Little John follows close behind. As he comes near the border a flying monkey appears, snatching Little John from the ground and flying away.) John! John!

[Storybrooke.]

[Present day. Robin Hood indicates the town's border to Emma, Moira, Hook and David.]

Robin Hood: This is where he was taken.

Emma: I wouldn't step over that line, if I were you.

Robin Hood: You think Little John was carried away because he attempted to cross that line?

Moira: Makes sense. The dwarves were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared. What exactly took Little John?

Robin Hood: We didn't get a good look. Some manner of a beast with wings.

Emma: That sounds a lot like the monster who attacked me in New York.

Hook: The monster you were gonna marry?

David: (Unpleasantly surprised.) You're gonna marry someone?

Hook: Did you just miss the part where I said "monster"?

Robin Hood: We need to find Little John.

Emma: It may lead us to those who've gone missing. David, take him and the rest of his-

Robin Hood: Merry Men.

Emma: Right. Them. Run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of their missing guy. (She begins to walk away.)

Hook: You're not joining, Swan?

Emma: Not yet. Regina was right. I'm not gonna figure out who's behind this curse by talking to people one by one.

Moira: What are you gonna do?

Emma: I'm gonna talk to everybody.

[ Storybrooke. Present day]

[The Town Hall. Citizens are assembled. They discuss loudly.]

Granny: This won't do any good.

Emma: (Standing in front of them Emma tries to calm the assembled citizens down.) Everyone. Everyone. I know that you're afraid and confused but I need you to listen.

Archie Hopper: Is it true? Is there some kind of monster keeping us from leaving town?

Leroy: Is that what happened to my brothers?

Emma: Yes, we believe the people are being abducted as they approach the town line.

Granny: So, we're trapped here. Again?

Moira: It's like the last time.

Leroy: Last time we lost our memories. This time we get into dragged into woods.

(Regina enters the town hall.)

Belle: Do you know who cursed us? And why they want us here?

Emma: I'm working on it. It's hard to figure out who cast the curse when nobody remembers the last year.

Leroy: Who? Isn't it obvious?

Moira: Do you remember something?

Leroy: (accussive) Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it? Who's the only one who ever did anything like this before? The Evil Queen.

Regina: (shakes her head) For once I'm just as clueless as the rest of you.

Dr. Whale: You expect us to believe that?

Regina: (defensive) It's the truth.

Granny: This curse has your fingerprints all over it.

Belle: You did take away our memories once before.

Granny: You still have your big house.

Regina: Do you think I care about my house? About my job? About any of these things?

Archie Hopper: Regina, please. Just tell us the truth. We'll understand.

Granny: Speak for yourself.

Regina: I am telling the truth. If I had done this curse there's one thing I'd have right now. My son.

Emma: Yeah, you're not getting anywhere near him until I get to the bottom of what's going on here.

Regina: So now, you're siding with that rabble? I thought we've been through this. I'm innocent.

Emma: Yes, that's what you said before but now I'm wondering if I believe you. (Some are moving towards Regina.)

Regina: Don't come any closer.

[Moira was confused on why Emma and everyone are against Regina when they know that she didn't do the curse]

Moira: ''wait what are you doing...Regina is Innocent.

Regina: ''Well at least someone is on my side...

Emma: Regina.

Regina: Do you remember who you're dealing with? If you all want me to be the Evil Queen, then fine. That's exactly who you'll get. (Regina magically causes an earthquake and then disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.)

Leroy: I knew she did it!

Dr. Whale: We can't let her get away.

Emma: She won't. (She exits.)

[Past, one year ago: The Enchanted Forest. The palace.]

[The Evil Queen and Robin Hood make their way through the tunnels.]

Robin Hood: So, where are we headed?

Evil Queen: There's a fire in the courtyard that powers the spell. As long as it burns the shield will stay up.

Robin Hood: We simply need to put it out?

Evil Queen: I simply need to put it out. You need to stay out of my way (preventing him to take a step forward as they reach a trap.) Step in between.

Robin Hood: Oh, nice little surprise.

The Evil Queen: To keep people like you out.

Robin Hood: People like me?

Evil Queen: Thieves.

Robin Hood: Oh, yes. True. But we aren't quite so bad, you know.

Evil Queen: Not if you're telling yourself you're stealing from the rich to give to the poor. I may have done bad things in my life but at least I own it.

Robin Hood: I own my mistakes, too. I hope you didn't let me come with you just to walk me into one of these traps. Roland has already lost his mother. I would hate him to loose his father, too.

Evil Queen: Well, then you should have stayed with the others. (smiles and continues to lead the way) So, Roland's mother what happened to her?

Robin Hood: After our boy was born I inadvertently put her in harm's way during the job. It's my fault. Like I said, I own my mistakes. (Both stop to take a closer look at the open door leading to Cora's tomb.)

Evil Queen: That's impossible.

Robin Hood: What's wrong?

Evil Queen: That door. It's open.

Robin Hood: Perhaps you've left it unlocked?

Evil Queen: (shakes her head in disbelief) I sealed it with blood magic. I'm the only one who can open it.

Robin Hood: Clearly not. Appears the Wicked Witch is a formidable foe. (They enter the crypt.) What exactly was this place? Must have been important for you to seal it by blood.

Evil Queen: A crypt. Isn't that obvious?

Robin Hood: Yes, what I meant was, who was it built for?

Evil Queen: My mother. Like you, I've lost people I care about. More than I'd like to admit.

Robin Hood: Including a child?

Evil Queen: What do you know about that?

Robin Hood: I saw the way you grabbed Roland back there. Clearly you have the touch of a mother.

Evil Queen: I do.

Robin Hood: He's not with us on this track. What happened to him?

Evil Queen: He's not dead if that's what you think. He's just lost to me forever.

Robin Hood: If the Wicked Witch is powerful enough to break blood magic perhaps we should reconsider this plan.

Evil Queen: I don't care how powerful this witch is. I have to go through with this plan. (The Evil Queen exits.)

[Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Diner.]

[Henry and Mary Margaret are sitting together. Mary-Margaret is reading a book. Henry pays attention to his gaming console.]

Mary Margaret: My God. Did you know there's something like cradle cap? Babies get that on their heads. It's a crusty, yellow, greasy, scaly skin rash. Seriously, this book uses all of these words.

Henry: Gross. Yes, devastated him.

Mary Margaret: You know, there's a library down the street. We can pop in get you something, if you'd rather. I know how much you love reading.

Henry: How do you know that?

Mary Margaret: Your mom said.

Henry: Cool. Let me go get my coat. I'll be right down. (He exits.)

Mary Margaret: Cradle cap. (sighs)

Zelena: You know, it goes away. It doesn't hurt the baby.

Mary Margaret: It doesn't?

Zelena: Babies are stronger than you think. You're Snow White aren't you?

Mary Margaret: I'm Mary-Margaret here, actually. This must be your first time in Storybrooke?

Zelena: I've missed the last curse. So, everything in this world is still a bit new.

Mary Margaret: Don't worry. You'll get used to it. (smiles). Who were you back in our land?

Zelena: Oh, no one you'd remember. Not everyone is famous like you.

Mary Margaret: I don't know if I'd say famous.

Zelena: You were a princess. And some of us were just supporting players. Oh, it's okay. I loved who I was and what I did. (standing up and walking towards Mary Margaret) I was a midwife.

Mary Margaret: Really?

Zelena: (nods) My name is Zelena. I've seen a lot of new mothers. Don't worry, you'll learn quickly.

Mary Margaret: Maybe you can give me some advice? I have been turning the corner of every page on which I have a question and now I can't close the book. There are so many.

Zelena: It would be an honor. (smiles)

Mary Margaret: Careful. Once I have the baby I may not let you leave my side. (laughs)

Zelena: May I? (she touches Mary Margaret's belly) Wow, helping Snow White with her baby? I can't think of anything that would make me happier.

Storybrooke. Present day.

[The woods. Searching for Little John Hook,Moira, David and Robin Hood comb the woods. David discovers traces of blood on a leaf.]

Moira: Guys!

Robin Hood: (taking a closer look at the leaf) He was dragged. He's there! (A injured Little John is lying on the ground. He's unconscious and suffers from a shoulder wound).

Hook: Is he alive?

Robin Hood: Barely. (trying to awake John) John, I'm here. We've got you.

Hook: I've never seen bite like that before.

Moira: Me neither.

Robin Hood: Okay, help me get him up. We gonna get him some help. (With an effort he rights Little John)

[Past, one year ago. The Enchanted Forest.]

[The Evil Queen's palace. The Evil Queen opens the door to her chambers.]

The Evil Queen: Make yourself useful. Keep watch. (The Evil Queen walks over to her dressing table and prepares a spell. Robin Hood closes the door behind him.)

Robin Hood: (watching her) What is that?

Evil Queen: Nothing that concerns you.

Robin Hood: (reaching for an arrow from his quiver. He bends his long bow.) I won't ask you again. What is that?

Evil Queen: (turning around) How dare you threatening me in my own castle? (She uses magic to choke him)

Robin Hood: (with a strained voice) Even if you choke the life out of me this arrow will still leave my bow and trust me I never miss. Now, what manner of dark potion are you making?

Evil Queen: (releases him) A sleeping curse.

Robin Hood: The kind you used on Snow White?

Evil Queen: That spell came from Maleficent. I finally learned how to make one of my own.

Robin Hood: This spell. This is why you wanted to come to the castle.

Evil Queen: Ingredients like these are hard to come by. Especially when you have Snow White breathing down your neck every second of the day.

Robin Hood: That was your plan? To use it on the witch?

Evil Queen: The Witch? I don't care about her. (finishing the spell)

Robin Hood: Then who do you plan to use it on?

Evil Queen: Don't worry. No one you'll miss. No one anyone will miss. (applies the spell to a hairpin of hers)

Robin Hood: This is about your son, isn't it? (walking towards The Evil Queen.) I can't let you do this.

Evil Queen: It's a good thing you don't have a say in the matter. (She uses magic to froze his feet to the ground. He's unable to approach her further.)

Robin Hood: I know how you feel, Regina.

Evil Queen: I doubt that.

Robin Hood: When I lost my wife I thought there was no reason to go on. But then I found one. My son.

Evil Queen: That's where you and I are different. I've already lost Henry. I've already lost the only thing I care about.

Robin Hood: That doesn't mean you won't find a new reason. We'll all get a second chance, Regina. You'll just have to open your eyes to see it.

Evil Queen: It's too bad mine will be closed.

Robin Hood: So, that's it? You just wanna give up?

Evil Queen: This isn't an end. It's an eternal middle. This curse can be broken by the only true love in my life and the only reason I'd even want to wake. My son.

Robin Hood: Regina, listen to me. This is a mistake.

Evil Queen: Don't worry. I'll keep my word. I'll lower the protection spell so that Snow and Charming can be victorious. But then, then I go to sleep.

Storybrooke. Present day. The The Mayor's office. Regina adds a final ingredient to the potion. Emma watches her.

Emma: Did it work?

Regina: There's only one way to find out. (She takes a sip of the potion).

Emma: Do you remember? (Regina throws the bottle containing the potion at the wall. It shatters.) Either that wall did something to you in the past year or I'd say it didn't work.

Regina: I must have missed an ingredient.

Emma: Can't we try again?

Regina: I've already used up what was left of the potion Hook gave you. There's nothing left to applicate. I can't live in this town if Henry doesn't remember me. It's worse than any curse I ever could have cast.

Emma: What if we can still find the person who cursed the town?

Regina: Haven't you been paying attention. I can't make any more potion.

Emma: You don't have to make anything. We can still catch the person.

Regina: How?

Emma: We've been running avon by making this potion in secret. What if we're running the wrong con?

Regina: I'm sorry. I'm not well at phrasing cons. Unlike you, I've never spend time in prison.

Emma: No, that has nothing to do with prison. It's an old bail bondsman's trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you're on them.

Regina: How does that help us?

Emma: If the person who'd cast the curse starts worrying we're about to make a memory potion.

Regina: They wanna stop us.

Emma: Yes, and then we set a trap on him when they do. We just need to get the word out that you're close to manage all this work.

Regina: I know just who to tell.

Storybrooke. Present day. Granny's Diner. Leroy storms into the room.

Leroy: Big news, everybody. Emma found Regina. She was hold up in her office working on a potion.

Archie Hopper: What kind of potion?

Happy: Was she gonna hurt us?

Leroy: A memory potion. Regina said she's gonna use it to prove that she didn't cast the curse.

Granny: Like I'd drink anything she gives me.

Leroy: Oh, somebody will. And when they remember we'll know exactly who did this to us. (Zelena quickly leaves the room)

Storybrooke. Present day.

[ Storybrooke General Hospital. Little John is taken to a emergency trauma room.]

Nurse: He's bradycardic. BP dropping fast.

Dr. Whale: What did this to him?

David: We don't know.

Nurse (realizing that Little John shakes violently). He's going into shock.

Dr. Whale: We need to sedate him. 15 mg of propofol.

(Dr. Whale tries to give Little John a shot. Little John continues to tremble violently and he begins growing a tail. As Dr. Whale attempts a second time the tail lashes out hitting him. Lots of people take a blow from the tail.)

Robin Hood: John, John!

Hook: (ducking) Bloody hell!

Robin Hood: John!

(Little John transforms into a flying monkey)

Moira: Okay, I didn't see that coming. (The flying monkey takes a leap jumping through the window and disappears into the night.) What the hell was that thing?

Dr. Whale: Don't look at me. I'm a doctor not a vet.

[ Storybrooke. Present day. Outside the Mayor's office. Emma and Regina are sitting in Emma's car and watch the house.]

Regina: So, do we just sit here and wait?

Emma: Until the person who'd cast the curse makes a move on your office.

Regina: Is this really what you do for a living?

Emma: Yeah, it's called a stakeout.

Regina: And you don't get bored?

Emma: I don't know. I've learnt to pass time. Eat. Talk. Mostly watch, that's what we should be doing.

Regina: Does he have friends?

Emma: Does who have friends?

Regina: Henry. Does he have any friends in New York?

Emma: Yeah, he's got a lot of friends. No girlfriends, yet. At least not one I know about.

Regina: So, he's happy? His life is good there?

Emma: Yeah. I almost didn't come back because of that.

Regina: Then, why did you?

Emma: Because he may not remember all this but I do. And I know what he would say. A hero would come back.

Regina: (smiles) He would say that.

Emma: You're sure you don't want to meet him? We could just tell him you're an old friend like Mary Margaret and David.

Regina: It would be too hard.

Emma: I can't imagine- (Emma notices a movement in the window of the house.) We got them.

[The Mayor's office.]

[Emma and Regina slowly sneak up to the office door.]

Emma: Are you sure, whoever is in there can't escape?

Regina: I sealed the room with a blood lock. It can keep you out or it can keep you in. I know what I'm doing.

(Regina uses magic to open the door. The room is in a mess.)

Emma: (armed with a pistol) There. Don't move!

Regina: There's nowhere for you to go. (A hooded figure disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)

Emma: I thought, you said they couldn't do that.

Regina: No one can break with blood magic. No matter how powerful they are.

Emma: Then, who are we dealing with?

The Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago.

[ The Evil Queen's palace.]

[Moira is getting up off the floor where she was magically taken as she touched the barrier around the castle and it was like a hand grabbed her and pulled her in...she looks around to see a burning fire that is fueling the Protection Spell...she turns around to see The Evil Queen enter as well and magically absorbs the green flame]

Evil Queen: ''what are you doing here..and how did you get in?

Moira: ''All I did was touch the barrier to find it's weakness when I fell through and then something grabbed me and pulled me here

[The Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago.

[Grumpy watches the Evil Queen's palace from a distance. A green dome surrounding the castle slowly fades and then disappears entirely.]

Grumpy: It's down!

Prince Charming: Move on the castle. Now.

[The Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago.]

[The Evil Queen's palace. The courtyard. The Evil Queen sits down on a bench looking over the landscape she looks at Moira.]

Evil Queen: ''I don't know how you are here right now but I am assuming that you are here for a reason...I can use the company...

Moira: ''I'm so sorry that you are hurting over the lose of Henry but something tells me that you won't miss him forever you will see him again I swear it.

Evil Queen:[tears in her eyes turning towards Moira] ''How it will take another curse to do that and I don't want to have to do that either...I just don't know how I am going to live without him...

(she is about to prick her finger as the Wicked Witch approaches her from behind)

The Wicked Witch: You weren't even going to say hello first? It's not exactly the welcome I was expecting. (The Evil Queen turns around) What does a witch have to do to get your attention? (Using magic she takes the needle from The Evil Queen's hand. The Evil Queen winces.) What's the matter? Has life got you down?

The Evil Queen: (standing up) None of your business.

The Wicked Witch: You really don't know who I am, do you?

The Evil Queen: I know exactly who you are.

Moira: The Wicked Witch.

The Wicked Witch: Is that all?.

The Evil Queen: I'm not that interested.

(The Wicked Witch stuns the Evil Queen's feet)

The Wicked Witch: Please, allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Zelena.

The Evil Queen: That's my dress.

The Wicked Witch: I had to take it in a little bit at the hips but it looks better on me, don't you think?

The Evil Queen: I think, you should never have left Oz.

The Wicked Witch: You can have your castle back if you want it so badly. I was just trying on the size. Besides, I've already seen everything worth seeing. Your closet. Your gardens. Your crypt.

The Evil Queen: Yes, how did you break the blood lock?

The Wicked Witch: I didn't.

The Evil Queen: The door was open. No one's that powerful.

The Wicked Witch: Cora really never told you.

The Evil Queen: Tell me what?

The Wicked Witch: The truth about us, Regina.

The Evil Queen: (chuckles) What are you talking about? And, how do you know my mother?

The Wicked Witch: Same way you do. (leaning closer) I'm your sister. Actually, half-sister. But, details, details.

The Evil Queen: That's not possible. You're green.

The Wicked Witch: And you're rude. Cora had me first. Before she found her way into the dregs of royalty. Well, you know I'm telling the truth. How else could I have broken the door to the crypt? Our mother gave me up and sent me away. But you, you she kept. You she gave everything.

The Evil Queen: Everything she wanted. If what you're saying is true, then you were lucky to escape her.

The Wicked Witch: Enough of the martyr complex, Regina. Try growing up without a mother. Try living in Oz. Knowing that no one thought you were good enough. Not your mother. And not the only man that our paths both crossed. Rumplestiltskin.

Moira: You knew Rumplestiltskin?

The Wicked Witch: Did you think she was his only student?

The Evil Queen: Let me guess: You're mad because he chose me to cast his curse. Well, get over it. It wasn't everything it was cracked up to be.

The Wicked Witch: Anything would have been better than the life I had. But, despite my shortcomings I made something of myself, dear. And I didn't need Cora. Or Rumplestiltskin.

The Evil Queen: It's too bad they're not around to see how well you've turned out. They're both dead.

The Wicked Witch: That's alright. You're the only one I need alive.

The Evil Queen: Really? Why is that?

The Wicked Witch: Because I'm going to take everything away from you.

The Evil Queen: Too late. I've already lost everything that matters.

The Wicked Witch: No, Regina. You haven't lost anything yet.

The Evil Queen: So, you are going to kill me?

The Wicked Witch: No, it's too easy. For me to get what I want I need you to suffer. You see, what's in store for me is all my dreams being realized. But for you- Well, it's a fate worse than death.

The Evil Queen: Go ahead. Bring it, Greeny.

The Wicked Witch: Indeed, I will. See you soon, sis. but first I thought I'd say hello to Moira Princess Sorceress of Avalona...Hmm the words spread about you is legendary...

Moira: ''How do you know me?

The Wicked Witch: ''everyone has talked about you for a while being the Child of the Empress of Magic...and now that you have no family you and I can relate...I can use you on my side.

Moira: ''I won't be involved with anything evil you are wanting to conjure.

The Evil Queen: ''Leave her out of this...

The Wicked Witch: ''Oh but she is a part of this if you like or not...[she steps back and looks at Moira and then at Regina taking out her broom stick and flies away] '' See you around Sis...

The Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago.

[ The Evil Queen's palace. The Evil Queen returns to her chamber with Moira behind her. She frees Robin Hood from her spell.]

Robin Hood: You didn't go through with it.

The Evil Queen: (in a cheerful tone) You were right. The sleeping curse wasn't the answer. As you said, I just needed to find something to live for.

Robin Hood: And you found it? (smiles) What?

The Evil Queen: The one thing I haven't had in a very long time. Someone to destroy.

Storybrooke. Present day.

[Blanchard Apartment. Emma and Regina are about to enter.]

Regina: Maybe this isn't a good idea.

Emma: It's gonna be fine. Trust me. (Emma opens the door and they enter. clearing throat) Hey, how was your day?

Henry: Good. Storybrooke is a weird place. But cool. Did you know there's a library inside a clock tower.

Emma: I do. I've been there before. Come on, I want you to meet someone. This is Regina Mills. She's the mayor of this town and she wanted to meet you.

Henry: Is something wrong?

Regina: No, no. No, nothing's wrong. Your mother just told me a lot about you. I heard you like school and that you're good at English.

Henry: Yeah. Why did she tell you all this?

Regina: Because she could be proud of you. While you're in town I was thinking, maybe I can give you a tour sometime. You know, show you around. Maybe we can stop in for ice-cream.

Henry: Yeah, I'd like that. (Regina smiles) So, it was nice meeting you. (Regina takes a step towards Henry intending to embrace him. He offers her a hand. After a moment she shakes it.)

Emma: How was that? You're okay?

Regina: It was a start.

(David Moira and Hook enter the apartment.)

David: We need to talk.

Emma: (looking around, she notices Henry sitting on a sofa) Outside. (The group leaves the room)

Mary Margaret: They are being turned into flying monkeys?

Hook: Yes, he took a simian form with a pair of wings.

Mary Margaret: Did you think this is what happened to the missing dwarves, too?

Moira: It would explain why we haven't found any traces of them.

Emma: And Neal?

David: No sign of him, either. So, yeah, it's possible.

Emma: Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated.

Regina: The person who escaped our trap disappeared in cloud of green smoke. And now, there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us.

Moira: The Wicked Witch of the West? (Regina nods)

Emma: ''Seriously? She's real, too?

Hook: Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

Emma: I don't get it. It's not like we're in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West wanna come to Storybrooke?

[Storybrooke. Present day.]

[ Witch Farmhouse. Carrying a tray of food Zelena walks to a storm cellar in the gardens. She uses magic to open the door and is then seen walking down a wooden staircase. She places the tray in front of a cage.]

Zelena: Hungry? (A hand grabs her arm before she's able to turn away)

Mr. Gold: You never should have brought me back.

Zelena: (smiles, kicking the tray so that he can reach it) Eat up. We've got work to do. (Zelena exits)

Mr. Gold: (picking up a bowl of rice) You feed the madness and it feeds on you. (turning the bowl in his hands) You feed the madness and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you. ( Mr. Gold giggles. Using his fingers he finally starts to eat.)


	30. The Tower

**The Tower**

[Enchanted Forest. Past]

[Dark Palace]

[Moira's Bedroom]

[After sleeping for a whole night without no worries...Moira finally gets up and looks around at the room that was given to her by the Queen herself...the bed was a canapy bed with the colors blue, White and Silver covers and curtains around it and there was chairs and a table with a tray of tea and biscuits there and she smiles and gets up to get some sitting down and looking out of the balcony that was there...Someone knocks and enters the room dressed in a dark robe Regina walks in]

Regina: ''I see you are awake...I hope you are liking your new bedroom

Moira: 'It's beautiful Regina...I couldn't ask for a better place to sleep.

Regina; ''you look a little upest are you okay?

Moira: ''No its nothing I'm just thinking about Hook and where he is at the moment...even though he Loves Emma...he says he cares about me too but I can never tell with him...

Regina: ''He's a Pirate there's no future with him as long as he still has the sea in his heart...but the way I've seen him with you is different then with Emma...I've seen desire before in a man but He has looked at you more then just any woman.

Moira: 'I hope so...any way I'm going to go for a ride around the grounds if that's okay?

Regina: ''Hey I am Queen and I say you can do what ever you want...Just don't go beyond the Barrier for it is protecting all of us.

Moira: ''Okay I won't.

[Storybrooke. Blanchard's Apartment]

David Nolan: So, now that we know who we are dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?

Hook: Might I suggest we start by asking, if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around.

Moira: We're cursed in Storybrooke. She'll look like any one of us.

Emma: Then we start somewhere we know she's been. Regina's office.

Regina: I've been over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace.

Emma: But you were combing for magic. Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed.

David: Good idea. We'll track her.

Regina: If you wanna waste your time playing Nancy Drew, be my guest, but we can't let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there.

Moira: Well, especially, since one of these flying monkeys could turn out to be his father.

Mary Margaret: Still no sign of Neal?

Emma: No.

Regina: Point being, someone needs to protect Henry. He doesn't even know what's going on.

Emma: I'm guessing you're volunteering?

Regina: If you find anything, call me.

Emma: Just remember, he thinks we're here because I'm on a case.

Regina: Well, look who's gotten good at lying.

Emma: Just don't let anything slip up. As far as Henry knows, you're just Madame Mayor and that's it.

Regina: I'm well aware of how Henry sees me. (Regina exits.)

Hook: Time is wasting. There's something wicked in your town. What do you say we go find it?

[ Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse.]

[ Zelena enters the storm cellar. Locked up in a cage Mr. Gold spins straw into gold.]

Zelena: Enjoying your little toy?

Mr. Gold: Spinning. Cleans the mind. Soothes the soul. It cleans the mind. It soothes the soul. It cleans the mind. It soothes the soul.

Zelena: You look as awful as you sound. (Angrily, Mr. Gold hits the bars.) What? You're not enjoying your cage, hmm? Not appreciating your jailor? Oh no. You look like you want to hurt me. Go on, then. Give it a go. (opens the cage) I'd love to see you try. Especially, when we both know that you can't. (Mr. Gold stands up) Not, when I have this. (Zelena shows Mr. Gold the Dark One's dagger.) You're a slave to it and to me. Frustration can be so intoxicating. On others. (Hunched Mr. Gold crouches down in a corner of his cell.) The only one who can do the hurting here is me. So, why don't you be a good boy and sit back down? (Mr. Gold sits down.)

Mr. Gold: Well, what are you waiting for? Don't let me stop you. (singing) All the voices in my head will be quiet when I'm dead.

Zelena: (giggles) I'm not here to kill you, Rumple. But you really need to keep up appearances.

Mr. Gold: Appearances? Appearances? For what? For why? Let me spin. Spin the madness away. (resumes spinning) Spin the madness away.

Zelena: No. I think spinning is bringing the madness. Here. Come closer. Now, hold still. Unless you want me to nick that pretty face. (Using the dagger as razor Zelena starts to shave Mr. Gold.) You're probably wondering how I know how to do this. Did I ever tell you about my father? His hands used to shake from drink or worse. I didn't asked. He didn't tell me. But, he couldn't abide going a day without a shave. So, I had to learn how to shave him. He used to say that no matter what we were feeling on the inside, we had to put on our best face. In our land you and I never had that choice, did we? No matter what we did, our outside showed exactly what was rotting on the inside. But, we're in a new land now, aren't we? A land filled with opportunity. The least of which is to look our best. (Zelena cuts Mr. Gold drawing blood. He winces a little.) Oh, I'm so sorry. Did that sting? (chuckles) There, handsome as ever.

Mr. Gold: Appearances? You don't care about appearances. If you cared about appearances you'd changed my shirt. Just exactly what is it you want?

Zelena: (shuts the cage's door) What I'm after, Rumple, is something you've spent a lifetime seeking. (locks the door again) Something that goes against your very nature. Something that I can't afford to wait that long for. (chuckles) Luckily, I won't have to.

Storybrooke. Present day.

Storybrooke Town Hall.

[Mayor's Office. Hook, Moira, David and Emma are looking for evidence. David notices a red-colored partial footprint on the floor.]

David: I think I have a partial footprint. You guys see anything?

Hook: Other than an austere sense of design? Nothing. (Crouching down Moira examines the partial footprint more closely. Emma joins her.)

Emma: Is that blood?

Moira: (sniffs) It's berry.

Emma: Like a fruit?

David: No, like holly berry. They grow on bushes.

Hook: Are you some sort of botanist in this life, mate?

David: I've worked in an animal shelter. Saw dogs track them all the time. The bushes grow in the woods.

Emma: You know where?

David: Yeah, in the north-west corner, not far from the toll bridge. (David's cell phone vibrates. Reading the message David sighs.)

Emma: Everything okay?

David: Mary Margaret needs me to come back to the loft. We're getting a midwife and she wants to meet the both of us.

Hook: A bit demanding, isn't she? I meant the midwife.

Emma: It's fine. Go.

David: No, we just got on track here.

Emma: And I've got it covered. She needs you. Just meet us when you get done.

David: (sighs) Alright. (exits)

[Moira was feeling a little sick all of a sudden as she holds her stomach looking so uncomfortable...Emma seeing her look so pale walks over to her...]

Emma: ''Hey are you okay?

Moira: ''I don't know I've been feeling different since yesterday and now I feel sick...Oh God.

[she runs through the door way and enters a bathroom shutting the door and closes it then throws up she was struggling as she holds her long hair out of her face...then after she is done...she lays her head back against the wall...when she felt someone place a wet rag to her face she looks to see Hook and Emma at the door]

Hook: ''what is wrong with you love...I've never seen you sick before?

Moira: ''I don't know ever since you came back with Emma my body has been feeling different...I'm more tired, and worn down and My magic has also been acting up lately too.

Emma: ''and you don't know why...haven't you seen a doctor?

Moira: ''No I've always thought it was just a cold or the flu...

Hook: ''Maybe you should go to one...it might be serious.

Moira: ''Maybe I should...[she slowly gets up with Hook's help and they walk out of the bathroom...she was leaning her head on his shoulders]

Emma: ''You should go get checked out...Me and Hook should find out more about the Wicked Witch.

Moira: ''Okay...I will go.

[ Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago. Dark Palace.]

[The stables. Prince Charming enters. Opening a saddle bag he takes out a flask and takes a sip. Robin Hood enters the stables.]

Robin Hood: I used to keep a bottle hidden in my quiver. (Hood carries arrows with him. The arrows' heads are gilded.)

Prince Charming: I… How is it gold-tipped arrows?

Robin Hood: Payment for helping the Queen break into her castle. Never thought I'd be paid to break in somewhere. It just feels wrong somehow. (puts the arrows in his quiver)

Prince Charming: It's very generous. The Queen must like you.

Robin Hood: It's a pity she wants me out of her castle as soon as possible, but for now, it's the best place for my boy. With that witch on the loose, my first priority is keeping my family safe. I'm sure you understand that.

Prince Charming: I do. (sighs)

Robin Hood: If you don't mind me saying, you, uh… you look like a man who needs some sleep more than a drink.

Prince Charming: I would, if I could.

Robin Hood: Mm. Yeah, I've been there. (Prince Charming offers Hood the bottle. Hood takes a sip.) Is there anything you want to talk about? (Prince Charming sighs) Or not talk about?

Prince Charming: It's just… I've always known everything would work out for the best. When I was last in the Enchanted Forest, I dueled a Black Knight to put my newborn in a magic wardrobe to flee a curse and never once did my confidence waver.

Robin Hood: Then, what's changed?

Prince Charming: That's just it. I don't know. I just can't seem to escape this feeling of dread. And I really need to be there for Snow, right now. And I can't be distracted by this… This fear.

Robin Hood: So, don't be.

Prince Charming: Easier said than done.

Robin Hood: After my wife died, Friar Tuck told me of a root, that if digested would help one overcome any and all fears. (Prince Charming prepares to leave.)

Prince Charming: Where do I find it?

Robin Hood: It's said to grow under the white moss at the edge of Sherwood Forest. Just south of here.

Prince Charming: White moss. Anything else?

Robin Hood: It has flakes of crystal within its flesh. It looks like stars.

Prince Charming: Stars?

Robin Hood: That's why they call it "night root".

Prince Charming: Did it help you?

Robin Hood: I don't really dabble in magic unless I have to.

Prince Charming: Well, I may not have that luxury. (Carrying a saddle Prince Charming exits the stables)

Robin Hood: You should know they uh… say that that part of the forest is haunted.

Prince Charming: Haunted? (stops in the doorway)

Robin Hood: You may need the night root to handle the fear of your journey to stop your fear. Perhaps the flask was the right idea.

Prince Charming: I'm not afraid of a ghost story, not when my family is at stake. Thank you.

Enchanted Forest. Past.

[It's been a while since Moira has been outside and was just walking down the stairs of the castle when some guards were standing in front of the gates...she was just moving pass them when one guard turns to see her and was shocked...he has never seen such a beautiful woman before in this kingdom except for his Queen and he follows after her only to be caught by the guard next to him]

Guard: ''what are you doing?

Guard2: ''She is someone I've never seen before is she of this kingdom?

Guard: 'she's a guest of the Queen don't bother her

Guard2: ''Oh right sorry.

[inside he was feeling lust for the woman that passed him and wonders if he can use the next break to talk to her...]

[Marketplace]

[Everyone in the Marketplace was having fun doing some games of Archery and throwing Knives...and there were vandors of people selling there baked goods and other gifts..as Moira comes over to the Archery range]

Moira: ''I've always wanted to try the bow again since I was last here...

Robin: ''so you have used a bow before I was wondering...may I see you shoot?

Moira: ''yes I wouldn't mind it.

Robin: ''tell me lady when did you last use a bow?

Moira: ''the story is that Cora Queen Regina's mother sent me here before to use me for my magic and me, Emma and Snow was fighting our way through Ogers and Zobbies of Cora and that was where I learned to use weapons...but we managed to go back to our time after that...

[Moira takes a bow and some arrows and begins to aim towards the target when she hears some men in the back ground]

Men: ''what does a lovely thing like you know how to use a weapon...it's not for Ladies such as you.

Moira: ''I'm not an ordinary Lady thank you I have some skills with fighting and weapons...

[she then noches her arrow and then shoots it towards the target hitting the bull's eye...Robin Hood was amazed and claps along with others]

Robin: ''that was amazing...

Moira: ''thank you but not as good as the Legendary Robin Hood.

Robin: ''Oh well at least you know your stuff.

Moira: ''Okay on to other things Have fun Robin.

Robin: ''You too lady Moira.

[Moira smiles as she walks to other vendors and found one that was selling jewerly and she was in awe of everything when the guys that were watching her shoot the bow came up behind her]

Man1: ''I'm Julian..My lady...I was wrong you do know your stuff.

Moira: ''I told you I may have been a little rusty but I still have what it takes to defeat an Enemy...

[Julian looks over her head at Robin to see he wasn't looking there way when he leans into her as she looks at the jewerly she was moving away uncomfortablay but his arm wraps around her waist]

Moira: ''Let go of me please...

Julian: ''You are a beautiful woman...never have I seen such beauty...I would do anything to have you under me and let me show you what I can give you.

Moira: ''I'm not that kind of person for you to mess with...just find another woman to slack your wants on I am not that person.

[She moves away to another part of the Market Place where there was animals as she came upon the horse that she rode to get here to the palace and begins to brush it with a comb...]

Moira: ''How are you Lance...I haven't been down here in a while but I haven't forgotten you.

Julian:[from behind her] ''Neither have I...

[she turns around to find that the entrance to the stables is blocked shut with the door shut as Julian slowly makes his way towards her]

Julian: ''I wasn't done talking to you yet My Lady...

[he takes out a dagger backing her into the wall of the stables she was swallowing in shock as this guy is threatening her]

Moira: ''Just leave me alone Okay there are plenty of girls out there you can have...I don't want anything with you...

Julian: it's too bad that it's you I want and I will take you...I wanted you willing but now I will just have to take you by force...

Moira: ''well you won't get me...

[she slams a bucket over the guys head and she runs towards the barn doors only to see they are locked she looks everywhere for a way out but only a window up in the barn...when she see's Julian coming over to her with a look of madness in his eyes...she looked worried as he slashes her with the dagger across her face...she cries out when he grabs her and throws her over his shoulder...she screams as he takes her in the back...]

Moira: [screaming] ''Stop...Please let go of me...Help Somebody help me.

[She was thrown onto a pack of hay as the man gets down and begins ripping her dress she was sobbing and crying as his mouth begins to suck on her body that was exposed...she was crying out for Help only to have him struck her in the face a couple times to shut her up...there was nobody there to help her and she raises her hands to slap him and use magic but nothing was working...her hands were trapped on the side of her head as he begins to take her...she closes her eyes and just cries as he brutely takes her she still cries out for help when the Guy was Struck in the back of the head and it was Robin Hood who has saved her...she crawls away from the man as she pushed him off her and found herself in Robins Arms who let her cry on him as he carries her out of the Barn to the Castle...the Throne Room is where Snow White and Regina was as Robin and his man brings the man and Moira inside]

Evil Queen: ''what is going on?

Snow: ''what happened?

Robin: ''Moira was in the Market place with the rest of the kingdom and she was having fun with me at the Archery ring when she went to another part of the market place with the animals and somehow she has been followed there [throwing the man on the ground] ''This man was brutely rapping her and she was screaming for help but nobody heard her but me when I came to get my horse to ride...

Snow: ''what...no...Moira.

[Moira is crying not looking at anyone as Snow White runs over to her..taking her in her arms seeing the bruises and scratches all over her body and that her beautiful gown she was wearing is all tore up it's because of Robins Cloak around her that was keeping everyone from seeing her body...The Queen looked at Moira in shock and deep sadness then with so much fury she walked towards the man on the ground only to see it was one of her guards at the gate]

Queen Regina: ''You are part of my guards at the main Gate...how could you do this to an Innocent girl...

Julian: ''I saw her and Never saw such a beautiful woman I had to have her I didn't care about the cost...I just wanted her...[he looks at Moira who was standing with Snow near the window and she was crying as he looks at her in desire and lust] ''I would still have her if it wasn't for Robin interrrupting me.

Robin: ''You discusting man...she didn't look willing when you forced yourself on her...You Raped her and that deserves death...You have been following her all day with the intention of taking her all for yourself regardless of the Conscious...

Julian: ''I didn't care about what happens to me...all I knew is I had to touch her...love her...so I took her.

Evil Queen: ''well now you have gotten your wish and now you will die for such a disrespect on a Princess Of this realm.

Julian:[paled] ''Princess of Magic...but I didn't now she was a Princess...

Evil Queen: ''Now you know...Guards

[Three Guards came to the Throne to see Julian on the ground one of them looked at him]

Guard: ''Julian...what have you done?

Evil Queen: ''He was seen raping an Innocent Moira who was just having a good time at the Market place...and took it apon himself to stock her and hurt her...and he will get what he deserves now...take him to the dungeons and he will be killed in the Morning.

[The Guards takes Julian dragging him from behind as he looks at Moira telling her with his eyes he wasn't done with her...she turns away from him as Snow turns her towards Regina who comes over and takes her face in her hands]

Regina: ''I'm sorry that you had to go through such a vile thing I promise you he will pay...[to Robin] ''thank you for saving her.

Robin: ''it was an Honor my lady...it's a good thing I got there in time.

Moira;[sobbing] 'Not fast enough but Thank you any way Robin...I feel so unclean I don't know how I am going to survive this.

Snow: ''You will we will make sure that you do...come with me let's get you cleaned up and out of these tore up clothes.

[Snow walks with Moira into her room where she helps her take a bath and wash her face watching as Moira was still distraught from her day...]

[ Storybrooke. Present day.]

[Blanchard Apartment.]

Zelena: You've already gone through labor once, so at least you know what to expect.

Mary Margaret: Oh, yes. We both do. (To David) I don't think your hand has recovered from my squeezing it.

David: Well, it's been almost thirty years. I'm sure it'll heal.

Zelena: Keep in mind, the second birth can progress much faster than the first.

Mary Margaret: Well, that's putting it mildly. I seem to have gone from zero to due date in the blink of an eye.

Zelena: How's our father doing?

David: Oh. Me? I'm fine. I'm great.

Zelena: Look, Mary Margaret was telling me earlier about what happened during the first curse. Loosing your daughter is… It's tragic. Look, I don't mean to pry, but she did express anxieties about all of this.

David: You did?

Mary Margaret: David, we're missing a year of memories in the Enchanted Forest. We suddenly find ourselves in Storybrooke about to have a baby. It's a bit disconcerting.

Zelena: I think it's best to just get these anxieties out in the open. Feelings, especially those we keep bottled up can effect a pregnancy just as much as diet and exercise. Look, I suppose what I'm trying to say is, that if you've got any fears at all about any of this, it's best to just get it out in the open.

David: I don't. Whatever is coming, we'll get through it. (puts an arm around Mary Margaret)

Zelena: Cheers to that, then. (They clink mugs and drink) You're so lucky to have such a brave husband. So fearless. Speaking of which, Mary Margaret alluded that we pulled you away from some important town business. You know, I think we've done enough for today. We should just let you get back to it. (shakes his hand) It was wonderful to meet you, Mister Nolan.

David: Uh… David. Nice to meet you, too, Zelena.

Zelena: The pleasure is all mine.

Storybrooke Present day.

[ David Nolan drives through the woods and stops the car. Getting out of the car he grabs his sword. He's unaware that a hooded figure follows close behind him.]

[Storybrooke. Present day.]

[ Henry and Regina Mills walk together.]

[Henry enjoys ice-cream.]

Regina: The ice-cream good?

Henry: Delicious. My mom used to take me for Gilato in Little Italy. But this is just as good.

Regina: Well, Storybrooke's got his own charm. Though, I know, it must seem quaint compared to the big city.

Henry: It's nice, actually. New York's great, but there's so many people - that can make you feel…

Regina: Alone?

Henry: Yeah.

Regina: Yeah. That's the best part of a small town. Everybody knows everybody. It's like… It's like a big family.

Henry: Can I tell you something?

Regina: Sure.

Henry: I don't think it was just the case, that brought my mom to Storybrooke.

Regina: What do you mean?

Henry: I think she wanted to get out of New York for a while.

Regina: What? Why do you think that?

Henry: My mom's boyfriend. His name is Walsh. He proposed to her.

Regina: (nods) Oh.

Henry: And two days later she's taking me out of school for some job in Maine. She wouldn't take a job in Queens, if it meant, I'd miss school.

Regina: What do you think happened?

Henry: I don't know. But I doubt, we'd be here, if she'd said yes.

Regina: And, how do you feel about it? Did you like him, this Walsh?

Henry: I liked how happy he'd made her. Plus, it might be nice having more than two place settings during holidays.

Regina: I think, one day you'll have more family than you'll know what to do with.

Henry: You think so?

Regina: I really do. (gives Henry a smile)

( Enchanted Forest. Past. Castle Moira's Room]

[In Bed Moira was tossing and Turning from the dreams she was having and what happened that Morning when that man Julian raped her in the stables...she was crying in her sleep as she has another dream where she is walking down the streets of Storybrooke and into the arms of a man that she thought didn't love her...Hook he had his arms around her and was hugging her like he has missed her...and then it changed when she felt those arms around her in the present...she turns around only to have her lips taken deeply she groans as he then turns her on her back to assault her body with his hands and lips...He thrusts inside her and begins to roughly take her...she wakes up at the feeling thinking it was a dream...and see that it's the Guard Julian who was enjoying himself...she cries out as she struggles against him only to have his hand around her neck...stopping her from crying out]

Julian: ''You will not scream...I want what Was denyed me from this Morning...You're mine Princess...

Moira:[she is shocked and angry ] ''How dare you...think that I am that easy...I am a Princess of Magic and you should have never touched me.

[she puts her hands on his chest and blasts him across the room against the wall and he was shocked and furious as he takes his sword and points it at her... she wraps a robe around her body as he faces her]

Julian: ''You are a Princess my lady now you shall bow before me...now that I have taken you.

Moira: ''You bastard...[she again raises her hands at him and then thrusts a ball of fire at his stomach and watches him scream...]

[his screams were heard as everybody runs into her room seeing what was going on and looking to see The Guard Julian on fire...they look at Moira who was shaking as she watches the man die and knowing that she killed him...she screams as she falls to the ground...Regina runs to her taking her in her arms rocking her as she cries in angrish]

Regina: ''what happened?

Moira: ''I was sleeping and I thought I was dreaming when he forced himself in my room...somehow he got out of his cell and came in here...It was a nightmare all over again.

Regina:[angry] ''He dared to attack you again...I should have killed him the first time.

Prince Charming: ''It looks like Moira already took care of him herself...she fought back.

Snow: ''but he still managed to take from her that was too precious...her innocence.

Regina; ''Let's get back to bed...Moira you shall sleep peacefully tonight with no nightmares I will help you...

Moira: ''thank you Regina.

[she gets into her bed as Regina puts her hand over her face and she falls asleep finally in peace this time with no dreams...as Snow White and Prince Charming leaves looking sad]

Snow: ''this shouldn't have happened to her...How is she suppose to get through this?

Prince Charming: ''she will like she always have...this won't break her not as long she has us...we are her family now.

Snow: ''You're right she is close to a daughter that we miss...lets get to bed.

[They go to their room]

Storybrooke.

Present day. Witch Farmhouse. Hook and Emma carefully approach the house looking through the windows. In the kitchen there's a teakettle standing on the table.

Emma: (whispering) There's definitely someone living here. Looks empty right now, though.

Hook: (whispering) Why are we whispering?

Emma: (whispering) Because good hideouts always look empty. Trust me. I've spent a lot of time tracking down people who don't want to be found. I know about hiding out. (Sneaking around the house Emma notices a bicycle standing there. Emma notices a storm cellar located in the garden.) A storm cellar. (Hook and Emma approach the cellar. The door is locked. Emma draws her pistole, but Hook stops her.)

Hook: Whoa, wait. Wait. It's one thing walking around a deserted farmhouse, it's quite another descending into a one-way cellar with no way out.

Emma: Scared?

Hook: (sighs) There's a difference between fear and strategy. We know she's got flying monstrosities. Who knows what's down there? If this witch is as powerful as we think, we could use some magical backup. Unless, you've been practicing in New York City.

Emma: Okay, I'll call Moira or Regina. Have her drop Henry at Granny's. I'd like to see those flying monstrosities trying to get past her crossbow.

Hook: And her lunch special. (Emma discovers she received a message from David.)

David: Emma, it's David. I'm at the trail head. And, I think I've found her. The Wicked Witch. I'm going after her.

Storybrooke.

Present day.

In the woods. Wielding his sword David Nolan cuts a mark into a tree. Puzzled, he turns around facing his opponent. Taking David by surprise his opponent is able to knock David to the ground.

Storybrooke. Present day. The woods. The hooded figure approaches David, who lies on the ground. Sensing someone standing over him David grabs his sword. Swiftly, he gets up. Then, David turns around stabbing his opponent. Unimpressed, the hooded figure lifts David up strangling him in the process. Pulling back the figure's hood David Nolan faces himself.

David: (with a strained voice) What are you?

Night Root David: I'm you. (Chuckling, Night Root David pushes David back to the ground. David picks up his sword.) You can't defeat me. I smell your fear. It's like a stench. The stench of a scared shepherd boy who strayed to far from his farm.

David: I'm not scared of anything. (He attacks Night Root David. Smoothly, Night Root David parries his strokes.)

Night Root David: (laughing) If that were true, I wouldn't be here. (David attacks his opponent once again. This time his sword tilts and Night Root David forces David down to his knees.)

The woods. With a single powerful stroke, Night Root David cuts David's sword in a half.

Night Root David: Don't you see? Your fear makes you weak.

David: No, I'm not afraid.

Night Root David: Saying that doesn't make it so.

David: I'll die to protect my family.

Night Root David: That doesn't make you fearless. Even as the point is proven. (Night Root strangles David.) Give in. It's easier. (David gets a glimpse of Emma's car approaching)

David: I am afraid. I am afraid I won't be a good father. But I won't let that stop me. Not now. (Using his broken sword's hilt David stabs Night Root David. It crumbles to dust. Panting, David notices that the hilt lies beside him. However, before he can lift it off ground the hilt vanishes in a cloud of green smoke. Emma, Regina Moira and Hook approach him.)

Moira: David, you okay? (David nods)

Regina: Well, where is she?

David: It wasn't her.

Hook: Then, who was it? You look whiter than a fresh sail.

David: Myself.

Hook: Come again?

Regina: It's the witch. She's toying with us.

Moira: Did you guys find where she might be hiding?

Hook: A farmhouse. We think it's hers.

David: Then let's end this. Let's send this witch back to Oz.

Storybrooke.

In the woods.

Hook: Any particular reason she would send a demon who looks like you?

David: No idea. It was just there wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears.

Moira: It knew your deepest fears?

David: Yeah, things I never told anyone, even Mary Margaret. It wasn't until I'd admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword.

Regina: Where is it? Your sword?

David: Well, that's the strange part. After I killed it, the hilt… it disappeared.

Hook: What's that mean, then?

Regina: When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out. When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it.

David: Why did it disappear?

Regina: It didn't disappear. She took it.

Emma: Hang on. The Wicked Witch stole his courage?

Regina: Well, a symbol of it, at least. And symbols can be powerful totems.

[Storybrook Eariler]

[Moira has gone to the doctors to find out what is wrong with her every since Hook went to get Emma from New York her body has been feeling strange even her magic has been off...the doctor comes out and was smiling at her as she just got back from getting the results for the blood tests]

Moira: ''so what is wrong with me...why am I feeling out of sorts?

Doctor: ''well we did all your tests and found everything was good and we even found something interesting...Moira...when was the last time you've had your Menstral cycle?

Moira: ''I...can't remember...just please tell me what is wrong with me?

Doctor: ''You are showing signs that you are Pregnant congradulations Moira.

[Moira grew pale as she looks at the Doctor and shakes her head]

Moira: ''that can't be...I've never had sex before?

Doctor: ''that is what's wrong with you and we studied the tests and that is what we see you are with child.

[She smiles a little as she shakes the doctors hand as she was shown out of the Room and she walks to her car outside with the bags of vitamins that was given to her and she sits down at the wheel shocked]

Moira: ''I'm Pregnant...


	31. Quite Minds

**Quiet Minds**

Storybrooke. Present day.

[Moira is walking towards Granny's Diner after getting done with the doctors visit she made then she got a call from Emma to meet her and the others at Granny's Diner She knocks on the door and Granny lets her in smiling with kindness at her and then locks the door back]

Moira: ''what's going on?

Granny: If you want privacy, talk fast. We open in twenty and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon.

Hook: Is there any sign of our quarry?

Emma: I went all over that farm house and the land around it. Nothing.

David Nolan: Well, now that the sun's up, we should hit every place Gold might go. His house, shop, his cabin.

Moira: ''wait Gold is alive Can someone explain to me how this is even possible? We all saw Gold, he…

Mary Margaret: Disappeared into nothingness, I know.

Hook: I might have an inkling. When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal was talking about the possibility of getting his father back.

David: What? How?

Hook: He didn't know how. He just… He missed his family. He was desperate to find a way to return to this world. He believed that bringing his father back was the key.

Moira: Well, if that was his plan, then obviously something went wrong. Because, while Gold might be alive and kicking, Neal is… He is… We don't know what he is. We don't even know, if he made it back to Storybrooke. No one's seen him since this new curse.

David: He's out there somewhere.

Regina Mills: With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now, than who brought Gold back. The fact that he was in the Wicked Witch's basement for one. I wanna know what the hell she was cooking up with him.

Mary Margaret: Well, the best way to find that out, would be to ask Gold, right?

David: He tells who the witch is, maybe how to track her down.

Regina: I'm gonna head back to that farmhouse. It's possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or special ingredient.

Emma: Try about it. Just be careful.

Regina: Well, she's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space. When I return the favor, I'm not pulling any punches.

Storybrooke.

[. Holding the Dark One's Dagger in one hand Zelena stands in the woods.]

Zelena: I summon the Dark One. (Nothing happens. Frowning, Zelena tries again.) Rumplestiltskin! (sighs) It's not working. The Dark One's broken free and he knows far too much. (A flying monkey approaches Zelena) Find him, beautiful one. Find him, now. (Shrieking, the monkey takes wing.)

[ Mr. Gold can be seen running through the woods.]

[Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.]

Belle: So,… So, Rumple is alive? I mean, how is that even possible?

Emma: We were hoping you might be able to tell us that. You know him and the shop better than anyone. If he's in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back and how we can find him, now that he is.

Belle: Yeah, I'll… I'll start looking right away.

David: Keep your eyes out for him, too. If he comes into town,…

Belle: He'll come to me. Yeah, I know.

Hook: I will stay here with you. I'm surprisingly good at research.

Moira: Me too...

Belle: (faces Hook and Moira) You will stay with me?

Emma: They''ll protect you, if the witch comes.

Belle: You do know Hook tried to kill me?

Hook: Well, there were extenuating circumstances.

Belle: Twice.

Hook: Sorry.

Moira: You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?

Hook: This will be my way of making it up to her.

Belle: Fine.

Emma: All right, we should really get out into the woods.

David: Hey, maybe you should stay home.

Mary Margaret: Me? I'm the best tracker here.

David: I know, but we'll manage. Remember, what Zelena said you need your rest.

Emma (approaches Belle) Belle, thank you for your help. Don't worry, we're gonna find him.

Belle: Okay. Thank you.

[Moira is sitting near the window in the front of the shop as she was looking down at her still small stomach really couldn't understand how this was possible that she is pregnant a shadow falls over her as Hook comes to sit in front of her offereing her a cup of Hot Coco]

Moira: 'thank you Hook.

Hook: ''Uh what happened to you calling me Killian?

Moira: ''You left me to go find your ship and when you did you went to look for Emma...

Hook: ''And I told you why I did so that she can break the curse again.

Moira: ''well it doesn't matter why you left you still left me alone and it just shows that you still care about her...

Hook: ''I'm not going to have this conversation with you again I will say it again I don't love Emma the way I love you I came to grips with the way I feel for you a long time ago...You are my in my blood I can't get you out of my system and I don't ever want out.

Moira: ''Maybe you will when I tell you what I found out from the doctors apparantly something happened to me back in the Enchanted Forest while you were gone because...[fear and surprise on her face] ''I'm Pregnant the doctor says that I am...it explains what's going on with my body.

Hook:[he was stunned and gets up to walk away and then turns towards her] ''How did this happen...there was no way you found someone else in that short of time...

Moira: ''I know and I thought I'd ever love anyone else then you but something happened and now I am with child and I have no idea how I am with child...

[Hook looks away in angrish and then turns back towards her to see she was looking at him with an unsure look on her face and then he returns to sit in front of her and takes her hands in his]

Hook: ''we will somehow find out what happened with all our memories...we will find a way to find out what did this to you.

Moira:[sighs in relief] ''Truely you will help me?

Hook: ''Protecting you is my life Moira and I will continue doing so until I am dead.

Moira: ''Oh Killian I hope it never comes to that...but I am thankful for you being here with me.

[Hook leans forward and kisses her strongly then slowly pulls away to kiss her on the forehead and then hugs her to him]


	32. Not Easy Being Green

**Not Easy Being Green**

Present day.

[Storybrooke Graveyard. Mourners, including Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin Hood, Moira, Hook, Henry and Belle attend Neal's funeral. Neal is laid to rest. Hook takes up a shovel and scoops soil to bury Neal's coffin.

Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. A grieving Mr. Gold doubles over in pain.

[ Storybrooke graveyard. Regina, David Moira and Belle follow Hook's example. Then Emma encourages Henry to scoop soil on his father's coffin. Lastly, Emma herself takes up a shovel.]

[ Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. Zelena walks up to Mr. Gold's cage.]

Zelena: You've spent so long figuring out how to get to this land, groomed Regina to cast your curse, spent twenty-eight years waiting for it to be broken, all that you can be with your son. Now, he's gone. Tell me, Rumple, was he really worth all that trouble?

Mr. Gold: Every bit of it. He was family. Something you know nothing about.

[ Present day. Granny's Diner.]

[ Emma is throwing darts as every single one hits the bull's eye. Moira approaches seeing how angry and upset Emma is]

Moira: ''Hey Emma...how are you?

Emma: ''Just trying to keep my cool when All I want to do is find Zelena and kill her for what she did to Neal...

Moira: ''I know that is what you want but going after her with anger and revenge will only get you killed and leave Henry without both his parents...Anger clouds your judement and privents focus

Emma: ''Your right I can't lose it now not when we are so close to finding a way to destroy her. [she turns to look at her] ''How are you since you were sick?

Moira: ''I guess Hook didn't tell you...I don't know what happened to me in the Enchanted Forest because Hook wasn't with us back there he went to look for the Jolly Roger and now we are back in Storybrooke and I'm Pregnant...

Emma: ''What?

[Everyone turns to look at them as Moira looked mortifated as Hook, David and Mary comes over...Regina and Tink was sitting at the bar]

David: ''what's going on?

Emma: ''Did you guys knew that Moira is Pregnant?

Mary:[she turns to Moira curious and shocked] ''Really...when did this happen and with who?

Moira;[she shyly looks at everyone and was a little embarrassed] 'that's the thing I don't know my memories of the time we were in then Enchanted Forest is clouded just like all of you and I didn't know anyone to even fall in love let along have relations with them...to allow such liberty's

Regina: ''Are you sure that you don't remember and you are not even showing yet to be sure?

[Regina concerned now that Moira is Pregnant looks down at Moira's stomach only to see a little baby bump where Moira's hands are]

Moira: ''Since Emma came to Storybrooke my body has been feeling strange and even my magic has acted up on me and I never thought to check to see what was wrong until I was violently sick the other day and I went to the doctors and they confirmed it I am one month Pregnant.

Mary: ''Wow that is strange that you don't know who the Lucky father is seeing the look on Hook's face I'm sure you've already told him...

Hook: ''It's no way that Child is mine because I wasn't there when this happened I wish I was the Lucky man but I am afraid it isn't

[Moira was slowly realizing that Hook was right that someone else has done the job and it wasn't him then something was done to her during the time in the Enchanted Forest]

[ Storybrooke. Present day.]

[Elsewhere in Granny's Diner. From a distance, Regina watches Robin Hood ordering drinks. Tinker Bell enters the diner. As Tinker Bell walks past Robin, she notices the lion tattoo on his arm.]

Tinker Bell: It's the lion tattoo. It's what was prophesied. He's your soul mate.

Regina: (Whispering.) I know. I saw it yesterday.

Tinker Bell: And you didn't tell me?

Regina: Well, right now I have better things to do than gossip about boys! (Balancing three glasses, Robin Hood joins them.)

Robin: Care for a drink? (Tinker Bell takes one. Robin Hood turns to address Regina.) I do hope I didn't upset you yesterday.

Regina: (Introducing Tinker Bell to him.) Robin Hood, Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell, Robin Hood.

Tinker Bell: (Shaking his hand) I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time.

Regina: And no, you didn't upset me. I just found a clue trail that needed to be followed. One that didn't lead anywhere. (Gestures towards the offered glass, then stops herself.) I don't daytime drink.

Robin: Ah well, perhaps in the evening then. (He nods and takes his leave.)

Tinker Bell: What was all that about? Didn't you learn anything from the last time you screwed this up? If you had been open to the possibility of love when you first saw him, maybe your life wouldn't have turned out so (Tinker Bell stops herself mid-sentence.)

Regina: So what? How did my life turn out?

Tinker Bell: Why am I even bothering? (She walks away.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Elsewhere Granny's Diner. Emma joins Mary Margaret and David.

David: How are you holding up?

Emma: How do you think?

Mary Margaret: (Hugs her.) Oh, Emma. (Zelena enters, holding the Dark One's Dagger in one hand.)

Zelena: My condolences. So sorry I've missed the funeral, but I could never pass up to wake. Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible. (Emma leaps forward. Mary Margaret seizes her daughter's arm.)

Mary Margaret: Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt.

Zelena: Listen to your mother. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One!

David: (Shields a pregnant Mary Margaret.) Don't come any closer.

Zelena: Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby. [she turns to look at Moira who was standing to the left of her and looks down at her] '

Regina: Then why are you here?

Zelena: Now, that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister.

Regina: Who the hell are you talking about?

Zelena: Why you, of course, Regina.

Emma: What?

Regina: I'm an only child.

Zelena: Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half, if you want to get technical.

Regina: Why should I believe anything you say?

Zelena: Oh, you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow. This is why I brought a gift to help.

Regina: I don't want a gift from you.

Zelena: But you shall have it. See, my gift to you is that sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say, sundown.

Regina: And then what?

Zelena: Then I'll destroy you.

Regina: This isn't the Wild West.

Zelena: No, dear. It's the Wicked West. (Turning around to face the assembled guests.) And I want everyone to be there. To see the Evil Queen lose.

Regina: I don't lose.

Zelena: Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis.

Storybrooke. Present day. Granny's Diner.

David, Emma, Mary Margaret, Moira, Regina, and Tinker Bell attempt to make sense of Zelena's threat.

David: And you're sure Cora never said anything about her?

Regina: I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow.

Moira: It doesn't matter if Zelena is your sister or not. She wants you dead. Any idea why?

Regina: I've never even met her before today.

Emma: Doesn't mean you did something to piss her off.

Tinker Bell: You did manage to step a lot on people's toes back in our world.

Regina: Well, none of them were green.

Granny: There's that missing year. Maybe you did something to her then.

Regina: Stick to the lasagna, lady. It's starting to sound an awful lot like you're on her side. (She begins leaving.)

Emma: Where are you going?

Regina: To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her.

Storybrooke. Present day.

[Regina's vault. Regina is looking for something. Mary Margaret is watching her nearby.]

Mary Margaret: Regina, is she telling the truth?

Regina: I don't know. I haven't found anything yet.

Mary Margaret: Are you sure Cora didn't set any traps or stuff? I don't think a sleeping curse would be good for the baby. (Regina picks up a letter. Emma joins Mary Margaret.)

Emma: David, Belle Moira and Tink are locking down main street in case this fight actually happens.

Mary Margaret: Regina, did you find something?

Regina: (Reading silently) A letter.

Emma: What does it say?

Regina: (Reading silently) Zelena is my sister.

Mary Margaret: Regina, what is it?

Regina: Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's my fight. I got it handled. (Hurriedly, she walks past Emma and Mary Margaret and leaves the vault.)

Emma: What the hell was in that letter?

Storybrooke.

Present day.

[Main street. David, Belle Moira and Tinker Bell walk down the street].

David: If we position someone there, there and there we'll have the whole street covered.

Tinker Bell: I'll talk to Blue. See if we can get any reinforcement. (Emma and Mary Margaret join them.)

Moira: No. Haven't you heard Zelena? She said no interference. She would have Gold level half the block if we try something before she has a little chat with her sister.

Tinker Bell: So, they really are sisters?

Mary Margaret: She found a letter in her vault confirming it.

David: Where is she? Regina?

Mary Margaret: She disappeared. Something in that letter upset her.

Tinker Bell: Should we try to find her?

Moira: Regina was pretty clear she didn't want any help on this one.

David: You'll let her walk into this fight alone?

Emma: No, she's gonna get help whether she wants it or not.

Belle: But Moira just said we can't interfere.

Moira: Because Zelena has Gold on her side we need to remove him from the occasion. It's the only way Regina has a fighting chance. We just need to get his dagger.

Mary Margaret: You saw Zelena. She practically has it in her hand.

Belle: Wait. What if I can get through to Rumple without the dagger?

Mary Margaret: It's worth a try. Regina can't do this alone.

Storybrooke, Present day. Somewhere in the woods. Again, Regina reads silently the letter she found in her vault. Patrolling the area an armed Robin Hood recognizes Regina and decides to approach her.

Robin Hood: We have to stop meeting like this. (Turning around Regina pockets the letter)

Regina: Did the Charmings send you to give me a pep talk? Cause I don't do all the pep talk.

Robin Hood: No, nothing of the sort. After Zelena's threat I decided to patrol the woods. In case she'd decided to build the ranks of her simian army. (He sits down beside Regina) How are you holding up?

Regina: I'm not a flying monkey if that's what you mean. (Robin Hood chuckles)

Robin Hood: So, you're gonna tell me what's in that letter you've been starring at?

Regina: What letter?

Robin Hood: This one. (Holding up the letter so that she can see he has taken it). I'm a pickpocket by trade. I spent many years learning how to rob from magicians.

Regina: You're lucky I'm saving my strength for that witch.

Robin Hood: I think, deep down you actually wanna talk about what's in there.

Regina: What makes you think you know me so well?

Robin Hood: Well, for one thing I'd be charred to a crisp by now, if you didn't.

Regina: True.

Robin Hood: So, can I read it?

Regina: Not stopping you.

Robin Hood (reading aloud) „Cora, dear. I've finally got my hands on your first born. Never thought I'd find her, did you? Now I know why: She's the most powerful sorceress I've ever encountered. Even more powerful than you. Stunning in every way. Rather complimentary I'd say. Why is this troubling you?

Regina: I've seen that letter a hundred times before. In my darkest moments I'd go to it for comfort. For solace. For brace when I needed it. Because I- Because I always thought it was about me.

Robin Hood: It's about Zelena.

Regina: Rumpelstiltskin thinks she's more powerful than I am.

Robin Hood: Why do you care what that imp thinks?

Regina: (downcast) Because, if the man who taught me everything I know about magic, thinks she is stronger than I am, then there's no way I can win this fight.

[ Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. Belle approaches the storm cellar.]

Emma: All clear. There's no sign of Zelena. It looks like she's still keeping Gold in the cellar. (Belle hurriedly enters the storm cellar)

Belle: Rumple?

Mr. Gold: Belle?

Belle: I've come to free you.

Mr. Gold: No, leave. Leave. You have no idea what this witch will make me do to you. She can't see you with me.

Belle: I'm not afraid. You would never hurt me.

Mr. Gold: It's futile. As long as she holds the dagger I can't leave.

Belle: I'm not leaving without you.

Mr. Gold: It's not worth the risk.

Belle: Just. try. You just have to believe in us. (Belle offers Mr. Gold a hand and he stands up.)

Mr. Gold: Run!

Belle: (surprised) What?

Mr. Gold: Run! Go!

Zelena: (laughing) Don't let be. Carry on. I was just enjoying the show. (Belle flees the cellar. Emma, David and Tinker Bell are waiting outside)

Emma: Belle?

David: Over here.

Belle: It was a trick. She's toying with us.

Mr. Gold: (climbing out of the cellar) Zelena sends a message. She will face Regina and no one interferes. Next time you try to stop her I will kill you.

Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. Zelena dresses up for the fight. She puts on a pair of green gloves, a necklace with a green gemstone, a black hat, and a pair of black shoes.

Storybrooke. Present day.

Main street. Citizens assemble to watch the upcoming fight.

Moira: Have you seen Regina?

Mary Margaret: Not since the vault.

Tinker Bell: If she doesn't get here soon that witch will take it out on all of us.

David: Let's take everybody out of here before that happens. (turning to the crowd) Alright, listen up. We need you to get back to your home.

Zelena: No one's going anywhere. (The crowd backs away from Zelena and Mr. Gold) This show needs an audience. (to Mr. Clark) Out of my way, munchkin.

Mr. Clark: I'm a dwarf.

Zelena: That's even worse. Where is she? Don't tell me. She's a coward. This isn't good. For all of you. If my sister isn't here in five minutes I'm going to let the Dark One of his leash.

Moira: ''There's no need for that if you just be patient she will come.

Zelena: ''Ah Moira dear have so much faith in Regina too bad she isn't here Time's up. Who'd you wanna kill first, Rumple?

Emma: (stepping forward) He's not killing anyone. If you wanna fight someone, Zelena, fight me.

Zelena: Sorry dear, I don't dance with amateurs.

Emma: I'm not an amateur. I'm the savior.

Zelena: Looks like someone has an inflated sense of self-worth. (Zelena looks at Mr. Gold who directs his magic at Emma causing her to fall backwards) Anybody else wanna give it a go? [To Moira] ''How about you Princess Of Magic let's see you take on Mr. Gold.

[Mr. Gold looks at Zelena in angerish then he performs a flying spell making Moira float in the air and then she is flying through the air but she uses her magic to fly back and pushes Mr. Gold back then Zelena smiles in happiness]

Zelena: ''Hmmm Interesting looks like you have a match in the Magican...

Mr. Gold: ''I will not hurt her anymore stop this Zelena...

[Moira has gotten to her feet only to have Zelena grab her by the throat making her choke]

Moira: ''Ah...

Zelena: ''Oh Poor Little Moira...where is your faith in Regina now...you really should look after yourself dear since you are with child...

[Moira moans in shock at realzing Zelena knows about her condition]

Zelena: ''where is Regina?

Regina: I'm here. (The crowd makes room for her) Didn't anyone tell you? Black is my color.

Zelena: (chuckles) But it looks so much better on me. I was beginning to think you aren't going to show up.

Regina: I couldn't let my sister off that easily.

Zelena: So, you've finally accepted me into the family?

Regina: I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes. But I still have one question: What the hell did I ever do to you?

Zelena: Isn't it obvious? You were born. (Regina slaps her in the face)

Regina: I've been waiting to do that. All day.

Zelena: Rumplestiltstskin can't save you this time.

Storybrooke. Present day. Main Street. Mr. Gold standing between them Zelena faces Regina.

Zelena: He should've chosen me.

Regina: Who?

Zelena: Rumplestiltskin.

Regina: That's what this is about? You're jealous of me?

(Regina looks up and focuses her magic at a set of traffic lights causing a pair of traffic lights to fall down. Zelena changes the direction of the piece so that it cannot harm her. Bystanders jump startled. Moira puts her hands together and creates a bubble for everyone so nobody is harmed Zelena was impressed)

Zelena:[to Moira] ''Impressive Little Princess...[to Regina] '' You still don't realize what you had. You never did. You got everything I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it. But I'm gonna take it all from you. (Magically, Zelena jostles Regina away causing her to crash backwards into a blue car.)

Doc: My Miata.

(Regina recovers and walks up to her sister. Again she uses magic forming a fireball in one hand. However, before she's able to use it Zelena puts out the fire. Zelena lifts her sister up into the air chocking her at the same time.)

Zelena: You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me, too. But I was the better student. (She sends Regina flying through the Clock Tower's window, then teleports herself close to Regina)

Regina: What are you waiting for? Kill me.

Zelena: I never said I wanted to kill you. I said I wanted to destroy you. And to do that I need your heart. (Zelena thrusts her hand into Regina's chest. After a moment she withdraws empty-handed) Where is it?

Regina: My mother taught me one thing: Never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you'd know if she hadn't abandoned you. (Magically, Regina pushes Zelena backwards)

Zelena: (angry) You haven't won, Regina. I will get your heart. I will get everything you ever had.

Regina: (smiles) Not today.

(Zelena summons her broom and leaves. Emma, Mary Margaret Moira and David join Regina.)

Mary Margaret: Are you alright?

Regina: I'm still alive, aren't I?

Moira: Gold disappeared. We thought that meant she

Regina: defeated me? Hardly.

Mary Margaret: You've won?

Regina: Don't act so surprised. As it turns out Zelena wanted my heart. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me.

Moira: Any idea why she wants it?

Regina: Well, she got David's courage and wants my heart. Those are ingredients.

Emma: For what? A curse?

Mary Margaret: We're already in Storybrooke. We've already lost our memories. What else could she do to us?

Storybrooke. Present day.

[Somewhere in the woods. Hurriedly Regina runs into the forest. Pointing a flashlight here and there she's looking for something.]

Robin Hood: Did the plan work?

Regina: That depends - is it still here?

Robin Hood: Right, where you left it. (Nearby a tree he knells down and begins to dig up Regina's heart.)

Regina: (relieved) Then it worked. I just needed to find the one thing I had that Zelena didn't.

Robin Hood: And what exactly was that? (He hands Regina her heart back)

Regina: My heartless mother. (She tucks her heart into a small satchel.) My sister was right about something. She said I don't always realize what I have right in front of me.

Robin Hood: (standing up) What's that?

Regina: Just, that I didn't always appreciate things. (pressing the satchel into Robin Hood's hand) Would you mind holding on to this a little bit longer?

Robin Hood: (in mild disbelief) You're really going to entrust something so valuable to a common thief like me?

Regina: You can't steal something that's been given to you. (She turns around and starts to walk away.)

Robin Hood: You still owe me that drink.

Regina: Yes, I suppose, I do.

[Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. Zelena locks Mr. Gold up.]

Mr. Gold: What, no meat pie? (Furious Zelena turns around the dagger in hand. Mr. Gold doubles over in pain.)

Zelena: She's clever, Rumple. But, so am I. Regina's heart is somewhere in this town. It's only a matter of time before I find it.

Mr. Gold: Whatever twisted curse you have planned, it won't change anything. If I had to do it all again, I'd still choose Regina.

Zelena: Would you, now? Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.

Mr. Gold: I'm afraid, I don't understand.

Zelena: We are doing it all over again. What I'm casting isn't a curse. (chuckles) It's a second chance.


	33. Jolly Rodger

**Jolly Roger**

[Storybrooke]

[Ship Dock]

[Moira is walking towards the docks seeing Hook and Smee talking]

Smee: ''why are we not sailing the seas again like we use to?

Hook: ''because Zelena is still a threat and we shouldn't take lightly and that there is not a safe passage not with the borders are all blocked.

Smee: ''where is the location of the Jolly Roger?

Hook: ''it's not here and that I have no intentions of leaving Storybrooke.

Smee: ''It's because of Moira...

Hook: ''Enough I won't leave her behind not again...

[Moira walks up to them seeing Hook looking so frustrated seeing the look of longing in his eyes as she walks up to him]

Moira: ''what's wrong?

Hook: ''it's nothing Emma has asked me to watch Henry again...

Moira: ''why you...there are a butch of people that can do it?

Hook: ''I guess it's her excuse to be close to me...but no I think it's because she trusts me with him.

Moira: ''Oh...well that's good then...Emma is going to talk with Regina to learn Magic to defeat Zelena she is going to need it...she needs to start embracing that part of her.

Hook: ''She won't she is so set on going back to New York when all of this is over...

Moira: ''but she can't Henry's family and friends are here she can't keep running from this.

[Hook sighs and takes Moira into his arms and buries his hands into her soft hair seeing how curly and long it was]

Hook: ''I'm done talking about Emma and everyone I want to be with you it's all I want.

Moira: ''Okay fine by me...so where's Henry.?

[Henry walks up to them seeing them and smiles]

Henry: ''Hi Killian...and who is this?

Moira: ''My name is Moira Henry...you're mom sent me to join you and Killian if that's okay...

Henry: ''okay the more the merrier I guess.

[Hook smiles as he hooks his arm around Moira's waist and they walk towards Granny's diner]

[They walk inside and sits at a booth with Henry and was getting ready to order food when Granny comes over to get there orders when Mary Margaret and David walk in with Ariel]

Mary: ''Hook we need your help finding Eric for Ariel.

Hook; ''As you can see I am busy looking after Henry and Moira.

David: ''it won't take long and it will give me and Mary a chance to hang with Henry.

Hook: ''Fine...where do you think is the best way to find Eric?

Moira: ''Knowing anything about the Enchanted Forest Mr. Gold would have a inter shop full of everyone's stuff how about look there...

Mary: ''Good Idea let's go.

[Mr. Gold's Shop]

[Belle is working the front room as Hook, Moira and Ariel walks in Belle seeing Ariel comes over to Hug her]

Belle: ''I was wondering what happened to you after that thing with Peter Pan...everything all right?

Ariel: ''There is someone I've been looking for and it's Eric I've been looking for him and wonder if you have anything in this shop that can help locate him

Moira: ''I am going to give my magical assist for the Locator Spell.

Belle: ''Well I'm sure we will find something here of Prince Eric...come help me find it and we will find it faster.

[They begin to sort through some of the things and they start looking for clues, as Hook goes into the back room and discovers through his telescope, Eric's cloak.]

Ariel: ''You found Eric's Cloak...did you ever now Eric?

Hook: ''I think I remember Eric being from a Maritime Kingdom...it might prove that he journey back here to Storybrooke.

Ariel: ''Thank you

[Ariel hugs Hook]

[Moira and Hook goes with Ariel back to the Docks as Ariel pours the Locator spell on the cloak and the Trio follows after it...where the Cloak falls into the water and it sinks underwater. Ariel breaks down ]

Ariel: ''He must be dead it's the only reason the cloak would do that.

Moira: ''I don't think so it could mean it leads through the water to another realm...

Ariel: ''you must be right...[to Hook] ''thank you for finding the Cloak and that you have a true heart...and I am grateful for both of your help.

Hook: ''I have a confession to make Ariel...[Ariel turns to look at him as Moira looks at him confused] ''I lied and told you we didn't meet but we did in the missing year and that about the adventure I'm sorry and that I believe in Love because of Moira...I am so sorry that I lied to you...

[Ariel suddenly smiles and then throws something green at Hook's mouth surprising both Moira]

Moira: ''Ariel what are you doing?

[She gasps when Ariel turns into Zelena and she backs up when Hook puts her behind him looking ready to kill her as she laughs]

Zelena: ''Love is a beautiful thing Look how quick you are to Protect Moira with how much you love her...Ariel the mermaid has found her Eric a long time now and they've been together ever since...and now the curse I put on your lips is that you will kiss Moira if you don't I will hurt people around her even Henry...

Moira: ''why are you doing this?

Zelena: ''I want your magic dear Moira one way or the other I will have It...and that is my warning to you...If he doesn't kiss you everyone that you have come to care about will die.

[Zelena smiles as Hook leaps at her but misses her when she disappears in the green smoke]

[Moira walks over to Hook to take his hand in her's]

Moira: ''we will find a way to do something about this curse on you...

Hook: ''the only way to do that is if I kiss you and if I do that all your magic will disappear

Moira: ''it shouldn't matter if your are alright and everybody else...besides there is a reason why should would want my magic...

[Hook looks at Moira and then puts an arm around her waist and pulls her against himself as they walk together back to the Diner unknownly are being watched by a couple of Monkeys]


	34. A Curious Thing

**A Curious Thing**

Enchanted Forest.

[Past, one year ago. The Dark Palace. Prince Charming and Snow White have an argument with the Evil Queen. Aurora Moira and Prince Phillip are present.]

Evil Queen: You've gathered the entire kingdom for this? There's a Wicked Witch out there, just waiting to pounce. And pretending otherwise would be dangerous.

Prince Charming: There's nothing dangerous about rallying our people.

Evil Queen: You're announcing you're pregnant. It's not like you invented the wheel. (The rider previously seen enters.)

Prince Charming: What's this? (The rider pulls back her hood showing her face.)

Snow White: (joyfully) Belle!

Moira: Are you okay? When you and Neal disappeared, we feared the worst.

Belle: We went off to see, if we could revive the Dark One.

Evil Queen: What happened?

Belle: Neal was able to resurrect him. (sighs) At the cost of his own life.

Evil Queen: (pleased) Rumple's alive.

Moira: (shocked) Neal is dead.

Belle: I think so.

Evil Queen: (to Belle) To which?

Belle: Both. You see, when Rumple saw that Neal was dying— (gestures descriptively) —he absorbed him, and Zelena got ahold of the dagger. Now, she controls Rumple. (Aurora gives Prince Phillip a worried look.)

Aurora: Maybe, now isn't the time to announce the pregnancy. Regina is right. It's too dangerous.

Snow White: No, if we don't, we give into fear. But, if we do, we give the kingdom what they need: Hope.

Prince Charming: We don't even know what this Wicked Witch wants.

Aurora: Actually, we do. [to Moira] She wants your baby.

[Moira was shocked when they looked at her and she covers her hand over her stomach]

Moira: ''but I'm not Pregnant?

Prince Phillip: She came to us when you were gone. Threatened us and our unborn child, unless we told her when you arrived in our land.

Snow White:[she looks at Moira in shock] ''it can't be...that Guard that Raped you before he has impregnanted you...

Prince Charming: ''it must have been but how does the Wicked Witch now about the baby?

Aurora: She thinks your baby could be important. I'm so sorry. She said she'd hurt us.

(Startled by a gush of wind all them turn around. Flying in the Wicked Witch descends on them.)

Wicked Witch of the West: And I make good on my promises. (Aurora and Phillip back away in fear. She engulfs both of them in green smoke transforming them into flying monkeys. Shrieking both monkeys take wing.)

Moira: (to Wicked Witch) What do you want with my baby?

Wicked Witch of the West: Calm down, sweetie. You don't want to go into early labor. (The Wicked Witch stuns Moira in place.)

Prince Charming: (draws his sword) Stay away from my her. (Turning the Wicked Witch freezes him in place as well.)

Wicked Witch of the West: Oh, someone's testy.

Evil Queen: Enough, sis. This is between you and me. Leave Moira out of this... (The Evil Queen raises a hand intending to magically strangle the Wicked Witch. Quickly, The Wicked Witch stuns her in place. Then she walks up to Moira.)

Wicked Witch of the West: Now, let's see, if this was all worth it. Yes. Yes, it was. This child will do quite nicely or Snow which one shouldn't matter. So, take good care of it for me. Don't forget to eat well. I will be back for your happy day. And what's yours will be mine. (Chuckling she releases them.)

The Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago. Eight months later. Dark Palace. Snow White, Prince Charming, Moira The Evil Queen, Belle and Robin Hood discuss how to act on the Wicked Witch's threat. Granny is also present, knitting a blanket. Grumpy enters.

Prince Charming: Grumpy, tell me, you found something.

Grumpy: I've been to Blue, Tink, all the fairies. They've been scouring the forest for enchanted items to destroy her, but they got zilch. They say, she's just too powerful.

Snow White: It's happening again. I'm about to give birth and an evil sorceress is threatening the future of a child Moira's Child and if she can't get her baby what about ours.

Evil Queen: To be fair, the first time, I was threatening you. Everyone else just became collateral damage.

Grumpy: Remind me again why we forgave her?

Evil Queen: Because I'm helping. (Robin Hood chuckles) Frustrating as it is for me to remember, Snow, you had a head start to defeat me last time. How?

Prince Charming: We were warned.

Snow White: By Rumplestiltskin.

Evil Queen: Maybe he can warn you again.

Grumpy: Wait. You wanna sneak into Rumple's castle, where he's held captive by the Wicked Witch? Name is Grumpy, not Stupid.

Snow White: You're right. It is stupid, but for Moira's child-

Prince Charming: We'll do whatever it takes.

Evil Queen: Heartwarming. He's trapped in his own castle. (to Belle) Belle, you were prisoner there?

Belle: Yes, but breaking in? I would have no idea how.

Robin Hood: Luckily, I do. I broke in there once before.

Evil Queen: (scoffs) Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief, which means he's not to be trusted. What are you even still doing here?

Robin Hood: (to The Evil Queen) What I'm doing here, is saving your ass. The castle has traps and deadly ones.

Evil Queen: Not more deadly than my magic.

Moira: They are, if you don't see them coming.

Evil Queen: Maybe I'm okay with taking my chances.

Snow White: (interrupting) Alright. You may be, but we're not. He's coming.

[Storybrooke. Present day. Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Kissing Regina Mills and Robin Hood stand in the hallway. After a moment Regina frees herself from Robin's embrace.]

Regina: What do you see in me?

Robin Hood: Hopefully, the same thing you see in me. A second chance. And you're quite a good kisser. (chuckles)

Regina: (chuckles) Just wait, 'til I actually have my heart back.

Robin Hood: What is that like? I mean, can you …

Regina: Feel? (nods) Yes, I can. Just not (pausing she gropes for the right word) fully. It's difficult to explain.

Robin Hood: Then don't. (takes her hand placing it over his heart) Use mine for the both of us. (Regina leans in and kisses him again. A door opens and Henry Mills walks past them. Henry clears his throat. Turning around Regina faces him.)

Regina: Henry. Good morning. (smiles)

Henry: (unable to recognize her) Morning. Um, excuse me, Madame Mayor. (Stunned Regina watches Henry as he walks away)

Robin Hood: Are you alright?

Regina: No, I'm not alright. But they're waiting for me. I should go.

Robin Hood: Wait. (kisses her) Good luck. (kisses her again. Smiling Regina exits.)

Storybrooke.

[Present day. Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Regina joins Mary Margaret, David Nolan Moira and Emma Swan.]

Mary Margaret: (turning around as Regina enters the room) Regina. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look smitten.

Regina: (scoffs) If I didn't know any better, I'd say Häagen-Dasz is smitten with your stomach. Can we get started?

Moira: We were waiting for Hook.

Regina: I don't have time to wait for the handless wonder. We have to figure out how to destroy my sister.

David: For once, I agree with Regina. Stopping her plan is the priority.

Emma: There's something about this plan that doesn't fit: Regina.

Regina: I'm the point of it. So she can take my life for herself.

Moira: Yes, but why bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of us?

Regina: Well, no one's ever succeeded at traveling through time. Perhaps something from this world makes it possible. But, what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse, to bring us all here in the first place.

Emma: Why is that?

Regina: To do it you have to give up the thing you love most. From what I gather Zelena doesn't love much.

Emma: Neither did you. You managed.

David: Zelena is smart. Strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her.

Mary Margaret: And then, the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories. So, if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her.

Moira: We just need to break this curse.

Mary Margaret: Well, thank goodness we have a savior.

Emma: I would love to, but there's one problem. Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I've been back, I've done both and nothing.

Moira: It's the belief. Henry. He needs to believe. In this new life he doesn't. We have to get him to believe again.

Emma: So, what? We put on a magic show?

Regina: How did you believe?

Emma: (shrugs) The book. The storybook.

Regina: That's what started Henry on his original path. And what got you to believe. (excited) It's the key. In him believing. In him remembering. Remembering everything.

Emma: That's not necessarily a gift. He's been through a lot of tough stuff.

Regina: And some good stuff. Either way it's our best bet.

Mary Margaret: She's right.

Emma: I know. Let's find it.

[ Storybrooke. Present day.

[Somewhere in the woods Mr. Gold drives down a path and then parks the car. Zelena is waiting for him.]

Mr. Gold: (notices that Zelena holds a red rose in hand) A rose. How lovely.

Zelena: Have you earned it? (In answer to her question Mr. Gold opens his car's trunk) It appears you have. (Hook, tied up and gagged, lies inside. Zelena removes the gag.)

Hook: We're in Storybrooke. You've never heard of a telephone?

Zelena: (chuckles, brushing his lips lightly with the rose) Such pretty lips. And so wasted. Why haven't you used those luscious lips and kissed Moira?

Hook: A fellow likes to be courted.

Zelena: This isn't a joke. I need to have her magic removed. If Snow's baby is born before you kiss, I'm going to have no other option. I'm going to have to start killing people. People that Moira cares about. Starting with Emma's son. (throws the rose down at Hook) Take away her magic, Captain, or the next rose will be on Emma's grave. (shuts the trunk)

Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago.

[ Dark Castle. Robin Hood, Prince Charming, Snow White, Belle and The Evil Queen enter the castle. The Evil Queen walks up to a door intending to open it.]

Robin Hood: Your Majesty, I wouldn't. (Quickly, he nocks an arrow aiming at the door. Hood successfully hits his target. The impact disarms a trap the door was provided with.)

Evil Queen: (gasps) That arrow almost took off my head.

Robin Hood: Well, that door almost took off your arm. Where I come from, a simple thank you would suffice.

Evil Queen: (scorning) Where you come from, people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money.

Moira: Come on. Let's go. (They enter. Inside an imprisoned Rumplestiltskin spends his time spinning.) Rumplestiltskin?

Rumplestiltskin: (giggles) Rumple, Bumple isn't here. Rumple, Bumple gone, my dear.

Evil Queen: He really is back from the dead.

Rumplestiltskin: Dead. Dead. So much better. Dead.

Prince Charming: He's lost his mind.

Rumplestiltskin: On the contrary. Now I have two. Two minds. Mining time. Digging deeper in the grime.

Belle: What is she doing to him?

Moira: Nothing that can't be undone. Rumplestiltskin, we need your help? How do we stop Zelena?

Rumplestiltskin: Round and round, the circle of time, racing towards the finish line.

Evil Queen: This is pointless.

Belle: Let me try. (approaches the cage, speaking softly) Hey. Hey Rumple. (reaching with one hand through the bars she touches him lightly. Startled Rumplestiltskin faces Belle) Hey. Hey. I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. How do we stop Zelena?

Rumplestiltskin: (whispering) Light.

Belle: What?

Rumplestiltskin: Light magic. The Good Witch of the South. Glinda.

Belle: Glinda, but south of what? Oz?

Rumplestiltskin: No. Banished. Here. The Good Witch of the South was banished north. North of the Dark Forest.

Moira: How do we find her? Rumplestiltskin. In the Dark Forest, how do we find her?

Rumplestiltskin: Through the door step inside, if pure of heart, then she won't hide. (giggles)

Storybrooke.

[Present day. Granny's Bed and Breakfast. David ends a telephone call.]

David: Gold's was a dead end. That was Belle. No book in the shop.

Mary Margaret: Regina, you said the last place you saw it was Henry's room.

Regina: Yes, but it's not there. Swept away by the last curse.

David: A book can't just disappear.

Mary Margaret: But it can just appear. The first curse. It just showed up in my closet, when I needed it. Or more accurately, when Henry needed it.

Emma: What do you mean?

Mary Margaret: He was going through a rough time. He was realizing he had been given up. He didn't feel like he had a real family.

Regina: He did.

Mary Margret: That may be. But, Regina, he wasn't feeling that way with you or with anyone. He needed to believe in happy endings again. That's what the book gave him.

Moira: Well, he needs to believe again. In fact, I think we all do. What do you think we go check your closet?

[ Storybrooke. Present day].

[ Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and David enter Granny's Diner. Emma approaches Henry.]

Emma: Hey kid. I got to run. I got to check on a lead. You're okay to stay here longer? I'll call you later. (Henry watches Emma leaving and then decides to follow her outside)

Henry: Where are you really going?

Emma: (turns around) I told you.I'm following a lead.

Henry: What lead?

Emma: It's my job. It's complicated.

Henry: Is this about the person who killed my dad?

Emma: (reluctant) Y…Yes.

Henry: Then, tell me.

Emma: It would just be easier once it's all solved, Henry.

Henry: You've been lying to me ever since we got here. I deserve to know everything.

Emma: No, you don't! I'm your mother and I know best. So, you just gonna have to deal with this for now, okay? Understood?

Henry: Yeah, I think I do. (Emma starts to walk away.) Wait. I need your keys. I left mine in the room and if I'm gonna be a prisoner I'd like to have my Game Boy. (Emma hands him her keys. Henry enters Granny's Diner again. Quickly walking past the guests he exits the house through the rear entrance. Using the keys he then unlocks Emma's parked car. Henry's unaware that Hook stands behind him watching)

Hook: Where are you off to there, mate?

Henry: (turns around) Uh, nowhere.

Hook: You're quite in the rush to go nowhere.

Henry: Fine. I'm going home.

Hook: Mm. You're running away.

Henry: Whatever.

Hook: So, you're planning on driving all the way back to New York? One lesson and you think you're ready for that?

Henry: No, just to the nearest bus station.

Hook: I'm afraid I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous.

Henry: I don't care what you think. (Henry opens the car's door)

Hook: (closes the door again) Well, you should. Cause I've got a better way.

Storybrooke. Present day.

[Blanchard Apartment. Emma, Mary-Margaret,Moira, David and Regina are looking for Henry's storybook. David and Regina search the bedroom, Mary Margaret and Emma another. Regina opens one suitcase and looks inside searching for the book. It's empty. David opens a chest. Shoe boxes are stored inside.]

David: (picks one shoe box and sets it aside) Why do women keep their shoe boxes?

Mary Margaret: (overhearing the remark) Because after true love there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected.

Moira: Any sign of the book?

David: (shuts the chest) No. I don't think it's here.

Mary Margaret: You don't know that.

Emma: (carrying another wooden chest she joins David and Regina) Maybe it's in this thing. (places the chest on the bed and opens it. Clothes are stored inside. Relieved) Some winter coats. Some scarves. The book is not in here. (Emma sighs)

Mary Margaret: Hang on. Let me check. (After a while of searching Mary Margaret is able to find the storybook.)

Emma: I don't understand.

Regina: Can I see that? (Mary Margaret gives the book to Regina) I know there are chapters on Oz in here. I wanna know who's heart Zelena crushed to enact this curse. Because if there's something she loved, that's her weakness. (Regina exits the room. David heads after her.)

Mary Margaret: Did you really not see it in there?

Emma: You think I'm lying?

Mary Margaret: No, of course not. It's just- Emma, what's going on? You've been anxious since we left Granny's.

Emma: Nothing.

Mary Margaret: No, it's not nothing. You yelled at Henry. That's not like you.

Emma: None of this is like me. At least, it never used to be.

Mary Margaret: What are you talking about?

Emma: I'm talking about wicked witches and time traveling holy wars. I've forgotten what it was like here. I don't want that for Henry.

Mary Margaret: So, you're taking him back to New York after this is all over, aren't you? You're father said you're thinking about it.

Emma: Yeah, I am.

Mary Margaret: And that's why you looked relieved when we couldn't find the book. You don't want his memories back.

Emma: If getting his memories back is the only way to break the curse, then that's what we're gonna do. But I don't want it to be any harder on him than it has to be. Our life in New York was really good.

Mary Margaret: Sure it was, but it wasn't home.

Emma: It was for us.

Mary Margaret: That's because you forgot about us. (Embarrassed Emma looks down. Mary Margaret stands up.) Let's go get Henry.

[Enchanted Forest.]

[ Past, one year ago. South of the Dark Castle. Snow White, Prince Charming Moira and The Evil Queen walk through the woods. Prince Charming stops to pick one snowbell.]

Prince Charming: (gives the flower to Snow White) For luck. (Smiling Snow White takes them, then she turns to the Evil Queen) What?

Evil Queen: We're at the edge of the Dark Forest, trying to find the one person who can stop our imminent doom and save your unborn child. And you two stop to smell the roses?

Moira: Snowbells.

Evil Queen: I don't care if they are dancing daffodils. I need to destroy my sister. And so do you. (walks on the other two following close behind) And if that babbling mad man sent us on a wild goose chase, I swear I'll- (Amidst the path there's standing a door) What's that supposed to be?

Prince Charming: Well, it appears to be a door. (Prince Charming carefully approaches the door. He's able to see that the path continues beyond it)

Moira: Through the door step inside. If pure of heart, then she won't hide. It's Rumple's riddle. It's Glinda. (steps through the door and vanishes.)

Snow White: ''Moira wait!

Prince Charming: Snow! (follows Snow White through the door)

Evil Queen: (scoffs) A portal with a cheap clocking spell. (Stepping through the door as well The Evil Queen enters the path beyond the door. Realizing that she's not allowed to use the portal, the Evil Queen briskly walks back and closes the door behind her.)

Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago.

[Glinda's Pocket Dimension. Snow falls.]

Moira: I thought she was supposed to be the Good Witch of the South.

Glinda: (magically she appears) I was. Before I was banished here.

Prince Charming: Where's Regina?

Glinda: I'm afraid your traveling companion has a heart heavy with vengeance. Only a good witch may pass through my door.

Moira: I'm not a witch. My name is-

Glinda: (interrupting) I know who you are. I've heard many tales of your bravery, and now you hold not one pure heart, but two. I sense powerful magic there.

Moira: That's why we're here.

Prince Charming: We were told your light magic could help defeat the Wicked Witch. We've come to ask for your help.

Glinda: I'm sorry. My magic is not powerful enough to defeat Zelena. It never has been.

Prince Charming: You know her?

Glinda: We were friends long ago, when things were different. But she made her choice. She gave into her dark magic. I tried to stop her. I failed.

Snow White: There must be some way to defeat her.

Glinda: There is. She was born with great power. Long ago I gave her a pendant to help focus it. Her magic has resided inside of it ever since.

Prince Charming: So, if we can remove it, she'll lose her power and we can defeat her?

Glinda: But, only a purveyor of the strongest light magic will be able to accomplish such defeat.

Snow White: Light magic?

Glinda: Magic created from love .

Snow White: (in realization) Emma. Our daughter. She's the product of true love. She's the savior.

Glinda: If she is as pure and powerful as you say, then yes. She - and only she - can defeat Zelena.

Prince Charming: But she's not in this land and we can't get back to her.

Glinda: Then I'm afraid your quest futile.

Prince Charming:[to Moira] ''what about Moira she's a princess of Magic won't her Magic do?

Glinda: ''Yes She is a Product of true Love as well and can be able to destroy The Witch.

Snow White: Actually, there is a way. But there's a steep price.

Prince Charming: No, Snow. You can't mean…

Snow White: Yes. We must enact the Dark Curse.

[The Enchanted Forest.]

[Past, one year ago. South of the Dark Castle. Snow White Moira and Prince Charming discuss their plan with The Evil Queen.]

Evil Queen: Are you out of your minds? Even, if I believe this Glinda, which I don't, to cast the Dark Curse I'd have to destroy the heart of the thing I love most, which - for me - is Henry.

Snow White: There has to be another way to enact it.

Evil Queen: If there were, do you think I would have killed my own father?

Moira: What about a magic bean? If we had one, we could open a portal. Or Jefferson's hat?

Evil Queen: There are no more portals. Not for us. Not for anyone the curse brought back. When I undid the first curse to escape Pan to bring us here, it divided our realms. It placed a wall between them.

Prince Charming: The Dark Curse is the only way.

Evil Queen: Haven't you been listening? I can't cast it.

Prince Charming: But someone else can.

Snow White: Who?

Prince Charming: You. (crouches down besides Snow White) It's the only way. You can use my heart to cast the curse. We have to think of our child.

Snow White: Our child needs you. I need you. We'll find another way. We always find another way.

[ Storybrooke. Present day.]

[Granny's Diner. Entering the diner Emma approaches Mary Margaret, Moira, David and Regina.]

Emma: He's gone.

Regina: What do you mean, gone?

Emma: I mean he's not in the room. He's not in the parlor. and my keys are gone. My car keys.

Moira: Give me something of his. I'll try a locator spell.

Emma: I'm way ahead of you. I've got GPS on his phone. He's at the docks.

Storybrooke.

Present day. Storybrooke Dock.

Hook: Henry, this is a friend of mine. Mr. Smee.

Henry: Like from Peter Pan?

Smee: You remember?

Henry: I've seen the movie a million times.

Hook: It's quite a common name in the seafaring world. As luck would have it he's making sail to New York and would be happy for the company.

Smee: I am? (he quickly exchanges glances with Hook) I mean, I am.

Henry: (doubtful) Really? Where is your ship?

Smee: (turns around) Um, (notices a small boat moored behind him) there she is.

Henry: You're stealing it, right?

Hook: You wanna go to New York or not?

Henry: Why are you helping me? (The distant sound of flapping wings gradually gets louder.)

Smee: (uneasy) Captain?

Hook: Mr. Smee, we need to get the lad to the boat house.

Henry: Why? What's going on? (Up in the cloudy sky a flying monkey circles above them. Descending the monkey attacks the group.)

Henry: Killian, what is that?

Hook: Now! (Running Hook, Smee and Henry enter the boat house.)

Smee: (locks the door behind him) What now, Captain?

Hook: (to Smee) Take the boy there. Far exit. Find a new boat. I'll stay here to deal with our winged friends. (to Henry) Henry, go with Smee. Don't stop, no matter what you hear. (Smee exits. Henry briefly stops once again, watching the flying monkey descending) Henry, go! (Hook fires his pistol twice, killing two flying monkeys. Henry trips over a coiled rope. A third monkey descends attacking the boy) No! (Aiming Hook fires his pistol once again, but the pistol magazine is empty. Fired from behind another bullet hits the third monkey directly in the chest. Running Emma, Moira, David and Regina enter the boat house. David throws his sword at another winged creature.)

Regina: I never liked pets. (launches a fire ball at a monkey sitting above. Two surviving flying monkeys remain. Emma shots one of them and Regina launches a fire ball at their last opponent.)

Emma: (helps Henry to his feet) Henry, are you okay?

Henry: Y… Yeah. What were those things? (David sheathes his sword.) Why does he have a sword?

Emma: It's all gonna make sense in a minute, I promise.

Henry: (confused) What are you talking about?

Emma: I'm sorry I was keeping things from you. You were right. You deserve to know the truth. (shows Henry his storybook)

Henry: About fairy tales? I don't understand.

Emma: Do you trust me?

Henry: Yes, of course, I do.

Emma: Then I need you to believe.

Henry: Believe in what?

Emma: Believe in magic.

Henry: (doubtful) From a book?

Emma: It's more than just a book. Do you believe in me?

Henry: Yes.

Emma: Then take it.

(Emma hands Henry the book. As soon as he takes it Henry remembers visiting Emma in Boston, both of them sitting together at his castle, Emma breaking the curse, using pixie dust to fly in Neverland, practice sword fighting with his father, leaving Storybrooke)

Henry: (to Emma) Mom? (Emma smiles. to Regina) Mom? (Regina hugs Henry) I remember. (to Emma) I remember.

Regina: Do it, Emma. Break the curse. (Emma leans forward to kiss Henry but he disappears)

Zelena: (trapping Henry in her arms) So, sorry to interrupt. Now, who wants to say good-bye first?

Henry: (struggling to break free) Who are you?

Zelena: You can call me Auntie Zelena.

Regina: Enough of this. (Regina takes a step towards her Zelena. Raising a hand Zelena magically pushes her sister backwards.)

Moira: Let him go. He had nothing to do with this.

Zelena: Don't blame me. The captain failed me. [to Moira] ''You really should have done what I asked...Give me your magic and Henry lives...

Hook: Damn you, Zelena.

Emma: Hook, what's she talking about?

Zelena: He knew what the price of that failure was: Your son's life.

Henry: (with a strained voice) Mom. (Emma focuses her magic on Zelena freeing Henry)

Emma: Run! (Henry hugs Emma)

Zelena: (frustrated) Enjoy this moment together because you don't have many left! (disappears in a cloud of green smoke)

Emma: Henry, are you okay?

Henry: Yeah. Yeah. (Henry kneels down beside Regina. Gently shaking her he tries to awake Regina) Mom! Mom! Mom!

[ Enchanted Forest. Past, one year ago. Dark Palace. The Evil Queen, Moira Snow White and Prince Charming watch the Dark Curse boiling in a great cauldron.]

Evil Queen: It's ready.

Snow White: No. There has to be another way to get to Emma.

Evil Queen: There isn't. You know if there were, I'd have gone back to Henry. This is it. This sacrifice.

Prince Charming: Snow, we have to do this. You have to do this.

Snow White: I can't. I can't crush your heart. I can't lose you.

Prince Charming: You'll never lose me. But this… this is our only chance. Think of our baby. Think of being a mother.

Snow White: Our child will never know it's father.

Prince Charming: Of course, it will. Through you. We've always shared one heart. It'll only grow stronger when you look at that baby's face and see the love I have for you in its eyes.

Snow White: (crying) I've loved you since the first moment I saw you.

Prince Charming: And I love you until my last. (They kiss. to Evil Queen) Okay. Do it.

Evil Queen: I won't lie. This is going to hurt. But it will work. (The Evil Queen thrusts her hand into Prince Charming's chest and takes his heart out.)

Snow White: Charming?

Prince Charming: Don't say good-bye.

Snow White: I love you. I love you more than anything.

Prince Charming: Which is why you have to crush it. (The Evil Queen hands Snow White Prince Charming's heart. Crushing the heart Snow White adds the last ingredient to the Dark Curse. Prince Charming falls dead to the ground. Snow White sobs.)

Evil Queen: This won't be in vain. We will get back to Storybrooke. We will defeat… (The Wicked Witch of the West flies in on her broom and descends on them. Hovering above the cauldron she adds an green potion and lands soon after. The Evil Queen faces her sister.) Zelena.

Wicked Witch of the West: Did you really think you could enact Rumple's Dark Curse and I wouldn't know about it?

Evil Queen: No, but I didn't really care? You're too late.

Wicked Witch of the West: Actually, I'm not. (to Snow White) I'm afraid you sacrificed your charming husband for nothing.

Snow White: Regina, he can't die in vain.

Evil Queen: She's bluffing. Once the curse is enacted it can't be stopped.

Wicked Witch of the West: I may not be able to stop it, but that doesn't mean I can't spice it up a bit. How does a forgetting potion sound? (They all look over to the cauldron as the curse cloud begins expanding. Snow has a look of shock on her face whilst the Evil Queen's is cold with annoyance. Zelena gloats.) Mm, sorry. Did you need your memories in the new land? Were you planning to stop me? Or, for that matter recognize me.

Snow White: (defiantly) We'll find a way.

Wicked Witch of the West: Without knowing any of this? I doubt it. You'll be too busy looking for your husband. You won't even know about his sacrifice. Just endlessly wondering where he could be, always fearing the worst. (to the Evil Queen) Pay attention, sis. This is how you take away a happy ending. (The Wicked Witch flies off. Snow and the Evil Queen look to Charming's body, devestated.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke Dock. The boat house. Henry still tries to awake Regina.

Henry: (shaking Regina gently) Mom! Mom, please. Wake up! Mom! Mom!

Regina: Henry.

Henry: Mom. (Regina stands up and hugs Henry.)

Regina: (relieved) Henry. Oh, Henry. (smiles) I will never let you go away again. I promise. I love you, Henry. (Regina kisses Henry lightly on the forehead. The Dark Curse breaks. Mary Margaret hugs David.)

Moira:(to Regina) It wasn't Emma. It was you. Mary Margaret. David, did it work? Do you remember the missing year?

Mary Margaret: Yes, everything.

Emma: How did Zelena cast the curse?

Mary Margaret: (shaking her head) She didn't, Emma. We did.

Emma: You cursed yourselves?

Mary Margaret: Zelena's weakness is light magic. I mean, it's clear now, more than ever. You're the only one who can defeat her.

David: That's why we paid the price for Regina's curse. To find you.

Emma: The price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love most. If one of you cast it, how are you both still here?

[Enchanted Forest.]

[ Past, one year ago. Dark Palace. Snow mourns her husband as the curse cloud continues to expand above them.]

Snow White: Regina, I need you to rip out my heart. (Evil Queen looks confused) Charming's right. We have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse. If you split my heart in half, we can both survive.

Evil Queen: Snow, I know your love is strong, but this isn't like plucking a flower. How do you know it will work?

Snow White: (desperate) Faith. Belief. I believe. I believe my heart is strong enough for both of us.

Evil Queen: (concerned) But, if you're wrong, you'll die.

Snow White: Please. Please, Regina. Do it. (Snow places her arms on the Evil Queen's shoulders as she thrusts her hand in Snow's chest and rips out her heart. Carefully, she breaks the heart into halves. She places the two halves back into Snow and Charming as they both anxiously wait for Charming's revival. After a moment Prince Charming inhales deeply. Relieved the Evil Queen smiles.)

Prince Charming: (surprised) Snow? Snow, what's happening?

Snow White: (teary-eyed) You're okay. We're both okay. (They kiss as the Evil Queen smiles. They look up as the Dark Curse slowly spills from the cauldron and begins to surround them. The rest of the cloud soon collapes on top of them.)

Storybrooke. Present day. The boat house. Henry tells Regina about the year he spent in New York.

Henry: New York was awesome. The pizza. The Yankees. My school.

Regina: (chuckles) Slow down. I wanna hear it all. The entire year.

Henry: I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like the one by your office. Of course, I didn't know back then, but now I do. And guess what…

Regina: What?

Henry: I got pretty good at math.

Regina: No.

Henry: Pretty good. Not Stephen-Hawking-good, but good. What did I miss here?

Regina: Nothing much. Nothing that matters now.

Henry: Not even that guy that was kissing you?

Regina: Let's stay focused on New York. Tell me about the pizza.

Henry: Come on, mom. Who is he?

Regina: (clears her throat) His name is Robin. Hood. We just started seeing each other.

Henry: Wait. Robin Hood? (Robin Hood enters the boat house)

Robin Hood: At your service. (They shake hands.)

Henry: Awesome.

Regina: So, the curse is broken.

Robin Hood: (nods) Indeed. And the missing year? Things a bit rocky between us, yeah? (He gives Regina a smile.)

Regina: (chuckles) For some reason you're so much more likable here in Storybrooke.

(Laughing Robin Hood puts an arm around her. The three of them leave the boat house.)

Emma: (approaches Hook and Moira) Are you gonna tell me what Zelena was talking about? She said you failed her.

Hook: Don't listen to her.

Emma: Killian, what's going on? Were you working for her?

Moira: The witch tried to back us into a corner. he did everything he could to resist her plans.

Emma: So, whose idea was it to kidnap Henry and stick him on a boat?

Hook: It was mine. I was trying to save him.

Emma: From what? What is she doing?

Hook: She cursed me. My lips, actually.

Emma: Your lips? Why?

Hook: She wants to steal Moira's magic. She thought It was the best way of doing that. She knows what we all know: That you can defeat her.

Emma: It should have been my decision to protect Henry. Whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn't matter. I can't trust you now. How can I?

David: She's right not to. He has lied about more than just this.

Mary Margaret: You said you brought Emma to Storybrooke because you received a message from us with a memory potion.

Hook: Aye, what of it?

David: We didn't send you any message.

Hook: Well, I got one. It's the truth. Somebody bloody well sent me the message. Who else would have an antidote? Who else would have known where to find the savior?

Moira:[to David, Emma and Mary] ''You guys are something else...Hook was Protecting Henry as best as he could for you Emma and when Zelena told him to kiss me or she goes after him or you guys he didn't take it...He did this for me...

Emma: ''He could have just told us...you could have told us.

Moira: ''what good would it do when all of you are looking at him like he's the villian.

[Emma, Mary Margaret and David look at Hook who has walked out of the building with Moira behind him]

SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle. The Wicked Witch of the West prepares a memory potion. Rumplestiltskin watches her.

Rumplestiltskin: (giggles) Wolf's blood. Dragon's scale. I've tasted this brew before.

Wicked Witch of the West: We're about to take an unplanned trip, my pet. The curse is coming.

Rumplestiltskin: You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. (chanting) You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed.

Wicked Witch of the West: Don't be so dour. What I need to do (opens the cage's door) can be done from any land. I will succeed in changing the past. My spell will work.

Rumplestiltskin: But only, if you remember it.

Wicked Witch of the West: Which I will. (shows him the memory potion) With this. To keep my valuable recollection safe and sound. (The Wicked Witch drinks up the potion. She hands the second bottle to Rumplestiltskin.) Here. Drink it. Dump it out. Sing it a song. Your brains are still mine. If you want to remember the loss of your son, so be it. But, if you prefer to stumble about blind and stupid with the rest of them, be my guest. (The Wicked Witch exits taking the Dark One's dagger with her.)

Rumplestiltskin: (wanders around the room) Memories are pain. Pain is strength. (He removes the bottle's cork.) For vengeance. (He raises a hand to drink the potion. Uncontrollable spasms shake Rumplestiltskin's body and he trembles violently. Breaking free from his father's body Neal comes alive. Rumplestiltskin loses his consciousness.)

Neal: (staggering to the table) We don't need to remember. Emma does. (He tears a piece of cloth from his sleeve and hurriedly writes a note on it. Whistling he stubles over to the window. A pigeon lands on the sill and he ties the note abd bottle to its leg.) Find Killian Jones. On the Jolly Roger. Find Captain Hook. Go! (he lets the bird fly. Neal falls backwards and re-merges with Rumplestiltskin's body. Rumplestiltskin awakens.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Storybroooke graveyard. A tombstone reads: "Beloved Son Neal Cassidy". Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret and David mourn him.

Henry: He really was a hero.

Emma: He was, Henry. He didn't give a second thought to sacrificing himself for you. For all of us. (Henry places a red rose on the tomb stone.)

Henry: Yeah. Was it hard? Coming back to Storybrooke, when you knew it'd be dangerous? I mean, life in New York was pretty good.

Emma: It was better than good. But I had this voice stuck in my head that I couldn't shake.

Henry: Whose?

Emma: Yours. I knew how you would have voted on this.

Henry: (nods) Yeah. And you know what this means? Operation Cobra is back on.

Emma: I'm not sure it ever ended. (Mary Margaret gasps in pain)

David: Hey.

Emma: (running towards her parents) Mary Margaret.

David: Hey. Hey. Deep breaths. Take deep breaths. I'll get the truck.

Emma: Mary Margaret, you're okay?

Mary Margaret: It's the baby. It's coming.


	35. Kansas

**Kansas**

Storybrooke.

[Present day. Mary Margaret is in labor and Emma Swan is driving to the Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret screams in pain.]

David: Hey, over here.

Mary Margaret: Okay, okay. (David helps Mary Margaret into a wheelchair and Emma and Henry Mills get out of the car.)

[Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. An imprisoned Mr. Gold spins straw into gold.]

Storybrooke General Hospital.

David: All right, breathe. (They enter the hospital.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse.

[ Zelena observes Mr. Gold as he continues spinning.]

. Storybrooke General Hospital.

Man: Let's get that man in two. (Mary Margaret screams.)

Dr. Whale: (to Mary Margaret) How are you feeling? (to a nurse) Nurse, a little help here.

Nurse: Yes, doctor. (opens a door for them)

Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. Zelena watches Mr. Gold.

Zelena: There. That'll do. You said it yourself: Spinning clears your mind. (Using magic she transforms the spun gold threads into a brain made of solid gold. Zelena opens a casket. Charming's sword hilt and Regina's heart are already stored inside. Carefully, Zelena places the brain inside.) There's just one more ingredient to collect.

Storybrooke General Hospital. Once again Mary Margaret doubles over in pain. David helps his wife to settle herself down.

SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin teaches Regina magic. Using magic Rumplestiltskin produces a constantly burning fire in one hand.

Rumplestiltskin: (to Regina) Your turn, dearie. (Regina successfully uses magic lighting a fire in her hand. Soon after that the flames cease and go out. With great difficulty Regina tries to spark the fire again.)

SCENE: Oz. Past. Emerald City. Zelena watches Rumplestiltskin teaching Regina magic.

Zelena: Really? It's not that difficult. (Zelena produces a fireball herself. Her flying monkey screeches.) Quiet. I can't concentrate with all that screeching. (Glinda enters.)

Glinda: It's probably me. He was never much of a fan.

Zelena: Who are you?

Glinda: Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. (Zelena forms another fireball in her hand.) You can relax. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to thank you. For showing Oz the true nature of the Wizard and standing up to him.

Zelena: And you're glad that I turned him into a monkey?

Glinda: A little time as your pet will do him good. He was a trickster. Offering people hope he could never deliver. You're quiet powerful, Zelena.

Zelena: I know.

Glinda: But you're wasting it on these foolish pursuits.

Zelena: What do you know about what I want?

Glinda: You want to change your destiny, but you can't go back in time. No one can. Why don't you come with me?

Zelena: Why on earth would I do that?

Glinda: Because I think I can offer you something that you're really looking for. There are some people that I want you to meet.

Zelena: Who?

Glinda: Come, meet your real sisters.

Present day. A warehouse. Under Zelena's direct supervision Mr. Gold digs slots.

Zelena: There, dig.

Mr. Gold: Huh?

Zelena: (watches Mr. Gold closely) You think I'll fail.

Mr. Gold: I think destiny is destiny.

Zelena: (chuckles) You're wrong. I can change it. (places the brain in a bowl) Once I fix the past, my mother will keep me, Regina will never have been born, and I'll get everything she'll ever had. (places the enchanted heart in a bowl standing opposite to the brain) With the right ingredients I can do anything.

Mr. Gold: Whether it works or not, is irrelevant, dearie. Because no matter what you change of your past, one thing shall remain the same: (Zelena places the sword hilt in another bowl.) Who you are. And that is a fate, you can never escape.

Zelena: We shall see. (Zelena takes a closer look at the compass. Zelena and Mr. Gold standing in the west, the enchanted heart points south. The brain points north.)

Storybrooke.

[Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret is in labor. David comforts her.]

David: It's gonna be okay.

Mary Margaret: Is it?

David: Our baby's gonna be fine. It's never going to leave your arms. I don't care who's out there.

Mary Margaret: That's what we thought last time.

David: Yeah, but this time we have someone else on our side.

(Outside Emma Swan Moira and Regina Mills encircle the room with a protection spell)

Emma: You really think this protection spell will be enough to hold her off?

Regina: It depends, if your brand of magic is stronger than hers. If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here.

Emma: That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence.

Regina: It isn't, but we're out of options.

(Regina exits. Hook approaches Emma and Moira.)

Hook: Swan? (Emma turns around) I heard the little royal was on his way.

Emma: I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now.

Hook: I wanna help.

Emma: If you really wanted to help, you would have told me when Zelena cursed your lips.

Hook: I had no choice. She threatened you and your family. I was trying to help.

Emma: Telling me what was going on would have been help.

Hook: And the death sentence for your boy.

Emma: Henry's safety is my concern, not yours, which is why I'm taking this fight to Zelena. This ends today.

(Watching as Emma walks past their room, Moira and David approaches Emma)

David: Emma, wait. You don't have to do this alone.

Emma: Yeah, I do. You need to stay with Mary Margaret.

David: Yeah, I know, but you need help. Take Hook.

Moira: ''I will go with you.

Hook: ''No They are going to need you here and besides you are with child and don't need to be fighting

Emma:[to Moira] ''I can't believe I am agreeing with him but he's right you need to protect your child I will do this alone.

David: He's going with you. (to Hook) You're going with her.

Hook: Mm, I thought you didn't trust me, mate.

David: Zelena backed you into a corner. You did the best you could.

Hook: (to Emma) See? Even you're father gets it.

Emma: Yeah, because he knows about keeping secrets from loved ones.

David: Hey.

Emma: I'm sorry. I'm doing this alone.

David: No, you're not. This isn't about you. It's about all of us.

Emma: What is he gonna do? I have magic. He's got one hand.

Hook: You know, I'm good in a fight.

David: At the very least, he can draw fire.

Hook: What, now I'm cannon fodder?

Emma: Fine. He can come.

Hook: Fair enough. Shall we? (starts to walk away)

Emma: (stops him) Hang on, give me a sec. (approaches Henry) Hey kid.

Henry: Hey mom. Is the baby here?

Emma: Not yet, but it will be soon. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to take care of this witch, but it's gonna be alright and I'll be back before you know it.

Henry: I know. I'm not worried.

Emma: Yeah?

Henry: Defeating bad guys is what you do. (Emma hugs Henry)

Regina: (to Emma) Go. I'll keep him safe.

Emma: Thank you.

Hook: You ready, Swan?

Emma: Yeah. Let's end this.

[ Storybrooke General Hospital.]

[ Archie Hopper watches Henry reading the newspaper.]

Archie Hopper: Are you keeping up on current events?

Henry: No, I'm looking at the classifieds.

Archie Hopper: Oh? A little young for a job, aren't you?

Henry: I'm actually looking at apartments. Mary Margaret's place will be crowded after the baby and I'll be back and forth from Regina's, but Emma, she can't sleep in her car.

Archie Hopper: No, not comfortably. (Archie Hopper nudges Henry) It's really good to see you, Henry. I missed you.

Henry: Me, too. (studying the classifieds) Maybe a place by the water. With a view.

Archie Hopper: You know, have you spoken to Emma about this? About staying in Storybrooke?

Henry: What's to talk about? We're home.

Storybrooke. Present day Near Witch Farmhouse. Present day. Emma and Hook walk together.

Emma: I never should have brought Henry back to Storybrooke.

Hook: You did what you thought was right.

Emma: I did what you manipulated me into.

Hook: Your parents needed you, Swan. The town needed you.

Emma: Henry also needed me. We were happy in New York. Once I'm done melting this witch, I'd like us to be happy again.

Hook: You know as content as you were in that city, it wasn't real.

Emma: It was real for me. For him. Everything that happened happened.

Hook: Minus all the things you'd forgotten. Part of you is not the real you. And like it or not, the big part of you and Henry belongs in this town.

Emma: Yeah, the part of us that's always in danger. We're leaving.

Hook: What does the boy think?

Emma: He's a kid. He wants chocolate milk in his cereal. I'm his mother. I know what's best for him.

Hook: What's best for him? Or for you?

Emma: Excuse me?

Hook: You've taken care of the boy quite well here. You can talk about danger all you like, but it isn't that. So, tell me, what is it? (faces Emma) Why are you so scared of staying? (Emma remains silent.) I think it's because you can see a future here. A happy one.

Emma: Let me guess: With you? (Zelena approaches them. Mr. Gold follows her.)

Zelena: Aww. You two are so adorable. But instead of looking for each other, maybe you should be focused on me. Although, without magic, that could prove to be a challenge.

Emma: The next time you try to take my power, why don't you try enchanting the lips of someone, I'll actually kiss?

Zelena: See, Emma, you've got a decision to make. You can keep your magic which makes you oh so sad, or you can save the man that you can't wait to run away from. (turning to Mr. Gold) Rumple. (Mr. Gold magically throws Hook head first in a well standing nearby.)

Emma: (shocked) Hook! (tries to pull Hook up)

Zelena: Choose wisely. (Emma tries harder to free Hook) Try all you like. You can't free him.(Zelena disappears in a cloud of green smoke.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Witch Farmhouse. Finally, Emma is able to pull an unconscious Hook out of the well.

Emma: Hook! Hook! (shaking him) Wake up! Killian! (shakes him again) Killian, come back to me! Oh, God! Son of a bitch! (Emma leans closer and revives Hook. As Emma touches his lips, her magic leaves her.) Hook, come back to me. (Coughing Hook vomits water)

Hook: (gasping) Swan? (lightly touching his lips) What did you do? What did you do?

Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Leroy and Mr. Clark stand watch. Zelena and Mr. Gold are about to enter.

Leroy: Incoming!

Storybrooke Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret is about to give birth. The light gutters.

David: What the hell was that?

Dr. Whale: Doesn't matter. This baby is coming. (Mary Margaret screams in pain.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Running Leroy and Mr. Clark enter the lobby. Armed with bows three Merry Men take aim.

Robin Hood: (kneeling down) Steady, men. Steady. (takes aim. Magically, the doors flung open and Zelena and Mr. Gold enter the lobby) Aim true. For Little John. (Waving a hand Zelena magically knocks all of them out. Belle approaches Zelena and Mr. Gold.)

Zelena: (to Belle) Didn't you learn your lesson the last time? (shows Belle the Dark One's Dagger) This is more powerful than your true love.

Belle: I refuse to believe that.

Mr. Gold: Belle, go.

Zelena: Listen to him, dear.

Belle: No. (angry) You've put him through enough pain.

Zelena: I'm not nearly done. (Zelena waves her hand causing Belle to fall asleep. Mr. Gold catches Belle. To Mr. Gold) Your taste in women really has gone downhill. Leave her, dearie. Chop-chop!

: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Regina notices Zelena and Mr. Gold approaching herself, Henry and Archie Hopper.

Regina: Henry, go with Dr. Hopper. Find a closet and lock yourselves inside. You don't want to see this. It won't be pretty.

Archie Hopper: Come on, Henry. (Henry and Archie Hopper exit)

Zelena: No, it won't.

Regina: Take another step and I'll roast you.

Zelena: Please. (Regina prepares to cast a spell, but using magic Zelena quickly throws her sister against the wall. Knocked unconscious Regina lies on the ground.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Giving birth to their child Mary Margaret suffers great pain. Outside noise can be heard.

Mary Margaret: David.

David: I'll be here. Don't worry. I'll protect you. Just focus on the baby.

Dr. Whale: Just one more push, Mary Margaret. One more push. (Mary Margaret screams) That's it. One more.

(Outside Zelena steps over Regina lying unconscious on the ground)

David: (laughing to Mary Margaret) It's a boy. It's a boy. (wraps the infant boy in a blanket. Magically the doors fling open and Zelena enters the room. Using magic she knocks Dr. Whale aside)

Zelena: What a charming family. It's a shame I have to break it up. (David unsheathes his sword, but Zelena freezes him in motion. Using magic Zelena transfers the baby into her arms.)

Mary Margaret: (shocked) No!

Zelena: So pure. So innocent. And now, you're mine. (disappears in a cloud of green smoke. With Zelena gone David is able to move again and heads for the door)

[Zelena walks out of the Room carrying the baby in her arms when she is stopped with a barrier of light and Moira appears as the baby floats into her arms...Zelena is shocked as she stands up from being shocked]

Zelena: ''you...How do you still have Magic?

Moira: ''Hook has never kissed me yet and even if he did it's going to take alot of Magic to take away my magic...

Zelena: ''Maybe you are right maybe instead of taking your magic I should have made sure to get you out of the way...Rumple...

[Mr. Gold was standing behind Moira and magically puts Moira asleep as he takes the baby...David seeing this screams as Zelena walks away with his son]

David: ''NO...

[Zelena and Mr. Gold are on their way to the Witch Farm House. Zelena cradles the baby boy in her arms.]

Zelena: It's alright, little one. We're almost home (humming a lullaby)

Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke Genreral Hospital.

Mary Margaret: (sighs) He's gone. It happened again. (David takes his sword and heads out of the door. Outside Regina approaches him.)

Regina: Where are you going?

David: I get my son back.

Regina: You gonna get yourself killed! (Regina heads after David and grabs him by the arm) David, think about this!

David: What's there to think about?

Henry: Don't let him get hurt. (Emma and Hook enter the room.)

Emma: What's going on here?

David: (to Emma) What happened? Did you find Zelena?

Emma: I did but I couldn't stop her.

David: She took your brother.

Emma: Because I failed?

Hook: We're all still here. So, you haven't failed just yet.

David: Hook's right. Come on. (Emma stops David)

Emma: No, wait. Zelena took my magic.

Regina: How the hell did that happen?

Emma: Doesn't matter how. It just happened. So we need to find another way to stop her.

Regina: There is no other way.

Henry: (to Regina) That's not true. You can do it.

Regina: Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive Round Three with my sister.

David: Glinda was pretty specific: Only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her.

Henry: (faces Regina) Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her.

Regina: But, it's all I have.

Emma: No, it's not. When you kissed Henry, that was true love's kiss. That's light magic.

Henry: See, you can do it.

Regina: Henry, I don't even have my heart right now.

Henry: That doesn't matter. You broke the curse without it. And I know you still love me. I know there's good in you. (Robin Hood joins the group)

Robin Hood: He's right. I know you can beat that witch.

Regina: (doubtful) But, I don't…

Emma: You have to.

Henry: Once upon a time you were a villain, mom. But you've changed. You're a hero now. And defeating bad guys is what heroes do. I believe in you. Now, you need to believe, too.

Storybrooke. Present day. The warehouse. Zelena cradles the baby boy in her arms.

[Mr. Gold floats Moira over to a pack of hay and lays her on top of it as Zelena cradles the baby in her arms]

Zelena: There's nothing more innocent than a newborn babe. And you, my sweet, are the most innocent of all.[she looks at Moira] ''Also the Princess Of Magic and her child The product of the truest love. (places him in a bowl opposite to Charming's sword hilt. The camera focuses on the structure using a bird's eye view. The newborn baby points west. To Mr. Gold, who stands in the inner circle of the structure.) See, once I changed the past, you and I shall meet under different circumstances. And, Rumple, you will choose me. And I will be enough.

Mr. Gold: No, you won't. And no matter, where you go in time, I will find a way to kill you.

(Chuckling Zelena enacts the time travelling spell. Firstly, the infant boy gleams bluish. Secoondly, brain and sword hilt both light up golden. Lastly, the enchanted heart flares up ruddily. Pouring into the empty slots all four viscous colors confluent in the middle of the structure. Slowly, a portal opens.)

Zelena: Don't worry, dearie. Once all this is over, you won't remember a thing.

Moira:[she stands up and places her hands in front of her and they glow White] It isn't over, yet. ( she throws it at Zelena who dodges it as Robin Hood, Regina, Emma, Hook and David enter the warehouse. Each of them is armed.)

Regina: ''Moira...Zelena you battle is with me.

Zelena: (facing the group) And who's gonna stop me? Certainly not the savior.

Emma: (nods in her brother's direction, to David) Go, get him. We got your back.

Robin Hood: (to Regina) And I've got your heart.

Regina: Zelena, stop now. We're not gonna let you succeed.

Zelena: (turns to Mr. Gold) Rid me of those pests. (Using magic Mr. Gold pushes David and Robin Hood away from the portal. He then turns to face Hook and Emma.)

Hook: Please, no more water.

Mr. Gold: Get the dagger and the Dark One will be on your side. (Waving his hand Mr. Gold flings Emma's pistole aside.)

Emma: This is easier said then done.

Mr. Gold: Do as I say, or I will destroy you both. I have no choice. (Using magic again, he pushes Emma and Hook back.)

Zelena: Come for another beating, sis?

Regina: No. I came for some jewelry. (reaches out for Zelena's pendant. Quickly, Zelena magically pushes her sister away from herself. Zelena notices that David and Robin Hood have recovered. To a present flying monkey) Beautiful one, if you will. (Diving, the monkey attacks them. David shoves Robin Hood out of the way. The creature claws David's shoulder. David groans with pain.)

Robin Hood: (takes aim with his crossbow) Remember, these creatures are our friends.

David: Don't worry, I'll use a gentle touch.

Mr. Gold: Unfortunately, that's not an option for me. (Using magic Mr. Gold forcefully pushes both of them back once again.)

(Once more Zelena applies her attention to Regina. Lifting her up Zelena strangles her sister.)

Zelena: (pleased) Only light magic can harm me. And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And it'll also be your undoing.

Regina: (with a strained voice) Don't tell me what I can be. (Unnoticed, Hood and David manage to get to their feet again.)

Zelena: (chuckles) I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards. This is who I am and it's who you are. (Carefully, Hood sneaks up to the southern bowl taking Regina's heart.)

Regina: You're wrong, sis. (Now, white light emerges from her hands.)

Zelena: What are you doing?

Regina: (smiles) Changing. (With a sudden burst of strength Regina forcefully pushes her sister back. The Dark One's Dagger falls to the ground.)

Zelena: (angry) How?

Regina: I make my own destiny.

(Regina takes Zelena's pendant thus removing her magic. Then Regina turns to the portal. The pendant absorbs the portal's energy. David is about to look after his son, as the flying monkey shrieks behind him. Ready to fight the creature David nearly beheads the monkey. Zelena's spell dissolving the flying monkey regains his human form and is revealed to be Little John.)

Robin Hood: (joyful) Little John, you're back!

Emma: David, the baby. Is he okay?

David: (cradles his son gently) Yeah, he can handle anything. Just like his big sister. (Hook, Emma, David and Little John and Mr. Gold leave the warehouse.)

Regina: (to Zelena) You failed. (Overhearing that Regina addresses her sister, the group decides to turn back. Regina chuckles) You're not going anywhere.

Mr. Gold: I beg to differ. (Using magic he forcefully pulls Zelena towards himself.) I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me.

Zelena: What are you waiting for? Just do it!

Mr. Gold: With pleasure. (intending to use magic in order to strangle Zelena)

Regina: (picks the dagger up from the ground) No! (Jerking, his arm restrained by a magic force, Mr. Gold is unable to proceed.) Enough! This ends now!

Mr. Gold: (in disbelief) After everything this witch has done, you're gonna protect her?

Regina: Good magic stopped her. And good magic doesn't exact vengeance.

Mr. Gold: She killed my son!

Regina: How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want?

Mr. Gold: You can't be serious.

Regina: I am. Heroes don't kill.

Zelena: So, now you're a hero?

Regina: (smiles) Today I am.

Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Zelena is locked up in a cell.

Zelena: Why, Regina? Why not just kill me and put me out of my misery?

Regina: Because I know why you did what you did. We're much alike. Our mother ruined you, too. I know what it's like to not have the life you wanted. The life you feel you deserve.

Zelena: Oh, boo-hoo. You had to be Queen. You know nothing. I saw it all. You had everything.

Regina: Did I? So, you missed the part, where I lost the love of my life.

Zelena: Mother did all that for you to achieve greatness.

Regina: Not long ago I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me. And I failed. Had I killed Snow White, I wouldn't be in this world. I wouldn't be with these people and I wouldn't have my son Henry. So, no, Zelena. I won't kill you. Instead I'm gonna give you what I got. I'm gonna give you a second chance.

Zelena: What, if I don't want it?

Regina: That would be a mistake, dear. Take it. Use it. Evil isn't born. It's made. And so is good. If I were you, I'd consider creating a new destiny. Because if you don't, I'll be right there to take your heart and crush it. Now, if you'll excuse me. (shows Zelena the pendant) I should put this somewhere safe. (Regina leaves the room.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Heart Vault. Regina Mills carefully puts Zelena's pendant in a casket and stores it inside a cabinet. Smiling happily she leaves the room.

Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Mr. Gold walks around his shop. He stops looking into a mirror. The doorbell rings. Belle enters. Mr. Gold hugs her.

Belle: I knew you'd be back.

Mr. Gold: Your unswerving faith constantly astounds me. And after everything I did.

Belle: It wasn't you. It was Zelena.

Mr. Gold: It wasn't always Zelena. I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side.

Belle: I love you. Always have. (Clearing her throat Belle takes the Dark One's Dagger out of her handbag.)

Mr. Gold: How did you get that?

Belle: Regina gave it to me. To make amends. And also, because she knew I wouldn't abuse it's power. (intends to hand Mr. Gold the dagger) I want you to have it.

Mr. Gold: Why?

Belle: Because, I believe in you. (urges Mr. Gold to take the dagger) It's yours. You're… you're a free man. Just promise me one thing: Promise me, you won't go after Zelena. You're… I know you're better than that.

Mr. Gold: Oh, Belle. (Carefully, he takes the dagger twisting it thrice in his hands.) What you're giving me is more than I can ever give you. But I will try. This? This is trust. It means you trust me. With all you're heart.

Belle: I do.

Mr. Gold: And I shall trust you with mine. (Smiling, he offers Belle the dagger) Take it. I am now and for all the future yours.

Belle: Wait. What are you saying?

Mr. Gold: Will you marry me?

Belle: (nods) Yes. (smiling she places the dagger on a cabinet) Yes. Yes. (Embracing each other they kiss.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Holding his son David enters Mary Margaret's room. Smiling, he hands her the baby and then kisses her on the forehead. Standing outside of the room Emma watches her parents and little brother. She smiles happily. Hook approaches her. Emma gives him a smile, too and then turns back to watching her parents.

Hook: Never thought, I'd see one of those

Moira: ''what a baby?

Hook: ''A Smile...I haven't seen one of those in a long time...

Moira: ''I remembered everything that happened to me in the Enchanted Forest...

Hook: ''Oh the person who gave you this child inside you?

[Moira sighs sadly and turns away as the Memory came back in sharp contrast...as she sees the scene in the Stables where one of the Evil Queen's guards forced himself on her and then that night when she went to bed and he did it again and somehow he managed to get her Pregnant...Hook comes over and see's her crying and he takes her in his arms]

Hook; ''who was the bastard?

Moira: ''He was one of Reginas Guards in the castle his name was Julian...He attacked me when I was in the market place in the stables where I was looking after my horse then and he just attacked me and there was no one to hear me until it was too late and Robin Hood came and saved me.

Hook: ''Damn it Moira...why you I shouldn't have left you alone where was the Prince and Snow White at?

Moira: ''they had there own celebration to attend to for they were expecting there own child at the time...I was important to them then.

[Hook holds her in his arms and then looks at Emma, and David who walks over looking at Moira who was crying]

Emma: ''what's wrong Moira?

Hook: ''She just told me what happened to her while we were in the Enchanted Forest and what happened in that missing year during the curse.

David:[realizion on his face remembering what happened] ''Oh...that's right...Moira was brutely abused by one of Reginas guards back in the Enchanted Forest twice and there was nobody to help her because we were all busy with protecting the castle from Zelena and thought nothing about anyone getting into trouble in our kingdom.

Emma: ''Is that how you are Pregnant Moira?

Moira: 'Yes...More then anything I wish it was Hooks or anybody else at the time that I could fall in love with or Married before that but it was not meant to be.

Hook: ''I will not let anything happen to you again...until this child is born Nobody will put there hands on you not while I am here.

[Emma looks at Hook seeing how angry and Protective he is over Moira]

Storybrooke.

[ Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Zelena is locked up in a cell. Somebody enters.]

Zelena: Regina? I didn't expect you back so soon.

Mr. Gold: I don't imagine, you expected me at all, dearie. (Hands clasped behind his back Mr. Gold walks up and down the room outside of the cell once.)

Zelena: What are you doing here?

Mr. Gold: What do you think?

Zelena: You can't kill me, Rumple. I saw Regina take your dagger.

Mr. Gold: (nods affirmatively) She gave it to Belle.

Zelena: And she wants me dead?

Mr. Gold: No, of course not.

Zelena: Well, then you'll have to do what she wishes. If she has the dagger, you have no choice.

Mr. Gold: Yes, if she has the dagger, but she doesn't. (Mr. Gold produces the Dark One's Dagger, which was hidden behind his back. Quickly, Zelena gets up, leaning against the cell's wall.) She only thinks she does. You see, my father taught me something. The only useful thing he passed on. A bit sleight of hand called "Follow the lady". Belle has a fake. (stepping closer) This, however, (Mr. Gold shows Zelena the dagger's blade) is quite real. (Using magic Mr. Gold teleports himself inside the cell. Zelena backs away from Mr. Gold.)

Zelena: (desperate) Wait. Wait. I'm powerless now. Regina has got my pendant. My magic is gone. (screaming) I can't hurt anyone. I can't. (Unimpressed, Mr. Gold steps closer.) Why?

Mr. Gold: Because, I promised my son, his death will be avenged. And Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal. (Mr. Gold stabs Zelena, instantaneously using magic, thus transforming her into a porcelain doll. When he removes the dagger, the porcelain doll shatters. Then Mr. Gold leaves the cell. After a moment the doll's broken fragments crumble to green dust. Then the green dust itself melts into thin air.)

Storybrooke. Present day. Heart Vault. Inside the casket Zelena's pendant flares up brightly. A lightly green colored magic essence pours out of the closed casket and leaves the magic snakes its way through the town.

The green magic essence meanders through the forest bordering Storybrooke.

Storybrooke. Present day. Finally, the magic essence enters the warehouse. Filling in the slots of the structure the residual magic triggers the time portal.


	36. Snow Drifts

**Snow Drifts**

Boston, Land Without Magic. Past, Eighteen years ago. At Happy Cottage Children's Home, a little girl is handed a stuffed Mickey Mouse toy by her new adoptive parents. She waves good-bye to the other children before going into the couple's car to go to her new home. The woman who runs the home then begins to usher the children back inside.

Woman: All right, everyone. Back inside. It's almost dinnertime. (Last to leave is an eleven-year-old Moira, who continues to stare longingly as the car drives away.) Don't worry, you'll find a home too, Moira.

Storybrooke. Present day. At the Blanchard Apartment, Emma is lost in thought as Mary Margaret and David spend time with their infant son.

David: He's a handsome boy.

Mary Margaret: (Chuckles.) Stop, you're going to spoil him.

David: Emma, you okay?

Emma: What? Oh, yeah, of course. You guys finally gonna tell me the name of my little brother? Or should I just keep on calling him "Hey there"?

David: Well, the thing is, there's this tradition. Back in the Enchanted Forest, whenever a new royal is born, you usually announce the name at a coronation ceremony.

Mary Margaret: We would have done it with you if we could have.

Emma: You're not gonna hold him out in front to the clock tower and present him like Lion King, are you?

David: (Laughs.) Of course not. In fact, we've decided to forego all pomp and circumstance for a nice potluck at Granny's.

Mary Margaret: The important thing is to mark the occasion. To remind ourselves that after all we've been through, we're still together. As a family. (Henry enters, carrying a newspaper ad for an apartment.)

Henry: Hey, check it out. I think I found us a place.

Emma: (Surprised and confused.) You're looking for apartments?

Henry: What do you think? (He hands her the paper.)

Mary Margaret: Yeah, Emma. What do you think?

Emma: (Still surprised, but then smiles.) I think your grandparents can't decide what to name your uncle, and they are using a fairy-tale tradition to try and buy themselves some time. (Henry chuckles.)

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. At Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Mr. Gold takes the Dark One's Dagger, places it in a wooden box, and, using magic seals the box closed. Belle enters, carrying the counterfeit dagger.

Belle: Okay, this- this is too much power to keep with me.

Mr. Gold: No, I don't want it, Belle. The point was I trust you.

Belle: I know. Well, then, is there somewhere I can store it safely? Back in our land, in your castle, you had that vault? The one with no doors?

Mr. Gold: That was for only the most dangerous and unstable magic, that which even I could not comprehend.

Belle: And this doesn't qualify?

Mr. Gold: No. You see, I understand this all too well. I left that vault and all its dangers behind. But this dagger is not dangerous because, as I said, I trust you. Let's discuss something a bit more pleasant. Our wedding.

Belle: (Smiles.) Yes. Oh, and I told my father the good news, and he gave us his blessing.

Mr. Gold: The man who kidnapped you in order to keep us apart.

Belle: Well, I've forgiven him, and he's forgiven you. He knows you're a changed man. I mean, everyone does. Especially me. (They kiss.)

Storybrooke. Present day. At Granny's Diner, the residents of Storybrooke celebrate Zelena's defeat.

Leroy: Ding dong!

Granny: So she's really...

Leroy: Oh yeah. That witch is done. That's a good thing, because if that Sleeping Beauty had been a monkey a day longer, she would've had a monkey baby. Wouldn't want to change those diapers!

(The scene shifts to elsewhere in the diner, where Henry is reading from his storybook to his uncle, David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby.)

Henry: And that's when the bandit leaped on top of the carriage and stole the Prince's jewels. As the Prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest. (Emma and Hook enter.)

Emma: Really? I can't hear the kid's name yet, but I have to hear this story again?

David: Well, my son should know where he comes from.

Emma: Are you sure you want the first thing he knows to be that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery?

Mary Margaret: I wasn't armed!

Ruby: Except with a rock.

David: I still have the scar.

Mary Margaret: Which healed. (To her son.) But that's just how we met. It's not how we fell in love.

David: Yeah, that was a bit more complicated. (He turns the page, revealing an illustration of himself fighting off Black Knights.) See? There were Black Knights, and I saved your mother's life.

Mary Margaret: Oh. (She turns to the next page, showing an illustration of herself at the Troll Bridge transforming the trolls into cockroaches.) And the attack on the Troll Bridge when I saved his.

David: (Continues turning the pages to one illustrating Snow White jokingly trying on the green peridot ring.) But it wasn't until I saw my mother's ring on her finger that I knew in my heart there was no other woman I would ever love.

Mary Margaret: You should've told me then. We would have saved so much time.

David: Well, could I? I had to get to my wedding.

Hook: Sorry, did I miss something? You were previously betrothed, mate?

Ruby: To Kathryn. (She gestures across the diner to where Kathryn is chatting with Granny.) Though, she was Princess Abigail back then.

Hook: King Midas' daughter? The man who can turn anything into gold? Why would you leave that opportunity?

Mary Margaret: Hey!

David: Well, what can I say, my heart was destined for another.

Ruby: You just had to find her first. (Laughs.) She ran away and was living on a farm.

Mary Margaret: Oh, that sounded like such a peaceful life at the time. Leave everyone and everything behind.

Hook: Like mother, like daughter.

Emma: Hook.

Henry: What is he talking about?(Emma looks startled and confused on how to respond. Picking up on his daughter's situation, David reaches for the storybook and turns a page.)

David: Uh, should we read more stories? (Before he can resume, Regina and Robin enter.)

Regina: Wait has anyone seen Moira?

Hook: ''She was taking a few things to her House and told me she will be a little late.

Emma: ''Maybe I should go and find her.

(She exits the diner.)

Hook: I'll talk to her.

Henry: Wait, take this. It might help her remember where she belongs. (He hands Hook the storybook. Hook exits the diner.)

David: It's gonna be all right. She's just stubborn like her mo-(Stops himself, realizing what he is about to say.) Like all of our family.

Henry: (Notices something outside the window.) Uh, Grandpa?

David: Hmm?

Henry: Look. (He points outside the window to a strange stream of yellow light.) What is that? (Mr. Gold and Belle enter.)

Mr. Gold: That is a problem. That light is from Zelena's time portal. It's open.

Storybrooke. Present day. Belle, David, Mr. Gold, Regina, and Robin enter the Storybrooke Sheriff Department to find Zelena's cell empty.

David: Zelena—she's gone.

Regina: No. She was here when I left her.

Belle: But if she escaped, that would explain the time portal.

Regina: Impossible. Without her pendant, she's powerless. How could she have escaped, let alone open a time portal without magic? (She eyes Mr. Gold.) Unless you did something to her. (All eyes in the room turn to Mr. Gold.)

Mr. Gold: Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no. Even if I wanted to, Belle has my dagger. She would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies.

Belle: It's true.

David: Well, if she escaped, let's find out how. (He begins to check the security cameras.)

Mr. Gold: (Quietly.) Wonderful. (The footage comes onto the monitor, showing Zelena sitting in her cell. On the other side of the room, Mr. Gold magically waves his hand, causing the screen to go to static.)

Regina: What's that? What just happened?

David: Yeah, we could use an upgrade. Stupid Betamax. (The footage returns to Zelena.) Here we go. (Everyone watches as the footage shows Zelena using magic to turn herself into a porcelain statue, which promptly breaks and turns into powder. Regina's jaw drops.)

Mr. Gold: Well, it seems her great escape was of a more permanent nature. I won't ask for an apology.

Regina: She must've had just enough residual magic to do herself in. (In realization.) And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish fulfilled.

Robin: So how do we unfulfill it?

Mr. Gold: Excellent question. But until we figure it out, no one should go near it. A trip to the past can have catastrophic repercussions.

[Storybrooke ]

[Moira is walking towards the Light seeing it was sucking everything inside as she looks through the portal]

[Hook and Emma run towards her]

Hook: ''Moira get away from there..

Moira: It's Zelena's time portal. David left a message. Somehow she died and triggered it. (She begins to open the door, but Hook grabs her arm and stops her.)

Hook: Wait! Let's get out of here.

Emma: Not until we find a way to close it.

Hook: You got your magic back?

Emma: No.

[ the doors swing open and force Moira toward it ]

Emma: ''Moira...No..No..

[ Hook manages to anchor his hook in the ground to keep himself from falling through as he holds on to Moira's hand.)

Hook: '' Hold on!

Moira: (Screaming.) I can't! (Her grip slips and she falls through the portal.)

Hook: (Sighs.) One of these days, I'm gonna stop chasing this woman. (He goes through the portal just as it is about to close.)

[Enchanted Forest. Past. Moira, Emma and Hook land on the other side of the time portal.

Moira: (Groans.) No. No.

Hook: Appears we're back in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma: Yeah, I got that.

Hook: The only question is when? (Emma gets up noticing something) Swan?

Emma: I've got a pretty good idea.

(Pinned to a tree there's a poster reading „Wanted. Snow White. For crimes against the Queen. Murder. Treason. Treachery.")

Hook: I suppose we're lucky we wound up in this time. We could've appeared in the middle of the Ogre Wars or smack dab in the belly of a whale. (Looking down he notices Emma reading the book.) Why are you reading that now?

Emma: Cause when we were falling through, I was thinking about Henry and the story we were all reading at Granny's.

Moira: You think that time portals work like any other sort? They take you back to where you're thinking of?

Emma: Not where. When.

Hook: Excellent deduction. Alas, it appears they share another quality (picking up his bag) They don't stay open for the return trip.

Emma: Nope. We're trapped in the past. I should have left Storybrooke the instant we defeated Zelena. This is exactly the kind of thing that does not happen in New York.

Hook: On the bright side real estate's much more reasonable here.

Emma: Don't.

Hook: I understand your frustration. But we've been in dire straits before. There's no need to be antsy. We have our wits. We just have to focus on being constructive. (looking around) So, any ideas how to go back?

Emma: How would I know how to get back to the future? Who do I look like? Marty McFly?

Hook: Marty Mc - who?

Emma: The kid with the lightning and the DeLorean and they went back in time and then he -

Hook: (interrupting) Is he some sort of wizard?

Moira: No, Marty McFly is not a wizard. He's - Maybe a wizard is exactly what we need. We could find Rumplestiltskin.

(In the distance hoofbeats of approaching horses can be heard)

Hook: Black knights. (Gently, he pushes Emma and Moira out of sight. They hide behind a tree.)

Black Knights: (riding past Hook and Emma) Hyah. Hyah. (pushing villagers around) Get in line. Get in line. (The Evil Queen descends from her carriage.)

The Evil Queen: Listen to me very carefully. Whatever squalor and despair your pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate until this point is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy.

Emma: That's Regina.

Hook: Not Regina, love. The Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen: You will help me.

Emma: She's even worse without the sensible pantsuits.

Geppetto: Please, Your Majesty. We're a peaceful village. What do you want from us?

Emma: That's Marco.

The Evil Queen: Justice. If I find out, anyone in this village has helped the bandit Snow White they will suffer dearly. Here's what helping Snow White looks like. (gestures to her guards. One guard removes a sackcloth hood from a prisoner's head.)

Prisoner: Help me! She's gonna kill me.

The Evil Queen: Who wants to be next?

Prisoner: Please. (The Evil Queen laughs. Emma moves in order to interfere. Moira stops her.)

Moira: Wait. What are you doing?

Emma: I'm helping that woman. She's just an innocent -

Moira: No, Swan. When Belle figured out Zelena wanted to change the past she warned us it was dangerous. Messing with events could do untold damage to all of us.

Emma: I'm supposed to let her rot or die?

Hook: Whatever her fate we can't interfere. Not, if we want a chance at getting back to the world we know.

Moira: We need to find Rumple. The sooner we get out of here, the better.

Hook: Aye. Agreed. (Emma is about to leave when Hook stops her once again.) There's one thing we need to do first.

The Enchanted Forest Past. Hook is waiting for Emma to get dressed.

Hook: Come on, Swan, let's get a look. (Emma steps out) Oh, well, that's much better.

Emma: Is this really necessary?

Hook: What would you have done if Regina had spotted you back there?

Emma: My guess? Run.

Hook: And even if we had, she'd seen you. She might remember you when you first arrive in Storybrooke.

Emma: She's gonna remember a glimpse of a face 30 years from now?

Hook: The point is to minimize you making a lasting impression. Sadly, red leather jackets don't come into vogue here. Ever.

[Moira has put on a blue and white gown and her corset was showing a lot of cleavage that she was trying to fix as she walks out seeing Emma and Hook talking as he turns to see her...His eyes and mouth didn't stay closed at seeing her]

Moira: (shifting uncomfortably) do I look Fine. The only lasting impression I'm concerned about right now, is what this corset is making on my spleen.

Hook: [his eyes were caressing her body as he talked] ''Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear. Nothing compared to what might happen if we affect the timeline which means proceeding with all caution (He pulls Moira's hood up) You're not from a world of magic. I am. Even the smallest of changes could have catastrophic consequences. Things must happen as they always did.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Beside the road Snow White tears a Wanted poster showing herself from a tree and begins to cut it with an axe. A carriage approaches. Charming and Princess Abigail ride inside the carriage.

Prince Charming: What do you think of the view, my dear?

Abigail: (bored) I've seen better. This is taking forever. I told you the Troll Road would have been quicker. (The carriage rumples over the bumpy road) And far less bumpy. (Prince Charming takes up his satchel.) Are you even listening to me?

Prince Charming: Yes, of course, I am.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Hook Moira and Emma walk together. Again, the sounds of a approaching carriage can be heard.

Hook: (taking Moira by the arm) It could be the Queen again. (Emma Moira and Hook hide beside the road. A white carriage passes them.)

Knight 1: (bringing the horses to a halt) Whoa. Whoa. (Inside the carriage Abigail turns to see what has happened)

Abigail: Now what? (Prince Charming descends the carriage. He lefts his satchel behind.)

Knight 2: Milord.

Prince Charming: (to Abigail) Worry not. It's but a fallen tree.

Emma: (watching) Is that-?

Hook: Your father. We should go.

(Looking up Emma recognizes Snow White huddled up against a tree. Looking back and forth between Snow White and Prince Charming Emma smiles. Crouching down again Emma accidentally breaks a twig. Startled by the noise Snow White loses her balance and falls down.)

Prince Charming: (examining the tree) Look at these markings. This tree didn't fall. It's been cut. It's an ambush. (draws his sword)

Knight 2: We need to get this log moved. Now.

(Briefly Snow White watches the knights and then decides to flee. Prince Charming returns to Abigail. He's relieved to find his satchel right where he left it.)

Abigail: You almost gave me a heart attack.

Prince Charming: The tree was cut. It was planned. Someone wanted to rob us.

Abigail: Who would dare attack a royal carriage?

Prince Charming: (briefly he looks around searching) I have no idea. (Prince Charming seats himself again) But, now, you can relax. We scared off the bandit. We'll never have to see them again. (He closes the door)

Knight 1: Hyah.

(Hook Moira and Emma step out on the road again.)

Moira: You know that thing about small changes having consequences? (Hook grunts affirmative. Quizzically, he turns around to face Emma) What about big changes?

Hook: Why? What did we do?

Emma: That bandit was Snow White. This was the moment my parents first met.

Hook: And because of us, now they didn't.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. In the distance looms King Midas' Golden Castle.

Knight 1: (bringing the horses a halt) Whoa.

Abigail: (to Prince Charming) There it is. Our new home.

Prince Charming: It's so gold.

Abigail: After a time you'll stop noticing.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. A harbor tavern. Snow White quietly talks to Black Beard.

Black Beard: Well?

Snow White: I need to get far away from here. As soon as possible. And I need my destination secret. (hands him a pouch)

Black Beard: (weighing the pouch in one hand) Then you talking to the right captain. However, turning a blind eye will cost double.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Hook Moira and Emma stand on a hill looking over a valley. In the distance ahead of them the Dark Castle looms.

Moira: Look ahead, Emma. The Dark One's castle.

Emma: A little more imposing than the pawnshop. So, what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves? Hey. We're from the future.

Hook: Might be best if I stay back. The Dark One and I have a rather complicated past. I'd wager he want to kill me on sight.

Rumplestiltskin: Oh, I'll take that bet. (Turning around startled Emma Moira and Hook face Rumplestiltskin. He giggles. Emma gasps.) I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this. Oops. I suppose I just did. (Twisting his hand he magically he strangles Hook.)

Hook: (strained voice) Swan.

Moira: Stop! (Using the other hand Rumplestiltskin flings Moira aside.)

Rumplesttiltskin: I don't know who you are, dearie, but why don't you run off and let me enjoy my killing in peace.

Emma: He's not gonna hurt you. You have to listen to us.

Rumplestiltskin: And why would I listen to you?

Moira: Because if you don't you'll never see your son again.

Rumplestitskin: (Rumplestiltskin lets go off Hook. Groaning Hook falls to the ground. To Moira) What do you know of my son?

Moira: His name is Baelfire. You're planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him.

Rumplestiltskin: Who told you that? What are you? Some kind of witch? (Hook stands up.)

Emma: No, She's not a witch. I'm the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him. I'm the product of true love.

Rumplestiltskin: That's speculation. Part of my plans. But I haven't done it.

Emma: You will and you will succeed.

Rumplestiltskin: If that's true, then that means-

Hook: We're from the future, mate.

Rumplestiltskin: But time travel hasn't been done, mate.

Moira: Yeah, well. Someone's cracked that code. We need your help.

Rumplestiltskin: Help? (giggles.) You need my help? Then answer me one question: Do I find my son? (Emma hesitates.) Answer me!

Emma: Yes.

Rumplestiltskin: Bae. I find Bae. How? Don't tell me. If I succeeded, I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off.

Moira: It might already kind of be thrown off.

Rumplestiltskin: You've changed things. What have you done?

Emma: We interrupted my parents meeting.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle. Rumplestiltskin, Emma and Hook enter.

Moira: Thank you, Mr. Gol-, (stops herself mid-sentence) Rumplestiltskin, for believing us. I know that time travel is hard to swallow.

Rumplestiltskin: Not as hard as the other mystery you've presented me. (pointing at Hook) Why haven't I killed him?

Hook: If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't for lack of efforts. Let's just say we bury the hatchet.

Rumplestiltskin: Yes, but why not in your skull? (Belle enters.)

Belle: Oh, Rumplestiltskin. You're back. Do you, uh, do you need anything?

Emma: (turns around) Belle.

Belle: (to Emma) So, do we know each other?

Emma: Sorry, no. Mr. um- Rumple, the Dark One told me about you.

Belle: Did he?

Rumplestiltskin: No. (making a dismissive gesture) Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later. (turns away)

Belle: You could ask nicely.

Rumplestiltskin: I could also turn you into a into a toad.

Emma: (muttering quietly) It's a miracle you two fall for each other. (Belle exits.)

Rumplestiltskin: (laughing) What? I mean, first you tell me I let the pirate live. Now you're telling me I fall for the help.

Moira: (interrupting glaring at Emma) Yes. She has a strange sense of humor. But let's get back to her parents.

Rumplestiltskin: Yes. Who are they?

Emma: Snow White and Prince Charming.

Rumplestiltskin: Prince Charming?

Emma: His real name is Prince James.

Rumplestiltskin: King George's son, whose wedding I've just arranged?

Emma: See, that's what I'm trying to tell you. This marriage isn't supposed to happen because the ring he was going to give her gets stolen by Snow.

Rumplestiltskin: It's quite a tale you're spinning.

Emma: Here, let me show you. It's in the book. (Emma shows Rumple Henry's storybook. Turning the pages she notices they're blank.) Wait. What?

Hook: It's all gone. Anything that was supposed to happen after they met has disappeared.

Moira: The ripple effect. Once you change something in the past, anything from that point forward becomes uncertain. The future, as you can see, is a blank page.

Emma: We need to get Snow to steal that ring, so we can put their story back on track.

Rumplestiltskin: You're in luck. There's a ball tonight at King Midas' castle. Prince James will be there and so will his ring.

Emma: So, we just need to get Snow there.

Moira: How? We don't even know where she is.

Rumplestiltskin: Allow me. (he walks over to a crystal ball. Rumplestiltskin waves his hand and the crystal ball shows Snow White sitting opposite of Black Beard.)

Emma: There she is.

Hook: She's with Black Beard. She's trying to secure passage on his ship. (As Snow White considers his claims Black Beard exits.)

Rumplestiltskin: And, it appears failing.

Emma: She can't escape the Queen without the money she's supposed to get for the ring. (to Rumplestiltskin) Can you help us?

Rumplestiltskin: Help you? I can work on get your portal to the future open again. But getting your parents together? You made that mess, dearie. Only you know what you did. Now go, undo it.

Hook: If she's looking for passage out of town I might know a ship's captain who might help us.

Moira: Who?

Hook: (smiles) Me.

[Rumplestitskin was looking at Moira and was wondering what was it about her that has him curious to where he has met her before...seeing the Long Black hair and the purple eyes]

Rumplestitskin: ''What's your name Child you never once told me your name and your purpose here?

Moira: ''I'm Moira Buchannon I was swept up in the Portal to the past with Emma and Hook.?

Rumplestitskin: ''Moira...it seems that you are familiar to me after all...You are the Future Princess Of Magic...but I Just sent you to the future moments ago.

Moira: ''well now I am back and now I must help them find our way home.

Rumplestitskin: ''Go ahead and go do that but make sure that Nothing harms you while you are here.

Moira: ''Ok I will try.

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[A harbor tavern. Hook watches Past Hook and his crew dice.]

Hook: (drawing Emma and Moira's attention to his past self) There I am. Rather dashing, don't you think?

Moira: Is this even a good idea? What about preserving the future?

Hook: (watching) It'll be fine. Given what I'm drinking, if I remember anything, I'll simply blame the rum. Just make sure that I - he - remains occupied. Doesn't return to my ship. I'll take care of the rest.

Moira: (sighs) Okay. (pulling back her hood; she unlaces her corset)

Hook: Wait. What are you doing?

Moira: Making sure he stays occupied. Shouldn't be difficult. You and I both know I'm his type. (standing up Moira's about to approach his past self when Hook speaks up again.)

Hook: Moira, that man sitting there, (pauses) you don't know him. Just be careful.

Emma: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous.

Moira: '' (Hook exits. Moira approaches Past Hook.) What are you boys playing?

[ The Enchanted Forest. Past.]

[The Jolly Roger. William Smee chases rats. As Smee strikes out to kill one rat Hook blocks his stroke.]

Smee: Captain. I wasn't expecting you back from the tavern so early. (The rat runs off.) Vermin. I'll get the bugger, sir. (Hook grabs Smee's arm holding him back)

Hook: Let it be. (Smee gives Hook a aghast look) You'll understand someday, Smee.

Smee: Is that a new vest?

Hook: Of course not.

Smee: Are you feeling alright, sir? You seem different.

Hook: Maybe, that's because I'm used to my first mate asking me what his captain needs when he's on deck.

Smee: (ready to obey) Of course. Sorry. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?

Hook: (waves Smee closer and points out Snow White to him) I need to speak to that woman. Bring her on board. Do it quietly. (Hook enter's the captain's cabin.)

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

A harbor tavern. Past Hook shares a drink with Moira.

Moira: I have a confession to make.

Past Hook: Most women do.

Moira: I want to know how you got the hook. You hear so many stories. (strokes his hook)

Past Hook: Mhm. (leans a bit closer) You know who I am and here you haven't even told me your name.

Moira: What fun would that be?

Past Hook: Just two ships passing in the night, then?

Moira: Passing closely, I hope.

Past Hook: Speaking of ships: What do you say we leave this place and I'll show you mine. (standing up)

Moira: (pulls him down) Wait. How about we have a few drink first? [Moira hands him his cup)

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Aboard the Jolly Roger. Snow White enters the captain's cabin. Hook awaits her.

Snow White: Who are you?

Hook: It doesn't matter. I'm a captain and I can help you.

Snow White: (sits down) So, what do you want?

Hook: It's not what I want. It's what I can offer. I hear that you seek passage out of the Enchanted Forest.

Snow White: That's true. But I haven't enough money.

Hook: I don't give a damn about money. It's treasure I want. I think you can get it for me, (Hook shows Snow White a Wanted poster illustrating herself) Snow White. You are a thief, aren't you?

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[ A harbor tavern. Past Hook shares another drink with Moira.]

Past Hook: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic.

Moira: What's wrong, captain? Can't hold your rum?

Past Hook: No, not only can I hold it (picks up the bottle) but I can carry it right out the door. What do you say we set sail? Come back with me for a nightcap. (Moira briefly hesitates) Or shall I find someone else?

[The Enchanted Forest. Past. Aboard the Jolly Roger. The captain's cabin.]

Snow White: So, if I procure this item for you, you'll grant me save passage on your ship?

Hook: To any realm you wish.

Snow White: Then, tell me, what I have to steal.

Hook: A wedding ring.

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[Aboard the Jolly Roger. Moira accompanies Hook's past self. Moira tries to stall by pretending to stumble drunkenly against Past Hook.]

Moira: Oh! I think I should rest for a moment.

Past Hook: Oh, no need. No need. I've carried rum barrels heavier than you. (Past Hook lifts Moira up and walks to the captain's cabin. They laugh. Snow White walks past them.)

Moira: Actually, I feel much better.

Past Hook: Behold! The Rolly Joger!

Smee: Captain. (Moira hops out of Past Hook's arms) H... How did you (stops himself mid-sentence.) I thought you were still below deck. (bewildered) And why does your vest keep changing?

Moira: (to Past Hook) I seem to remember a nightcap was promised. Find one and I'll be waiting. (walks down the staircase to the captain's cabin)

Smee: (to Past Hook) Captain, something's not right here.

Past Hook: You're right. You're still here. I think you know what nightcap means. It means that we want our privacy.

Smee: Of course. (exits)

Past Hook: (whispering) Oh, yes. (climbs the staircase to the quarterdeck unknownly Emma sneaks past them following after Moira)

Moira: (enters the captain's cabin below deck) What are you doing here?

Hook: I could ask the same of you. I thought I told you to keep him occupied.

Moira: I am.

Hook: By taking him back to my ship?

Moira: His ship.

Hook: You know what I mean.

Moira: I stalled as long as I could. I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here. (Door opens. Hook ducks into the shadows)

Moira: (turns around and smiles) Hey.

Past Hook: Where may you be going? I do hope you're not having second thoughts.

Moira: No. I just got tired of waiting. (They kiss. Moira giggles. Hook sneaks past keeping an eye on both of them)

Past Hook: Apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention. (Prepares to lay her down on the table. Hook grabs his past self by the shoulder. As Past Hook turns around Hook quickly punches him in the face knocking him out. Emma seeing this gasps at them)

Emma: (to Hook) Are you kidding me? How's that not gonna have consequences?

Hook: He was asking for it. And like I said he'll blame the rum. Let's get out of here.

[The Enchanted Forest. Past.]

[Midas' Golden Castle. Using his telescope Hook watches Snow White climbing the walls.]

Hook: A predictable access of pomp and grandeur. Snow should have no trouble sneaking inside.

Moira: What about us? We're supposed to just sit here and hope that she pulls it off? I don't like leaving things to chance.

Rumplestiltskin: (magically appearing right beside them) You know, I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do. (Magically he produces a piece of paper.) See? An invitation to the ball.

Emma: So, you'll be inside to watch out for her?

Rumplestiltskin: No. No. I'll be far too busy sorting out how to get you home.

Hook: Well, who's the invitation for?

Rumplestiltskin: Well, isn't it obvious? The two of you.

Emma: ''Wait you said two if you haven't notice there is three of us

Rumplestitskin: ''I stand correctly what I said two that means Moira and Hook...

Hook: So, when we're done inside, you can open our portal?

Rumplestiltskin: There's a powerful wand which, uh, I came to possess. Anyway, legend says, it can recreate any magic that's ever been wielded. Now, with a little work, I can use it to recreate whatever portal brought you here. (He hands Hook the invitation.)

Emma: Please do it quickly. We'll be in and out before you know it. I want to get the hell out of here and yes I am going as well.

Rumplestiltskin: Uh, confidence. I like it. (Moira and Hook turn around to leave) Wait. Not like that. (Giggling he covers both Hook and Moira in red smoke. As the smoke dissolves Moira wears a White ball grown and Hook wears a suit Emma is in a red dress.) The Princess of Magic can't come this far and play not princess for a day.

Emma: (doubtful) But, we're not supposed to stick out. What if someone remembers us in the future?

Rumplestiltskin: Because what you had before was such an intricate disguise? Now, speaking of which I've returned those stole rags. Luckily, before they were missed. I mean, it's a miracle the timeline hasn't imploded already. Amateurs. Allow me. (Magically he produces a mirror so that Emma Moira and Hook can take look at themselves. Both have indistinct features) A glamour spell. This is how you shall appear to one and all. Now, run along and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they're back on track, everything else will be, too.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Golden Castle. The atrium. Hook Moira and Emma are about to enter the ballroom. Hook hands their invitation to a valet.

Moira: Just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse.

Hook: You might not be able to move, Moira, but you cut quite the figure in that dress. (King Midas approaches them.)

King Midas: Greetings. I'm King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor to welcome into my home?

Hook: I'm (pauses) Prince (no name comes to his mind hence he sighs)-

Emma: Charles. Prince Charles. And I'm Princess (pauses) Leia. (Hook bows. Emma curtsies. then turns to Moira] ''This is Princess Moira..

King Midas: (bows) I'm honored to have you both.[to Moira] ''Princess Moira...interesting.. (to a valet standing beside him) Announce Prince Charles Princess Moira and Princess Leia.

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[Golden Castle. The ballroom. As they walk Emma quietly talks to Hook.]

Emma: Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball - what's the big deal about these things? (Emma watches the dancers in amazement)

Hook: (leans closer whispering) You were saying?

Emma: What I'm supposed to do?

Hook: (Smiling he takes her by the hand) Blend in.

Emma: (allows herself to be led by Hook) Wait. Are you saying you know how to do whatever this is?

Hook: It's called a waltz. There's only one rule: Pick a partner who knows what he's doing. (They dance)

[Moira is standing amoung the crowd as she sees Emma and Hook dancing she sighs as she watches them and looks around at the dancing couples]

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[ Snow White climbs the Golden Castle's walls. Jumping down the parapet she quickly sneaks to a door, opens it and enters the room.]

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Golden Castle.

The ballroom. Dancing Hook gives Emma a smile.

[Hook takes Emma back to the crowd and approaches Moira who was just standing at the table of food and he approaches her]

Hook; ''You are the most beautiful Princess at the ball..

Moira: ''I'm glad you finally noticed...

[Hook holds out his hand]

Hook: ''May I have this dance.

Moira: ''why.?

Hook: ''Because I want no other in my arms

[Moira takes his hand and allows him to take her on the dance floor as Emma passes them smiling at them]

Hook: ''What's wrong?

Moira: ''I just feel so ready to get this over with being in the past unnerves me execally Emma keeps messing things up...

Hook: ''I know what you mean but she is doing her best...she is learning.

Moira: ''We are just going to have to make sure she doesn't make anymore mistakes...

Hook: ''You have nothing to worry about My dear Moira...everything will come to place...for now let's enjoy this time we have with one another...

Moira: (notices Prince Charming standing outside the dance floor) There's Charming. (Hook takes a quick look over his shoulder. Prince Charming talks to Abigail.)

Prince Charming: (to Abigail) Would you care to dance?

Abigail: My feet are killing me. If only I'd thought to wear my comfortable shoes.

Prince Charming: Would you like to fetch them for you, my dear?

Abigail: My hero.

(Abigail walks away. Walking past Hook and Emma Prince Charming exits the room)

The Enchanted Forest.

[Past. Golden Castle. Elsewhere at the palace Snow White looks for the wedding ring. Unsuccessfully she scours a chest for the wedding ring.]

Snow White: Where's that ring?

(Snow White drops an empty casket to the floor. She looks around and turns to search another cupboard for the ring.)

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Golden Castle.

[The atrium. King Midas quietly talks to three pages. Magically the doors fling open. The Evil Queen enters.]

King Midas: (turns around to face his new guest. Recognizing the Evil Queen he stiffens. Recovering King Midas bows deeply) What a pleasure, my Queen. I (pauses) thank you for honoring my daughter with your presence.

The Evil Queen: And thank you for your generous hospitality. I hope you don't mind I brought some friends. (Black Knights enter the room)

Moira: (dancing she watches the scene. Quietly to Hook.) Regina is here. Damn it. That definitely was not in the plan.

Hook: (calm) Breathe, Moira. She's a guest. The king's head would vanish to another realm, if he didn't invite her.

Moira: Yeah, good point. (looks around the room) Where's Charming?

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[Golden Castle. Snow White searches the cupboard for the ring. Finally she's able to find Prince Charming 's satchel.]

Snow White: (taking the ring out of the satchel) My ticket to freedom. (Door opens. Prince Charming enters.)

Prince Charming: Who are you? (Snow White heads to the window.) Stop! Thief! (He launches himself on Snow White knocking her over. Surprised.) You're a girl.

Snow White: Woman. (grabs the casket and hits him. Prince Charming groans.)

Abigail: (enters) James, what is taking you so - (Abigail notices Snow White climbing out of the window. Snow White gives Abigail a smile.) You're... You're Snow White. (calling for guards) Snow White! Snow White!

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[Golden Castle. The atrium. A knight approaches King Midas.]

Golden Knight: Milord, Snow White was spotted in the castle.

King Midas: The bandit Snow White? Here? Get her! (Watching Emma Moira and Hook decide to leave the ballroom.)

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

The Golden Castle. Snow White climbs over the castle's parapet. Hook Moira and Emma arrive just in time to watch her vanishing into darkness.

Emma: She did it. She must have stolen the ring.

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

The Golden Castle. Groaning Prince Charming gets to his feet and walks up to the window. Outside Snow White mounts a horse.

Snow White: (spurs the horse on) Hyah. Hyah.

Prince Charming: (shouting) You can't hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you!

Emma: (smiles, to Hook) Mission accomplished. Now all we have to do-. (A Black Knight armed with a bow steps out on the parapet and pushes Emma roughly out of the way. The archer takes aim. Hook catches Emma.)

Black Knight: You'll find her sooner than you think, milord.

(Emma launches on him as the archer looses off the arrow. The knight loses his balance. As Snow White gallops off the arrow hits a tree trunk behind her. Getting back to her feet Emma notices Charming 's wedding ring lying on the ground. She picks it up.)

Emma: The ring.

Hook: You've got to get it to Snow. Go! we've got this.

(Emma hurriedly exits. Hook draws his saber and charges the Black Knights confronting him. One of them avoids Hook's blow and heads for the door. Hook and Moira fights two knights charging him from the front side. Booting him Hook thrusts one knight into his comrade. Both knights lose their balance. Hook elbows a third knight who charges him from behind.)

[ The Enchanted Forest. Past. Golden Castle. Running the escaped Black Knight enters the ballroom.]

Black Knight: (pointing at Emma) There she is. She helped the bandit escape. (Two Black Knights block Emma's way. The Evil Queen approaches her.)

The Evil Queen: Going somewhere?

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Golden Castle. Two Black Knights and one of King Midas' Golden Knights are dead. Hook strikes a final blow killing his last opponent.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Golden Castle. The ballroom.

Emma: Regina. I-

The Evil Queen: (interrupting) is a bit informal, wouldn't you say? Show some respect. It's Your Majesty. (Two Black Knights seize Emma by the arms. Emma struggles to break free. Running Hook enters the ballroom. Standing many people block his view. Bending his head Hook is able to get a glimpse of Emma and quickly withdraws again) You're not going anywhere. Snow White may have left the party early, but, I suspect, your night has just begun. (To guards) Take her away.

Black Knight: Come on. (The Black Knights walk Emma out. Hook bends his head once again in order to watch. Briefly Emma opens her palm showing Hook Charming's ring. As the Evil Queen passes King Midas the king bows. Emma slips the ring in her pockets. Hook watches them exit.)


	37. There's No Place Like Home

**There's no place Like Home**

Enchanted Forest. Past.

[Snow White walks a short distance before she's caught in a net. Laughing Prince Charming reveals himself to her.]

Prince Charming: I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do I will always find you.

Snow White: Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?

Prince Charming: It's the only way to catch thieving scum.

Snow White: (chuckles) Aren't you a real Prince Charming?

Prince Charming: I have a name, you know.

Snow White: Don't care. Charming suits you. Now cut me down, Charming.

Prince Charming: Why would I do that? (showing her a Wanted poster) Snow White. Relax. I'm not gonna turn you in. All I want is the ring you stole.

Snow White: Not the jewelry type.

Prince Charming: Indeed. I noticed.

Snow White: I don't have your ring.

Prince Charming: Then, why don't I believe you? (Hook emerges from the woods.)

Hook: You should. She's telling the truth, mate. (making a bow) Prince Charles. Lovely ball the other night. The mutton was a tad overcooked, but that happens. Snow White doesn't have your ring. But I can tell you who does. My princess and a friend. And I need your help to get them back.

Prince Charming: She has my ring? That's two women who robbed me. Where is she?

Hook: Well, that's the problem. The Queen's castle.

Snow White: Actually, that's not a problem at all. I know it well. It used to be mine. I can get us in there, but not from up here. So you let me down, (to Hook) you get your princess, (to Charming) you get your ring and I never have to see your charming face again. (Prince Charming cuts her down.)

Enchanted Forest. Past.

[Prince Charming, Snow White and Hook are on their way to the Dark Palace. Snow White sits uncomfortably in the cart.]

Hook: Apologies, lass. (Prince Charming chuckles)

Snow White: You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Charming?

Prince Charming: It is not my fault your face is plastered on every tree in the forest. What's that around your neck? I thought you were not the jewelry type?

Snow White: Don't worry about it. (Prince Charming grabs her necklace) No. Careful. That's a weapon.

Prince Charming: Dust?

Snow White: Fairy dust. From a dark fairy. It transforms the most fearsome adversaries into a form that's easily squashed. I'm saving it for a special someone.

Prince Charming: The Queen?

Snow White: Those charges on her posters are lies. Didn't stop her from trying to kill me. That's why I'm trying to get out of this kingdom. That's why I tried to steal from you. To secure passage on a pirate ship.

Prince Charming: What did you do to incur the Queens wrath?

Snow White: She blames me for ruining her life.

Prince Charming: Did you?

Snow White: Yes.

Hook: We're here.

Snow White: We're gonna need help to get past the guards. Wait here. We go at night. I'll be back with help. (Snow White leaves.)

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[Nightfall. Prince Charming and Hook wait for Snow's return.]

Hook: You're exited for your nuptials?

Prince Charming: I'm marrying Midas' daughter. What's not to be excited about?

Hook: I don't mean to pry, mate, but you don't exactly look like a man who's doing this by choice.

Prince Charming: Mm. I always thought I'd marry for love. (slightly shakes his head) And here I am about to enter into what amounts to a business transaction. A merger of two kingdoms. (sighs) I don't know this whole ordeal makes me wonder if there's even such a thing as true love.

Hook: I once felt as you did, mate. All it took was meeting the right person and everything changed.

Prince Charming: Princess Leia [Hook shakes his head] ''Princess Moira? The one we're rescuing?

Hook: Aye. I'd to go to the end of the world for her. Or time.

Prince Charming: And she for you, I take it?

Hook: (chuckles and shakes his head) I don't know.

Prince Charming: What's the problem?

Hook: There are many complications.

Prince Charming: Family? Because my father is making things quite difficult for me.

Hook: Aye. There's that. I'm not so sure her parents approve of me.

Prince Charming: Given the length you've gone to save her, they'd be crazy not to.

Hook: Hope, you remember that. (Rustling)

Prince Charming: (standing up, he draws his sword) What the hell was that?

Hook: (unsheathes his saber) I think we're about to find out.

Prince Charming: Hey! Who the hell are you?

Red: Name is Red. I'm a friend of Snow's. She sent me to help you get into the Queen's castle.

Hook: How?

Red: You'll see.

[ The Enchanted Forest. Past.]

[ Dark Palace. The dungeon. Her cellmate watches Emma looking at Prince Charming' s ring. Moira is sitting near the cell bars]

Woman: What's that?

Emma: It's my parents'. I guess you could call it their wedding ring.

Woman: And they entrusted you with it?

Emma: Sort of. I need to get it back to them.

Woman: Being away from family is a terrible, terrible thing.

Moira: Yeah, it is.

Woman: I don't think so. I'm fairly certain, they already think that I'm dead. And soon that' ll be true.

[Emma goes over to check on Moira who is slowly trying to make a key to the cell door seeing she was pale]

Emma: ''Moira you need to stop it's not good to keep doing that if it drains you.

Moira: ''Yeah but we are trying to get out of here...

(Emma notices a spoon lying on the ground in her cell.)

Emma: Maybe not. Give me your spoon. (Emma entwines a wire around both spoons shaping it to a tool)

Moira: What are you doing?

Emma: It's all about the tumblers. (Using the wire Emma opens her cell door.)

Woman: You did it. (Emma leaves her cell holding the door open for Moira and hesitates for a moment.) What are you waiting for? Go! Get out of here! Go!

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace. Near the dungeons. A guard is standing watch. Growling a wolf approaches him. Drawing his sword to fight the wolf the guard is unaware that Prince Charming strikes a blow at his feet. The guard loses his balance and is knocked unconscious. Carefully, Hook advances, holding Red's cloak in one hand.

Hook: I'm glad the wolf is on our side. (Hook throws the cloak on Red.)

Prince Charming: She's a fearsome one. (sheaths his sword.) Better hurry. When he awakes, they'll be onto us.

Red: Wait. Someone is coming.

Hook: (drawing his sword) Swan Moira?.

Moira: Hook.

Hook: What the hell are you doing? You're depriving me of a dashing rescue.

Emma: Sorry. The only one who saves me is me. Speaking of which (slipping the ring off her finger) I'm not gonna be around much longer unless we find where this belongs.

Prince Charming: I think that belongs to me.

Emma: You guys have a way out of here?

Red: Follow me. Snow told me where to meet her.

Woman: (walks past Emma) Thank you, Leia.

Moira: (falling behind in order to speak with Emma) Swan, you didn't.

Emma: She was to be executed in the morning. I couldn't just leave her there to die.

Moira: Actually, if she's to die, she pretty much has to.

Prince Charming: I hate to break up a reunion but we have to keep moving. We have to find Snow White.

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[ Dark Palace. Regina's private chambers.]

[Snow White sneaks in, ready to throw the dark fairy dust. The Evil Queen takes a closer look at an apple. Looking into her mirror the Evil Queen notices the movement and recognizes Snow White.]

The Evil Queen: I didn't think you were dumb enough to sneak back into your own home. (standing up) But, then again, I suppose, you were dumb enough to lose it.

Snow White: Don't come any closer.

The Evil Queen: You think I'm scared of fairy dust?

Snow White: This is dark fairy dust.

The Evil Queen: How did you get that?

Snow White: Doesn't matter. What matters is, I intend to use it on you.

The Evil Queen: Do you really think turning me into a bug will stop me?

Snow White: No, but stepping on you will.

The Evil Queen: You plan to kill me? I don't think you have that in you, Snow White. (Snow White throws the dust. Raising a hand the Evil Queen causes the dust to fall harmlessly to the ground.) Dark magic is my strong suit. Not yours. Guards! It's about time you suffer as I did.

Snow White: It was a mistake, Regina. I didn't know telling your mother about Daniel would mean she would stop your marriage. I was a child!

The Evil Queen: (angry) A child who didn't learn the most basic lesson. All actions have consequences.

Snow White: You can kill me, Regina, but this kingdom will never be yours.

The Evil Queen: (to guards) She dies tonight.

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[Dark Palace. Red, Hook, Prince Charming, Moira and Emma and her cellmate wander through the upper floor of the castle. Below them preparations are made to burn Snow White at the stake. Hook watches the scene through a broken window.]

Moira: What is it? Did you find Snow?

Hook: I'm afraid so.

Emma: We have to get down there before it's too late.

Prince Charming: I don't think we can. (Snow White is tied to a stake.)

Emma: No.

(Hook puts his arm around Emma. Throwing a magicial fire ball the Evil Queen lights the stake. Emma sobs. Smiling The Evil Queen watches the stake burn.)

The Enchanted Forest. Past. In the woods. A lone wolf howls.

Hook: After my brother passed, all I could do was relive that final terrible moment. Don't do that to yourself, love. All we can do in times like these is try to live in the here and now.

Emma: Here and now. I'm still here. How's that possible. We saw her die. Which means I would never be born.

Moira: You should have faded from existence.

Emma: Exactly.

Hook: Well, then perhaps -

Emma: She's still alive. If Snow is out there, we have to find her.

Hook: (tries to shoo off a ladybug) Cursed vermin. We should head back to the Queen's castle. Take a look around. (Again he tries to shoo of the lady bug.) Perhaps it's a trick by Regina.

Emma: No. Whatever happened. Regina thinks Snow is dead. (The lady bug lands on Emma's arm.)

Hook: Stay still, love. (Hook wants to crush the bug, when Prince Charming stops him.)

Prince Charming: Wait! Don't harm that thing. When we were coming to rescue you, Snow told me what her dust would do to the Queen. She said it would turn her into a form that could easily be squashed. (Gently he picks the lady bug from Emma's shoulder) A bug.

Moira: (doubtful) You think Snow turned herself into that?

Prince Charming: Well, if she timed it right, she could have escaped that fireball. Faked her death and flown away. (takes a closer look at the bug) Yeah, that's her. Just need to find a way to bring her back. (The bug buzzes)

Emma: (leans closer) She's saying something.

Hook: Wonderful. Anyone fluent in bug? (The Blue Fairy emerges from the woods.)

Blue Fairy: She's calling for me.

Moira: Blue.

Blue Fairy: That's right. And you are?

Emma: Moira.

Blue: I know. But your secrets can be yours. I sense it's better that way.

Red: Can you bring Snow back?

Blue Fairy: Dark magic did this to her. (nods) Light magic can undo it. (Using her wand she transforms the bug into Snow White. Prince Charming laughs.)

Emma: (hugs Snow White in relief) You're alive!

Snow White: (flinches a little) Oh. It appears so. Thank you.

Red: Snow?

Snow White: (hugs Red) Red. I'm so glad to see you. (Crying Emma watches Prince Charming Red and Snow.)

Hook: (steps closer wiping away Emma's tears) Looks like we're back on track, love.

Emma: (nods) Yeah.

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

[Snow White hugs Red and then approaches Prince Charming.]

Snow White: I suppose I should thank you. You saved me.

Prince Charming: Well, it seemed like the honorable thing to do.

Snow White: I'm going to the stream to get some water. I can fill you canteen, if you'd like.

Prince Charming: (he hands her his bottle) Thanks.

Moira (overhearing the conversation): They're warming up to each other. This is good. This' ll work.

Hook: That may be, Moira. But we have another problem. (Hook nods towards Emma's former cellmate who sits in the distance.)

Emma: I had to save her.

Hook: Sure, you did the noble thing, but she's supposed to be dead. Her presence in the Enchanted Forest could have unforeseen consequences.

Emma: She's just a sweet, innocent woman.

Hook: What, if she had a child who grows into a mass murderer? Or she gets tipsy some night and rides her horse into one of the dwarves and there are only six of them? Who knows? We're best not finding out. She doesn't belong here.

Emma: I know exactly what we can do. Take her with us.

Woman: The future?

Emma: You can't stay here. You were supposed to die hours ago.

Woman: I don't understand. I just wanna get back to my family.

Hook: They need to believe you're dead. Because that's what they've always thought.

Emma: Trust us.

Woman: All due respect, I don't trust you. Or believe you. So, unless you're kidnapping me I'm going to go find my family. (Emma walks around her knocking her unconscious with a twig. Hook catches the body.)

Emma: Well, then, I guess we're kidnapping you.

Hook: (chuckles) I always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan.

Moira: ''No you won't take her with you Emma I won't allow it.

Emma: ''Moira it's the best for her since she was already dead when she escaped...

Moira: ''Have you learned nothing about the first mistake with Snow and Charming changing the Past will mess up the future yes the girl is innocent but changing the Past will change the future and it will cause consciouses.

Hook; ''Moira has a point Emma we have to think about the future...

Emma: ''I'm sorry but she is going with us end of story...I won't leave a innocent person behind...

Moira: ''You think I want to leave her but things happen for a reason we can't mess up the future.

[Emma ignores her and bends down to check on the mystery woman]

Prince Charming: (noticing the body lying on the ground) What happened to her?

Emma: She's uh resting. What's up?

Prince Charming: Has either one of you seen Snow? She went to the stream but she hasn't- (He quickly searches his pocket) The ring. She took it.

Morning: Really? Do you know where she might be headed?

Prince Charming: She was seeking passage on a pirate ship. There's only one way to get to the harbor from here. The Troll Bridge.

Emma: Oh, no. (Emma heads after Prince Charming)

Hook: (stops her) Swan, wait. The bridge. Isn't that where you want them to be? Isn't that where Snow saved your father from the trolls?

Emma: Yes, but the only reason she was able to do that was because she had a weapon. The dust.

Hook: Which she's already used on herself. Bloody hell.

Moira: Come on. They gonna need help.

[The Enchanted Forest. Past.]

[ The Troll Bridge. One troll has captured Snow White and threatens her with a knife. Prince Charming fights a second troll. The troll manages to strike a blow against Charming' s hand. His sword falls to the ground.]

Prince Charming: Alright. Alright. (The troll picks his satchel. Searching he finds the Wanted poster. He shows it around, laughing)

Troll 1: Snow White. (to Troll 3) Tell the Queen she still lives.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Running Hook and Emma head to the Troll Bridge.

The Troll Bridge. The troll pushes his captive over to the other troll and prepares to leave. Catching Snow White the second troll his unaware that Prince Charming picks up his sword again. Prince Charming fights the tolls.

Prince Charming: (to Snow White) Go! I'm right behind you.

Running Hook Moira and Emma head to the Troll Bridge.

Snow White heads away from the Troll Bridge.

Snow White: Follow me. They don't know the forest like I do. (stops. Turning around Snow White notices that Prince Charming is in trouble. She is about to use the fairy dust as a weapon but it's empty. The trolls prepare to behead Prince Charming.)

Troll 1: Royal blood is the sweetest of all.

Snow White: Stop! Drop the sword or I will turn you all into bugs. (holding out her hand) Dark fairy dust. So, you let him go,or I will be peeling you all off the bottom of my boots. (she reaches back intending to throw)

Troll 2: (drops his sword) We don't want any trouble.

Snow White: Good. And while you are at it, give me reason to forget this ever happened.

(One troll lays out her silver on the bridge's railing. The trolls exit.)

Prince Charming: You saved me.

Snow White: It was the honorable thing to do.

Prince Charming: But how? You used the dust on yourself.

Snow White: (shrugs) Sand. Trolls aren't exactly known for their cleverness. (Prince Charming chuckles.) Come on. We should go. In case they come back. (Snow takes her silver.)

Hook: (watches Snow and Charming leave the bridge. To Emma.) Wait.

Prince Charming: So, you probably want this. (hands her the pouch)

Snow White: Right, the gold.

Hook: It appears your parents didn't need our help after all.

Snow White: And, um, you can't get married without this. (hands Prince Charming his satchel)

Prince Charming: (takes his mother's ring out of the satchel) I know, not your style, right?

Snow White: Oh, there's only one way to find out. (takes the ring from him slips it on, and then takes a closer look at it.) Yeah, not me at all. I'm sure your fiancee will love it. (Watching her parents Emma smiling silently cries)

Moira: It's okay, Swan. Not everyone gets the chance to watch their parents fall in love.

Prince Charming: Well, wherever you are going, be careful. If you need anything-

Snow White: you'll find me.

Prince Charming: Always. (He hands Snow her bundle.)

Snow White: I almost believe that. (Snow White and Prince Charming walk away heading in opposite directions)

Hook: They're heading away from each other.

Emma: No, it's okay. That's how it happened the first time. It took my parents a while to accept their feelings.

Hook: Must run in the family.

(Moira takes Henry's storybook out of Hook's bag and opens it. One by one writing and pictures telling the story appear again.)

Moira: Look. We did it.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.

[The Evil Queen's private chambers. To the Evil Queen's feet three cockroaches run back and forth.]

The Evil Queen: (to a frightened guard) Do you know what this is? (pointing at the cockroaches) This is what happens to people - or in this case trolls - who fail me. (The Evil Queen steps on one cockroach crushing it) Find Snow White. I shall destroy her happiness. If it is the last thing I do.

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle. Emma Moira and Hook, carrying Emma's cellmate, enter.

Emma: We did it.

Rumplestiltskin: (prepares a potion) You're parents are together?

Emma: They're right back on track. We're ready to go.

Rumplestiltskin: I see. (notices Emma's cellmate) And you brought some luggage.

Emma: Long story. So, how's the portal coming? Can you open it?

Rumplestiltskin: I cannot.

Moira: Then what are you working on?

Rumplestiltskin: Oh, this is for me. A forgetting potion. I know too much about my future. The only way to protect it, is to forget it.

Moira: Well, what about this wand? You said that could help us.

Rumplestiltskin: Oh, that. Well, apparently, only those who used the portal can reopen it. So unless you can wield magic, I'm afraid, you're going nowhere. (throws the wand to Emma) Can you? (Emma remains silent starring at the wand.) Thought not.

Hook: So, you just expect us to stay here? What about protecting your precious future?

Rumplestiltskin: That's exactly what I'm going to do.

Hook: (draws his saber) He means to kill us, Swan.

Rumplestiltskin: (giggles) No. I mean to put you someplace safe. Someplace even I dare not go. Where I store the magic that is too dark or unpredictable even for me.

Moira: Rumplestilts- (A purple cloud covers Hook Moira and Emma.)

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Castle. Rumplestiltskin's vault. Emma walks around the room trying to orientate herself. Hook puts Emma's cellmate down on a table.

Emma: No.

Hook: (taking a look into a mirror standing in the room he notes that Rumplestiltskin undid the glamor spell he provided them with) At least he did us one favor. I'm devilishly handsome again. (Pleased he smiles. Hook opens a cupboard standing beside the mirror and takes out the urn stored inside.)

Moira: (turning around) Wait! Don't touch anything! If Rumple is afraid of this stuff, there's gotta be a reason.

Hook: (places the urn on another table) I'm just trying to figure a way out.

Emma: (desperate) I don't think there is one. And, what's the point. You heard what he said.

Moira: But you can. All he said we need is magic. You're the savior, Swan. You can do it.

Emma: Not anymore. I lost it.

Hook: When Zelena died, all of her spells were undone. Your powers should have been restored.

Emma: Believe me, if I could make it work, I would. (angry) You think, I'm faking it?

Moira: I think not having magic makes it a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else. But listen to me, Swan. You're not. It's time to stop running.

Emma: You think, I don't know that? Yes, I run away. That's how I always survived. But, believe me, I want this to work. I wanna go back. I wanna stop running.

Hook: What's changed your mind?

Emma: Watching my mother die. Thinking she was dead. You saw what happened. I was so relieved when she was okay. And I hugged her. And you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing. She didn't know who I was. (Her voice breaks.) I had saved her and lost her, too. And that's what I've been doing to her since I met her. It's got to stop. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke he told me I was the savior. I didn't see what he was really doing: He was not bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home. Neal was right.

Moira: About what?

Emma: You don't have a home until you just miss it. Being with my parents the last few days, but not really being with them? I've never missed them more. Storybrooke. That's my home. (Hook gives Emma a smile.) What?

Hook: Look down. (Looking down Emma notices that the wand in her hand glimmers brightly) I'd say you've got your magic back. Now, shall we go? (Concentrating Emma reopens the portal. Hook picks up Emma's cellmate and grabs Moira's hand ) Yup. Well done, Swan. (He goes through the portal. Emma is about to follow him when Rumplestiltskin appears behind her.)

Rumplestiltskin: You opened it. (grabs Emma's hand) Wait.

Emma: (struggles to break free) Let me go.

Rumplestiltskin: My son. What happens when I find him?

Emma: I thought you wanted to forget.

Rumplestiltskin: Before I do, I need to know. Does he forgive me?

Emma: Yes.

Rumplestiltskin: Yes, but what? What aren't you telling me? Tell me or you will never leave.

Emma: He dies. He forgives you. He loved you. He died to save all of us. Don't let it be in vain.

Rumplestiltskin: No. I can change what happened. I can save my boy.

Emma: You think you can change the future, but you might make it worse. I loved him, too. I wanted to save him. He died a hero. You can't take that away from him. You have to drink the potion. You have to forget everything I just told you.

(Drinking up the potion Rumplestiltskin loses his grip on Emma. Emma gets sucked into the portal just as it is about to close. The urn gets sucked into the portal as well. Rumplestiltskin remains behind)

Rumplestiltskin: (picks up the wand, confused.) What the hell am I doing in here? (Magically, he transfers himself elsewhere leaving the vault.)

Storybrooke. Present day.

The warehouse A cellphone rings. The time portal opens and Hook lands on the ground and Moira lands on top of him. He groans. A few moments later Emma lands in Storybrooke as well. Moira helps her to her feet.

Emma: Oh, God. (noticing her cellmate, to Hook.) Hey, do me a favor. Fill her in. Make sure, she doesn't freak out.

Hook: Where are you going?

Emma: I have some people I need to see.

Storybrooke. Present day.

[Granny's Diner. Emma enters. She walks over to her parents and hugs them.]

Mary Margaret: Emma. Hey.

David Nolan: You weren't answering your cellphone. We were worried.

Emma: I'm fine. I'm home.

Mary Margaret: Do you mean that you're not leaving?

Emma: No. I'm not going anywhere.

Henry: (happy) We're staying in Storybrooke?

Emma: Yeah, kid. (hugs Henry) This is where we belong. This is where our family is. (to Mary Margaret) Mom. (to David) Dad. I missed you. (hugs them once again.)

Storybrooke. Present day.

Granny's Diner. Emma tells her parents and Henry about her adventure. On the table in front of Emma Henry's opened storybook is placed. A picture shows Hook and Moira dancing.

Mary Margaret: Wait. You're Princess Leia and Moira was here too?

Henry: Nice alias.

Emma: (chuckles) I was in a pinch.

David: Well, there you go. You're officially one of us.

Mary Margaret: A fairytale princess at last.

Emma: And as my first princessly request I would like to know the name of the baby.

David: Right, that. (to Mary Margaret) Ready? (she nods) Excuse me. If I could have everyone's attention just for a moment. This coronation ceremony is something we looked forward to for a very long time. The arrival of our new son has been a cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who saved everyone of us. We loved him and he was loved back.

Mary Margaret: People of Storybrooke, it's our great joy to introduce you to our our son, Prince Neal. (Cheering)

Emma: It's nice to meet you, Neal.

Storybrooke. Present day. Granny's Diner. Outside Hook enjoys a drink alone. Moira joins him.

Moira: So, do you think Rumplestiltskin was right? I'm in the book now. (Hook chuckles) He said everything, besides our little adventure, would go back to normal. Do you think that it is?

Hook: He's right. Otherwise I'd remember that damned bar wench I kissed. [Moira smiles.)

Moira: How would that prove anything?

Hook: I know how you kiss. I'd have gone after her. But I didn't. My life went on exactly the same as before.

Moira: (teasing him) Yeah, must have been the rum.

Hook: Everything's back to normal. You and Swan are heros.

Moira: So are you. (Hook chuckles) thank you for finding Emma and getting our memories back...

Hook: (interrupting) It was the right thing to do.

Moira: How did you do it? How did you get to me?

Hook: When the curse was coming I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it.

Moira: You outran a curse?

Hook: (shrugs) I'm the hell of a captain. (Moira chuckles) Once I was outside the curses purview I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the realms was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean.

Moira: Those are not easy to come by.

Hook: They are if you've got something of value to trade.

Moira: And what was that?

Hook: Why, the Jolly Roger, of course.

Moira: You traded your ship for me?

Hook: (nods) Aye. (Moira leans in and kisses Hook passionately)

Storybrooke. Present day.

[Somewhere in the woods. Moe French leads Belle to the altar. Archie Hopper and Mr. Gold await them.]

Archie Hopper: It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely reunion. (turns to Belle) If you'd like to begin your vows.

Belle: Rumplestiltskin, this thing we have, it's never been easy. I've - I've lost you so many times. I've lost you to darkness. To weakness and... And finally, to death. But now I realize - I realize that I have not spent my life losing you.

Storybrooke. Present day. Granny's Diner. Happily Mary Margaret and David nurse their infant son Neal.

Belle: (voice-over) I've spent my life finding you.

Storybrooke. Present day. Somewhere in the woods. Mr. Gold speaks his vow.

Mr. Gold: Belle, when we met I wasn't just unloved and unloving.

Storybrooke. Present day. Outside Granny's Diner. Moira and Hook kiss passionately.

Mr. Gold: (voice over) I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up. But you broke them down.

Storybrooke. Present day. Somewhere in the woods. Mr. Gold still speaks his vow.

Mr. Gold: You brought me home.

Storybrooke. Present day. Regina Mills and Robin Hood are on their way to Granny's Diner. Walking between them Roland enjoys chocolate ice-cream.

Mr. Gold: (voice-over) You brought light into my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you I will never forget the distance who I was...

Storybrooke. Present day. Somewhere in the woods.

Mr. Gold: (places a ring on Belle's finger) ... and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know.

Belle: But the monster is gone.

Storybrooke. Present . Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer Mr. Gold stores his dagger in a cabinet.

Belle: (voice over) And the man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are.

Storybrooke. Present day. Somewhere in the woods.

Belle: And I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes the best tea cup is chipped. (Teary-eyed Mr. Gold and Belle kiss)

Storybrooke. Present day.

[Outside Granny's Diner. Running Roland enters the diner. Briefly holding Regina back Robin leans in and kisses her. Then they enter the diner together.]

Robin Hood: (indicates a table to his son) Oh, let's sit here. (Along with her former cellmate Emma Moira and Hook sit at another table. Smiling Regina walks past them.)

Woman: (agitated) That's the Evil Queen.

Emma: (trying to calm her down) It's okay. She's different now. She's not the same person anymore. You'll see. I'll- Just stay here. (Emma approaches Regina.) Regina. There's something you should know. I brought someone back from the past. This woman, she still thinks of you as... (struggling for the right word)

Regina: Evil.

Emma: (nods) I'll bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate. And I feel like, if she met you, she'll see...

Regina: (kindly) I understand. (Emma and her cellmate walk past the booth where Robin Hood and Roland sit.)

Emma: (intending to introduce her cellmate) Regina, I would like you to meet...

Robin Hood: (in disbelief) Marian? (standing up) Marian?

Marian: (in disbelief) Robin?

Robin Hood: (embraces Marian) I thought you were dead. (His voice thick with emotion) I thought I'd never see you again.

Marian: And I you. (Stunned Regina stares at them blankly)

Roland: Mama?

Marian: (crouches down) Roland. Oh my baby. Roland. (Marian hugs her son. Robin Hood puts his arms around both of them. Regina turns away and faces Emma)

Regina: (voice breaking) You? You did this?

Emma: (humbly) I just wanted to save her life.

Regina: (shakes her head) You're just like your mother. (hurt) Never thinking of consequences.

Emma: I didn't know.

Regina: (angry) Of course, you didn't. Well, you'd just better hope to hell, you didn't bring anything else back.

Storybrooke. Present day. The warehouse. An urn is lying on the ground. It pops open and and water pours into the remaining abandoned slots of the time portal. Instantly freezing the water confluences in the middle of the structure. Gradually setting hard Elsa rights herself. She takes one of her gloves off and tentatively freezes the urn. Then she decides to leave the warehouse, freezing the ground beneath her feet with every step she takes.


End file.
